Brujos, nefilim y otros monstruos
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: AU. La vida de Alec da un vuelco cuando el legítimo rey Valentine vuelve a Idris, desplazando a su madre de la regencia. Los reyes y príncipes Clary y Sebastian le traen sin cuidado. El problema es ese desconcertante nuevo brujo real que traen consigo. [Magnus/Alec y bastante del triángulo/rombo Izzy/Simon/Clary/Jace]
1. Prólogo

_¡Buenas a todos! Este es el segundo fic de Cazadores de Sombras que escribo y lo estoy haciendo con mucha ilusión. Espero actualizar rápido pero mi musa es muy inconstante, jeje. _

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Mortal Instruments me pertenece. Si así fuera, el 90 por ciento de las escenas las protagonizarían Alec y Magnus y el resto Simon e Isabelle xD**_

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Contiene **slash **(relaciones chico/chico), escenas subiditas de tono (lemon para que nos entendamos) y probablemente non-con. El rating general es T, pero se avisará en los capítulos que pueda sobrepasarlo.

Aparecen personajes de la trilogía Los Orígenes (Will, Jem y compañía), pero no hay spoilers significativos por el hecho de ser un universo alterno xD

* * *

><p><strong>- BRUJOS, NEFILIM Y OTROS MONSTRUOS -<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

_Él es un niño, una ser que no levanta más de un metro del suelo. Él es una visión de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos rasgados, de cabello negro como la noche y sonrisa radiante como la luz de mil estrellas._

_Pero es un demonio –uno hermoso, eso sí- lo que ve cuando se mira al espejo. Y su padre –_su propio_ padre- se lo recuerda cada vez que se quedan solos. _

_Él es el que vive entre lujo y medias verdades, entre sonrías frías de piedra y conspiraciones de meretrices. Él se duerme en el regazo de una mujer que no es su madre, en los brazos de las muchas beldades que han calentado el lecho de su padre y señor._

_Él es el que se desliza bajo la cama cuando oye las botas de su padre recorrer el pasillo, rogando, implorando a los Ángeles y Demonios que nunca escuchan que pase de largo y no se detenga. Él es el que se estremece cuando la puerta casi sale de sus goznes, cuando la voz emborrachada de odio aúlla su nombre _―¡Magnus!―_ como si pretendiera destrozar sus tímpanos. Él es el que suplica cuando la mano se cierra sobre su tobillo y le arrastra fuera de su escondite. _

_Él es el que llora cuando el cinturón cae sobre su espalda desnuda, reventando vasos sanguíneos y reduciendo la piel a jirones. Él es el que grita cuando sus costillas ceden y el sabor a sangre le inunda la boca. Sólo es un niño y ya ansía la muerte –desesperadamente-. _

_ Él es el que gimotea cuando se queda solo, el dolor palpitando en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y las lágrimas escaldándole las mejillas. Él es el que se acurruca en el suelo, tiritando de frío, porque no tiene fuerzas para llegar hasta la cama. _

_ Él contempla su reflejo y son los ojos del demonio los que le devuelven la mirada, de un verde venenoso contaminado de una innata maldad. Se cree un monstruo, se cree merecedor de aquel tormento, y a la vez espera impaciente el día en el que todo acabe y ocupe el lugar que le corresponde por nacimiento. _

"No confíes en nadie… Jamás. Ellos te traicionarán –todos- cuando tengan la más mínima ocasión. Esperarán verte tropezar, querrán ver cómo te desmoronas para deleitarse en tu desdicha… No confíes en nadie. Jamás"

_ Sonríe, presa de un sádico consuelo, mientras la sangre se le escurre entre los labios. _

_Algún día será respetado, pero de momento se conforma con soñar. _


	2. Sobre caballeros y princesas

_¡Gracias por los reviews a __**Alexander Malfoy Black**__, __**MerielTLA**__, __**Akari Sakurazuka**__ y __**Keiian**__! Es uno de mis fandom favoritos y me alegra que haya tanta gente escribiendo y leyendo fics de TMI. Me emociono n.n._

_Pido perdón de antemano si el primer capítulo no entra directamente en la trama, pero vamos… necesitaba un punto de vista externo para encajar esta historia en un contexto espacio-temporal jeje._

* * *

><p><strong>I. Sobre caballeros y princesas<strong>

Los rayos de sol, aún horizontales a aquellas alturas, incidían sobre el tupido follaje de los árboles y conseguían a duras penas colarse por pequeñas ventanas dispersas hasta alcanzar un suelo cubierto de helechos y flores de sombra. Los trinos de los pájaros y los quehaceres de las ardillas apenas se vieron afectados cuando los cuatro visitantes cruzaron aquel paisaje virgen al trote.

A primera vista no parecían más que unos simples viajeros, pero si alguien fuera capaz de notar los detalles apreciaría los pelajes relucientes de las monturas, el porte digno de los dos hombres y las ropas de finas telas de las mujeres que les señalaban como personas con cierta distinción.

Un suspiro de tedio se escapó de los labios de la chica más joven.

―¿Falta mucho, papá? ―quiso saber.

El hombre sonrió con resignación y se volvió para observar a su hija. Un oportuno rayo de sol incidió en su cabello imposiblemente claro, dándole el aspecto de una corona de luz.

―Estamos ya muy cerca, Clarissa ―aseguró Valentine―. La paciencia es también una virtud, aunque tú no la valores.

La chica era bajita, tanto que los pies apenas llegaban a los estribos que llevaba puestos su yegua gris. Los rizos rojos se le derramaban sobre los hombros y asomaban incluso por el borde de la capucha azul. Su rostro, salpicado de pecas, demostraba una clara expresión de contrariedad.

Llevaban dos semanas viajando hacia el norte, atravesando ciénagas malolientes y páramos y bajo condiciones atmosféricas horribles. A decir verdad aquel bosque sombrío era el paisaje más agradable que Clary había visto en todo aquel tiempo. Había pasado frío y después calor, y después de nuevo frío.

Ella ni siquiera había querido hacer aquel viaje: un día, sin más, su padre había anunciado que se marchaban, seguramente para no volver. Había tenido que despedirse de todos y todo cuando había conocido en su antiguo hogar para seguir a su familia a un país perdido del que apenas había oído hablar.

Como siempre, su hermano tuvo que meter baza. Era dos palmos más alto que ella y su cabello era tan claro como el de su padre.

―Sospecho que volver al hogar no te hace especial ilusión… ―observó como si fuera la mayor revelación de la historia.

―Qué listo… ―le espetó Clary con sarcasmo―. ¿Cuándo te has percatado: ahora o hace dos semanas?

―No será tan malo: podrás buscarte un hombre de acorde a tus gustos, hermana ―repuso el chico con malicia―. Aunque si ninguno de los que hemos dejado atrás te ha complacido, dudo mucho Alacante te descubra nada nuevo.

Sebastian era así, como si tuviera que resultar victorioso en cada conversación. Pero nada de lo que había dicho la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Odiaba Idris incluso antes de conocerlo. Sólo sabía que su capital se llamaba Alacante, una ciudad viejísima esculpida en piedra blanca, y que en ella convivían sin segregación alguna subterráneos de todo tipo y _nefilim_. La simple idea le resultaba absurda y sobretodo peligrosa.

Y por supuesto no podía considerarlo su hogar.

No es que no estuviera al corriente de la historia familiar: con la muerte del vigesimocuarto rey de Idris, su padre ―Valentine― había pasado a ser el heredero al Trono de Ceniza con apenas siete años de edad. El siguiente rey, presunto asesino de su abuelo, se había apresurado a exiliar del país a aquellos que le seguían en la línea de sucesión, expulsión que afectó a muchas familiar nobles de Idris. Los Morgenstern se marcharon, queriendo proteger al legítimo heredero, pero muchos otros se quedaron y armaron un levantamiento que culminó con la caída del Usurpador. Desde entonces el rey Aldertree había asumido el control de Idris, designado por consenso popular.

Había fallecido súbitamente apenas dos meses antes sin nombrar heredero. En ausencia de indicaciones concretas, la línea sucesoria se había rearmado tal y como había sido antes del ascenso del Usurpador…

…y, de la noche a la mañana, Clary se había encontrado con que era una especie de princesa de un país desconocido poblado por todo tipo de criaturas de las sombras. Y su padre, Valentine Morgenstern, iba a ser coronado como vigesimosexto Rey de Idris en menos de tres días.

Su mala suerte era desastrosa: no podía haber pertenecido a un país con líneas sucesorias y tramas políticas más turbias y confusas.

―Sebastian, deja en paz a tu hermana ―rugió su madre, instándole a que la adelantara.

El chico bufó por lo bajo, espoleó a su caballo con los talones y salió al galope tendido, perdiéndose inmediatamente en un recodo del camino. Clary sintió un súbito acceso de gratitud hacia su madre, la única persona de su familia que parecía ser capaz de comprender su descontento en aquellos instantes.

La miró y se vio a sí misma con quince años más. Jocelyn aún era joven, con el cabello de un rojo tan brillante como el suyo, y los ojos joviales que se llenaban de arrugas al sonreír.

―Te comprendo ―dijo únicamente, tirando de las bridas de su caballo pardo para ponerse a su altura.

―No lo haces ―la contradijo Clary, de forma quizás demasiado mordaz.

―Claro que sí, Clary ―insistió Jocelyn sin mostrar signo alguno de contrariedad―. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que el sitio que hemos dejado ha sido también mi hogar durante todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que eres la única que lo echará de menos? He vivido allí diecinueve años de mi vida: allí me casé y allí os traje al mundo a tu hermano y a ti. Dudo que sea más hogar tuyo que mío.

La chica tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, y de pronto se sintió infantil y caprichosa. No había hecho más que quejarse sin plantearse lo que debían sentir los demás miembros de su familia. Quizás Sebastian tampoco estaba tan contento como aparentaba. Su madre interpretó su silencio como una señal de asentimiento.

―Alacante te gustará, Clary. Estoy segura ―y después golpeó el lomo del caballo con las bridas y volvió al lado de Valentine.

Clary deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera en lo cierto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos horas más tarde y con la sombra de Alacante cerniéndose sobre ella, Clarissa Morgenstern tuvo que admitir que era el lugar más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Las descripciones que tan vagamente había oído de labios de sus padres no le hacían honor ni por asomo. ¿Cómo describir el blanco impoluto con tonos de nácar que cubría completamente los edificios? ¿Cómo condensar en palabras el mágico juego de luces que las torres de la ciudad ejecutaban sobre sus cabezas? ¿Cómo expresar la magnificencia de aquellas agujas níveas que parecían perforar el cielo? La idea de vivir allí de pronto no le pareció tan horrenda.

Llegaron a una arcada enorme en cuyos pilares se enredaban motivos esculpidos en delicada piedra nívea. A Clary no le pasó desapercibido que no había nadie custodiando la entrada, ni siquiera un mísero guardia, y que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par.

―Deben confiar mucho en los visitantes ―opinó, ceñuda.

―Nada más lejos: los cazadores de sombras son las criaturas más desconfiadas que conocerás jamás ―la corrigió Valentine. Señaló un punto sobre la ciudad―. Eso son las salvaguardas: impiden que cualquier demonio penetre en la ciudad.

―Y sin embargo no existe esa limitación para los subterráneos… ―observó la muchacha.

Valentine esbozó una sonrisa torcida, rebosante de seguridad.

―Las salvaguardas son más un recordatorio que otra cosa ―aseguró―: no existe ser lo bastante imprudente como para tratar de invadir una ciudad llena de _nefilim_.

A medida que avanzaban por las calles bellamente adoquinadas, Clary fue deslumbrada por el contraste abrumador de las fachadas impolutas con las flores multicolores que pendían, concienzudamente cuidadas, desde los balcones de filigranas de plata. Algunos les miraban con curiosidad, y Valentine devolvía los saludos con prudente cortesía. Clary empezó a intentar averiguar a ojo cuáles eran _nefilim_ y cuáles tenían sangre de demonio. Por muy buena impresión que le hubiera causado aquella ciudad, seguía sintiéndose intranquila al pensar en estar rodeada de seres sedientos de sangre y hambrientos de carne.

La avenida espiral que habían seguido en ascenso se abrió repentinamente a una enorme plaza elevada en la que se alzaba un único edificio blanco y titánico ―Clary se sorprendió de no haberlo notado desde fuera de la ciudad―. Aquella peculiares torres luminosas parecían dispuestas a su alrededor, como si fuera un punto importante. Había un grupo de gente reunida ante la gigantesca puerta sostenida con columnas, y aparentemente los estaban esperando.

Cuando los cuatro miembros de la familia detuvieron a sus monturas tirando de las riendas, la decena de cabezas se inclinaron al mismo tiempo en señal de respeto.

―Bienvenidos a Alacante, Majestades ―saludaron al unísono.

Clary se sintió inmediatamente abrumada; parecía ser la única. Valentine y Sebastian sonreían con cierta altanería, como si aquel recibimiento fuera lo mínimo que hubierann podido esperar. La mujer a la cabeza del grupo se incorporó unos instantes antes que sus compañeros. Vestía una túnica gris que le llegaba hasta los pies y que de algún modo realzaba el rubio antinatural de su cabello.

―Soy Imogen, Suma Inquisidora de la Clave ―se presentó―. Es un placer para mí daros la bienvenida a vuestro reino.

―Nos sentimos muy honrados ―aseguró Valentine. Hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia su familia―. Ella es mi esposa Jocelyn, y ellos mis hijos Sebastian y Clarissa.

―Os esperábamos hace horas, Majestades ―reconoció Imogen con adusta cortesía―. Vuestro equipaje llegó ayer por la noche.

―Nos perdimos antes de llegar a la frontera ―reconoció Jocelyn con una sonrisa nerviosa―. Los senderos no estaban bien señalizados.

―Esos bosques son traicioneros. Incluso aquellos que pertenecen a esta tierra son susceptibles de ser desorientados ―reconoció Imogen.

Clary desconectó de la conversación y paseó la mirada sobre el grupo, recabando información. Vio a una mujer menuda con un apretado moño castaño parada junto a un hombre pelirrojo de aspecto bonachón y altura intimidatoria. A su izquierda había un joven de la edad de su hermano con el cabello rubio teñido a franjas de un hiriente verde pistacho.

Hubiera seguido curioseando, pero alguien dijo algo que iba claramente dirigido a toda la familia.

―Hemos organizado una justa en honor a los futuros soberanos y a los príncipes ―informó el hombre joven de la barba desordenada. A Clary le resultó vagamente familiar―. Si lo desean pueden descansar un rato antes de asistir al evento al mediodía.

―Me parece bien ―cedió Valentine dedicando una mirada a su familia―: yo prefiero empezar ya a ponerme al día, pero os ruego que aceptéis su invitación, querida. Me reuniré con vosotros a mediodía.

El hombre que había hablado, de aspecto algo desaliñado y brillantes ojos castaños, sonrió con la calidez de un rayo de sol y después posó la mirada en Jocelyn. Fue algo efímero, casi inexistente, pero Clary percibió cómo sus ojos se encendían en un fogonazo de ansia.

―¿Puedo hablar ahora con la regente? ―sugirió Valentine, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Una fugaz expresión de molestia cruzó el rostro de Imogen, aunque sólo Clary pareció darse cuenta.

―Maryse os pide disculpas por su ausencia, pero su hijo menor ha caído enfermo y debe ocuparse de él ―explicó.

Clary ya no escuchó ni una palabra más de la conversación, porque dos mozos aparecieron a su lado para ayudarla a desmontar. Tras poner ambos pies en el suelo y sacudirse la ropa, levantó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a los ojos azules de una mujer de aire triste y ataviada totalmente de negro. Los brazos descubiertos lucían tantas runas como los de su padre, muchas más que Sebastian y ella misma juntos.

―Os saludo, Majestades ―dijo con una breve inclinación―. Soy Amatis y me encargaré personalmente de acomodaros en vuestra nueva residencia. Si sois tan amables de seguirme…

Clary fue conducida junto a su madre y hermano hacia el interior del edificio por una puerta trasera ―la más grande que había visto nunca―. El interior estaba sorprendentemente iluminado gracias a sendos ventanales de cristal tan altos que era difícil llegar a ver la parte superior. Tomaron una escalera de caracol que ascendía mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible, como si se saltaran unas cuantas plantas en el proceso. Al llegar arriba, los rizos rojos que se le habían desprendido del peinado se le adherían a la frente.

Seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar por mucho que la saludaran con cortesía, e intuía que también su madre empezaba a sentirse algo abrumada. Sebastian, por el contrario, caminaba por aquellos corredores desconocidos como si mereciera toda la atención del mundo. Clary envidiaba su forma de desenvolverse, aquella seguridad que rozaba la soberbia pero que conseguía que cayera bien a todo el mundo.

―Esta será su habitación, señorita, si resulta de su agrado ―anunció de pronto Amatis, deteniéndose junto a una puerta situada a su izquierda.

Clary se asomó al umbral, y casi sintió cómo su mandíbula se desencajaba de la impresión.

Era la estancia más bonita que había visto en su vida, y la más enorme con diferencia. Unos ventanales altísimos llenaban la habitación de luz, y las cortinas blancas ondeaban como sábanas tendidas al viento. Había una gigantesca cama con dosel contra la pared izquierda, un tocador de ébano justo enfrente y un diván tapizado de rojo un poco más allá. El suelo era de madera y todo olía intensamente a lavanda y jazmín.

Nunca iba a volver a salir de de allí.

―Es maravillosa. Gracias ―murmuró.

―Me alegro ―dijo Amatis con una sonrisa que apenas aleteó en sus labios―. Vendrán de inmediato a ayudaros a instalaros.

Se volvió hacia el corredor, del que su familia había desaparecido en apenas dos segundos.

―¡Simon! ―llamó―. ¡Ven aquí, muchacho! Si necesitas algo más sólo tienes que pedirlo: cualquiera de los habitantes del palacio estará encantado de ayudarte ―añadió dirigiéndose a ella.

Desapareció corredor abajo, y Clary se volvió hacia la que muy probablemente sería su habitación en muchos años.

Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse a una de las ventanas y contemplar el bellísimo paisaje que se observaba al otro lado. El castillo era con diferencia el edificio más alto de la ciudad y desde allí tenía una perspectiva envidiable del valle donde Alacante estaba anclada. Tal y como había observado en su viaje hasta allí, Idris era un país eminentemente verde, pero sólo entonces advirtió el contraste entre los bosques profundos que había cruzado y aquellas llanuras infinitas que se derramaban por las laderas de las montañas coronadas de nieve. Había un lago de forma ovalada al pie de una cordillera: relucía como un espejo bajo la caricia del sol, y su superficie era igualmente inmóvil. Podía acostumbrarse a aquellas fascinantes vistas.

―Buenos días, señorita. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ―anunció una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Clary dio un respingo y casi se piso el faldón del vestido al intentar girar sobre sí misma.

El tal Simon había aparecido de improvisto, como si hubiera traspasado una pared. Era un chico alto y delgaducho, cabello despeinado de un vulgar castaño oscuro y unas lentes para corregir la visión que hacían parecer muy grandes sus ojos negros. En cierto modo a Clary le resultaba familiar, como si le hubiera conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

―Simon, ¿verdad? ―sugirió―. Encantada de conocerte.

―El placer es mío ―repuso él con una sonrisa algo nerviosa―. Si os place, colocaré la ropa en el armario mientras os acostumbráis a este lugar.

Ella asintió, sin saber muy bien qué se consideraría educado que respondiera, y observó cómo el chico abría el más grande de los baúles y empezaba a ordenar de forma pulquérrima la ropa en un armario de madera negra. No sabía mucho de la sociedad de Alacante, pero seguramente aquel chico estaba en uno de los peldaños más bajos a juzgar por su ropa, atildada pero humilde.

―¿De qué especie eres? ―preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Simon se detuvo a medio camino de colgar un vestido rojo borgoña y se volvió hacia ella, clavando en su rostro aquellos ojos negros y penetrantes, definitivamente afables. Parecía estar meditando la respuesta, aunque sólo durante un par de segundos.

―Más humano que nadie de aquí ―se apresuró a decir.

―Me alegro ―reconoció Clary con un suspiro―. No me malinterpretes: no tengo nada en contra de los subterráneos… no en realidad. Pero siempre me han inculcado que son seres terribles a los que los _nefilim_ deben cazar.

―Eso fue verdad hace mucho tiempo, pero esta ciudad es una especie de utopía en ése sentido. Todos los subterráneos de Idris son pacíficos ―explicó Simon volviendo a encararse al armario―. Incluso hay algunos como los Gray o los Roberts que pertenecen a la nobleza.

Clary seguía sin entenderlo del todo. Se sentó en la cama ―tan, tan mullida― y acarició pensativa la colcha almidonada.

―¿A qué se dedican entonces los cazadores de sombras de Idris? ¿No es precisamente para cazar subterráneos para lo que los Ángeles les dieron la vida?

―Siempre hay una oveja negra en el redil ―repuso Simon encogiéndose de hombros―. Los subterráneos pueden vivir aquí siempre que sean pacíficos y no causen daño a otros. Nada de asesinatos rituales ni personas desangradas a cambio de protección y un lugar en el que vivir. Además, fuera de Idris nada es tan perfecto: la riqueza de éste país viene precisamente de lo que obtienen los _nefilim_ por cazar fuera de las fronteras, en otras naciones y ciudades libres.

Clary empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que el chico quería decir. De igual modo que el lugar en el que ella había vivido, que dependía del comercio, los _nefilim_ mercadeaban con su habilidad para derrotar a entes de las sombras.

―Perdona que te abrume con mis preguntas ―se disculpó―: conocí la verdad sobre mi familia y su origen hace relativamente poco. He vivido al margen de lo que soy durante prácticamente toda mi vida.

―No tiene que disculparse ―se apresuró a decir Simon, negando con la cabeza―: mi deber es atenderos en cualquier cosa que necesitéis. Sobra decir que sería descortés no satisfacer vuestra curiosidad.

Clary sonrió con sinceridad por vez primera desde que estaba en aquel sitio.

―Tutéame, por favor ―dijo―: no me siento precisamente como una princesa.

―Pero… ―protestó él, con una de sus botas de piel en las manos.

―No quiero ser tu superior ni nada parecido ―prosiguió Clary―. He pasado toda mi vida sin más compañía que la de mi familia. Quiero tener amigos, no sirvientes. Así que, Simon, tendré que empezar a enfadarme como haría cualquiera si su amigo no le trata con la naturalidad que debiera.

Observó cómo las espesas cejas del chico se levantaban sobre la frente despejada. Obviamente no esperaba un discurso semejante por su parte. Ella misma se sorprendía de haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería.

Ante su absoluta satisfacción, Simon empezó a reír. Tenía una risa contagiosa, tan sincera y espontánea que pareció iluminar la habitación un poco más.

―Reconozco que esperaba una jovencita estirada y repelente dispuesta a ponernos a todos a sus pies ―soltó de un tirón―. Ha sido una grata sorpresa.

Vaya, también era sincero. Quizá demasiado.

Le caía bien: era como si estuviera hecho a su medida. A decir verdad su comienzo en aquel nuevo lugar estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo esperado.

―Quisiera darme un baño ―suspiró de buen humor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como era de esperarse, la bañera era la más grande que había visto en su vida y estaba surtida de sales de baño de todos los colores y perfumes imaginables. Agradeció la balsámica y caliente caricia sobre las piernas lastimadas después de dos semanas cabalgando durante doce horas al día. Hubiera sido mucho más rápido llegar hasta Alacante en carro, pero su padre había argumentado que lo mejor era mantener el secreto sobre sus movimientos. En cierto modo tenía razón.

Estuvo casi una hora en el agua, consciente de que el lugar era tan ancho y profundo que podía hacer largos con total facilidad. Al salir sintió como si todos sus problemas e inquietudes se hubieran quedado a sus espaldas, en el agua que se enfriaba paulatinamente. Se puso el vestido azul cielo que había elegido y se peinó sin demasiado esmero ante el espejo empañado antes de regresar al cuarto.

Todo estaba ya perfectamente colocado, y Simon había elegido la disposición que ella misma hubiera escogido de haberse encargado de la decoración y la localización de sus cosas. El chico estaba sentado en el alféizar, observando las vistas con aire pensativo. El sol incidía en su rostro y arrancaba reflejos cobrizos en su cabello oscuro. Tardó unos instantes en notar su presencia.

―Espero que el baño estuviera en su punto ―comentó, saltando de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

―Ha sido perfecto ―aseguró ella. Observó el reloj de pared que colgaba sobre el tocador: faltaban ocho minutos para la una de la tarde―. Amatis ha dicho antes algo sobre una justa… ―murmuró―. Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Simon se volvió hacia ella a toda velocidad, y casi se llevó por delante un bonito jarrón estampado de flores que había en una repisa.

―¡Haberlo dicho antes! ―exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos―. La justa ha empezado hace casi una hora: si nos damos prisa aún podremos asistir al final. Aunque quizás prefieras que te acompañe otra persona…

―Me sirve alguien a quien pueda derrotar a la carrera ―retó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Simon pestañeó, asimilando la velada apuesta, y después enseñó una hilera de dientes blanquísimos.

―No sabes dónde te has metido ―murmuró.

Clary sonrió ampliamente y lo siguió a la carrera cuando echó a correr ante ella, descendiendo unas escaleras cercanas de tres en tres. Casi tumbaron a una desdichada sirvienta que llevaba una pila de sábanas sobre los brazos, y ambos se disculparon efusivamente antes de seguir corriendo.

Fue como un sueño, uno plácido y pueril. Como cuando un adulto sueña con los días de infancia y recuerda el sol, las risas y el chocolate en los labios. Simon era elegante al correr, y sus zancadas no parecían proporcionales al largo de sus piernas. Salieron a la calle por una puerta del servicio y descendieron por una calle estrecha adoquinada de blanco. La ciudad parecía desierta, y aún así de vez en cuando se escuchaba el clamor lejano de mil gargantas.

Empezó a reír en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta, arremangándose la falda del vestido para que no le molestara al correr. Se sentía viva: era una sensación sin causa conocida, pero profunda y real como el calor de su piel. Quizás era la seguridad de su actual anonimato, la falta de vigilancia o la pureza del aire. Quizá su sangre de ángel sentía auténtica dicha por estar por fin en el hogar, como un hijo que regresa a casa después de años perdido.

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar al punto más bajo de la ciudad, una explanada que se extendía a la derecha de un meandro del río. Clary se detuvo al lado de Simon, jadeando y con el rostro arrebolado; él, por el contrario, parecía fresco como una rosa, como si acabara de levantarse de dormir. Quitándose los rizos sudorosos de los ojos, siguió al chico cuando se acercó un poco más a contemplar el espectáculo que tenía lugar ante sus ojos.

El llano estaba pelado de árboles y el suelo era una mezcla de tierra y arena. Había una serie de gradas dispuestas alrededor de un recinto rectangular vacío salvo por una barrera de troncos en la línea central. Mozos llevando caballos e individuos con armadura y escudo circulaban de un lado a otro a toda prisa. Las gradas estaban repletas, absolutamente abarrotadas: Clary estaba segura de que podría llegar al centro del lugar caminando por encima de sus cabezas. Observó de inmediato un palco elevado a su derecha, cubierto por una tela de terciopelo rojo para proteger a sus ocupantes del sol. Ocupantes a los que, por otro lado, ella conocía perfectamente.

Sebastian estaba sentado en uno de los dos asientos más elevados, observando la competición con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. A su lado, Valentine parecía esgrimir una expectación mucho más sincera para con lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Su madre, un escalón más abajo que ellos, parecía pensativa, casi taciturna. Ella era la única por la que Clary se hubiera decidido a acercarse y ocupar el sillón vacío que sin duda la estaba esperando.

―Supongo que lo adecuado será que os sentéis en el palco, más siendo que este torneo es también en vuestro honor ―opinó Simon.

―Prefiero no sentarme con mi hermano ―murmuró ella. A ver si así se le pasaba la malicia que había esgrimido en los últimos días.

―Nadie os conoce aún, así que eso no será un problema ―dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia abajo.

Simon se abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud, granjeándose algún que otro insulto, y consiguió encontrar un hueco en la tercera fila de las gradas lo suficientemente ancho como para que ambos cupieran sentados. Clary se sentía tan temerosa como emocionada: la gente gritaba, pataleaba y clamaba por más espectáculo. Era un ambiente lejano y casi primitivo en el que nunca se había encontrado.

―¿Habé… has presenciado alguna vez una justa? ―preguntó Simon, acordándose de que debía tutearla.

―Jamás. Apenas sabía que existían ―reconoció Clary. Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Intuyo que lo estás deseando: cuéntame lo que sea que necesite saber para entender lo que estoy viendo.

―Consiste en romper el mayor número de lanzas contra la armadura del oponente. Tres dan la victoria ―explicó Simon con poco disimulado aire de sabelotodo―. Cualquier zona del cuerpo es válida, aunque sólo se conceden puntos por encima de la cintura.

―¿Hay alguien que apunte por debajo de la cintura entonces? ―sugirió Clary con mofa.

―Sí, si posee la confianza suficiente de poder tirar a su oponente del caballo ―apuntó Simon―: se considera lanza partida.

Clary sintió que enrojecía de vergüenza: anotó mentalmente que debía pensar más antes de hablar de algo que no conocía. Estaba pensando qué más decir para dar conversación cuando los clamores del público ascendieron súbitamente en intensidad y cientos de puños se enarbolaron al tiempo en el aire. Se volvió hacia la liza con curiosidad y descubrió en el acto el motivo de aquel repentino entusiasmo.

Un caballero acababa de aparecer desde el fondo del recinto, respondiendo al vocerío de la gente con saludos e inclinaciones corteses. Montaba un enorme semental blanco que piafaba inquieto sobre la arena: era un animal impresionante, con crines plateadas como la espuma de mar, pero sin duda el porte de su jinete debía desviar todas las miradas.

Por el tamaño de su armadura no debía ser especialmente alto o fornido, pero había algo en la postura recta que mantenía al montar y la laxitud con la que tomaba las bridas que indicaban cierta majestuosidad y orgullo. Su armadura era totalmente dorada, con intrincadas filigranas en coraza y guanteletes, y el yelmo lucía dos pequeñas alas plateadas allí donde se articulaba la visera. En el escudo que llevaba asido a un lado aparecía un ave volando sobre un cielo cuajado de estrellas. A juzgar por los gritos emocionados de las chicas ―y chicos― que estaban más cerca de la arena, debía ser un personaje bastante querido.

―¿Quién es el caballero con el ave en el escudo? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacia Simon.

El chico puso la mirada en la arena y sus cejas se curvaron en un gesto despectivo.

―Es el protegido de la Clave: Jonathan Wayland ―explicó.

―¿Protegido?

―Ya sabes: pagan sus gastos y su equipamiento ―especificó Simon―. Algunos de los cazadores de sombras de Alacante vivirían cinco vidas con lo que vale su armadura.

Mientras miraban, el tal Wayland enarboló una gigantesca lanza y la dirigió hacia las gradas situadas a la izquierda, haciendo girar hábilmente a su caballo para trazar un arco de trescientos sesenta grados.

―Así que ha quedado otra vez finalista… Está retando a cualquiera que lo desee a bajar a la liza y enfrentarse a él. Es una opción a la que muy pocos recurren, pero supongo que se ha quedado con ganas de más… Si nadie responde a su desafío, se proclamará vencedor ―le informó Simon―. Aunque dudo que alguien sea tan loco para…

El sonido de una campana siendo reiteradamente golpeada interrumpió sus palabras. Una gran ovación acompañada de aplausos se expandió por las gradas, y Simon se unió gustosamente a ella.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―preguntó Clary.

―Alguien acepta el desafío ―dijo Simon con notable emoción―: la justa aún no ha terminado. Vuelvo en un segundo ―aseguró, y desapareció entre el público en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Clary tardó apenas un segundo en procesar que acababa de quedarse totalmente sola por primera vez desde que había llegado a Alacante. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que se sentía mucho más tranquila de lo que por lógica debería.

Observó la liza: vio como el tal Wayland se acercaba a una muchacha delgada y morena de las gradas y le ofrecía su lanza. La chica parecía adulada, y sacando una cinta roja de los pliegues de su vestido la ató en la punta del arma que el caballero le había tendido. Debía ser su prometida, esposa tal vez. Quizá era un deseo de buena suerte como el de las esposas sufrientes cuyos maridos marchaban a la guerra.

Simon volvió en un santiamén, tal y como había prometido, con el rostro enrojecido y la emoción brillándole en los ojos.

―Dicen por ahí que Wayland ha derrotado a William Heroldane y que James Carstairs se ha retirado ―le comunicó―. Todos los grandes han abandonado o ya han sido eliminados. Nadie sabe aún la identidad del retador.

Se puso de puntillas para mirar algo, aunque sus hombros se hundieron cuando empezó a mordisquearse las uñas.

―Aún no han colgado los estandartes… ―gruñó, dejándose caer sentado a su lado―. Me pregunto quién habrá tenido el valor suficiente para desafiarle: por lo que oído, hasta cinco han abandonado hoy antes que cruzar su lanza con él. Siguen siendo pocos los que se atreven a justar contra Jonathan Wayland.

―¿Por qué?

―Ha ganado todas las justas de los últimos cuatro meses. Muchos han optado por mantener sus armaduras en buen estado y evitar los torneos en los que él participe ―explicó Simon.

Clary dio un respingo cuando la multitud rugió de nuevo, y notó que mil ojos se posaban a la vez en la arena.

El oponente de Jonathan Wayland se acercó al galope sobre un esbelto caballo de pelaje negro. Su constitución se asemejaba mucho a la de su rival, pero su armadura era menos ostentosa, de un plateado reluciente sin apenas adornos. A pesar de ello, infundía una imagen de elegancia y liviana distinción. Tanto las bridas como la capa que cubría los cuartos traseros de su montura eran de satén azul cobalto. En su escudo se apreciaba la imagen de un árbol blanco coronado de llamas sobre un fondo negro.

―Vaya, un viejo conocido ―murmuró Simon. A juzgar por su sonrisa, el recién llegado despertaba en él más simpatía que Wayland.

―¿Quién es?

―Alexander Lightwood. Otro asiduo de los torneos.

Clary observó a los espectadores: era evidente que el nuevo contrincante era también muy querido.

―Me suena ese apellido… ―reconoció.

―Claro que te suena: los Lightwood son los segundos por detrás de los Morgenstern en la línea de sucesión al Trono de Idris ―explicó Simon―. Él, por ser el hijo mayor, ocupa el cuarto puesto por detrás de ti y su madre, Maryse, la regente. Creo que hubiera llegado a ser rey si Adeltree no hubiera muerto…

La chica posó la mirada en el recién llegado con renovado interés. Detrás de aquel yelmo se ocultaba el que había ocupado el puesto de su hermano como príncipe de Idris durante el tiempo que había durado la regencia. Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar en que su llegada podría haber comprometido la posición social y política de mucha gente, y que probablemente ello levantara rencores por doquier.

Simon seguía hablando sobre la justa, así que se forzó a abandonar aquellas lúgubres cavilaciones y a prestarle atención.

―…más de la lanza alta. Pero tienen un conteo de derrotas y victorias sorprendentemente equilibrado. Nadie puede prever el resultado de este enfrentamiento ―aseguró.

―¿No has dicho antes que Wayland ha ganado las justas de los últimos cuatro meses? ―cuestionó Clary.

―Porque Lightwood ha estado convaleciente por una herida de caza ―explicó Simon―: éste es su regreso a la liza después de mucho tiempo. Seguramente por eso se ha reservado para justar con Wayland… Si está en buena forma, algo que no dudo, éste será un combate interesante.

Tres tañidos de campana se elevaron sobre el gentío, y los clamores ascendieron en intensidad. Los dos contrincantes levantaron las lanzas y cabalgaron hacia extremos opuestos de la liza. Un mozo salió al centro del campo con una bandera roja y blanca, manteniéndola en el aire por unos segundos, para hacerla descender finalmente.

Los dos contendientes espolearon a sus monturas con los talones y salieron a toda velocidad en pos del otro levantando nubes de polvo a su paso. Los asistentes contuvieron la respiración, sin ni siquiera pestañear.

El ataque de Jonathan Wayland dio de lleno en un costado de su oponente: el choque fue tan brutal que la lanza se partió en un millar de astillas y la armadura plateada se abolló visiblemente. El silencio que siguió fue sobrecogedor. Los espectadores observaban, absortos: a Clary le pareció que esperaban que Lightwood se derrumbara o que el aturdimiento le permitiera seguir sobre el caballo.

Por suerte el caballero fue capaz de mantenerse en su sitio, y guió a su caballo entre aplausos para recoger una nueva lanza. Clary, que medio se había cubierto los ojos con las manos, se las apretó nerviosa sobre la falda.

―Por el Ángel… Podrían matarse ―susurró, inquieta.

―Jamás se harían autentico daño ―la tranquilizó Simon―: esto es como un juego para ellos. Uno que les sirve de entrenamiento para las cacerías.

Menudo juego, entonces. Uno en el que podían abollarse armaduras de metal y partir lanzas de tres metros contra otro ser humano. Muy civilizado.

Volvieron a arremeter uno contra el otro, con la misma contundencia que la vez anterior. En esta ocasión el punto fue para Lightwood: estrelló su lanza con un hábil giro de muñeca contra el hombro de su rival, que acompañó el movimiento echándose hacia atrás. Fue rociado por una lluvia de astillas que le dejó en claro que había perdido aquel punto.

―Son hermanos ―reveló Simon, haciéndose oír por encima de los vítores―: se aman con locura.

―Nadie lo diría ―comentó Clary, patidifusa.

Otro cambio de armas, una nueva acometida. Los cascos retumbaban en el suelo como tambores, los bufidos de los caballos podían oírse incluso desde aquella distancia. Para alguien como ella, tan ajena a las justas, resultaba inverosímil que pudieran mantenerse en el caballo, sujetando aquellos colosos de madera y resistiendo el peso de la armadura.

La lanza de Jonathan impactó sobre el esternón de su rival, que cayó por el costado derecho del caballo con las piernas por encima. Varios de los presentes se pusieron en pie y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, pero por fortuna resultaron gestos infundados: Alexander había conseguido mantenerse en su montura sosteniéndose de las correas de la silla de montar, y pudo volver a sentarse sobre el lomo del animal en un digno despliegue de agilidad.

―Si Wayland gana otro punto será el vencedor, ¿no? ―sugirió Clary sin mirar a su acompañante.

―Veo que esto empieza a despertar tu interés… ―observó Simon maliciosamente.

Lo cierto era que sí. Un exceso de adrenalina que jamás había experimentado ascendía por sus nervios y le palpitaba en las sienes, como si marcara el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Tenía calor y frío al mismo tiempo y estaba segura de que un rojo enfermizo le teñía las mejillas. Apenas podía mantenerse sentada en el asiento. ¿Era de nuevo aquella parte de sí misma que descendía de ángeles, preparada para la acción y las emociones del combate?

Con dos gritos que hicieron eco dentro de los yelmos, los contendientes salieron a la carrera hacia el centro de la liza. A pesar de que cada asalto duraba apenas pocos segundos, el tiempo se alargaba en la mente de los espectadores, aumentando su ansia como si se ralentizaran diez veces. Daba la sensación de que tardaban una eternidad en encontrarse, ambos porte elegante y oro y plata moviéndose en una danza innata.

En el último momento, el brazo de Lightwood pareció fallar y dejó caer la lanza; la de Wayland se partió muy cerca de la juntura de su cuello. Alexander inclinó la cabeza hacia delante justo a tiempo de evitar que las astillas le penetraran por las rendijas del yelmo. Ambos tiraron de las riendas para detener a los caballos, que se detuvieron cada uno en su lado con relinchos llenos de brío. Un breve silencio, y entonces…

La campana volvió a ser golpeada repetidamente, indicando el final del combate.

Clary se descubrió aplaudiendo hasta que le dolieron las manos y vitoreando al vencedor al borde a la afonía como todos los presentes. El gentío gritaba el apellido del campeón en son de gloria, mientras los más osados saltaban a la arena presas del gozo.

Aparentemente ajenos a aquel guirigay, los dos combatientes bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron a paso ligero hasta detenerse frente al Rey ―Alexander cojeaba ligeramente, aunque trataba de disimularlo―. Se quitaron el casco al mismo tiempo, y la multitud rugió enardecida. Clary se sorprendió a sí misma abriendo la boca de asombro.

Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que los luchadores fueran tan jóvenes: a simple vista no eran mayores que ella. Ambos presentaban rostros atractivos y lampiños, sin el menor atisbo de barba.

Alexander Lightwood era el que parecía más joven de los dos, con rasgos delicados como esculpidos en mármol. El cabello era negro como el ala de un cuervo, desordenado en todas direcciones como si no conociera muy bien la mecánica de peinarse. El rubor en el rostro pálido y perlado de sudor conseguía que sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso que parecía irreal, destacaran aún más si cabía.

A pesar de la dura competencia, a Clary le resultó francamente imposible apartar los ojos de su compañero más de unos segundos. Allá donde Alexander era contraste de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, Jonathan Wayland era todo oro. Piel de un dorado uniforme, cabellos rubios que caían en rizos desenfadados alrededor de su rostro… y unos ojos que incluso desde allí tenían un color antinatural. Su sonrisa parecía llenar el espacio vacío de la liza por sí sola.

Simon había dicho que eran hermanos, pero ella no fue capaz de encontrar ningún parecido razonable. Ambos muchachos inclinaron la cabeza y apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto.

―Los que han luchado en vuestro honor se inclinan ante vos, Majestad ―recitaron al unísono.

―Enhorabuena, señor Wayland: ha sido una victoria memorable ―repuso Valentine, notablemente complacido. Después puso la mirada en Alexander―. Me informan de que habéis estado convaleciente durante meses, señor Lightwood: os agradezco el esfuerzo de haber competido a pesar de no estar totalmente recuperado.

―Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, mi señor ―repuso Alexander sin levantar la cabeza.

―Y ahora, señor Wayland, quiero que recibáis esto como premio a vuestra victoria ―anunció Valentine.

Fue su esposa la que se puso en pie con algo reluciente en las manos. Clary achicó los ojos y descubrió una diminuta estatua dorada que sin duda representaba a un ángel, probablemente Miguel. Jonathan sonrió de medio lado y elevó el trofeo para que todos los presentes lo vieran: la luz del sol se reflejó en el rostro de oro y pareció como si el caballero hubiera sido tocado por el mismísimo aliento de los Ángeles.

Se cansó pronto de exhibir su triunfo. Bajó la mano en la que sostenía su premio y se encaró hacia Alexander, que le observaba con una sonrisa tan ancha que en ningún momento pareció decepcionado por su derrota. Su expresión demudó rápidamente al ver la cara de su hermano.

―Me has dejado ganar ―le acusó Jonathan con los ojos convertidos en rendijas―: prometimos que nunca íbamos a hacer eso.

―Ya he tenido bastante por hoy ―confesó Alec con una sonrisa culpable―, aunque lo cierto es que el brazo me ha fallado. Estoy poco entrenado: para ser mi primera justa en tanto tiempo, considero una suerte haberme mantenido todo el asalto en el caballo.

―La humildad te matará, Alec ―se burló Jonathan con una sonrisa torcida.

Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, pero finalmente Jonathan rodeó los hombros de Alexander con ambos brazos hasta que sus corazas chocaron en un cercano abrazo.

―Ha sido un honor enfrentarme a ti, hermano ―aseguró.

Después caminaron juntos a lo largo de la liza, saludando al público mientras sonreían. El gentío les arrojaba flores multicolores y las muchachas más osadas ―sin importar la especie― incluso alguna prenda propia.

Cinco minutos después, la multitud empezó a marcharse del recinto entre risas y voces a todo volumen. Clary ni siquiera hizo el ademán: sus ojos seguían fijos en la armadura dorada del campeón, que se paseaba en solitario por la arena.

Se recriminó mentalmente: jamás hubiera pensado que fuera tan fácil que se encaprichara con alguien. Chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia su compañero. Parpadeó, patidifusa: Simon había desaparecido, y por un momento se sintió ofendida de que al menos no la hubiera avisado.

Sólo por un momento: después Jonathan Wayland se acercó hacia donde estaba ella a pasos ágiles, elegantes, que no dejaban adivinar en ningún momento el peso de su descomunal armadura. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, elevando la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Clary sintió que se quedaba sin respiración: el color de sus iris parecía el resultado de haber fundido mil joyas con rayos de sol.

―Jonathan Wayland ―dijo por inercia.

Sonó a un suspiro. Deseó poder golpearse contra una pared justo al soltar la última letra.

―Conocéis mi nombre pero yo no el vuestro ―observó el chico, fingiendo ofensa―. No recuerdo haberos visto antes.

Clary valoró la idea de revelar su identidad, pero la desechó rápidamente: su padre no se lo había prohibido estrictamente, pero tampoco se lo había permitido. Ir aireando por ahí su verdadero nombre resultaba imprudente siendo que habían mantenido en todo momento el secreto sobre su viaje.

―Nunca me han interesado las justas ―dijo, evadiendo la respuesta deseada―, pero reconozco que tienen su encanto. Creo que asistiré con más frecuencia a los torneos.

―Éste no ha sido un gran torneo ―aseguró Jonathan con algo parecido a la modestia―: muchos han abandonado sin razón alguna y mi rival más competente no está en su mejor momento. Ha resultado incluso aburrido.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y le tendió un pedazo de madera que medía más de dos palmos de largo: era el mango de una lanza, probablemente la que le había dado la victoria al partirla contra la armadura de Alexander. Clary extendió ambas manos y aferró el objeto casi con devoción, el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que podía oírlo palpitar en las sienes.

―No sabía que fuera tradición regalar a una dama el mango de la lanza partida en combate ―murmuró, cohibida.

Y de pronto Jonathan sonrió de una manera que más recordó a un demonio que a un hijo de los Ángeles.

―No lo es, pero ya no me quedan flores para regalaros ―reveló―. La culpa es vuestra por llegar tarde al torneo: las otras damas se os han adelantado.

Clary permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, parpadeando en exceso y con la boca entreabierta, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Casi en el acto la cólera ascendió por su sistema nervioso, tensándole la mandíbula en un rictus iracundo y enrojeciéndole las mejillas.

―Sois… sois… ―masculló, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para externalizar su desprecio.

―Os habéis quedado muda ―observó Jonathan Wayland con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Os entiendo.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección contraria con el cabello dorado meciéndose alrededor de su cabeza como una aureola. Clary se sintió tentada de arrojarle el mango de la lanza e incrustárselo en el cogote.

Justo cuando Alacante empezaba a gustarle, se encontraba con el elemento más indeseable que hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

><p>Una fuerte sacudida del carro consiguió despertarle. Parpadeó, confundido, y recibió como respuesta un haz de luz intensa que consiguió que sus pupilas se dilataran violentamente. Suspiró con fastidio y acurrucó la cabeza contra el lado opuesto, tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero algo cálido y peludo saltó de la nada sobre su pecho. Notó unas garras arañarle superficialmente el pecho, reclamando su atención, y un ronroneo familiar que consiguió penetrar en su atontado cerebro. Levantó una mano con movimientos lánguidos y acarició a un diminuto gato blanco que agachó las orejas rosadas con expresión de gusto.<p>

―A mí tampoco me gusta viajar así ―dijo en voz alta―, pero esos _nefilim_ son tan desconfiados que no permiten ni abrir un miserable portal en su bendita ciudad. No queda mucho, de todos modos.

El gato maulló con tedio y saltó a su lado, donde se ovilló con la espesa cola alrededor de las patas. El viajero se incorporó a regañadientes en el asiento de terciopelo y descorrió de un zarpazo la cortina.

El carruaje sin conductor avanzaba por bosques sombríos en los que apenas penetraba la luz del sol más que por puntuales tragaluces en el techo de ramas y hiedra. El aire olía a tierra húmeda y a flores frescas; pájaros multicolores volaban de un lado a otro, y mariposas de alas translúcidas cruzaban su campo visual con frágiles aleteos. Inspiró profundamente, admitiendo para sus adentros la belleza de aquel país desconocido.

El cambio era abismal respecto al lugar del que venía: aquella ciudad de miedo y gritos bajo un cielo de sangre, donde cualquiera podía saciar sus deseos más escabrosos con un poco de poder y dinero. Cuando uno se asomaba a las ventanas no veía verde y colorido, sino gris y rojo mezclados de formas imposibles. Las calles estaban atestadas de monstruos sin nombre que vagaban en busca de presas que cazar o de múltiples placeres en los burdeles llenos de las más bellas criaturas de todas las razas existentes, sometidas sin futuro ni esperanza, apenas el instinto básico de sobrevivir una noche más.

Se había visto obligado a vivir durante casi dos décadas en aquel infierno terrenal: todos los subterráneos acababan pasando allí una época más o menos corta de su vida, por muy respetables que fueran. Si Alacante e Inferno tenían una sola cosa en común, esa era la "convivencia" de razas que no se toleraba en ningún otro lugar del mundo. La diferencia, claro está, era que no aceptaban a cualquier individuo en la ciudad de los hijos del Ángel.

Y, por supuesto, no había demonios en Idris. Quizás esa fuera la fuente de todos los males.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, sonriendo con cierta esperanza mientras se sumergía de nuevo en un plácido sopor. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le esperaba en Idris, no podía ser peor que lo que había dejado atrás.

* * *

><p><em>Lo repito: el Jace x Clary será muy secundario. Sólo hay una pareja protagonista en éste fic, he dicho xD<em>


	3. Sobre brujos reales y mujeres lobo

_Gracias a__** MerielTLA, TheLoveIsArt, Alexander Malfoy Black, Keiian **__y__por sus maravillosos reviews. También a todo el que haya tenido el valor de leerse un capítulo tan largo xD. Me alegra que el balance haya sido positivo, pero como siempre ahora cumplir con las expectativas es complicado. _

* * *

><p><strong>II. Sobre brujos reales y mujeres lobo<strong>

Alec no se encontraba bien.

Le quedó más que claro cuando tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarse hasta la tienda plantada en su extremo del campo y, en el camino, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio más veces de las que debiera. Era como si su armadura pesara una tonelada y amenazara con reducirle los huesos a astillas. Le zumbaban los oídos y su mente era incapaz de formular ningún pensamiento coherente más allá del insufrible dolor que le martilleaba el costado. Llenar los pulmones de aire parecía suponerle un esfuerzo sobrehumano, titánico. Rezó al Ángel para que nadie notara su evidente agotamiento físico.

Fue como si el mismísimo Gabriel le hubiera respondido escupiéndole desde las alturas cuando Isabelle apareció de la nada y le sujetó por los codos ante una nueva amenaza de desvanecerse. El alivio se convirtió inmediatamente en fastidio: sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

―Te lo dije… ―gruñó ella, los ojos oscuros brillantes de ira―. Te lo dije, te lo dije, ¡te lo dije!

―Izzy… ―murmuró él a duras penas.

―¡Ni se te ocurra protestar, Alexander Lightwood! ―rugió, empujándole con escaso cuidado dentro de la tienda.

El sol había calentado aquel lugar durante toda la mañana, de modo que el interior se parecía más a un horno que a un plácido lugar a la sombra. Isabelle le arrancó el casco de las manos al tiempo que le empujaba para obligarle a sentarse en un escabel. Lanzó la pieza de la armadura de malos modos lejos de ella y después se afianzó las manos en las caderas. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan furiosa: no hubiera sentido más miedo si un demonio de ocho metros aterrizara en aquel momento sobre su cabeza.

―Cuatro meses… ―siguió Isabelle con su reprimenda―. ¿Cuatro malditos meses sin coger un arma y crees que puedes volver a enfrentarte a Jace como si nada? ¿Dónde has dejado tu sentido común, Alec? ¡Ni siquiera estás del todo recuperado!

―Vale, debí hacerte caso ―aceptó finalmente, guardándose las ganas de protestar―. ¿Ya estás satisfecha?

Por un instante pensó que iba a girarle la cara de un bofetón. Lo había hecho otras veces ―pocas―, pero aquella era sin duda una de las que más se lo merecía. Isabelle llevaba días intentando convencerle de no presentarse al torneo, desde que había descubierto su intención suicida de volver a la liza, pero Alec llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en una silla. Habían sido cuatro meses horribles, con gente preocupada por él pululando todo el día a su alrededor y con aquella ausencia de actividad física que podía enloquecer a un _nefilim_ acostumbrado al riesgo y los combates mortales.

Se la había jugado y le había salido mal.

Afortunadamente para él, Jace eligió aquel momento para aparecer. Se había quitado la armadura y la camisa empapada de sudor se le adhería al cuerpo. Alec se forzó a apartar la mirada y a fingir arrepentimiento mientras se observaba los cordones de las botas de montar. Se sintió culpable al advertir que Isabelle iba a canalizar su hacia sobre Jace.

―Y tú eres peor que él ―rugió, incansable―: sabes perfectamente que aún no está bien del todo y le has embestido con toda tu fuerza desde el comienzo.

―Sabes que hubiera estado días gruñendo si no llego a ir en serio ―se defendió Jace.

―No te quites responsabilidad: no has intentado persuadirle ni una vez desde que supiste que pretendía desafiarte ―protestó la chica, echando fuego por los ojos.

―Me exaspera gastar saliva para nada ―repuso Jace―: no me hubiera hecho caso y lo sabes. Debo decir en su defensa que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, sólo que probablemente hubiera ganado de todos modos.

―Callaos de una vez ―se hizo oír Alec―. Ya me ha quedado claro que es culpa mía.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco y se fue hacia el fondo de la tienda, mascullando cosas entre dientes que sonaban sospechosamente a "hombres" e "idiotas orgullosos". Alec emitió un sonido estrangulado que intentó ocultar: agachó la cabeza para que no notaran su expresión de dolor pero Jace, siempre en consonancia con sus sensaciones, se dio cuenta.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Alec negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Volvía a sudar a raudales y el dolor en el costado se había intensificado.

―Isabelle, por favor, ayúdame con la armadura ―pidió finalmente―. Me cuesta respirar…

La chica se lanzó sobre él como un rayo y retiró con pericia las correas que mantenían armada la coraza. Alec inspiró dolorosamente, aunque con cierto alivio, cuando se vio libre de aquella presión. Ambas piezas cayeron al suelo con estrépito cuando Isabelle se inclinó para valorar los daños.

―Por el Ángel… ―exhaló con horror tras deshacer los lazos de la camisa.

Un moretón del tamaño de una mano le teñía la piel del costado derecho de un feo color negruzco. La piel estaba hinchada y tenía un aspecto enfermizo, deformando los trazos curvos de una runa permanente para la intuición.

―Maldita sea, Alec… ―murmuró Jace, alarmado.

―Sólo me has abollado la armadura ―murmuró el afectado restándole importancia. Se miró el hematoma con expresión dolorida―. Lo demás sólo necesita tiempo: mañana ya se habrá ido.

―No parece sólo superficial ―opinó su hermana. Buscó algo entre los pliegues de su ropa―: deja que te haga el _iratze_ por si acaso.

La estela casi volaba entre los dedos de Isabelle: sólo tenía diecisiete años pero llevaba ocupándose de ellos desde los once, mucho antes de haber matado a su primer demonio. Dibujó una Marca de trazos sorprendentemente simples sobre la zona lacerada, sujetando a su hermano del brazo para que no se moviera. El color fue volviendo lentamente al rostro de Alec, que suspiró de alivio al notar cómo el dolor remitía y desaparecía la dificultad para respirar. Una costilla fisurada, seguramente: el _iratze_ no hubiera curado una fractura completa.

―¿Mejor? ―sugirió Izzy.

―Gracias ―murmuró él.

Se quitó las botas y la cota de malla que le cubría las piernas, desprendiéndose como humanamente pudo de las calzas que llevaba debajo. La cicatriz que cruzaba su pierna desde el tobillo hasta más arriba de la rodilla aún tenía un suave color rojizo en los bordes. A Jace le dolía con sólo mirarla.

―Te juro que he intentado no dañarte más abajo de la cintura ―prometió―. Quizás si no te hubieras dejado ganar…

Alec ignoró la pulla, suspiró profundamente y dobló las rodillas para poder ponerse los pantalones que le tendió su hermana con más facilidad.

―Aún me cuesta correr, y empieza a dolerme al cabo de un rato de estar de pie ―levantó la mirada hacia él―. Podría haber sido mucho peor: sólo han sido unos meses de reposo a cambio de haber sobrevivido.

Jace se permitió tensar todos sus rasgos en una expresión culpable: recordar aquella cacería que había salido mal aún nutría sus pesadillas. Jamás olvidaría la visión de Alec yaciendo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, los ojos de un azul imposible mirando hacia el cielo con un brillo de satisfacción que resultaba siniestro.

―Me salvaste, Alec ―murmuró con pesadumbre―. Una de tantas veces, debo decir. Y a cambio has sido tú el que ha pasado cuatro meses postrado en una silla con veneno de demonio corroyéndote los huesos.

El aludido se detuvo a mitad de anudarse el cinturón y elevó la mirada, imposiblemente azul, hacia él. Parecía aturdido, como si no comprendiera muy bien lo que Jace acababa de decirle.

―¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ―murmuró con genuino desconcierto.

Jace levantó la barbilla y clavó los ojos dorados en él. Aquel choque de miradas siempre electrizaba el aire: emociones transmitidas sin palabras, tan intensas que fácilmente podrían desbordar sus almas.

Isabelle se mantuvo al margen, observándolos con una sonrisa en los labios. Aunque siempre habían sido ellos tres contra las sombras del mundo, rompiendo en gran medida los cánones de la Clave que recomendaban una pareja de cazadores, era como si un muro invisible los separara. Jamás estaba sola junto a ellos, pero en cierto modo se sentía ajena al flujo de pensamientos que circulaba entre ellos con una sola mirada.

Sabía, aunque doliera, que en una situación desesperada, sin tiempo para pensar y ante la posibilidad de elegir, ambos elegirían salvar al otro.

Alec se puso en pie con cuidado y comprobó que podía caminar sin venirse abajo. El _iratze_ había surgido efecto y apenas notaba el golpe del costado. Lo que no se había ido era aquel agotamiento extremo que hacía pesar al doble a sus brazos y piernas.

―Iré a ver a Max y a descansar un rato ―murmuró, dirigiéndose al exterior―. Nos vemos en la cena.

* * *

><p>Clary se detuvo unos instantes al pie de la escalera, tomando aire con dificultad antes de atreverse a descender. Su madre la había instando a llevar las mejores galas, un vestido color crema sobre un opresivo corsé que creaba un cierto espejismo de cintura y caderas. Y aún así se sentía totalmente desnuda.<p>

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Idris todo el mundo iba a saber quién era. Atraería todo tipo de miradas, seguramente no todas agradables, y tendría que lidiar con lo que los demás opinaran de ella. Aquel sueño de anonimato que había compartido aquella misma mañana con Simon parecía ya absurdamente lejano.

Simon… No había vuelto a verle desde que había desaparecido misteriosamente al concluir el torneo. No había parado de preguntarse si había hecho algo que le hubiera ofendido o si se estaba comiendo la cabeza para nada. Esperaba que estuviera bien porque no sabía si sería procedente preguntar por él o ir a verle.

Sintió un brazo que se le enganchó en la articulación del codo, y levantó la vista para ver a su propio hermano sonriéndole como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Pensándolo con objetividad, lejos de lo que suponía ser hermanos, Clary pensaba que Sebastian era muy atractivo, como si hubiera absorbido todo lo genéticamente favorable para dejarla a ella sin nada. La nariz era recta y el mentón firme, enmarcando su rostro perfecto en un repeinado cabello rubio platino que hacía destacar sus ojos profundamente negros. Parecía un príncipe de cuento engalanado de blanco y oro, con el blasón de los Morgenstern estampado sobre el pecho. Ya sabía por quién iban a pegarse todas las damas de la corte despechadas por el tal Wayland.

―Estás muy guapa ―observó.

Y sonaba terriblemente sincero.

Clary quería mucho a su hermano, pero lamentaba que tuviera aquel carácter tan incomprensiblemente bipolar. Podía ser el perfecto amigo durante un rato, y diez minutos más tarde convertirse en el ser más insufrible del cosmos. Aquellos cambios de humor eran más frecuentes en los últimos años, como si hubieran crecido con él. No había un Sebastian irritante en sus más tiernos recuerdos, cuando ambos jugaban entre las barcas del puerto bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Tampoco cuando leían libros de cuentos bajo la luz de una vela o jugaban a ser cazadores esgrimiendo tenedores. Evocar aquellos recuerdos despertó en ella una profunda añoranza.

―Demos la bienvenida a los príncipes de Idris: el futuro heredero al trono, Sebastian Morgenstern, y su hermana menor la princesa Clarissa ―dijo alguien en voz alta.

La gente aplaudió a la vez mientras ambos descendían las escaleras con la mayor elegancia posible. Clary estaba algo mareada por el cúmulo de sensaciones: ante sus ojos sólo veía un remolino de luces y colores que pertenecían sin duda a los vestidos de los presentes.

―Lo harás bien ―escuchó decir a su hermano, como si estuviera muy lejos―: has nacido para esto.

Deseó creerle, más aún cuando vio de reojo a varias personas que se acercaron a saludarla.

La media hora siguiente fue bastante agobiante. La decepcionó un poco que ninguno de sus interlocutores fuera de su edad: al parecer el privilegio de hablar primero con la familia real lo ostentaban los nobles de más edad. Clary agradecía enormemente que se interesaran por conocerla y se tomaran la molestia de presentarse, pero no creía estar a la altura de las expectativas. No podía darles una conversación interesante porque apenas sabía nada de los asuntos de Idris, y le pareció casi imposible recordar todos los nombres, apellidos y parentescos que se dijeron en aquel rato. Sebastian, en cambio, parecía haber nacido para aquello. Sonreía cordialmente a todos, especialmente a las mujeres, y conseguía soltar comentarios ingeniosos sin esconder una sola de sus relucientes piezas dentales.

Se escabulló con disimulo después de despedirse del matrimonio Branwell, a quienes ya había visto esa misma mañana, y se sirvió un trago de agua para intentar despejarse. Aquel maldito corsé apenas la dejaba respirar: estaba bastante convencida de que las costuras no aguantarían si se veía obligada a ingerir algo. A su lado había un muchacho bajito, de piel color miel y cabello rizado que estaba bebiendo un vino rojísimo de una copa de cristal. Algo en aquella imagen encendió una idea en su cabeza: a diferencia de aquella mañana, debía haber rondando junto a ella otro tipo de subterráneos que hasta entonces debían haber permanecido ausentes.

Vampiros. Los Hijos de la Noche que sólo podían caminar por el mundo cuando el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas.

Miró alrededor con aprensión, como si esperase ver bellezas de tez pálida lanzándose sobre ella por doquier. Eran con mucha diferencia los subterráneos que más miedo le daban. Los hombres lobo, por supuesto, eran eminentemente carnívoros, pero podían perfectamente subsistir devorando a otros animales. Las hadas sólo eran peligrosas si uno prestaba atención a sus bailes endemoniadamente sensuales y a sus voces ponzoñosas. Y dado que no había nada de malo en los brujos salvo su quizás injustificada fama de depredadores sexuales, los no-muertos eran los que resultaban más letales en su esquema mental.

Mientras aún estaba con el miedo en el cuerpo, una joven se le acercó a pasos anchos y livianos: una melena de rizos castaños se le mecía sobre los hombros genuinamente morenos. El ceñido vestido dorado que llevaba realzaba unas curvas envidiables y armónicas.

―Buenas noches, Alteza. Soy Maia Roberts ―se presentó con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía los dientes deslumbrantemente blancos, o quizá era que destacaban más con el color oscuro de su piel.

Clary tuvo que tomar aire al recordar aquel apellido: Simon había mencionado que los Roberts eran subterráneos que pertenecían a la nobleza, pero no había sido más concreto. Dado el color oscuro de su piel dudaba que fuera una vampira, y parecía lo bastante humana como para no ser un hada. ¿Una bruja, tal vez?

―Encantada ―murmuró Clary, sonriendo con cautela. Fuera como fuere, por fin podía entablar conversación con alguien con quien no se llevara veinte años.

―¿Habéis disfrutado de la justa? ―quiso saber Maia―. Os vi esta mañana en las gradas, pero aún no sabía que fuerais vos. De todos modos, dado mi bajo estatus en la corte no habría podido dirigiros la palabra hasta que no lo hicieran otros nobles de mayor rango ―lo dijo sin el más mínimo signo de contrariedad.

―¿También habéis presenciado la justa? ―preguntó Clary, intentando ser simpática―. Decidme, ¿a qué caballero apoyabais?

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en los labios rojos de la muchacha, teñida de ironía.

―Hubiera resultado contradictorio que apoyara a alguno, dado que yo misma estuve a punto de tumbar a Jace Wayland con mi lanza ―sugirió.

Clary se quedó momentáneamente en blanco. En su cabeza apareció la imagen de Maia luciendo una armadura como la de Jonathan Wayland, la melena rizada ondeando a sus espaldas bajo la línea del yelmo.

―¿Os permiten participar en las justas? No os ofendáis, pero sois una mujer… ―murmuró, incrédula.

Los ojos de Maia se abrieron a sobremanera mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Vuestro asombro me desconcierta. ¿En qué especie de mundo primitivo os habéis criado, Alteza? ―dijo―. No soy la única que participa en los torneos, y debo admitir que tampoco la mejor. Quizás en el próximo tengáis el placer de ver justar a Aline Penhallow. No lo hace a menudo, pero cualquiera que se considere inteligente tiembla cuando aparece con la lanza en la mano.

Clary se sintió inmediatamente avergonzada: era obvio que Maia no lo había dicho con intención de humillarla, pero le había sentado igualmente mal. En el lugar en el que había crecido las guerras y las armas eran exclusivamente cosa de hombres. Por supuesto, su madre era una virtuosa en el manejo de todo tipo de cuchillos y armas arrojadizas, pero se había encargado de no exhibir sus dotes de guerrera en público. Aunque sus padres no habían hecho distinción alguna entre su hermano y ella en lo que respecta a las técnicas de combate básicas, la sociedad en sí se había encargado de reprimir sus posibles impulsos de cazadora hasta que su cerebro lo asoció con algo exclusivamente masculino.

―¡Maia! ―llamó una voz masculina entre la multitud.

Ambas se volvieron en aquella dirección. Un chico alto con unos atractivos ojos verdes zarandeaba la mano en el aire a medida que se acercaba a ellas apartando a los presentes.

―Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías ―comentó Maia con fingido enfado cuando éste se detuvo frente a ambas.

―Me ha retenido una tal Isabelle ―se disculpó el chico. Hizo rodar los ojos ―. No sé qué quería exactamente, pero me he escabullido cuando alguien se ha puesto a hablar con ella.

Maia achicó los ojos, tratando de leer más allá de su expresión. Lo de "no saber qué quería" parecía un eufemismo en toda regla. El joven pareció notar por vez primera la cercanía de Clary, y su mandíbula casi se desencajó de la impresión.

―Jordan Kyle, Alteza ―dijo, ejecutando una ágil y rápida inclinación.

―Estoy harta de los formalismos ―gruñó Clary―. Os pido que para ocasiones venideras me llaméis por mi nombre, Clary.

Jordan río de buena gana y comentó algo sobre la música de violines y flautas que inundaba la habitación. Parecía una fuente inagotable de buen humor.

―Pareces más contento de lo normal ―opinó Maia con el entrecejo fruncido―. Si es que eso es posible, claro.

―Afortunado, diría yo ―repuso él, enseñando todos los dientes al sonreír―. No todos los días un hombre lobo de bajo estatus puede asistir a una celebración como esta.

Así que eran licántropos. Eso explicaba la fluidez de sus movimientos, el modo casi felino con el que se distendían sus músculos al caminar. No parecía precisamente que fueran a lanzarse sobre ella a mordiscos. De hecho se despidieron efusivamente y se perdieron entre la multitud, cogidos de la mano. Clary bufó, de nuevo aburrida, y paseó la mirada por la enorme estancia con la esperanza de topar con alguien conocido.

Tuvo suerte: vio a Alexander Lightwood junto a la estatua de un ángel, vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza y con expresión de no saber muy bien qué hacía allí. Seguía tan despeinado como si acabara de quitarse el yelmo, de modo que quizás era algo innato. Le acompañaba una chica que se le parecía mucho, hermosa como una aurora y con el cabello semejante a una cortina de negrura. Su vestido, si bien negro como el de su ―imaginó― hermano, había supuesto un gasto mucho menor de tela y se encargaba a la perfección de realzar sus generosos encantos. Decidida a ser por una vez la que rompía el hielo, Clary se dirigió a pasos firmes hacia ellos.

―Buenas noches tengáis ―saludó.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a la vez hacia ella: realmente se parecían mucho, tanto en los rasgos suaves y aristocráticos como en el aire delicado y a la vez poderoso de sus gestos. Sólo el color de los ojos marcaba una clara diferencia: los de la chica eran de un negro oscuro como el carbón, llenos de vigor y emociones.

―Clarissa, ¿verdad? ―sugirió ésta―. ¿Puedo llamarte Clary? Soy Isabelle Lightwood: Izzy para ti.

Y acto seguido se lanzó a abrazarla con espontaneidad, como si fueran dos amigas que se reencuentran después de muchos años de separación. Nadie salvo su familia se había tomado jamás aquellas confianzas con ella, y eso la descolocó momentáneamente. Cuando se separó de ella, advirtió que llevaba un fuerte maquillaje oscuro sobre los ojos así como un excesivo color granate en los labios. Una belleza tan llamativa como impactante.

―Éste que parece un alma en pena es mi hermano Alec ―comentó, señalando al chico por encima del hombro.

De cerca Alexander era más atractivo aún, aunque había en él un tinte ausente que parecía ensombrecer su presencia. Una amargura latente en sus gestos, en el modo en el que se curvaban las espesas pestañas sobre los ojos azules, como un cristal velado que impide el paso de la luz del sol.

―Lo sé: te he visto esta mañana en la justa ―dijo Clary con sincero entusiasmo―. Ha sido un gran torneo.

―Agradezco que hayáis notado mi mera presencia ―dejó caer Alec con las cejas firmemente arqueadas.

Sonó sospechosamente sarcástico. Clary no podía imaginar qué había hecho para granjearse semejante tono. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en el asunto: Alec abrió mucho los ojos y los posó en alguien que estaba, aparentemente, en el otro extremo de la sala. Parecía súbitamente alterado, como si no pudiera contener la emoción.

―Ahí está ―dijo―. No entiendo cómo ha podido llegar tarde. Ha salido de su habitación mucho antes que yo…

Clary cerró los ojos por un instante, tomando aire, y se dio la vuelta sobre sus leves tacones mientras rogaba para sus adentros que no fuera quién se estaba temiendo.

Efectivamente, Jonathan Wayland se acercaba a ellos a pasos largos y elegantes, como si flotara más que andar dentro de sus botas de cuero. Vestía de rojo y negro, un traje sobrio con detalles en oro y el ave de los Wayland bordada sobre el corazón. Su cabello relucía con la luz mágica que iluminaba el salón; sus ojos dos soles gemelos capaces de disipar la penumbra más profunda por sí solos. Parecía un ángel arrancado de los cielos.

Uno muy irritante, por cierto.

―Ah, Jace ―saludó Isabelle―. ¿Ya conoces a la princesa Clarissa?

Clary experimentó una vengativa satisfacción al descubrir un atisbo de pálida sorpresa en el rostro de Wayland: obviamente no había esperado que la chica de la que se había burlado con tanto descaro en el torneo fuera la princesa de Idris, recién llegada del exilio.

―Ya he tenido el placer ―murmuró.

―No recuerdo que opinarais lo mismo esta mañana ―le recordó Clary con notable resquemor.

―Yo de hecho no recuerdo que vos opinarais nada ―protestó Jace―. Más bien os he dejado sin palabras. No os preocupéis: ni sois la primera ni seréis la última.

―Jace, por favor, no importunes a la princesa ―dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El rostro de Clary demudó rápidamente del odio manifiesto a la ingenua curiosidad cuando miró más allá de Jace, a la mujer que acababa de reunirse con ellos. La reconoció aunque no la había visto nunca: supo de inmediato de quién había heredado Alexander aquellos increíbles ojos azules.

Maryse Lightwood no debía tener más de cuarenta años, pero su mirada era la de alguien que había visto muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Llevaba el pelo oscuro, veteado de gris en ciertos puntos, recogido en un regio moño sobre la base del cuello. Lo que la había llevado a reconocerla era el increíble parecido que tenía con sus hijos, aquella aureola misma refinada y a la vez fiera que exudaba su presencia.

―Un placer conoceros, princesa ―aseguró, inclinando levemente la cabeza―. Soy Maryse Lightwood, y me he encargado de los asuntos del reino mientras vuestro padre no estaba.

―El placer es mío ―respondió Clary con otra inclinación―. Amatis mencionó que vuestro hijo menor estaba enfermo. ¿Se encuentra mejor? ―quiso saber.

Maryse sonrió con cierta tristeza, los ojos sombríos como los de su hijo, y Clary sintió una inmediata simpatía hacia ella.

―Maxwell ha sido enfermizo desde que nació, pero cada vez recae con menos frecuencia ―dijo.

―¿Papá aún no ha vuelto de la cacería? ―preguntó Isabelle.

―No, y es una lástima que se pierda éste día ―se lamentó Maryse. Se volvió hacia Clary―. Id a sentaros, si os place ―la invitó―: la cena está servida.

Clary aceptó su invitación y se fue a toda velocidad, casi cayéndose dos veces sobre sus tacones.

La mesa era tan larga como toda la sala, de modo que era prácticamente imposible distinguir a los comensales del extremo opuesto. Se sentó en el centro de la misma al lado de su madre, que le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente al verla aparecer. Había algo en Jocelyn que parecía iluminar su rostro por dentro desde que había llegado a Alacante. Cada vez estaba más claro a dónde pertenecían.

Su padre no parecía tan contento cuando se inclinó sobre el regazo de su madre para hablarle a su hija.

―¿Por qué no has aparecido durante la justa? ―murmuró.

Estaba disgustado. Clary lo notó con solo oírle hablar.

―Sí aparecí ―protestó ella―: estaba en las gradas.

No pareció ser excusa suficiente para Valentine.

―¿Tienes idea de lo irrespetuosa que ha parecido tu ausencia? ―repuso. Más que enfadado parecía decepcionado―. Se organiza un torneo en tu honor y no te dignas a hacer acto de presencia. ¿Cómo esperas que te acepten como una de sus futuras líderes si ignoras deliberadamente algo que se ha preparado para celebrar tu llegada?

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, y de pronto le pareció obvio que debería haber asistido con su familia. Se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo, sencillamente.

―Lo lamento, padre ―dijo―. No volverá a ocurrir.

―Eso espero ―murmuró Valentine antes de volver a erguirse y seguir hablando con su hijo.

Clary no le dio demasiada importancia. A pesar de lo mucho que le importaban las maneras, Valentine no era capaz de sostener un enfado durante más de unas pocas horas.

Observó a los comensales más cercanos. Había dos muchachos de su edad sentados a su izquierda al otro lado de la mesa. Uno tenía el cabello intensamente negro y los ojos de un azul opaco, electrizante. En su rostro aparecía una expresión genuinamente aburrida, como si la presencia de la familia real le importara un soberano bledo. A su lado se sentaba un joven de desordenado cabello de un translúcido color blanco y rasgos particulares que le delataban como, al menos en parte, extranjero. Sonreía cordialmente cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra: tenía los dientes blanquísimos y regulares. Vio también a Maia un poco más lejos, junto a Jordan; éste le contaba cosas a la chica que al parecer la hacían reír. No lo tenía claro, pero parecía que formaban una bonita pareja.

A medida que la mesa se llenaba, Clary experimentó una contradictoria mezcla de alivio y decepción al no ver al indeseable Jonathan Wayland por las cercanías. Por desgracia para ella, algún ser superior debía estar en su contra. Jace, fielmente acompañado de Alec y su hermana Isabelle, tomaron asiento a sólo tres huecos de ella.

Clary se dedicó a observarlos con disimulo, fingiendo analizar el plato de pavo asado con cebolla caramelizada. Sentados codo con codo, Jace y Alec ofrecían un extraño equilibrio. El Lightwood era sólo unos centímetros más alto, pero algo en el talante de Wayland le hacía más llamativo a la vista, como si opacara a cualquiera que se pusiera a su alrededor. Clary pensó que debía haber algún vínculo especial entre ellos, tan palpable que no se hubiera extrañado de verlo físicamente.

El rubio notó su escrutinio y se volvió hacia ella; le dedicó una mirada ufana y dorada desde su sitio antes de desviar de nuevo la atención hacia sus compañeros. Clary hizo chirriar los dientes para descargar su frustración.

Notó un aliento helado sobre la oreja que le hizo dar un respingo. Tardó poco en advertir que era su hermano el que había aparecido a sus espaldas para hablarle con discreción.

―Justo ahí tienes un bonito harén ―masculló Sebastian con los labios semiocultos por el borde de la copa. Volvía a esgrimir aquel tono prepotente que tanto la irritaba―. Los hay para todos los gustos… ¿pero sabes lo mejor? Cualquiera de ellos mataría por llamar la atención de la princesa de Idris.

Eso explicaba la particular concentración de jóvenes, especialmente chicos, a su alrededor. Sebastian se había encargado de ello. Si era sólo para fastidiarla o no, ella no lo sabía.

―Esfúmate ―le espetó ella de malhumor.

Él obedeció, aunque no sin antes reír por lo bajo. Clary empezó a desear que aquel día se acabara pronto.

Miró a su derecha y vio a sus padres con una mano entrelazada sobre el mantel. A veces había llegado a pensar si se trataba o no de un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero después veía la devoción en los ojos de su padre y sabía que arrasaría veinte mundos si con ello conseguía arrancar una sonrisa en los labios de su esposa.

Notó un asiento vacío entre su hermano y Maryse, que se había colocado a la derecha de la familia real. Sabía perfectamente a quién estaba aguardando.

Pero, bueno… _él_ siempre se hacía esperar.

* * *

><p>Alec apartó la mirada de aquella princesa de llamativo cabello rojo y se concentró en trocear los componentes de su ensalada hasta volverlos irreconocibles. Él era prácticamente vegetariano, pero a su lado Jace devoraba todo lo que tenía delante sin pararse siquiera a considerar qué estaba ingiriendo. Dio gracias al Ángel porque fueran <em>nefilim<em> y su organismo trabajara cinco veces más rápido que el de cualquier otro.

―¿Qué opinas de la princesa Clarissa? ―preguntó repentinamente a su compañero.

Jace dejó la manzana mordisqueada en el plato y le miró de medio lado.

―Es pequeña, y pelirroja. Comprenderás que no haya tenido tiempo de formarme más opinión sobre ella ―dijo con indiferencia.

―Claro… ―masculló Alec, ensañándose con un trozo de col.

―Uh, mi detector de sarcasmo acaba de explotar ―repuso Jace, levantando una ceja con una fingida expresión de dolor―. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene ésa evidente incredulidad?

Alec apartó el plato y se tomó su tiempo para contestar, como si pensara que Jace debiera a adivinar la respuesta por sí solo. Se puso a retorcer el pico del mantel con las manos como siempre que estaba nervioso.

―Lo he visto, al igual que todo Alacante ―repuso, serio―: le has regalado el mango de la lanza al terminar la justa.

―Como si le estuviera dando un trato especial… ―rió Jace con ironía―. Simplemente no llevaba nada más encima, así que he improvisado. Sabes perfectamente que todas las chicas de la ciudad han recibido una flor de mi parte: sé de buena fuente que la mayoría las conservan como un tesoro, y lo cierto es que no las culpo. ¿Por qué no te llevas a la próxima justa un puñado de rosas y haces lo mismo? Te sorprenderías de lo contentas que se quedan con tan poco.

Alec soltó una risotada sin sonreír en absoluto y apuró de un trago su copa de vino; acabó tosiendo y tirando por tierra su escasa compostura. Isabelle, sentada a su lado, rió con ganas.

―No te imagino yendo por ahí y regalando rosas a cada doncella de la ciudad ―opinó―. Pensar que una chica queda satisfecha sólo con eso es de ser un completo idiota.

―Gracias, Isabelle, por dar tu opinión sobre el tema ―dijo Jace, sarcástico.

Se enzarzaron en una batalla verbal que era medio en broma medio en serio. Alec hubiera seguido prestando atención hasta que uno de los dos ―habitualmente Isabelle― se adjudicara el punto, pero captó algo por el rabillo del ojo que desvió momentáneamente su interés. Por los portones abiertos apareció la única persona capaz de destacar en una fiesta donde el colorido y las luces saturaban la vista.

El recién llegado era con diferencia la persona más vistosa y extravagante que Alec había visto jamás ―incluso más que Ragnor Fell, lo cual ya era decir―. Para empezar era altísimo, un palmo más que él, y eso que Alec estaba acostumbrado a mirar a casi todo el mundo desde arriba. Su piel quedaba a medio camino entre bruna y dorada, seguramente de nacimiento, y las comisuras de sus ojos presentaban una leve forma almendrada que resultaba exótica. El cabello, peinado como si pretendiera desafiar a la mismísima fuerza de la gravedad, estaba teñido de algún modo con diversos colores ―todos ellos llamativos― entre los que se contaban el morado, el verde limón y el azul cobalto. A pesar de lo provocador que resultaba a la vista, lucía un traje gris y blanco de corte largo con la elegancia y distinción de los reyes de antaño. Ello, por supuesto, no hacía que pasara más desapercibido.

El desconocido se paró unos instantes bajo el umbral y observó el salón con una sonrisa pretenciosa, incluso algo despectiva, antes de dirigirse hacia el centro de la mesa con movimientos dignos de un felino sobre unas botas anudadas hasta las rodillas. Sebastian se mostró sorprendido con la presencia de aquel individuo: su rostro se había ensombrecido al verle aparecer.

―Buenas noches ―saludó el recién llegado. Hizo un gesto significativo con las manos―. Por favor, no os levantéis.

―Bienvenido, Magnus ―repuso Valentine con cortesía―. Por favor, toma asiento.

El aludido lo hizo, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a Maryse y volviéndose después hacia la familia real. Decenas de miradas estaban puestas sobre él, formulando cientos de mudas preguntas ―alguna llegaron a susurrarse―, pero o bien no se dio cuenta o bien estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Parecía encantado de concentrar el interés de tanta gente.

―Magnus Bane será, a partir del día de mi coronación, el nuevo Brujo Real de Alacante―anunció a los comensales más cercanos.

―Supongo que a Ragnor no le hará gracia saberlo ―suspiró éste.

Chasqueó los dedos y la jarra que tenía delante se elevó un palmo sobre el mantel para llenarle la copa de vino. Maryse no pudo camuflar su expresión de contrariedad, pero no comentó nada al respecto. William Heroldane, sin variar la mirada aburrida de sus ojos azules, se volvió hacia el brujo.

―Tengo entendido que has vivido en Inferno durante mucho tiempo ―soltó.

James Carstairs ―el de cabello níveo― le dedicó una mirada horrorizada, como si no creyera su indiscreción. Charlotte Branwell, sentada tres asientos más allá, se llevó una mano a la frente. Los ojos de Magnus se tornaron momentáneamente serios, aunque después volvió a parecer genuinamente despreocupado.

―Veo que no soy tan anónimo como pensaba ―no parecía en absoluto decepcionado―, lo cual es bueno. Un brujo que se precie siempre agradece la fama. Bien, señor…

―Heroldane ―repuso el aludido sin titubear.

―Señor Heroldane ―concedió Magnus―: ¿esa afirmación iba acompañada de alguna pregunta?

―Puede ―afirmó Will―. Me pregunto por qué el rey de Idris tomaría como Brujo Real a alguien que ha estado viviendo en un lugar conocido por ser tan decadente.

Un silencio imposible se había instaurado en aquel espacio de la mesa. Jace rió por lo bajo y comentó algo al oído de Alec, que le dedicó una mirada de indignada resignación.

―Resulta que la familia Morgenstern lleva contratando mis servicios desde hace casi veinte años, mucho antes de que usted viniera al mundo. Que haya vivido en Inferno no implica que me haya contagiado de su… como vos lo llamáis, "decadente" modo de vida ―dijo Magnus. Le miró directamente a los ojos, como desafiándole―. Me atrevería a decir que soy mucho más civilizado que algunos de los presentes.

Will palideció a la velocidad de la luz mientras Jem le dedicaba una mirada avergonzada que venía a significar "tú te lo has buscado". Jace rió sin ningún disimulo desde su sitio, granjeándose una mirada asesina por parte de Will. Afortunadamente, Valentine se hizo oír para volver a instaurar la paz.

―Lo importante es que ahora Magnus está aquí, en el país más utópico del mundo ―dijo―. ¿Qué primera impresión tienes sobre Idris, Magnus?

―Un país precioso, con sus célebres paisajes capaces de dejar en ridículo a las pinturas más bellas del mundo… pero el camino que lleva a él es como cruzar descalzo y desnudo el averno ―aseguró Magnus.

―¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, por cierto? ―sugirió Jocelyn.

―En carruaje, por supuesto, como toda persona inteligente ―repuso Magnus con una sonrisa encantadora―. ¿Cómo habéis llegado vosotros?

―A caballo ―contestó Sebastian con expresión asesina.

Magnus se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa, dándole cierto aire de burla, y después empezó a llenarse el plato con la velocidad de alguien que no ha comido en un mes. Los murmullos de la gente fueron mutando lentamente a la conversación habitual en reuniones de aquel calibre, con alguna que otra risa esporádica por parte de los más ruidosos.

―No sé qué pensar de esto ―dijo Isabelle.

Alec parpadeó y se volvió hacia su hermana, deseando que aquella frase fuera lo primero que le había dicho. Al menos su cerebro no había registrado nada más.

―¿De qué?

―Sobre Magnus Bane ―susurró la chica―. No es que tenga nada en contra de él… De hecho hasta creo que va a caerme bien, pero eso significa que Ragnor tendrá que marcharse del castillo.

Alec ni siquiera había pensado en aquel detalle, y le dio pena darse cuenta de que era muy probable que así fuera. Ragnor Fell había sido el Brujo Real desde mucho antes de nacer él, y había sido un ejemplo de lealtad y eficiencia durante todo el tiempo que había durado el reinado de Adeltree. Alec no podía contar las veces que les había salvado de la muerte al volver de cacería con daños que la estela no podía subsanar. Le había curado con sólo rozarle la vez que, a los seis años, cayó de tres metros de altura y se rompió el menisco. Por no hablar de lo mucho que había colaborado en las trastadas colectivas que ellos tres habían concebido, proporcionándoles todo tipo de artilugios mágicos que no resultaban peligrosos.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo con aire taciturno. Iba a echarle de menos.

La Inquisidora, que se sentaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, se puso en pie con una copa de vino en la mano que alzó a la altura de su cabeza.

―Brindemos por la nueva época que acaba de llegar a nuestro país ―anunció en voz alta―. Brindemos por Valentine Morgenstern, decimosexto rey de Idris, y por su consorte, la reina Jocelyn. Salud.

―¡Salud! ―gritaron todos los presentes al unísono, apurando sus copas.

Alec dio apenas un trago. Se limpió los labios y de nuevo aquel amasijo de colores en el pelo de Magnus Bane capturó su atención desde el otro lado de la mesa. Asegurarlo era arriesgarse mucho, pero Alec hubiera jurado que el color natural era el negro. Su piel resplandecía como mil diamantes bajo la luz del fuego mágico. Quizá la necesidad de llamar la atención iba como regalo al nacer uno con el don de la magia. Al moverse, el pendiente de plata en su oreja izquierda arrojaba destellos imposibles.

Y entonces sucedió. Al hacer descender la copa de vino que se había llevado a los labios, Magnus Bane ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron.

Alec se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración: jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Las pupilas eran verticales en lugar de circulares, dándole un aire felino e indudablemente peligroso. Sus iris eran de un verde intensísimo, imposible de describir, que se convertía en dorado a medida que se acercaba al centro. Gozaban de un extraño magnetismo, como si una vez echado el primer vistazo no pudiera apartar los ojos de ellos.

Lejos de ofenderse por su descarado escrutinio, el brujo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo con escaso disimulo: Alec sintió que la sangre se aglutinaba en sus mejillas y agachó rápidamente la cabeza, súbitamente interesado en los dibujos que el hilo de oro trazaba en el mantel. Siguió percibiendo aquella mirada puesta sobre él, la sensación de ser observado que a Jace le llenaba de ego pero que a él le hacía sentir incómodo. Y aún así…

…el corazón le iba a mil. Debía haber bebido más de lo que creía.

* * *

><p>Alec y Jace se marcharon temprano de la fiesta, dejando a Isabelle en su búsqueda infatigable de un chico adecuado ―subterráneo, a ser posible― con el que aplacar su aburrimiento. No habían bebido lo suficiente como para mostrar pérdida de equilibrio, pero lo cierto era que la modorra empezaba a apoderarse de sus extremidades, así que optaron por irse ya a la cama para entrenar temprano al día siguiente.<p>

Salieron codo con codo del salón y se encaminaron hacia el ala oeste del edificio, inusualmente silenciosos. Por lo general la conversación fluía entre ellos sin tener que forzarla, pero aquella noche cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos particulares, contando además con el sueño que ya hacía pesar sus párpados.

Por desgracia William los interceptó en un pasillo lateral, siempre franqueado por su fiel compañero James. No parecía que el enfado por lo sucedido en la cena se hubiera disuelto en lo más mínimo. Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron en el acto, estudiándose detenidamente: Alec tuvo el buen haber se adelantarse un paso para situarse entre su compañero y Will.

―¿Te has divertido en la cena, Wayland? ―sugirió éste último, los ojos azules convertidos en rendijas―. ¿Te parece ocurrente que quisiera asegurarme de tener a alguien de fiar tras los muros de Idris?

―Will, déjalo ―le advirtió Jem, aunque ni siquiera pareció escucharle.

Jace podría haber ignorado su provocación, podría haberse dado la vuelta y marcharse sin mayores consecuencias. Era mucho pedir: como siempre, tuvo que abrir su bocaza.

―No es eso ―dijo―: lo de verdad divertido ha sido lo rápido que te ha calado Magnus Bane. Sólo ha necesitado un vistazo y unas palabras bien escogidas para dejarte en evidencia.

―Hablas por hablar, como siempre ―le acusó Will―. Nunca dices nada coherente.

―O quizá es que los "decandentes" se reconocen entre ellos ―murmuró Jace con una sonrisa ladina―. Debo recordarte que fui testigo de tu excursión a los bajos fondos de la ciudad… ¿Cuánto te costó ser acompañado por aquella belleza de ojos pardos?

Jem palideció ―aún más― de golpe al oír aquello, y Alec deseó poder golpearse la cabeza contra algo por no haberlo evitado. Por un momento pareció que William no iba a responder a la insinuación, pero al final se inclinó a la velocidad de un rayo y sacó un cuchillo serafín que llevaba oculto en la bota derecha. Jace le imitó, extendiendo el brazo para dejar caer una daga reluciente que empuñó en su dirección.

―Espero de veras que hagas algo para reforzar tu armadura, porque en la próxima justa pienso atravesarte los sesos con mi lanza ―gruñó Will.

―Como hoy, ¿no? ―se burló Jace con altanería.

Fue una suerte que tanto Alec como Jem tuvieran los reflejos tan rápidos como ellos. Se lanzaron cada uno sobre su compañero para frenar las inminentes acometidas: Alec le propinó a Jace un empujón que le hizo retroceder, y Jem apresó a Will por la espalda en una llave que le impidió moverse lo más mínimo. Si no paraban pronto alguien iba a descubrirles peleando en los pasillos del palacio, a sólo unos pocos metros de donde aún permanecía la familia real. Alec no quería ni imaginar la expresión de la Inquisidora cuando se enterara.

―Basta ya ―dijo, lo bastante fuerte como para hacerse oír―. Estoy harto de que os toquéis las narices el uno al otro cada vez que os veis. Y no soy el único que está cansado de esto.

Will pareció comprender a qué se refería, porque giró rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a su amigo. Jem clavó en él sus ojos grises, notablemente disgustado con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, dedicando una mirada a Jace que bien podría haberle partido por la mitad.

―Lo siento, primo, pero tuviste muy mal ojo para elegir a tu _parabatai_ ―dijo Will.

Alec dio gracias a los Ángeles de que su mano siguiera en el pecho de Jace, porque probablemente éste se hubiera lanzado sobre William con las manos por delante.

―Tú tampoco eres la persona más tratable del mundo, Will ―le acusó, defendiendo a su compañero―. Haznos un favor a todos y déjalo por hoy.

Will pareció valorar seriamente si hacerle caso o arrearle un puñetazo a él también. Por fortuna optó por lo primero.

―Que os den a los dos ―gruñó antes de alejarse por el pasillo a rápidas zancadas.

Jem, como siempre, puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el techo con resignación. Alec sintió una empatía casi absoluta hacia el pobre de James: al igual que él, saltaría sin armas contra demonios y vampiros para defender a su _parabatai_, pero incluso más que él Jem odiaba las peleas y prefería mantenerse al margen. Resultaba difícil para alguien tan afable acompañar a un _parabatai_ que se metía en pullas día sí día también.

Le comprendía. Jace también podría tener un poco más de tacto y guardarse algunos pensamientos controvertidos. En realidad, si él y Will no se llevaban bien era probablemente porque eran tan parecidos en la mayoría de cosas que casi asustaba. Como dos polos negativos que se repelen entre sí.

Jem le dedicó un significativo gesto de cabeza, entre cortés y simpático, antes de girar sobre sus talones y seguir a su furibundo amigo. Alec pensó con resignación que, a diferencia de Jace, William sí hacía caso de vez en cuando de los consejos de su _parabatai_.

Alec se permitió al fin soltar a Jace, aunque lo hizo con tal brusquedad que fue más bien un empujón.

―No deberías haberte reído de él en la cena ―le reprendió―. Puede traerte problemas.

―No sé por qué ―repuso Jace encogiéndose de hombros―. Lo que le duele es que no me ha ganado en una justa desde hace más de un año. Si pasara más tiempo entrenando y menos tonteando con subterráneas…

―De entre los jóvenes son la pareja más eficiente junto con nosotros tres ―le recordó Alec, ignorando la última frase―. Más te vale que te lleves bien con Will: es más que probable que algún día tengamos cacerías en común, y en ése caso te conviene al menos tolerarle.

―Nadie lo hace más que el tontolabas de James y porque no tiene más remedio ―protestó―. No es que tu otro primo Gabriel me caiga del todo bien, pero entiendo que quiera partirle la cara a ése imbécil.

Alec se detuvo bruscamente, casi consiguiendo que chocara contra su espalda. Se volvió hacia él con expresión temible.

―Te recuerdo que "ése imbécil" es el nieto de la Inquisidora ―masculló―. Todos sabemos que Imogen no aprueba sus… actividades de ocio, pero eso no significa que no vaya a anteponer la sangre a todo lo demás.

Después siguió su camino zumbando corredor abajo y echando fuego por los ojos. Jace le observó con una ceja arqueada, desorientado ante su inexplicable estado de ánimo.

―¿A qué viene este malhumor? ―quiso saber.

―¡No estoy de malhumor! ―rugió Alec.

Su voz se amplificó por el corredor desierto hasta dejarle en evidencia. Jace se le quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada y las manos afianzadas a ambos lados.

―Claro que no, Alec ―dijo con sarcasmo―. Estás siendo perfectamente encantador.

―Vete al infierno, Jace ―gruñó éste, y aceleró el paso hasta perderse tras una esquina.

Apenas veía por dónde iba, obcecado como estaba en concentrar su enojo. Habían sido demasiadas cosas irritantes en una noche y sus nervios no lo habían soportado. Deseó mandarles a todos a hacer algo muy desagradable: a Jace, a su primo Will y a la princesa Clarissa y todo. Sus pies le guiaban cada vez más deprisa por escaleras y corredores, y deseó que su cerebro supiera a dónde debía llevarle porque él no estaba pensando en absoluto.

Ocurrió lo inevitable cuando alguien avanza a toda velocidad sin mirar al frente. Al girar una esquina su cabeza chocó contra algo duro, y un perfume como a madera de sándalo e incienso sacudió sus fosas nasales. Levantó la cabeza, con ganas de soltar algo grosero a cualquier con el que se cruzara, pero las palabras malsonantes murieron en sus labios.

Eran aquellos inusuales ojos verdes y dorados los que le miraban, y de cerca resultaban aún más turbadores. Su respiración se detuvo por un instante mientras un vacío helado le oprimía el pecho. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Cómo si nunca se hubiera topado con un brujo!

―Hola, _nefilim_ ―saludó el brujo―. ¿Te retiras tan pronto?

―Buenas noches. Bienvenido a Idris, Magnus Bane ―soltó.

Le costaba horrores elegir las palabras, más aún escupirlas por los labios. Y aún así se sentía idiota. Magnus sonrió, apoyándose en el muro cercano con un brazo por encima de su cabeza.

―Bueno, lo cierto es que no me hacía especial ilusión ―confesó―. Pero, caprichos de la vida, mi entusiasmo por éste lugar acaba de ascender de golpe.

Alec no pillaría la evidente indirecta hasta mucho tiempo después. El silencio se extendió hasta resultar incómodo; por fortuna o no, Magnus Bane fue el encargado de romperlo.

―Me temo que yo también estoy algo cansado después de un viaje tan largo. Me han alojado en el tercer piso del ala sur, por cierto ―le informó, ensanchando su sonrisa. Sus dientes parecían más afilados de lo normal―. Puede que te sea útil saberlo en algún momento.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó a pasos amplios y livianos por el pasillo, una mota de hipnótico colorido contra los muros eternamente blancos. Él se quedó allí de pie, aún paralizado por el rastro de imponente presencia que el brujo había dejado a sus espaldas. Le ardían las mejillas como si tuviera fiebre.

Alec no podía imaginar lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida a partir de aquel punto de inflexión. Pero, en su benévola ignorancia, sólo fue capaz de sentirse enfadado consigo mismo mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres y se encaminaba hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Sebastian avanzaba como un tornado por el corredor sombrío, todos los rasgos de su cara tensados en una mueca de repulsa. Las ventanas abiertas hacían bailar las antorchas de fuego mágico, monstruizando su sombra y la de su padre cuando pasaban por delante de un foco de luz.<p>

―Dame una explicación. ¿Por qué este enfado? ―quiso saber Valentine, pisándole los talones.

Su hijo le ignoró deliberadamente y aceleró el paso. Su respiración estaba tan alterada como si acabara de correr cincuenta kilómetros sin detenerse. Valentine apuró el paso y le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándole a girarse de espaldas.

―Mírame cuando te hablo, Sebastian ―exigió.

El chico se detuvo, tomó aire lentamente y se volvió. En aquella penumbra envolvente, sus ojos parecían pequeños y brillantes escarabajos negros.

―Te has traído a un subterráneo a la corte ―le reprochó―: creía que tu intención era precisamente limpiar a esa chusma de Idris. Si lo que querías era un mago eficiente, podrías perfectamente haber conservado a Ragnor Fell y deshacerte de él cuando llegue el momento.

Valentine escrutó su rostro, tan parecido al suyo, durante unos largos instantes. Le había instruido como a un soldado, un guerrero, obediente y leal y también prudente. Aquel último atributo parecía haberse quedado en algún lugar tras ellos si es que se atrevía a hablar de un tema tan peliagudo allí, donde cualquiera podría oírles. Dio gracias al Ángel de lo poco transitado que parecía aquel angosto pasillo del ala norte.

―Ragnor ha servido a Adeltree durante más de veinte años: es improbable que ofrezca su lealtad al primero que se siente en el Trono de Ceniza ―aseguró―. Magnus Bane, por el contrario, es mucho más sugestionable: seguirá al mejor postor por una cantidad suficiente de dinero y unos cuantos privilegios.

―No compensa el beneficio que obtendremos ―protestó Sebastian, apretando los puños a ambos lados―. Puede ser más fácil de poner de nuestro lado pero también es más poderoso que Ragnor Fell. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando le metamos en el mismo saco que al resto de subterráneos de la ciudad?

―Ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento ―murmuró Valentine, llevándose una mano a las sienes doloridas―. De momento limítate a ser el príncipe que esta ciudad necesita.

Sebastian se volvió hacia él, las llamas danzando en la superficie de sus ojos como contra canicas opacas. Sonrió de un modo sagaz, como nunca lo había hecho delante de su hermana o su madre.

―Para eso me has educado, Padre ―concedió con respeto.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre, desde que leí Ángel Mecánico, he pensado que si Jace y Will se conocieran no se llevarían bien LOL Me apetecía ponerles picaos entre sí xD Me ha dado por emparentar a todas las familias de nefilim que hay en los libros, así que espero no montar mucho lío<br>_

_ Voy con pies de plomo con lo que escribo porque no me gusta nada el OoC y quiero hacerlo bien… pero Magnus Bane es MUY difícil de retratar bien xD Cassandra Clare, eres la puta ama. _


	4. Sobre tiro con arco y coronaciones

_Mil perdones a los posibles perjudicados por mi lentitud (xDDD), prometo ser más rauda próximamente (jum!). Otro capítulo tocho-largo, con un poco más de Magnus (necesitaba escribir este capítulo con un cacho largo desde su punto de vista –ojos brillantes on-). Gracias a __**Alexander Malfoy Black**__, __**MerielTLA**__, __**TheLoveIsArt**__, __ y __**Nina500**__ por sus maravillosos reviews. _

_Muy por cierto, pido perdón por haber escrito mal desde el principio el apellido "Herondale". Nunca me había parado a leerlo bien y me di cuenta de que lo escribía mal xD Sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>III. Sobre tiro con arco y coronaciones<strong>

Aquella primera mañana en Alacante, una fuerza desconocida tiró de los músculos de Clary para impulsara a levantarse antes del amanecer. A juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en los pasillos, la mayoría de habitantes del palacio no debían haberse puesto en marcha aún, así que se vistió con la ropa más cómoda que tenía y salió del edificio siguiendo el camino que había recorrido con Simon el día anterior.

Estaban a mitad de julio pero el aire era fresco; a diferencia de la ciudad en la que había vivido, donde a aquellas alturas del año hacía un calor húmedo y desagradable, la cercanía de las montañas parecía mantener Idris a una temperatura mucho más suave. Las torres de cristal esparcidas por la ciudad relucían aún en la penumbra rosada como agujas de marfil, hermosas y terribles y extrañamente tranquilizadoras. Arrebujándose en su chal, Clary descendió lentamente por la primera calle que encontró.

Cuando el día anterior había cruzado la ciudad ―dos veces, ni más ni menos― no se había fijado en la mayor parte de detalles, sumergida como estaba en el entusiasmo de la novedad, de aquella dicha incontenible. En aquel paseo matutino, andando con paciencia y silencio por calles prácticamente desiertas, sí fue capaz de notar la mayor parte de elementos que le habían pasado por alto. En primer lugar, no todos los espacios entre casas estaban ocupados por calles adoquinadas. De hecho cerca de la mitad eran canales de agua cristalina, tan transparente que era fácil ver el punto en el que los cimientos de la casa se unían con el pavimento. Se preguntó si en la época de más calor la gente saltaría a bañarse en ellos, probablemente desde la multitud de balcones que desembocaban en el agua. Había barcas de diferentes tamaños y materiales anudadas en pequeños muelles repartidos por la extensión del canal, aunque todas tenían una forma elegante que incitaba a pensar que se deslizarían como peces dentro del agua. Las calles que los cruzaban salvaban las dos orillas con puentes hechos de metal plateado, filigranas increíbles que imitaban motivos repetidos como flores, pájaros o los archiconocidos ángeles.

Los edificios iban perdiendo altura a medida que se alejaba del castillo y parecían mucho más nuevos: era justamente la tendencia inversa a todas las demás ciudades que había visitado. Vio a unas cuantas personas poniendo en funcionamiento sus negocios, e incluso a un par de vampiros ―aparentemente ebrios― que corretearon a esconderse antes de ser tocados por los primeros rayos de sol. El último callejón que tomó desembocaba en un mirador elevado que ofrecía una buena perspectiva del panorama que se derramaba, imposiblemente verde, más allá de la zona construida.

Observó el río sinuoso que cortaba en dos la vista, como una cinta plateada con numerosos hilos más delgados que descendían desde los picos lejanos. Allá arriba distinguió aquella mancha de plata que aparentemente no estaba conectada con ningún caudal; alguien ―probablemente su madre, aunque no se acordaba bien― le había hablado sobre el lago Lyn la noche anterior. Un lugar de culto donde, al parecer, el Ángel que había mezclado su sangre con la de los humanos había aparecido por vez primera hacía varios miles de años. Tras analizar el máximo número posible de detalles, descendió por unas escaleras flanqueadas por estatuas de ángeles y se encontró en lo que sin duda era un lugar de entrenamiento.

Se trataba de un campo de hierba que ocupaba miles de metros cuadrados; el rocío salpicaba aún las hojas verdes que se mecían con un viento suave, como perlas esparcidas por el paisaje. Lo primero que pensó fue que los cazadores de sombras no debían ser muy ordenados, no al menos con las cosas que usaban para entrenar: arcos de madera y espadas de caña yacían desperdigadas aquí y allá, así como diversas partes de parcos equipamientos de cuero. Flechas hundidas en el blando suelo aparecían repartidas como espinas de un erizo con plumas rojas, azules y plateadas en el extremo romo. Sólo había una persona a la vista, y se llevó una sorpresa al reconocerle.

Alexander Lightwood estaba practicando tiro con arco en… Clary parpadeó un par de veces, confundida: sus ojos tuvieron que recorrer una buena distancia de campo hasta dar con la diana, colocada a más de doscientos metros del chico. Era imposible que la flecha recorriera tanto espacio sin caer por gravedad ni desviarse, y desde luego que acertara en el blanco era infinitamente más improbable.

Como si las limitaciones de la física no le afectaran, Alexander sacó una nueva flecha del carcaj y la colocó en un gigantesco arco que era casi tan alto como todo él. Las volutas de los extremos estaban bellamente gravadas, y la cuerda finísima relucía como hilo de plata. Tensó el arco con facilidad y soltó la saeta: el sonido de la cuerda al distenderse fue como un latigazo.

Dio en el rojo, en lo que a ella le pareció justo el centro de la diana, con un chasquido seco que se oyó incluso desde aquella distancia. Parecía satisfecho con el resultado, algo absolutamente comprensible. Clary no pudo camuflar su maravilla: había visto tirar con arco a su padre y hermano, pero aquel chico no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguno de los dos. Y sin embargo no fue aquello lo que la descolocó más.

La vez anterior que había visto a Alexander a Clary le pareció una persona fuera de lugar, como si no encajara en el contexto y se sintiera mal por ello. En aquellos momentos en cambio algo hacía relucir su rostro con un entusiasmo ilimitado, justo igual que después de la justa. Bueno, un entusiasmo muy discreto, pero ahí estaba.

Con la esperanza de subsanar su primera mala impresión al encontrarle de buen humor, se armó de valor y descendió la leve pendiente de hierba hasta situarse a su lado.

―Buenos días, Alexander ―saludó.

El chico bajó el arco y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, aunque casi de inmediato se puso a apretar las cuerdas del arco. Vestía de nuevo totalmente de negro, aunque en aquella ocasión su indumentaria era de un material más resistente ―cuero, quizá―.

―Os los deseo a vos. Y llamadme Alec, por favor ―la corrigió sin mirarla―: sólo mis padres me llaman Alexander.

Centró de nuevo su atención en su milimétrica actividad. Colocó una flecha en el arco con una serie de movimientos veloces y elegantes. Clary vio varias runas asomando en las pálidas muñecas y una retorcida que ascendía por el lado izquierdo del cuello. Alec acertó otra vez, con tanta precisión que bien podría haber partido la flecha anterior por la mitad.

―Eres bueno con eso ―alabó Clary.

―El arco es mi fuerte ―reconoció el chico―, algo que por suerte o por desgracia no está lo suficientemente valorado. Hoy en día debes ser un buen esgrimista para conseguir algo de prestigio.

No pareció que se estuviera lamentando en absoluto. Soltó una nueva flecha, que se clavó en la diana en el espacio de un dedo que había quedado entre las dos anteriores. Alec esbozó una expresión que bien podía indicar un inminente mosqueo, pero Clary estaba dispuesta a ganárselo a como diera lugar.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―preguntó, hablando por hablar―. Tengo entendido que recibiste una herida en la pierna.

―Si no entreno me costará mucho más volver a estar en forma ―concedió el chico, manipulando de nuevo el arco―. Agradezco vuestro interés, de todos modos.

Clary tenía la sensación de que le estaba molestando, y por eso precisamente se sorprendió al descubrirse hablándole de nuevo.

―¿Es cierto que eres hermano de Jace Wayland? ―inquirió por impulso.

La expresión de concentración de Alec se rompió al instante. La flecha que se le escapó de los dedos no sólo no atinó en la diana sino que se perdió cientos de metros en el campo de hierba que había detrás. Suspiró con fastidio y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella, anclando un extremo del arco al suelo.

―¿A qué viene ésa pregunta? ―sugirió, notablemente alterado.

―Simon me dijo que sois hermanos ―recordó Clary, tartamudeando―. Aunque me lo tomé como una broma: no tenéis el mismo apellido y no veo ningún parecido familiar entre vosotros.

Se arrepintió en el acto de haber hablado tanto: parecer una cotilla impertinente no era la mejor manera de romper el hielo. Afortunadamente Alec parecía bastante dispuesto a saciar, al menos en parte, su desmedida curiosidad.

―Somos más que hermanos: él es mi _parabatai_ ―explicó Alec, y a pesar de no conocer aquella palabra a Clary le pareció algo grandioso, especial.

El joven pareció notar el desconcierto en su rostro, y una expresión satisfecha afloró en sus finos rasgos.

―Debo suponer que no estáis familiarizada con los términos de los cazadores de sombras ―dijo, con un cierto aire de superioridad―. Es algo difícil de explicar si no lo habéis asimilado con el tiempo, pero un _parabatai_ supone un lazo tan íntimo con otra persona que sobrepasa los propios de la sangre. Una manera muy útil de conseguir que dos guerreros se sean totalmente leales incluso en las peores situaciones. Muchos cazadores de sombras tienen _parabatai_: es una elección mutua, un signo de suprema confianza recíproca con otra persona.

Clary no estaba segura de haber entendido lo que quería decirle, pero había tanta pasión en su voz que resultaba imposible no sentirse abrumada.

―Jace y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños ―prosiguió Alec―. He pasado más horas de mi vida con él que con ninguna otra persona. El resto de la historia… bueno, deberíais preguntárselo a él. No creo correcto contar algo que no es sólo mío. Aunque dudo que quiera compartir algo así con una extranjera.

Otra cosa no sería, pero el chico Lightwood parecía contundente al expresarse. De hecho todos los que había conocido allí no parecían cortarse un pelo al decir lo que les cruzaba por la cabeza. Posiblemente era aquello, su tendencia natural a guardarse las opiniones controvertidas, lo que le impedía encajar del todo en aquel lugar.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Debía decirlo ya si no quería perder su atención.

―Lamento si ayer hice o dije algo que te molestó ―murmuró, retorciendo las manos sobre uno de los pliegues de su vestido―. Acabo de llegar a un sitio que no conozco, lleno de cazadores de sombras y subterráneos. Nunca he estado rodeada de otra cosa que no fueran humanos y no sé cómo comportarme con vosotros. Puede que suene tonto, pero quería causar una buena impresión.

Levantó la vista hacia el chico, que la miró con evidente desconcierto, y por un momento sintió algo, un nudo en el estómago que le dejó un sabor amargo; como cuando uno ve un perro apaleado lloriqueando sobre los zapatos de su amo. Comprendió enseguida qué le provocaba aquella sensación: aquel muchacho de lengua mordaz y actitud huraña tenía los ojos más tristes que había visto nunca. Parpadeó, escondiendo el azul bajo unas pestañas largas y espesas, y la cabeza pareció hundírsele entre los hombros.

―Quizá el que debe disculparse soy yo ―cedió―. Ocurrieron muchas cosas en un solo día y no estaba de buen humor. Siento que os llevarais una opinión equivocada de mí.

Parecía sincero y sorprendentemente afable.

―He llegado a pensar que ha sido nuestra llegada lo que te ha importunado ―confesó Clary―. Ya sabes… tu madre era la regente y tú ibas a ser rey algún día. Incluso encontraría lógico tu descontento.

―Os equivocáis ―la cortó Alec.

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Clary advirtió un discreto orgullo en su persona, algo que había visto en Isabelle y Maryse pero que hasta ahora no se había mostrado en él. Algo que sus padres y Sebastian también exhibían por instinto: relacionado con la sangre de ángel, seguramente.

―Nunca he tenido el menor interés en ser rey ―reconoció el chico―. En realidad supuso un alivio que vuestro padre volviera a Idris: lo mío es acompañar a mis hermanos en la caza. No deseo nada más.

Se volvió hacia ella y le sonrío levemente: aquel simple gesto consiguió iluminar todos los rasgos de su cara. Pero, al menos a sus ojos, no gozaba de aquel incomprensible magnetismo que destilaba Jace Wayland. Tardó unos instantes en advertir que Alec había cogido el arco con una mano y lo tendía en su dirección.

―¿Queréis probar?

Obviamente no era persona de muchas palabras; incluso parecía padecer un exceso de malhumor crónico. Supuso que era la mejor manera que se le había ocurrido para dejar el asunto zanjado. Advirtió que aún no había dado una respuesta.

―¿Estás seguro? ―sugirió Clary―. No querría rompértelo. Además, no creo que esté hecha para manejar éste tipo de artilugios…

―Los _nefilim_ tenemos una predisposición natural para la lucha ―la tranquilizó Alec―: sólo es necesario sacarla a relucir. Insisto.

Clary no se atrevió a contradecirle. Sus padres le habían enseñado técnicas básicas de cuerpo a cuerpo y a manejar dagas y otras armas de mano, pero el arco escapaba a su comprensión. Tragó saliva antes de alargar la mano y aferrar el arco por la zona más gruesa.

―Está caliente… ―se sorprendió.

―Claro ―se encogió de hombros Alec―. Es cristal serafín. Es un material vivo, alimentado por la energía de los ángeles.

Clary sintió el impulso de preguntar cómo habían conseguido volver algo tan duro como el diamante flexible como una rama de abedul.

―Sólo los _nefilim_ podemos empuñar armas hechas con cristal serafín ―prosiguió Alec―. Al resto les quema la piel hasta que se les carbonizan las manos.

Los dos minutos siguientes él se dedicó a explicarle cómo utilizar el arco, como colocar la flecha y mover los brazos para tensar la cuerda. Nunca había entrenado con otro hombre que no fuera su hermano o su padre, pero por alguna razón no se sintió ni siquiera nerviosa cuando él se acercó por detrás y le corrigió la posición cogiéndola con torpeza por debajo de los codos. A pesar de su inesperada amabilidad, sospechaba que no sería tan amigable si el tema que trataran fuera otro alejado del tiro con arco: todo el mundo habla mucho de las cosas que le gustan.

―Soltadla ―ordenó Alec.

Clary obedeció, impresionada. Dio un gritito cuando la cuerda se distendió con brusquedad y la fuerza del segundo retroceso la hizo trastabillar unos centímetros hacia delante. Se quedó momentáneamente sin aire: ¿es que Alec tenía los pies de plomo? Ella no le había visto moverse ni un milímetro al disparar.

Observó el recorrido de la flecha con la ingenua esperanza de que al menos se acercara a la diana. Su rostro fue cruzado por una expresión de dolor cuando el proyectil se hundió en la tierra húmeda a treinta metros a su derecha. Alec soltó un sonido estrangulado que se pareció sospechosamente a una carcajada.

―No os deprimáis: no todo viene con la sangre ―la tranquilizó―. Hace falta más.

―¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó Clary, confundida.

―Años y años de práctica ―dijo él de buen humor, cogiendo el arco y volviendo a su repetitivo ejercicio.

Clary sonrió sin tener que forzarlo: Alec no era ni la mitad de pedante que Jace.

Ninguno notó a la tercera persona que les acompañaba en el moribundo amanecer, pero había estado allí mucho antes de que ella llegara y se quedaría aún más de una hora cuando ella se marchara, observando al solitario arquero como si no hubiera nada más fascinante en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Alec arrastró su pierna agarrotada por las escaleras diciéndose que había pecado de orgulloso. Había sido un día agotador: no había tenido suficiente con levantarse al alba para entrenar con el arco, sino que además había tenido que aceptar la petición de Jace de entrenar juntos por primera vez en meses. Habían trepado durante horas por la pared de obstáculos, practicado con cuchillos y armas arrojadizas cuando se habían cansado. Al parecer estaba bastante en forma ―había acertado ocho de cada diez blancos―, pero la poca práctica había acabado pasándole factura y a aquellas alturas estaba dividido entre acudir a la cena o pasar por un maleducado e irse directamente a la cama.<p>

Hiciera lo que hiciera, antes debía hacer una parada obligatoria. Subió hasta el tercer piso del ala oeste y entró en unas de las habitaciones adyacentes a la salida. Al verle llegar, el niño de nueve años levantó la mirada del libro que había tenido abierto sobre el regazo y sonrió por inercia.

Max se parecía mucho más a Isabelle que a él, seguramente por los ojos oscuros heredados de la familia de su padre que ocultaba tras unas gafas de cristal grueso. Tenía el mismo pelo oscuro que todos los Lightwood, desordenado en todas direcciones ―el caso de su hermana era algo especial, perfectamente liso incluso sin peinarse―.

―¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ―preguntó Alec con una sonrisa.

―Mejor ―concedió Max con una sonrisilla―: ya casi no me da tos.

Alec se inclinó sobre él y le puso una mano en la frente, levantándole el negro flequillo hacia arriba.

―Ya no tienes fiebre ―dijo con alivio―. En un par de días estarás como nuevo. ¿Se sabe algo de papá?

―Nada ―dijo Max en tono preocupado―. Mamá ha venido antes y ha dicho que si no aparece mañana enviarán a alguien en su búsqueda.

Alec no se preocupó más de la cuenta, porque era habitual que las misiones se retrasaran y ocuparan más tiempo del inicialmente planeado. Una vez ellos tres habían abandonado Idris por supuestamente escasos cinco días y habían vuelto a las tres semanas. Su madre casi le había partido los huesos al correr a abrazarle.

Sus ojos captaron de reojo algo familiar, pequeño y dorado, sobre la mesilla de noche.

―¿Eso es…?

Max siguió la dirección de su mirada y se posó en la figurilla que descansaba a su lado.

―El trofeo de la justa de ayer ―confirmó, los ojos brillantes de emoción―. Jace me lo ha regalado.

Alec hizo lo que pudo por camuflar su decepción. No recordaba que Max hubiera exhibido de aquel modo ninguno de los trofeos que él le había regalado, y no eran pocos. Bueno, Max siempre había tenido más en aprecio a Jace a pesar de que no era su hermano biológico. Era aquel carisma irresistible, se dijo Alec, que conseguía eclipsar a cualquier otra persona de su alrededor. Nunca le había importado ser el segundo a la sombra de un sol eterno… pero le dolía ver que Max en ocasiones parecía ignorarle.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jace e Isabelle entraron en la habitación como una exhalación. Isabelle cerró la puerta de un puntapié a sus espaldas: cualquiera diría que acababa de venir de una fiesta, con aquel corsé estrechísimo y los tacones de infarto, pero los que la conocían sabía que aquella era su ropa de entrenamiento. Era su estrategia por excelencia, en la que nadie la ganaba: parecer una seductora amazona para apuñalar o azotar con su látigo de electro al mínimo descuido. Jace, por otro lado, parecía caído de los cielos incluso con el cabello sudado y pegado a la frente. Alec tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar para no caer redondo sobre sus rodillas.

―La coronación será mañana ―anunció Jace con fastidio.

―¿Tan pronto? ―se extrañó Alec saliendo de su estupor.

―Seh ―confirmó Jace, dejándose caer con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama de Max―. Mucha prisa se han dado esos engreídos para sentar sus traseros en el trono.

―¡Jace…! ―le recriminó Alec, escandalizado―. Cualquier cosa que se diga en su contra a partir del día de la coronación puede ser considerada traición.

―Pero aún no son reyes, ¿verdad? ―protestó Jace, haciendo un gesto lánguido con la mano―. Y que yo sepa mamá jamás ha encajado una crítica considerándola traición.

"Mamá". Por mucho que Jace conociera su apellido, nunca trataba a Maryse y Robert de otro modo. Alec se sentía afortunado de ser lo bastante cercano a Jace como para que le tratara como "hermano" incluso delante de desconocidos que podrían no entender su complicada historia familiar.

―Esta noche estará todo patas arriba ―se quejó Isabelle―. Si quieren preparar la celebración para mañana, hoy no dormirá nadie.

Isabelle era asidua de todo tipo de fiestas y celebraciones ―muchas clandestinas―, así como de sus posteriores descansos merecidos de doce horas o más en los días que no cazaban. Que hubiera tanto ajetreo rompía en gran medida sus planes. Max se había inclinado sobre Jace y le miraba con los oscuros ojos brillantes de admiración.

―¿Cuándo será la próxima justa? ―preguntó―. ¿Vas a participar?

―La duda ofende ―dijo Jace con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que Herondale se adjudique el triunfo? Antes me saco los ojos, algo que por cierto sería una lástima.

―¿Me dejarás montar en tu caballo como la última vez? Podrías enseñarme a partir lanzas… ―sugirió el crío, notoriamente ilusionado.

―Podría ―cedió Jace―. Aunque si mamá lo descubre diré que tú me has chantajeado con métodos pocos legales.

Alec se habría negado en rotundo a dejar un niño de nueve años montar a un caballo enorme y mucho menos acercarse a una lanza de justa. Supuso que era precisamente por eso por lo que el afecto de Max por Jace era tan entusiasta. Sintiéndose algo deprimido, se despidió brevemente y dejó a sus hermanos charlando animadamente sobre qué tipo de armadura era mejor para resistir las acometidas. Notó que Isabelle le seguía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

Se concentró de nuevo en su nudo de frustración. Era culpa suya, quizás: por la estúpida tendencia de congeniar sobreprotección y madurez que le hacían parecer apático. Su manera aparentemente poco entusiasta de cuidar de Max había acabado estallándole en la cara y alejándole más de él.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Isabelle se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Sabes lo mucho que idolatra a Jace ―dijo―: es como una especie de fanatismo. No creas que no aprecia lo que haces por él.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―sugirió Alec, fingiendo desconcierto.

―Aunque resulta un poco irónico que sientas celos de él ―prosiguió la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia―. Recuerdo perfectamente a cierto niño de pelo negro correteando todo el día detrás de Jace y gruñendo cada vez que alguien se le acercaba. Max no es ni la mitad de… entusiasta de lo que lo fuiste tú. En serio, Alec, no te deprimas por esto.

―No pensaba en nada de eso ―aseguró él antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse corredor abajo con toda celeridad.

Isabelle suspiró, taconeando con frustración en el suelo. Su hermano, como todos los Lightwood, carecía del don de la mentira.

* * *

><p>Clary observó su reflejo en el espejo de casi dos metros de alto mientras alguien pululaba a su alrededor desenredándole el pelo y peinándoselo en un elaborado moño. El vestido que habían elegido para ella en aquel día era de corte sobrio y elegante, perfectamente ceñido a su cintura sobre el opresivo corsé y con una tela que relucía, nacarada, ante los cambios de luz. Sólo había un detalle que la tenía desconcertada.<p>

―¿Por qué de negro? ―preguntó en voz alta―. Parece que vayamos a un funeral…

Jocelyn, que estaba eligiendo unos pendientes de un joyero que tenía abierto frente a ella, se acercó a su hija resplandeciente en su vestido de seda negra. El cabello genuinamente rojo le caía en rizos definidos a ambos lados del cuello de un modo que resaltaba el verde de sus iris.

―Aquí el color de los entierros es el blanco ―le informó―. Te recomiendo que nunca intentes llevarlo de los pies a la cabeza si no es en esa situación.

Otra desviación de las costumbres que debía recordar. Estaba segura de que en algún momento le estallaría la cabeza de tantos detalles importantes y acabaría haciendo el ridículo delante de todo el país. Su padre y su hermano no tardaron en aparecer en la estancia, la antesala al salón del trono en el que aguardaban casi la mitad de los habitantes de Idris.

Sebastian destilaba carisma y encanto con su traje negro adornado con una flor de plata en el pecho. Si su sector de admiradoras ya debía ser bastante dilatado, Clary no quería ni imaginarse lo que pensarían al verle aparecer esa tarde. Valentine parecía brillar con luz propia, como si los mismísimos ángeles quisieran dejar en claro que bendecían su ascenso al trono.

―Estáis preciosas las dos ―alabó el futuro rey con una sonrisa cortés―. Solo lamento que tengáis que notar las miradas envidiosas puestas en vosotras toda la tarde.

Jocelyn se permitió sonrojarse bajo el sutil maquillaje; Clary contuvo las ganas de soltar una risotada, porque al menos en su caso, sólo el caro vestido podría suscitar la envidia de alguien. Iba a soltar una alabanza en respuesta cuando un desconocido apartó los cortinajes a un lado y entró en la habitación.

Era alto y fornido, como si fuera a reventar la camisa, y llevaba el pelo negro y abundante aplastado contra el cráneo. Clary pudo ver varias runas apelotonadas en el cuello de toro y en el pedazo de muñeca que veía fuera de la camisa. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque estaba segura de que no le había visto nunca.

Sucedió en apenas un instante: cuando Valentine cruzó la mirada con desconocido, ambos se acercaron a pasos anchos hasta quedar atrapados en un estrecho abrazo que hizo chocar sus cuerpos fornidos. Obviamente se conocían, y a juzgar por la confianza que destilaban debían haber sido personas muy cercanas hacía… ¿cuánto? ¿Treinta años o más? Se separaron al cabo de unos instantes: Valentine parecía más entusiasmado que nunca desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, si es que ello era posible.

―Creía que estabas de misión ―dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

―No iba a perdérmelo ―repuso el otro con una expresión solo la mitad de entusiasta―. He extenuado a mi caballo para llegar aquí lo antes posible. No todos los días tu mejor amigo se convierte en rey ―echó una mirada maravillada a Sebastian―. ¿Es éste tu hijo, cierto? Sois como dos gotas de agua.

Mucha gente daba fe del asombroso parecido entre Valentine y su hijo. Lo que Clary no entendía era la extraña mueca que su padre esbozaba cuando le hacían saber aquella opinión.

El hombre se inclinó para besar la mano de Jocelyn: era obvio que su madre al menos sí sabía quién era él. Valentine notó la pregunta muda que se estaba haciendo su hija y acercó el hombre a ella empujándole en el hombro.

―Éste es Robert Lightwood, Clarissa ―le presentó―. El esposo de Maryse y padre de Alexander e Isabelle.

Por supuesto que le había resultado familiar, se dijo Clary mientras Robert se inclinaba para demostrarle sus respetos. Aunque tanto Isabelle como Alec se parecían mucho más a su madre, había un aire intimidatorio en sus gestos que venía directamente de la vía paterna.

―Es un placer ―aseguró ella con una sonrisa cortés.

―Me resulta difícil creer que ya tengamos esposa e hijos ―aseguró Robert, volviéndose hacia el futuro rey―. En mi memoria aún jugamos a ser cazadores mientras nuestros padres se ocupan de mantener el reino armado.

―Solíamos decir que seríamos _parabatai_ al crecer, ¿no es así, Rob? ―apostilló Valentine.

―Lamento decirte que has perdido esa oportunidad ―repuso el aludido con cierta amargura en su voz―. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis me enlacé con Stephen Herondale.

Era evidente que le atormentaba hablar del tema: su expresión se asemejó por un instante a la de su hijo, teñida de aquella melancolía insondable. Valentine tuvo el detalle de esbozar una mueca de condolencia.

―He oído sobre él ―murmuró―. _Ave atque vale_. Si no me equivoco ibais juntos en _ésa_ misión… Una manada de hombres lobos descarriados, ¿no?

―Así es. Una de las noches más horribles en la historia de Idris ―concedió Robert, notablemente deprimido al hablar del tema. Forzó una sonrisa que apenas aleteó en sus labios―. Dejemos el pasado en el pasado, ¿te parece? Mírate: rey de Idris con la bendición de la Clave. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que este día llegara.

―Eso ha sonado un poco contradictorio teniendo en cuenta que tu esposa ha sido la regente desde que Aldertree falleció ―observó Valentine con una ceja arqueada.

―La diplomacia no es lo mío ―reconoció Robert, abatido―. Se me da mejor empuñar cuchillos. Aunque Maryse ha hecho casi todo el trabajo parlamentario, era mi deber ayudarla y lo cierto es que no me sentía cómodo en el puesto. Prefiero mil veces la emoción de la batalla que interminables horas de audiencias y papeleo.

―Una gran mujer, tu esposa ―comentó Valentine―. También tuve el placer de conocer a tu hijo Alexander. Un excelente justador a pesar de su lesión: eres afortunado, Robert.

―Lo soy ―coincidió el hombre con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Clary frunció el ceño. Era incapaz de comprender que Alec destilara aquella amargura intrínseca en cada mirada. Tanto sus padres como su hermana parecían quererle mucho, y a juzgar por la dificultad de separarle de Jace y el modo en el que hablaba de él, debían tener una relación muy cercana. No veía por ningún lado una carencia afectiva suficiente como para que siempre pareciera tan hundido.

Escuchó cómo empezaban a cantar sendas voces indefinidas, agudas como el tintineo de una campana y a la vez sensuales como la llamada de una sirena. Los nervios afloraron de nuevo en su cuerpo. Teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que se marchó Robert Lightwood, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

><p>La coronación de Valentine Morgenstern era la celebración más espléndida que Idris había visto en décadas.<p>

El negro era el color oficial de los _nefilim_, así que no podía elegirse otro para la vestimenta cuando se trataba de coronar a su soberano. Incluso se obligaba a los privilegiados subterráneos presentes a lucirlo en sus ropas, sin excepciones. A parte de los invitados, pero, todo era oro y plata en el salón del trono: las cortinas y colgaduras que decoraban el techo y las paredes, las miles de llamas que iluminaban la sala, las flores eternas que punteaban las paredes y los vestidos de algunas mujeres. Como si un pedazo del paraíso hubiera sido arrancado y puesto en la Tierra para dar la bienvenida al nuevo líder del país de los _nefilim_.

Alec estaba de pie en la segunda fila, justo detrás de Lucian y Amatis Graymark. A lado y lado, Isabelle y Jace ―ambos de una belleza deslumbrante― parecían demasiado concentrados en pensar en sí mismos para notar nada más, pero a él las voces hipnóticas de las veinticuatro hadas que entonaban una melodía sin letra empezaban a ponerle nervioso. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a retorcer entre los dedos dos hilos sueltos que encontró. Había visto lo que la voz de las hadas podía hacer si se lo proponían, y solía ser desagradable: su instinto no parecía querer dejarle disfrutar de la celebración.

De repente se planteó si realmente tenían algo que celebrar. Su madre parecía casi aliviada de haberse quitado aquel peso de los hombros, pero Alec sabía de buena fuente que los meses que Maryse había llevado las riendas habían sido los más pacíficos del país en décadas. No sabían los cambios que el nuevo gobierno podía traer a la nación ni cómo iba a afectar a sus vidas. Toda aquella alegría le parecía prematura.

Paseó la mirada por la sala y captó rápidamente una mancha de color en aquel mar de ropas negras de gala. Arrugó el entrecejo a medio camino entre el desagrado y la… fascinación: ni siquiera en aquella ocasión Magnus Bane parecía dignarse a pasar desapercibido. Estaba de pie a la derecha de su ángulo de visión, vestido con un largo abrigo de fina tela negra con el cuello de pelo blanco y tachonado de algo que brillaba como la plata. El dorado y el rojo ribeteaban su cabello, que se elevaba en puntas desiguales hacia el techo. Cumplía con el protocolo y aún así se las ingeniaba para ser el centro de todas las miradas.

Alec no acababa de decidir si lo que le provocaba aquel individuo era escándalo o simplemente estaba celoso por lo poco que parecía tener en cuenta las opiniones ajenas. Él nunca se libraba de la sensación de ser observado, de la necesidad de forzar sus gestos y palabras para evitar desentonar en un mundo que no le aceptaría si se mostraba tal y como era. Magnus se parecía a Jace en aquel aspecto, y el simple paralelismo consiguió alterar sus nervios y que su estómago se contrajera.

Una sombra cruzó su campo visual y acto seguido notó una mano conocida posarse sobre su hombro. Sonrió antes de elevar la mirada a sabiendas del rostro que iba a encontrar.

―Bienvenido, papá ―murmuró―. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

―Más que bien ―aseguró Robert en voz baja, haciéndose un hueco entre él e Isabelle y tratando a la vez de no tapar la vista a los que hubiera detrás.

―Empezábamos a estar preocupados ―siseó su hija, inclinándose hacia un lado.

―Ningún nido de vampiros se limpia en un día ―se defendió Robert―. Eran casi doscientos y tuvimos que perseguir a algunos que querían atravesar la frontera.

Siempre había sido así, con su padre arriesgando la vida contra demonios y seres de las sombras mientras él escuchaba sus andanzas con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Se recordaba a sí mismo mucho más pequeño y huesudo esperando despierto a que su padre, enorme a sus ojos por aquel entonces, regresara con nuevas aventuras para estimular su imaginación. Quería a su familia tanto que daría su vida sin dudarlo por ellos, pero siempre había necesitado la aprobación de su padre más que la de cualquier otro. El día en que Robert le regaló su primer cuchillo serafín, más reluciente que ningún otro en su memoria, fue el segundo día más feliz de su vida.

El primero e insustituible fue el día en el que Jace se convirtió en su _parabatai_.

Sus recuerdos quedaron en segundo plano cuando las hadas enmudecieron y un sonido de trompetas anunció la llegada de la familia real. Los cuatro miembros de alta cuna se habían engalanado espléndidamente para la ocasión, pero resultaba casi imposible desviar la atención del monarca. Vestía de negro y oro, con una larga capa azabache de pelo auténtico que hacía resaltar el increíble rubio de su cabello. Parecía flotar más que caminar sobre la alfombra de terciopelo plateado.

No había habido una ceremonia tan ostentosa cuando su madre había aceptado el poder, pero Alec no era estúpido: sabía que los festejos y los banquetes ganaban de inmediato el corazón de la gente. Esperaba que Valentine Morgenstern fuera un buen rey, porque a juzgar por los rostros maravillados del gentío los tenía a todos en la palma de la mano.

La Inquisidora era la encargada de oficiar la ceremonia, vestida de un gris tan homogéneo que más parecía parte de la decoración. No había sido la misma desde que Stephen Herondale, el padre de William, había caído combatiendo a una manada de hombres lobo en una ciudad de las montañas. Alec había vivido la pérdida de primera mano porque su padre había sido el _parabatai_ de Stephen: él, que siempre había tenido a su padre como una figura omnipotente, jamás había pensado que pudiera derrumbarse de aquel modo. Verle llorar fue como si todo el mundo utópico que había construido en su cabeza durante su infancia se partiera en pedazos. Sabía que una parte de su padre yacía enterrada junto a los huesos de su _parabatai_, eternamente roto aunque nadie pudiera verlo. La sola idea de que le sucediera algo parecido le inundaba las entrañas de fría hiel.

Imogen empezó a hablar en una mezcla de latín, lengua común y el idioma ya obsoleto de los cazadores de sombras. Alec comprendía las muecas contrariadas de algunos de los subterráneos presentes: no todos eran afortunados de recibir educación en más de veinte lenguas distintas como los _nefilim_. Observó a la princesa Clarissa, de pie a un lado del trono: su expresión concentrada evidenciaba que se estaba esforzando en interpretar todo lo que oía. Sintió deseos de reír al recordar que la chica ni siquiera se había acercado a la razón de su inmediata antipatía hacia ella. Tampoco podía culparla: ni tan solo el propio Jace lo sospechaba… o al menos eso deseaba.

―Tú, Valentine Morgenstern, el primero de tu nombre, descendiente de Jonathan el fundador de nuestra especie y heredero al Trono de Idris ante la ley de los Ángeles, ¿aceptas guiar a nuestra utópica nación con mano firme y corazón justo, hasta que la muerte te lleve al merecido descanso eterno?

Después de casi una hora de protocolo, el momento había llegado. Se produjo un silencio absoluto, como el de mil personas conteniendo el aliento a la vez. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en la figura imposiblemente regia del futuro soberano, sobre los hombros que iban a sostener el peso del poder durante los años venideros. Esperanzas y temores se mezclaban por igual en el ambiente, volviéndolo insoportablemente opresivo.

―Acepto con total humildad ―anunció Valentine.

Su voz se oyó clara a pesar de lo enorme que era la estancia. Mil alientos volvieron a hacerse oír a la vez, dos mil ojos obnubilados perjuraron ver algo divino en la silueta negra y plateada del, ahora sí, vigesimosexto gobernante de la nación.

El rey de Idris no llevaba corona como en otros países del mundo. El símbolo de poder era un broche que se prendía a sus ropas, una espada alada que representaba la unión entre el gobierno del país y la Clave. La Inquisidora se lo colocó sobre el pecho en medio de un silencio abrumador que estalló en vítores cuando retiró las manos.

Alec aplaudió por inercia para no desentonar con los ciudadanos de su alrededor, pero ni un solo sonido de júbilo manó de sus labios. Su mente había quedado suspendida cuando su mirada captó algo que consiguió inhibir cualquier acto que supusiera un mínimo de coordinación.

Magnus Bane le dedicaba una larga mirada mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, sonriendo de medio lado como la noche que le había conocido. Todo él brillaba como colmado por una cálida aureola, aunque pronto advirtió que se trataba de un espejismo creado por un halo de polvo reluciente sobre su piel.

El efecto que le provocó no fue distinto al de aquel primer contacto, y Alec empezó a preocuparse por ver los ojos del brujo, perpetuamente verdes, devolviéndole la mirada allá a donde fuera y consiguiendo que la coherencia de sus pensamientos se tornara angustiosamente frágil.

Algo preocupante teniendo en cuenta que su familia, los cuales desconocían totalmente sus quebraderos de cabeza, estaban a su alrededor, festejando como todos los presentes el ascenso de un nuevo rey.

* * *

><p>La Inquisidora siguió al Rey cuando éste cruzó la puerta lateral del salón del trono y se ocultó de la multitud, dejando a su esposa e hijos saludando en su lugar; a sus espaldas, el gentío seguía aplaudiendo y gritando alabanzas más o menos sinceras, una música francamente abrumadora.<p>

Valentine se sentía eufórico, como si una energía inagotable recorriera sus extremidades y le impidiera estarse quieto: verdaderamente se sentía bendecido por los Ángeles, aprobado por sus ojos. La mera idea de sentarse en _su_ trono y empezar a poner las cosas en su sitio le llenaba de una expectación casi dolorosa.

―Todo ha salido bien, gracias al Ángel ―dijo Imogen tras él, notablemente aliviada―. No sería la primera vez que sucede un altercado durante la coronación de un nuevo rey. Supongo que querréis tiempo para celebrarlo con vuestra familia…

―Nada de eso ―sentenció Valentine.

Giró sobre sus talones, encarándola con una sonrisa que pretendía ser humilde y entregada.

―Quiero ponerme a trabajar inmediatamente ―se explicó―. Sin desmerecer los logros de mi antecesora, debo decir que hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría corregir en este lugar.

Acababa de conseguir que la Inquisidora se pusiera de su parte de forma casi incondicional. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí había advertido que la cabeza de la Clave no sentía simpatía por los Lightwood y muy especialmente por Maryse. Aún no había descubierto la razón, pero aquella animadversión le era más que conveniente.

―Vos tenéis el poder ahora ―sentenció Imogen con satisfacción―. Podéis reunir al Consejo cuando lo deseéis y consultar conmigo cuando así sea necesario. ¿Puedo saber qué son esos… asuntos que Maryse Lightwood dejó a medias y cómo pretendéis corregirlos?

―Mi primera medida es poner guardias en las entradas de la ciudad ―anunció Valentine con naturalidad―. Y que las salvaguardas funcionen a pleno rendimiento.

―¿A pleno rendimiento? ―cuestionó Imogen, confundida―. Se refiere a…

―Que funcione con todo tipo de subterráneos, por supuesto ―esclareció Valentine―. Se debe poder identificar a todo aquel que cruce los muros de la ciudad, especialmente a los que no son _nefilim_. Pero que no se corra la voz… de momento. No quiero causar revuelo o una temprana situación de repulsa hacia el gobierno.

La Inquisidora entornó los ojos grises al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa gélida.

―Me gusta tu modo de ver las cosas, Valentine ―aseguró―. Pero espero que seas consciente de la... oposición que pueden levantar tus ideas.

―Me comprometo a lidiar con ellas si es que se presentan ―repuso rápidamente el hombre―. Todo sea por mantener a salvo a nuestros conciudadanos.

La Inquisidora asintió con la cabeza y se marchó por el pasillo a paso ligero, una sombra gris que se confundió con la penumbra. Valentine tomó aire, aliviado de haber pasado aquella prueba. Recordaba a Imogen de su más tierna infancia, una adolescente larguirucha y con carácter que perjuraba que llegaría a ostentar el poder máximo de la Clave y a hacer las cosas de acuerdo con el mandato de los Ángeles. Siempre había sido circunspecta pero no fría hasta aquel extremo, como una más de las estatuas que adornaban el palacio. Supuso que todo se había agravado desde la muerte prematura de su hijo Stephen, dotándola de un aire irascible e intransigente al que por fin podría dar rienda suelta sin alguien como Maryse Lightwood conteniendo su acritud.

Al volverse, todo lleno de expectativas y posibilidades, descubrió los ojos verdes de su hija mirándole con aire acusador. No la había oído llegar, tan concentrado como estaba en sus planes de futuro inmediato, pero ahí estaba, pelirroja y diminuta y con una desconfianza manifiesta en el gesto. No valía la pena fingir que no había tenido aquella conversación con la Inquisidora porque resultaba obvio que la joven había oído.

―Dijiste que las salvaguardas eran sólo simbólicas ―recordó Clary en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.

Nadie cruza un campo de zarzas sin pincharse. Valentine lo sabía muy bien, pues jamás había esperado que todos aceptaran a la primera sus racionamientos. Por suerte aquella era una de las muchas situaciones que llevaba concienzudamente planeadas.

―Una mentira piadosa para templar tus nervios ―confesó―. Ya parecías bastante insegura para con éste lugar como para además señalar que realmente necesita una protección tan fuerte. Aunque te dije la verdad sobre el poder de persuasión que tienen esos… muros invisibles: su mera existencia es razón suficiente para que ningún ejército se atreva a siquiera intentar penetrar en la ciudad.

Había algo que no le daba buena espina a Clary. Su padre raramente hablaba con medias verdades, o al menos eso había creído hasta entonces.

―Los subterráneos de Idris no parecen peligrosos ―objetó―. ¿Por qué restringir de repente sus idas y venidas?

―Los que vivan aquí no tendrán ningún problema ―la tranquilizó su padre―. Simplemente impediremos que elementos indeseables penetren en nuestros muros ―su expresión se dulcificó―. El mundo está lleno de demonios y otros seres que no dudarían en atacar este bello lugar a la menor oportunidad. ¿Tan grave es que quiera protegerlo a toda costa?

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir inmediatamente culpable. Odiaba decepcionar a su padre, siempre tan amable con ella que le daba la sensación de ser una frágil muñeca de cristal a la que debía sacarse brillo. Valentine podía ser inflexible a veces con Sebastian, pero se derretía como mantequilla al sol cuando era su hija la que estaba implicada.

―Por supuesto que no, papá ―coincidió―. Creo que estás en lo cierto. Pido perdón por mi error.

―No tienes que disculparte por nada ―la excusó él.

Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso cálido en su frente. Olía a rosas y jazmines, como sus recuerdos más primigenios, y Clary se preguntó cómo había podido dudar de él.

―Ve a la celebración con tu madre y tu hermano ―la animó―. Me reuniré con vosotros cuando haya aclarado unos asuntos pendientes. Disfrutad de este día.

Recogió la capa de pelo sobre su brazo para no pisársela y desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que se había marchado la Inquisidora. Allá a lo lejos, la plebe seguía celebrando el dichoso acontecimiento, ajenos a todas las decisiones que iban a tomarse y que cambiarían diametralmente el destino de muchos.

* * *

><p>Magnus abandonó la sala del trono antes de que se formara un tumulto en dirección a la salida. Tenía que ver urgentemente a alguien antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, alguien a quien no había visto por mucho que oteara a la multitud en su búsqueda. Dada la situación tampoco le extrañó que Ragnor se hubiera ausentado: no debía ser agradable que un recién llegado le robara todo lo que había mantenido durante años.<p>

Estaba dispuesto a comprobar si Ragnor se había vuelto o no rencoroso con el tiempo, así que recorrió a cortas y rápidas zancadas la planta baja y subió por donde calculaba que llegaría más rápido a la torreta que había ubicado el día anterior. Qué típico de brujos buscar el lugar más alejado y oculto posible para mantener en secreto sus artes mágicas.

Era un truco que había aprendido muy rápido cuando había llegado a Puerto de Plata hacía más de tres siglos. Por aquel entonces sólo contaba con veinticinco años de edad reales y llevaba vagando de un lugar para otro desde los trece. Había visitado lugares horribles y sobrevivido solo a mil y un peligros, así que cuando contempló embelesado las fachadas grises de aquella ciudad inmensa y las barcas que circulaban pacíficamente de un lado a otro del puerto, decidió que aquel podía ser un lugar bueno para vivir. Descubrió pronto que había otros brujos en la ciudad y que, aparentemente, toleraban muy bien la competencia, así que empezó vendiendo hechizos sencillos para subsistir al tiempo que estudiaba el alcance de sus aún ignotos poderes para realizar sortilegios más complejos. En aquella época se hacía llamar por otro nombre, mucho menos intimidatorio que el actual, pero prefería olvidarlo.

Cuando llevaba un año y medio en la ciudad, inventó por ensayo de prueba y error un potente hechizo que permitía concebir a mujeres estériles. Era la primera vez que creaba magia tan compleja y se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Su satisfacción duró poco: al volver a su estudio de visitar a un cliente, encontró la habitación patas arriba, las notas quemadas y las pócimas derramadas. Y por supuesto la fórmula del hechizo había desaparecido. Comprendió abatido que había pecado de ingenuo: no era que los brujos fueran condescendientes unos con otros, sino que más bien eran expertos en adueñarse de los logros ajenos. Efectivamente, al día siguiente dos brujos del otro extremo del puerto vendían aquella cura milagrosa a cambio del triple de monedas de lo que él había exigido por ella.

No se dejó engañar nunca más. Desde entonces eligió lugares más ocultos a la vista y los plagó de trampas mágicas que se activaban si cualquier otro que no fuera su maravillosa persona se atrevía a cruzar el umbral. Hubo una época en la que llegó a disfrutar encontrando ratas de alcantarilla donde debiera haber ladrones.

Ragnor nunca había sido de aquel estilo, pero quizá el aislamiento era la tendencia natural de todo Hijo de Lilith.

Para cuando terminó de ascender los mil-no-sé-cuantos escalones de la dichosa torre estaba casi sin aliento. Se preguntó si Ragnor tenía gemelos de hierro o simplemente era masoquista. Sólo vio dos puertas en su ángulo de visión, y por la que estaba entreabierta emanaban chispas naranjas que indicaban que alguien estaba usando magia al otro lado. Aliviado, se colocó bien el fino abrigo sobre los hombros y se asomó a la habitación.

La estancia estaba casi vacía y en claro desorden, pero su único inquilino parecía muy ocupado yendo de un lado para otro y animando a la mayoría de objetos a la vista para que se movieran por sí solos. Ragnor Fell, al igual que todos los brujos, gozaba de una juventud congelada que le daba el aspecto de un eterno veinteañero. Nacido como había en las lejanas tierras norteñas, su piel era muy clara, casi blanca, y el cabello de un dorado ribeteado artificialmente de azul. Siempre había sido más sobrio que él a la hora de vestirse, así que no le sorprendió verle ataviado con sencillas ropas blancas y grises.

Suspirando con resignación, Magnus golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió, llamando la atención de su ocupante.

―Vaya, vaya: el nuevo Brujo Real de Alacante… ―dijo éste al verle en el umbral.

Sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso, casi venenoso, que sin embargo dejaba pasar la imposible jovialidad de alguien que llevaba vivo más de quinientos años. Todos los brujos tenían un atributo físico que les delataba como no humanos: allí donde las pupilas de Magnus eran verticales como las de los gatos, las orejas de Ragnor eran más largas de lo normal y acabadas en punta.

―Lo lamento, Ragnor ―aseguró Magnus, sin saber muy bien qué reacción esperar―. Pero como sabes estamos consagrados a nuestro trabajo.

―No te culpo ―se apresuró a decir el aludido con una sonrisa, apuntando hacia una estantería cuyo contenido empezó a ordenarse solo en un baúl.

A pesar de sus palabras, una expresión de fugaz amargura cruzó por su rostro.

―Sólo es que… ya me había acostumbrado a éste lugar.

―Puedes quedarte ―propuso Magnus, pasando al interior y tocando con la punta del dedo una esfera de luces doradas―. Este país es el culmen de la tolerancia, o al menos de puertas a fuera: estoy seguro de que no les importará que haya otro gran brujo tras sus muros.

―No ―negó Ragnor―: sabes que no soporto la competencia. Además, como bien has dicho, en ocasiones la tolerancia es solo de cara al público: no les interesa tener magos realmente poderosos si no están cogidos con correa y bozal.

―Gracias por resumírmelo ―dijo Magnus con ironía―. Así que básicamente consideras que ser el Brujo Real supone convertirte en un perro domesticado.

―Más o menos ―coincidió Ragnor―. Te dejan muy poco tiempo para la investigación y la magia que utilizas está prácticamente subyugada a los deseos y necesidades de los cazadores de sombras. No digo que no tenga sus ventajas, pero tampoco es que sea un trabajo perfecto ―se detuvo un momento, toqueteándose con distracción la mano izquierda―. Será mejor que te dé esto.

Se volvió hacia él y se quitó un anillo del dedo corazón. Lo dejó caer en su palma abierta: era de metal oscuro, pesado y frío, con runas angélicas gravadas en todo el contorno.

―El símbolo del Brujo Real de Alacante ―le informó―. Por irónico que suene, un emblema de poder y sumisión.

Cruzó ambas manos frente a sus ojos y la estancia quedó vacía, todo su anterior contenido comprimido mediante magia en el baúl morado a los pies del brujo. Magnus casi podía respirar la magia en aquel lugar, las estelas imborrables del poderoso brujo que había vivido allí durante décadas y que, sustituido, seguramente no volvería jamás.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ragnor? ―quiso saber.

El aludido se recostó en el escritorio vacío y observó cómo la oscuridad se adueñaba de la vista al otro lado de la ventana.

―No lo sé… Quizá regrese a Inferno ―era obvio que la idea no le seducía en absoluto.

Se volvió hacia él con el rostro repentinamente serio, una expresión que Magnus detestaba: nunca salía nada bueno de un ceño fruncido.

―Me han dicho que tu marcha ha causado una gran conmoción allí ―dijo Ragnor―: que el Gran Brujo abandone su puesto, bueno… no había pasado en siglos.

Magnus carraspeó, incómodo, y se apoyó en el muro cercano con los brazos cruzados.

―Lo superarán. Como si no hubiera otros candidatos adecuados…

―Eres el mejor, todo el mundo lo sabe ―insistió Ragnor―: eres una leyenda en la mayoría de círculos de subterráneos. Me atrevo a adivinar la indignación que despertará saber que te has vendido a los _nefilim_.

Resultaba increíble que Ragnor hablara de aquel tema sin destilar ni una gota de envidia. Magnus había sufrido las "delicias" del rencor de los brujos gracias a su antinatural habilidad para realizar todo tipo de magia. No era de extrañar: algunos habían sido instruidos por autenticas celebridades de la magia durante siglos, y de repente un niñato sin pasado ni identidad había surgido de la nada para embelesar a todo el mundo con conjuros de su invención y unos poderes que escapaban incluso a la comprensión de los Hijos de Lilith. Por eso, por la manera en la que Ragnor aceptaba con humildad no ser el mejor, era por lo que Magnus le consideraba un amigo a pesar del ―relativamente― poco tiempo que habían compartido a lo largo de sus vidas.

―Estaba harto de aquel lugar ―confesó finalmente, volviendo al tema―. El respeto o el miedo que pudiera despertar en esas criaturas no eran suficientes como para ignorar las atrocidades que sucedían cada día allá a donde mirara. Los demonios pagan bien, pero ahora que he visto esta oportunidad no seguiré vendiendo mi magia a engendros que disfrutan torturando y matando inocentes.

Ragnor hizo un gesto con las manos y el baúl se redujo hasta convertirse en una cajita de rapé que se guardó entre sus ropas. No era difícil transportar el equipaje cuando se nacía con el don de la magia.

―Te envidio: siempre has tenido principios y, lo que es más importante, la testarudez para mantenerlos ―alabó. Le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza―. Aunque también posees obstinación para otros temas… Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntarlo pero, ¿has puesto ya tus ojos en alguien?

_Touché_. Ragnor sabía de sobras que caía fácilmente en el aburrimiento. Y, por supuesto, la manera más fácil de evadirlo era tener una conquista a la altura.

―Nota mental: me conoces demasiado bien ―cedió―. Lo cierto es que me ha llamado la atención cierto muchacho de aire triste. Pelo negro, ojos azules… ―suspiró―. Mi combinación favorita. Parecía estar huyendo de las miradas de todo el mundo. Y es un buen arquero, lo cual suele significar manos hábiles ―añadió, arqueando una ceja de forma sugerente―. ¿Sabes de quién hablo?

Ragnor lanzó un suspiro de resignación: la descripción le dejó un único resultado posible.

―Supongo que te refieres a Alec Lightwood ―dijo, rendido―. Te ruego que no seas cruel con el chico: le he visto crecer y es obediente e íntegro en todo lo que hace. Absurdamente correcto ―puso los ojos en blanco―. A diferencia de Jace Wayland, su _parabatai_.

―Sí… Ése rubito que parece querer comerse el mundo ―murmuró Magnus. Le dedicó una mirada maliciosa―. Sé sincero, Ragnor: ¿has pensado alguna vez en "intimar" con alguna de las indudables bellezas masculinas que habitan este castillo?

―Lo siento, Magnus: sigo con lo que tú denominas "gustos anticuados y aburridos" ―dijo con sarcasmo―. Sigo prefiriendo a las mujeres. Sobra decir que sería violento teniendo en cuenta que les he visto crecer desde que eran bebés que gateaban sobre la hierba.

Recordar a aquellos niños le hizo sonreír con añoranza. Casi veía correteando a sus pies a Jace, un pequeño sol con patas siempre seguido de un Alec de enormes ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas cargando con la diminuta Isabelle a sus espaldas. Oía sus risas más claras que las de cualquier otro niño que había conocido allí, y de pronto el peso del paso del tiempo se le hacía insoportable. Quizá para cuando volviera ellos ya yacieran en sus tumbas frías cubiertas de flores primaverales. Alejó a bandazos aquellos pensamientos, centrándose en un futuro más inmediato y preocupante.

―En serio, Magnus: no pongas la mano sobre el fuego ―suplicó―. Alexander es el hijo de la anterior regente: todos asumían que Aldertree iba a nombrarle heredero al trono y hay gente dispuesta a degollar a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño. Es muy querido en Alacante, especialmente entre los sectores subterráneos.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque los Lightwood son famosos por su buena relación con los subterráneos ―dijo Ragnor con el tono que emplea alguien para enseñar a sumar a un niño―. A pesar de lo mucho que parece respetársenos en este país, es inevitable que exista cierta segregación. Maryse Lightwood ha ido eliminando esa discriminación incluso desde antes de ostentar el poder, y sus hijos la apoyan de forma incondicional. Así que si lo que buscas es un poco de diversión trivial, fíjate en otro.

Magnus soltó una carcajada irónica que reverberó en los muros vacíos.

―Por tu tono cualquiera diría que me estás haciendo un favor ―se burló.

―Un favor para ti y tus… víctimas potenciales, en realidad ―confirmó Ragnor sin demostrar ni un gesto de diversión―. A lo anteriormente dicho debo añadir que no hay tanta libertad para hacer las cosas como en Inferno, algo que por otro lado es totalmente positivo.

Ragnor estaba en lo cierto respecto a Inferno. La ausencia de un gobierno o alguien que impusiera leyes básicas era lo que había hecho que degenerara de una bohemia ciudad para subterráneos clandestinos a un agujero horripilante donde los demonios campaban a sus anchas y aterrorizaban al resto de la población. Él, con el prestigio acrecentado por las habladurías, siempre había podido ir y venir por donde le placiera, pero no era lo común. Por lo general todos los que entraban en Inferno no volvían a salir, apareciendo tirados en cualquier callejón con los miembros arrancados y ni una sola gota de sangre en las venas.

Aunque no entendía qué tenía que ver aquel comentario con Alacante.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―La Clave condena las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo ―aseguró Ragnor―. No es como si fueran a ejecutar a los involucrados, pero el estigma social que supone es terrible. Han llegado a expulsar a los implicados de Idris. Sin embargo ésa es sólo una limitación que afecta a los _nefilim_, los que están bajo el dominio de la Clave: los demás pueden decidir si seguirla o no. ¿Entiendes mi advertencia?

Obviamente le estaba invitando a desviar su atención hacia algún subterráneo. Un joven hombre lobo, quizá, o una vampira neófita a la que poder enseñar mil y un placeres. El problema era, digamos, que no se puede empujar un carro de lado: Magnus se lo recordó sonriendo con malicia mientras se encogía de hombros.

―Gasto saliva para nada ―se resignó finalmente Ragnor, poniendo los ojos en blanco―: harás lo que te venga en gana, como siempre.

Magnus fingió una expresión de dolor.

―Eres cruel conmigo. Simplemente… me gusta el riesgo.

―Te aprecio, Magnus ―dijo Ragnor―. No me gustaría que volvieras a meterte en líos…

―Si te refieres al asunto de la reina de las hadas… ―empezó Magnus, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

―Me refiero exactamente al asunto de la reina de las hadas ―confirmó Ragnor con expresión censora―. Sabes lo horrible que podría haber sido. Pero las hadas son cachorros indefensos al lado de lo que pueden ser los _nefilim_ cuando algo va en contra de lo que creen correcto. La sangre de ángel es más peligrosa que cualquier influencia subterránea que puedas imaginar.

Magnus gruñó en voz alta, curvando las comisuras en un gesto despectivo. Debía admitir su culpa en el incidente de la reina Seelie, al igual que el hecho de que Ragnor le había salvado con sus dotes diplomáticas. Por aquel entonces sólo tenía setenta años reales: el universo mundano era grande y el subterráneo inmenso a sus ojos, y ardía en deseos de experimentar cosas nuevas que le volvían impulsivo y poco consecuente.

Había aprendido mucho desde entonces.

―No tienes que preocuparte de nada ―aseguró―. Sabes que soy lo bastante egoísta como para no ponerme en peligro. No me iré de esta ciudad mientras quedarme me sea provechoso.

Ragnor no parecía demasiado convencido de sus palabras, pero se encogió de hombros como si lo dejara por imposible. Avanzó hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de despedida. Mirando sus ojos purpúreos, Magnus descubrió que posiblemente era lo más parecido a un padre, a un hermano, que había conocido.

―Hasta más ver, Magnus ―se despidió.

Para gente como ellos, con vida virtualmente ilimitada, las despedidas no eran demasiado apegadas. Era más que probable que volvieran a encontrarse en algún momento de sus existencias inmortales. Cuando le vio desaparecer tras la esquina apenas sintió una ligera frustración por no haber podido compartir sus vivencias un poco más de tiempo.

Pero Ragnor era una de las pocas personas a las que realmente había apreciado en su vida. El vacío en los instantes siguientes fue más grande de lo que jamás admitiría. Echó un último vistazo a la torre hueca y descendió los escalones con el ritmo de alguien que no tiene nada que hacer en un futuro próximo.

Al llegar al edificio principal se confundió entre la gente que iba de aquí para allá, algunos uniéndose al banquete de celebración y otros yendo a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Siempre que se unía a una multitud sentía una extraña sensación de lejanía, de estar clavado en ninguna parte: la mayoría de aquellas personas se consumirían y morirían mucho antes de que se diera cuenta, y el mundo las olvidaría cuando la memoria colectiva no alcanzara a sostenerlas.

Era precisamente aquello lo que Magnus encontraba fascinante en los mortales, lo que hacía que resultaran mucho más atractivos que cualquier vampiro o hada que hubiera conocido jamás. Aquella chispa efímera que relucía en ellos, dándoles una belleza fugaz que aún así pervivía para siempre en su memoria y alimentaba sus sueños en sus noches interminables de recuerdos.

Los _nefilim_ eran los más dichosos en ése aspecto, los más bellos y poco duraderos de todos. Los que morían en el campo de batalla en el apogeo de su vida, aún jóvenes y rebosantes de una vitalidad que casi siempre se extinguía de forma violenta.

Resultaba trágico, aunque esa no era la razón principal por la que sus conquistas con sangre angélica eran igual a cero. Nunca había intentado nada ―serio― con un _nefilim_ porque era más probable que su respuesta fuera un cuchillazo que un beso de vuelta…

Pero la primera vez que había visto a Alexander había sentido una especie de atracción fatal, súbita e impulsiva que le dejó tan lleno de curiosidad como de intriga: jamás se había prendado de ningún hijo del Ángel que mereciera correr el riesgo. En un principio no le dio demasiada importancia porque era algo que le ocurría a menudo… pero tras reflexionar había terminado por admitir que era inusual la facilidad con la que había caído fulminado por aquellos ojos azules, transparentes, que aullaban silenciosamente pidiendo ayuda.

Como si le hubiera invocado mentalmente, Alexander apareció por un corredor lateral con aquel aire liviano que delataba su sangre divina. El negro le sentaba como un guante, aunque Magnus ya había pasado largas horas vistiéndole mentalmente con atuendos "ligeramente" más llamativos. Caminaba encorvado, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y tratando de no coincidir en el camino de nadie. Su hermana y el rubio le acompañaban a lado y lado, dos figuras resplandecientes que parecían querer empequeñecerlo. Al menos a sus ojos no lo conseguían.

Suspiró profundamente, suspendido entre la inseguridad y la impaciencia. Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero una parte remota de él, una parte pequeña y encogida en su propia oscuridad, ansiaba restañar sus numerosas heridas. Sus intentos anteriores habían fracasado estrepitosamente, sangrándole más si era posible, mostrándole lo traicionera que podía ser la gente y lo doloroso que era confiar ciegamente en alguien.

Esperaba acertar en aquella ocasión, porque no era poco lo que se estaba jugando.

Alguna fuerza cósmica jugó en su favor y logró que sus miradas se encontraran, regalándole una bonita visión azul y negra. El chico tomó aire con profundidad y sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto sorprendido. Bajo la notoria perplexión, sus ojos destilaban tanta amargura como la primera vez que le había visto, algo que sólo alguien que quisiera ver podría percibir con claridad. El esfuerzo del _nefilim_ en fingir una fortaleza que no poseía provocaba en él un peculiar instinto de protección, un deseo casi irrefrenable de abrazarle y asegurarle que sus miedos no eran fundados.

Su cruz, su debilidad, siempre había sido leer en los rostros de la gente, en sus gestos. Sólo a veces encontraba autenticidad y sentimientos cordiales en lugar de egoísmo e hipocresía. Cada vez que se topaba con aquel muchacho se sentía más y más afortunado de haber aceptado la oferta de Valentine.

Alexander rompió el hechizo al pestañear; se marchó con toda celeridad en dirección contraria, incapaz de camuflar su turbación. Magnus ensanchó su sonrisa aunque no hubiera nadie para verle.

A juzgar por cómo reaccionaba aquel chico en su presencia, estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

* * *

><p><em>Desde que leí Ciudad de Cristal me pregunté si Ragnor y Magnus serían amigos o simplemente compañeros de profesión. Siempre tuve la espina clavada de ése asunto, así que… ¡voilá!<em>


	5. Sobre baños matutinos y parabatai

_Buenas. Me reporto después de 3 meses trabajando sin parar y odiándome por no poder escribir. Con la ilusión que me hace este fic…_

_Mis agradecimientos a __**MerielTLA**__, __**Alexander Malfoy Black**__, __**TheLoveIsArt**__ y __**sonyrueda**__ por sus maravillosos reviews. También a quien quiera que lea este fic xD_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Sobre baños matutinos y <strong>_**parabatai**_

El sol era apenas un punto rojo en el horizonte oriental cuando Alec cruzó el río por el viejo puente de madera y se adentró en el bosque de sauces y chopos que se derramaba bajo la colina al pie de la ciudad. Nada más pisar la zona verde se quitó las botas, se arremangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y anduvo descalzo sobre la hierba cuajada de rocío mientras admiraba la habitual belleza de la naturaleza de Idris.

Había pasado una semana desde la coronación de Valentine Morgenstern, y afortunadamente los cambios no habían sido tan drásticos como había temido. Si bien había habido un par de subterráneos que habían montado en cólera al advertir que se les pedía credenciales en sus idas y venidas, la mayoría lo había aceptado con absoluta naturalidad. Habían sido siete días ―por suerte― aburridos, sin cacerías relevantes y mucho tiempo para leer y seguir entrenando. Gracias al Ángel él, a diferencia de Jace, no requería de situaciones reales de peligro para conservar el juicio.

Tras caminar cerca de veinte minutos, decidió que se había alejado lo suficiente de las miradas impertinentes y que nadie le molestaría allí. Se había detenido otras veces en aquel punto, donde la corriente era un poco menos impetuosa y los sauces llorones acariciaban el agua. El trino de los pájaros era una música hipnótica que se mezclaba con el arrullo del río e incitaba a un sueño plácido de verano.

Colgó la camisa de una rama y se entretuvo quitándose los pantalones. Los rayos de sol ya eran lo bastante poderosos como para calentarle la pálida espalda desnuda. Metió los pies en el agua y avanzó sobre rocas cubiertas de algas y peces plateados que coleteaban entre sus tobillos. El agua estaba helada ―ni siquiera en los días más calurosos de agosto se dignaba a estar tibia―, pero Alec estaba más que acostumbrado. No era partidario de compartir el baño común del castillo, con decenas de personas mirando, y no podía hacer largos en su diminuta bañera personal, así que siempre que el tiempo lo permitía optaba por darse un chapuzón en el arroyo. Se sumergió hasta la cadera y anduvo con algo de dificultad hacia la zona más profunda, donde la corriente era más rápida. Sin apenas molestarse en coger aire, ejecutó un ágil salto de nadador y se sumergió en el agua.

Los pulmones de los _nefilim_ estaban especialmente diseñados para permitirles unos cinco o seis minutos de ausencia de oxigeno antes de que las funciones cerebrales empezaran a paralizarse. Jace aguantaba ocho sin una sola bocanada de aire, pero Alec jamás se había dejado impresionar. Le gustaba nadar: lo consideraba un entrenamiento ideal, especialmente cuando consistía en remontar el río contra la feroz corriente. A diferencia de Jace, que tenía constitución de guerrero, él parecía nacido para nadar ―a pesar de que sus hombros nunca se ensanchaban por mucho que entrenara―. Se deslizaba ligero de una orilla a la otra y vuelta a empezar, sus ojos superdotados capaces de ver bajo aquel curso de plata a rebosar de vida.

Emergió a los tres minutos y medio de empezar a nadar y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, pletórico al redescubrir aquella refrescante sensación recorriéndole la piel. Unos cuantos pájaros de esponjosas plumas blancas chapoteaban en la orilla, haciendo oír sus trinos melodiosos, y dos nutrias zigzagueaban en la corriente en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. El sol creaba dibujos hermosos entre las ramas de los árboles y él se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en paz.

El frío del agua borraba sus pensamientos, dejándole sólo con las sensaciones físicas. Quizá era aquella la razón real por la que lo prefiriera a sumergirse en un baño tibio y perfumado. Porque estando solo, sin mil y un estímulos que bombardearan su mente, se alejaba un poco de la tensión de fingir todo el tiempo, permitiéndose olvidar por unos segundos que algo no estaba bien con él y que no lo estaría nunca.

―He de admitir que las habladurías eran ciertas al afirmar que los paisajes de Idris son los más bellos del mundo, pero creo que hasta ahora ha faltado un elemento indispensable…

El corazón de Alec se oprimió del sobresalto. Giró sobre sí mismo, resbalando en una de las rocas del fondo, y buscó a quien le acompañaba en la mañana.

Magnus Bane estaba cómodamente sentado a la sombra sobre las raíces de un sauce llorón. Llevaba pantalones negros, botas de cuero y una camisa morada que dejaba ver parte de su pecho por la obertura que habían dejado tres botones dorados sin abrochar. Aquel día había elegido el rojo y el azul para vetear su cabello originalmente negro.

―La vista es ahora mucho más interesante, sin duda alguna ―opinó el brujo con una sonrisa torcida.

Alec no tardó ni dos segundos en sumergirse en el río hasta la barbilla, quitando todo lo atractivo que Magnus había encontrado en el paisaje. Por desgracia para el muchacho, la mente de un brujo trabajaba a gran velocidad y Magnus había sido capaz de recopilar más detalles de los que a él le hubiera gustado.

―¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? ―siseó en su dirección.

Las mejillas le ardían: no le hubiera extrañado que el agua de su alrededor empezara a evaporarse. El brujo se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia.

―No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres ―dijo―. Que yo sepa, Idris hace gala de ser un país libre.

Alec tenía la sensación de que estaba jugando con él, y su malhumor se disparó hasta límites insospechados: no había nada que le enojara más que pensar que no le tomaban en serio. Magnus captó su descontento sin necesidad de palabras.

―No tengo la culpa de que hayas decidido bañarte escaso de ropa justo enfrente de donde yo estaba descansando tranquilamente ―se defendió.

Mentía: Alec estaba seguro de que no había nadie en los alrededores cuando se había metido en el agua. Aunque tampoco era que le sorprendiera; los brujos eran poderosos y capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, pero su fama no era precisamente respetable.

Parpadeó, sintiéndose ridículo y avergonzado. Aún llevaba ropa interior, pero aquella intensa mirada puesta en él le hacía sentir totalmente desnudo. La misma mirada que se había encontrado allá a donde fuera en los últimos días, siempre verde y acechante como la de un felino.

Magnus estaba disfrutando lo indecible con aquella situación: estaba forzando el límite y lo sabía, pero se consideraba capaz de deleitarse unos instantes más con el rojo encendido de las mejillas del joven antes de que su enfado fuera suficiente como para optar por una vía poco diplomática.

Había estado haciendo malabares con sus impresiones sobre aquel chico durante la última semana. Le había observado detenidamente sin molestarse en resultar discreto: cuanto antes cogiera la indirecta, mucho mejor. Había cruzado deliberadamente sus miradas a cada ocasión, e incluso había hecho el esfuerzo sobrehumano de levantarse antes del amanecer para seguirle hasta el campo de tiro y permanecer allí, observándole, durante casi tres horas.

Entre otras cosas se había cuestionado si Alexander era heterosexual, invertido o si, como él, no hacía distinciones. A aquellas alturas empezaba a descartar la primera opción. Sus reacciones le delataban, y también explicarían su carácter introvertido en una sociedad que condenaba con escarnio las desviaciones de la regla.

El chico seguía metido en el agua de tal modo que sólo los hombros y la cabeza estaban expuestos al sol. Su piel era blanquísima y uniforme, sólo alterada por unas cuantas runas retorcidas que parecían deslizarse cuello abajo por la línea de los músculos. Magnus sospechaba que si aún no se había movido era por lo violenta que le resultaba la idea de regresar al castillo prácticamente en cueros. Por supuesto, no había elegido para sentarse aquel árbol en concreto por azar: las prendas del _nefilim_, todas de un negro monótono, colgaban de una rama oportunamente al alcance de su mano.

Definitivamente no era bueno que se aburriera.

―Bueno, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ―dijo finalmente, desperezándose con un suspiro―, pero dudo que incluso un _nefilim_ bien entrenado pueda aguantar todo el día sumergido en un agua que debe rondar los doce grados.

Muy a su pesar, Alec debía admitir que tenía razón: los hijos del Ángel era más resistentes a las condiciones extremas que los mundanos, pero ello no les convertía en soldados de acero. Sin actividad física, su cuerpo se enfriaría en pocos minutos. Aunque claro, también podía ignorar al intruso y seguir con sus actividades…

Aquella última idea le llevó a plantearse qué le mantenía clavado en su sitio, como si no tuviera lengua ni cerebro con el que defenderse de aquella evidente invasión de la intimidad. Le miró de soslayo, indeciso: Magnus Bane no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que él, pero por lo que sabía podía tener mil años y seguir pareciendo joven. No importa cuánto dependieran de un Brujo Real en Alacante, ningún cazador de sombras perdía de vista que la mayoría de los hijos de Lilith obedecían a un primigenio egocentrismo que les convertía en unas de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo.

Y aún así Alec no podía pasar por alto el magnetismo que destilaba aquel individuo, por mucha frustración que le despertara. Algo en cómo se movía, en cómo se exhibía ante todos sin prestar atención a las opiniones… en cómo buscaba su mirada con aquellos ojos bicolores que parecían expertos en desnudar el alma.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y el ardor de sus mejillas no desaparecía.

―Visto que soy demasiado interesante como para que me ignores ―dijo de pronto Magnus―, al menos podríamos hablar como personas civilizadas para evitar el tedio, ¿no te parece?

Alec parpadeó con perplexión y soltó un sonido despectivo entre dientes.

―¿Estás tentando a la suerte molestando a un _nefilim_ y propones que entablemos una conversación?

Los labios se le estaban empezando a poner azules, y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que no le castañearan los dientes. Magnus contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír ante su desesperada hostilidad.

―Te conviene tenerme de amigo, muchacho ―aseguró―. Es más que probable que en algún momento tu vida dependa de mi habilidad con las manos. Además, "molestar" no es el término que yo utilizaría ―añadió, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba de los pantalones―: más bien "amenizar tu aburrida mañana".

Se acercó a pasos anchos y despreocupados, elegantes como no era habitual en alguien de su altura. Al moverse su piel bronceada relucía ante los cambios de luz como si estuviera cubierta de brillantes. Los labios que se curvaban burlones en las comisuras eran definitivamente hipnóticos. Alec obligó a sus ojos a no fijarse en semejantes detalles y, de un solo y ágil salto, salió del agua y echó a correr como un rayo.

Magnus sabía que los _nefilim_ utilizaban runas para que no les creciera vello en la mayor parte del cuerpo, seguramente para facilitar el trazado de la Marcas para el combate. Alec era una clara muestra de ello, con un pecho lampiño y levemente ruborizado a pesar de la capa de agua que lo cubría. Su musculatura no estaba muy marcada, pero tanto el torso como los brazos eran fibrosos y parecían fuertes a la vista. Decenas de dibujos salpicaban su piel, algunos negros como tinta y otros de un blanco translúcido, apenas apreciables mientras se movía a toda velocidad hacia el árbol.

Captando sus intenciones, Magnus volvió sobre sí mismo y le bloqueó el paso, interponiéndose entre él y su ropa.

―Esa no es una manera muy educada de dar por terminada una conversación ―le regañó en tono burlón―. Lo cual me decepciona: me habías parecido un joven muy correcto hasta este preciso momento.

―Esgrimís la ironía muy hábilmente, señor Bane ―escupió Alec con el pelo mojado cayéndole sobre los ojos―. Sois vos el que me negáis un poco de intimidad y aún así hacéis que parezca que el maleducado sea yo.

Magnus guardó silencio, reconociendo su derrota ―al menos en aquel asalto―. La ausencia de palabras le ayudó a darse cuenta de que no les separaban más de diez centímetros y de que tenía una perspectiva envidiable del pálido torso del joven, la piel erizada al haber estado en contacto con el agua helada.

―¿Frío, _nefilim_? Se me ocurren al menos tres maneras para entrar en calor ―comentó con aire sugerente―. Yo apuesto por la tercera: es la más comprometida, pero infinitamente más divertida.

El chico le lanzó un imprevisto manotazo que él esquivó ágilmente, pero Alec aprovechó la oportunidad y arrancó las prendas del árbol, apretándolas contra su pecho mientras retrocedía con toda celeridad y se hacía con las botas olvidadas unos metros más allá. Empezó a vestirse a toda prisa con visible apuro, pasando por alto el hecho de que aún no estaba seco y que la ropa empezaba a adherírsele al cuerpo. Magnus reparó fugazmente en una cicatriz rojiza a lo largo de su pierna izquierda antes de que el chico tirara de los desgastados pantalones negros y se los ajustara a las caderas. Cuando acabó de poner las prendas en su sitio, aunque no con demasiada pulcritud, Alec se incorporó y le dedicó una huidiza mirada de medio lado.

―Que tenga buenos días, señor Bane ―balbuceó, y después giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a largas zancadas en dirección al castillo.

El brujo puso la mano en el fuego una última vez mientras le veía marcharse.

―Tutéame para la próxima vez ―le gritó―. De otro modo pareceríamos dos perfectos desconocidos.

Alec fingió ignorarle, aunque cada detalle de lo sucedido seguía desfilando por su mente. Se marchó empapado y furioso, más consigo mismo que con el brujo, resoplando bajo los mechones negros adheridos a su rostro. Imploró al Ángel que nadie se pusiera en su camino o temía que su frustración escapara por una vía poco pacífica.

Empezaba a comprender a Jace y sus raros pero balsámicos arrebatos violentos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Clary abrió los ojos aquella mañana, sobresaltada, los retazos difusos del sueño justo antes de despertar circularon brevemente por su memoria. Con la respiración alterada y el sudor empapándole la frente, se arrebujó entre las sábanas y trató de normalizar sus signos vitales. Lo que había visto tras el umbral del sueño la había alterado, y juraría que aún tenía lágrimas escaldándole las mejillas. No sabía si considerarlo un simple sueño intrascendente o una horrenda pesadilla.<p>

Había soñado con una cama de doseles negros en la que yacían un hombre y una mujer; lluvia sangrienta golpeaba las ventanas mientras la pareja se entregaba apasionadamente. Tatuajes negros que ella conocía bien recorrían sus cuerpos, líneas blanquecinas de antiguas runas reluciendo bajo el sudor.

La escena cambiaba y sus oídos se llenaban de alaridos. En una habitación tenuemente iluminada con velas blancas, una parturienta aferraba el cabezal de una cama en plena labor de traer a su hijo al mundo. Había sangre por todas partes, contrastando con las sábanas blancas tendidas sobre el lecho. No podía ver el rostro de la mujer, pero sí apreciaba el gesto contorsionado de dolor bajo una cortina de cabellos rojos adheridos a la piel. Clary podía oírla suplicar socorro mientras se retorcía de dolor, pidiendo ayuda en una tarea que no podía acometer sola. Quería ayudarla, hacer lo que fuera para que se sintiera mejor, pero algo la mantenía clavada en su sitio y enmudecía sus palabras.

Y entonces advertía la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Era un hombre, sentado en un sillón de brazos junto al lecho donde yacía la mujer. Observaba con absoluta impasibilidad los esfuerzos de la madre por dar la vida a su retoño, sin pestañear, como si su sufrimiento no le inspirara compasión. Su rostro era monstruoso bajo aquella luz danzante, los ojos rojos como de sangre sólida empañados de una innata maldad.

De pronto era de día y el sol brillaba tras la ventana, arrojando una caricia dorada sobre la mujer que se balanceaba en una mecedora. Tenía un bebé entre sus brazos, una criatura que mamaba de su desnudo pecho hinchado mientras la madre entonaba una nana. Habría sido una escena hermosa de no ser por el individuo de ojos rojos de pie tras ella, acariciando el pedazo de cuello blanco visible bajo la cortina de rizos rojos, sonriendo con profunda crueldad mientras apretaba más y más hasta dejar moretones en la piel…

Se había despertado en aquel punto, y aún no conseguía darle un sentido coherente a aquella siniestra escena. Hacía mucho que no tenía pesadillas y apenas recordaba aquel horrible nudo de angustia en el pecho.

Tardó un poco en percibir que había alguien en su habitación. Se movía con sigilo, pero Clary estaba lo bastante despierta como para distinguir que era alguien más alto que ella, seguramente un hombre. Mil ideas paranoicas circularon por su cabeza; ¿quién demonios entraba sin permiso en la habitación de una chica antes de las once de la mañana?

Antes de que se planteara decidir entre esgrimir una afilada horquilla de pelo o correr hacia la puerta, el intruso cruzó un rayo de luz proyectado por la ventana entreabierta. Le reconoció en el acto, y todo su cuerpo se relajó con un sonoro suspiro mientras retiraba las sábanas y apoyaba los pies desnudos en el suelo.

―Simon… ―exhaló, aliviada―. Menudo susto.

El chico se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz del día iluminara la estancia. Vestía la misma ropa que el día que le conoció, una sencilla camisa blanca con un jubón marrón, pantalones llenos de bolsillos y botas desgastadas que apenas le llegaban más arriba de los tobillos. Era la segunda vez que le veía en su vida, pero Clary era incapaz de imaginárselo con otro atuendo.

―Buenos días, princesa ―repuso él antes de volverse―. No era mi intención despertarte. Intentaba limpiar un poco antes de que te levantaras…

La miró de hito a hito, pestañeando: carraspeó sonoramente y apartó la mirada con aire incómodo. Sólo entonces Clary reparó en que iba en camisón, algo harto indecente, así que tiró de la bata de seda que descansaba sobre la cómoda y la cerró alrededor de su cuerpo anudándola a la cintura. Se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Por fin te dignas a aparecer: empezaba a temer que fueras sólo producto de mi imaginación ―bromeó.

Esperó que Simon soltara una carcajada de vuelta, pero él ni siquiera sonrió.

―He estado enfermo ―se disculpó―. Lamento no haberte dicho nada.

A continuación tomó de nuevo el paño, lo escurrió en un cubo y volvió a su trabajo, poniéndose de puntillas para limpiar el marco de un cuadro en la pared este. Mirándole con detenimiento, Clary no pudo encontrar en él ningún indicio de dolencia más allá de unas desfavorecedoras sombras azules bajo los ojos, como si hubiera dormido muy poco en los últimos días.

―¿Va todo bien, Simon? ―se preocupó.

Él detuvo su ir y venir y le sostuvo la mirada, creando unos instantes de tenso silencio.

―Claro que sí ―aseguró, sonriendo.

Clary se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza: era la sonrisa más gélida que le habían dedicado en su vida, tan forzada que más pareció una mueca. Obviamente no estaba siendo sincero, pero no le conocía lo suficiente como para insistir más en el asunto. Apreciaba demasiado la genuinidad que el chico había mostrado anteriormente como para echarlo todo a perder por un exceso de curiosidad. Simon terminó su trabajo y se incorporó en silencio, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos y el agua chorreándole entre los dedos.

―Si no necesitas nada más… ―anunció.

El recuerdo del vívido sueño la sacudió como un escalofrío. La idea de quedarse sola aunque fuera por unos instantes la aterrorizó, como si fuera a revivirlo con equiparable crudeza al no tener en qué pensar.

―No te marches aún ―pidió en voz alta―: me gustaría un poco de compañía.

Él pareció evaluar si era conveniente o no acceder a su petición, incómodo sobre sus propios pies, pero al final se dirigió a pasos anchos hacia ella y tomó asiento a su lado, provocando que el colchón se hundiera bajo su peso. Mirándole de cerca, Clary pudo apreciar otros detalles desmejorados en su semblante, como los pómulos más marcados o un brillo opaco en sus ojos. Las ojeras eran más oscuras de lo que había apreciado desde lejos, aunque tenía las mejillas saludablemente sonrojadas. Notando su escrutinio, Simon levantó una mano para tocarse la cara.

―Sé que no lo parece, pero te aseguro que estoy bien. Simplemente no soy tan afortunado en salud como los _nefilim_ ―puntualizó―. He pasado más de una semana tiritando en la cama, tosiendo y con fiebre. Los mejores siete días de mi vida ―bromeó.

Se echó unos mechones de cabello castaño hacia atrás, quitándoselo de los ojos.

―¿Qué me dices de ti? ―se interesó―. Espero que esta semana haya sido más amena de lo que ha sido para un servidor…

Clary repasó mentalmente los últimos acontecimientos: no había demasiado que destacar más allá de los múltiples personajes célebres que había tenido el placer de conocer. Apenas había salido del castillo en aquella semana, sólo el día que Lucian Graymark les llevó a ver el Lago Lin. La había impresionado descubrir que Luke ―así había insistido en que le llamaran― era el alfa de la manada de licántropos y representante de los mismos en el Consejo de Idris, aunque más la sorprendió el hecho de que el líder de los Hijos de la Noche fuera un vampiro que parecía más joven que ella. Todo sumamente irrelevante para cualquiera que llevara en Alacante el tiempo suficiente.

Sin embargo hablar con Simon era sorprendentemente fácil. Parecía dispuesto a escuchar cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios, aún cuando implicara información que ya conocía, y soltaba comentarios ingeniosos en el momento oportuno que les hacían reír a ambos. Una parte de su ser empezaba a lamentarse de tener a Sebastian y no a Simon como hermano, alguien en cuya presencia se sintiera tan cómoda como para no tener que medir las palabras.

―He pasado bastante tiempo con Isabelle Lightwood estos días ―comentó casi media hora después―. Somos muy diferentes, pero creo que se puede confiar en ella. ¿La conoces?

Una sonrisa bobalicona distendió todos los músculos faciales del muchacho.

―Habría que ser ciego y sordo para no conocerla. Es muy popular ―dijo―: todos los jóvenes de Alacante, ya sean _nefilim_ o subterráneos, sueñan con captar su atención.

Por supuesto, se dijo Clary para sus adentros. Había conocido a otras bellezas en la corte ―la mujer lobo Maia, Aline Penhallow o Jessamine Lovelace, entre ellas― pero ninguna tan llamativa como la joven Lightwood. Isabelle destilaba atractivo natural, y además hacía todo lo posible por resaltarlo. Innatamente sensual e imponente, alta y con unas curvas que juraría habían sido repartidas en proporción divina. No era de extrañar que tuviera un público masculino tan amplio a pesar de ser tan joven... No se había planteado la edad de Isabelle, pero si era menor que Alec no podía tener más de diecisiete.

―¿También los humanos sueñan con ella? ―comentó con evidente malicia.

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del Simon.

―Bueno, no somos de piedra ―reconoció con una sonrisa turbada.

Sintió un súbito exceso de compasión por el pobre Simon. Podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era una de las personas más afables que había conocido, pero por desgracia no tenía ninguna posibilidad con alguien como Isabelle. No en aquel entorno elitista en el que el estatus y el poder lo eran todo; un ambiente en el que la chica Lightwood relucía con luz propia, prácticamente inalcanzable.

―De todos modos nadie intenta nada con Isabelle Lightwood ―señaló Simon arreglándose el puño de la atildada camisa blanca.

―¿Por qué? ―se extrañó Clary.

El muchacho soltó una risotada amarga; los ojos le brillaban con resignado optimismo.

―Es ella la que elige a sus amantes ―reveló―. Así que en realidad poco podemos hacer la mayoría de insignificantes mortales.

Aquellos último sonó irónico, pareciéndose un poco más al chico divertido que había conocido a su llegada a Idris, pero Clary percibió un cierto matriz depresivo en su voz que le inspiró aún más lástima.

―¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo por los jardines antes del almuerzo? ―propuso, tratando de subirle el ánimo―. Hace un día estupendo y sería una lástima desaprovecharlo quedándonos tras estos muros.

―La idea es seductora, pero me despellejarían vivo si no me ocupara de mis tareas ―se excusó él.

Clary frunció los labios con decepción. La mayoría de _nefilim_ debían estar de cacería o entrenando, así que además de perder la compañía de Simon estaría condenada a una de las mañanas más aburridas de su vida. Arqueó una ceja al tiempo que sonreía con presunción.

―No acepto un no por respuesta ―anunció, poniéndose en pie―. Si tu problema es la reprimenda, imagino que cambiarán de opinión cuando se enteren de que lo has hecho para cumplir el capricho de una princesa consentida… ―dijo mientras se dirigía al ropero.

Se golpeó el pie descalzo contra el canto de la mesilla de noche. Un calambrazo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y la hubiera obligado a soltar un improperio de no ser por el jarrón de cristal azul con rosas que se precipitó al suelo desde la parte superior del mueble. Lanzó ambas manos hacia delante por instinto para evitar que el delicado objeto se rompiera…

…pero, inexplicablemente, la mano de Simon llegó antes.

Clary permaneció inmóvil, contemplando boquiabierta el jarrón sostenido en perfecto equilibrio entre los dedos del joven. No sólo había alargado la mano para detener el desastre en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, sino que además lo había hecho con una precisión que le había permitido atrapar el recipiente por la base y en posición vertical.

―¿Cómo has hecho eso? ―murmuró, patidifusa.

―Reflejos ―repuso él por inercia―. Seguro que Amatis se alegrará de saber que por fin estoy aprendiendo algo…

―Ni siquiera he visto a mi padre moverse tan rápido ―observó Clary, manteniéndose en sus trece―. Ha sido… raro.

Simon fingió no haberla oído mientras colocaba de nuevo el jarrón en su sitio de forma metódica, arreglando las rosas a espacios regulares.

―Lo importante es que no se ha roto ―insistió―. Supongo que deber ser caro, y con mi renombrada torpeza no me conviene que me achaquen una pérdida tan costosa.

Se alejó de la mesilla de noche y anduvo hasta la ventana, apoyando un brazo en la balaustrada. La luz del sol acariciaba su cabeza y creaba reflejos rojos en su pelo. Parecía realmente atribulado, como si la máscara alegre que se había puesto para camuflarlo ya no fuera efectiva. Clary se acercó con cautela y se atrevió a tocarle el hombro, instándole a darse la vuelta y a mirarla. Era mucho más alto que ella, sólo unos centímetros más bajo que Sebastian, y aún así parecía más joven e inseguro que ninguno de ellos.

―No entiendo por qué alguien dotado con semejante habilidad debe desperdiciar sus dotes sirviendo a otros ―se indignó―. ¿Por qué no participas en las justas como los otros jóvenes? No tienes nada que envidiar a muchos de ellos.

Se estaba refiriendo a Jace Wayland, pero no lo dijo en voz alta por miedo a denotar su desagrado. Simon se encogió de hombros, con una expresión triste que trató de camuflar con una sonrisa que apenas revoloteó en sus labios.

―Sueño con ello a menudo, pero los torneos están vetados a los mundanos ―se lamentó―.Y aunque tuviera sangre de ángel o de lobo, sólo aquellos con títulos pueden aspirar a tal honor. Mucho me temo que lo más heroico que haré en mi vida será abrillantar unos cuantos espejos en tiempo récord.

Ser un asistente no era un trabajo que debiera menospreciarse, y Clary tenía entendido que los sirvientes de palacio tenían un nivel de vida más que satisfactorio. Pero Simon parecía destinado a ser mucho más que eso, como un diamante en bruto reluciendo entre las piedras de una playa.

Esbozó una mueca dolorida: le iba salir un moretón del tamaño de un huevo en el pie que acababa de golpearse.

―¿Te has hecho daño? ―preguntó Simon.

Fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, aunque sonaba más realista que hubiera notado gesto de malestar. El chico se arrodilló frente a ella y observó la marca rojiza que aparecía justo bajo el tobillo. Esbozó una expresión entre divertida y amarga.

―Amatis tendría unas palabritas conmigo si supiera que he dejado que la princesa se dañara un pie en mi presencia ―se lamentó.

―Parece una mujer terrible ―opinó Clary medio en broma.

―Tiendo a exagerar ―reconoció Simon con una risa contenida―: sólo quiere que haga bien mi trabajo. Es como una segunda madre para mí. ¿Me permites?

Estaba tendiendo una mano en su dirección, instándole a apoyar el pie con la mano abierta. Ella se levantó unos centímetros la falda y accedió a su petición en silencio. Él tenía las manos muy frías ―seguramente a causa del agua con jabón―, algo que resultó una suerte en aquellos momentos porque le alivió enormemente el dolor. Sus dedos eran suaves y aterciopelados al masajear la piel, algo inusual en alguien que pasaba varias horas al día con las manos metidas en agua y manipulando escobas y estropajos.

―¿Mejor? ―sugirió el joven.

―Sí. Muchas gracias.

Cuando Simon levantó la mirada para buscar sus ojos, Clary experimentó una sensación de vacío en el estómago; una no precisamente desagradable que la dejó momentáneamente suspendida en el limbo. Era algo que no había experimentado antes, algo en aquellos ojos oscuros y su sonrisa cautivadora, la torpeza innata en sus palabras o el modo tan natural que tenía de dirigirse a ella.

Un deseo irrefrenable de retenerle a su lado y no dejarle marchar nunca más.

Gracias al exhaustivo escrutinio cayó en la cuenta de algo distinto en el aspecto de su amigo, un detalle tan obvio que la sorprendió no haberlo notado antes.

―Creo recordar que utilizabas lentes ―comentó, esperanzada de que ello rompiera la incómoda tensión imperante.

Juraría que el chico había palidecido repentinamente, pero se las arregló para sonreír despreocupado mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía los pantalones.

―Son para la vista cansada ―se explicó―: me las quito de vez en cuando para no tener jaquecas…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso, golpeando contra sus goznes. Sebastian apareció en el umbral, tan guapo recién levantado y con el cabello despeinado como cuando se engalanaba para un baile. Por suerte su hermana era la única mujer inmune a su atractivo.

―Por el Ángel, Sebastian ―gruñó―: llama antes de entrar.

―Esto es mi casa también, hermana ―protestó el aludido con altanería―. No creo que nadie deba pedir permiso para ir y venir por su propia casa.

Volvía a ser el Sebastian repelente. Fabuloso. El joven reparó rápidamente en Simon, que había agachado la cabeza de forma instintiva como si pensara que no iba a notar su presencia si no establecía contacto visual.

―¿Quién es este tipo al que permites entrar en tu habitación y tan de madrugada? ―preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

―Yo… ―murmuró Simon con cohibición, aparentemente sorprendido de su propia osadía―. Yo sólo me encargo de que vuestra hermana tenga todo lo que necesita…

―No tienes por qué darle explicaciones, Simon ―dijo Clary, brusca. Se volvió hacia su hermano con la rabia reflejada en el gesto―. Es mi amigo, Sebastian; un término que quizás desconozcas.

―Me gustaría saber si tener un amigo te ayudará a ser mejor líder algún día ―apostilló el aludido sin alterarse―. ¿Evitará los rumores que corran a tu costa o te permitirá lidiar con el descontento de tus súbditos?

―Yo sí la ayudaría ―se hizo oír Simon de repente.

Sebastian se volvió hacia él con los labios crispados y le dedicó una mirada de rotunda superioridad, como cuando alguien encuentra un animalillo con muchas patas debajo su cama.

―¿Aún sigues aquí? ―se extrañó en tono desdeñoso―. ¿Puedes marcharte para que hable a solas con mi hermana?

―Sí, señor… ―balbuceó Simon, intimidado, precipitándose hacia la puerta.

Clary quiso instarle a que se quedara, ligeramente esperanzada por el impulso de responder que el chico había demostrado sólo unos instantes antes. Pero Sebastian era alto y gozaba de aquella aura de poder heredada de su padre: de ser Simon, ella también querría poner pies en polvorosa. El joven se mantuvo unos segundos en el umbral, al parecer tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para poder hablar de nuevo.

―El almuerzo se servirá en el salón a las once de la mañana, como de costumbre ―informó, realizando una inclinación al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta―. Que tengan un buen día.

Sebastian soltó un gruñido de desdén por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos en actitud censora. Parecía satisfecho por el efecto que había provocado en el asustadizo muchacho.

―¿Sabes lo indecente que resulta que tengas a un joven en tu habitación? ―la sermoneó―. Y peor aún, un sirviente humano. Como si no hubiera ya suficiente gentuza en este país…

Miró a su hermana, que en aquellos momentos era una pequeña e iracunda muchacha pelirroja en camisón que parecía capaz de olvidar su baja estatura y atizarle un puñetazo.

―¿Desde cuándo eres tan prejuicioso, Sebastian? ―le espetó.

―¿Lo llamas prejuicios? ―protestó él con fiereza―. Llámalo por su nombre: sentido común. Integridad incluso.

Clary se quedó muda, porque algo en la expresión de su hermano la asustó. No era la típica pulla o la malicia traviesa que solía esgrimir: era un rencor genuino y primigenio, una rabia tan intensa que costaba contenerla.

―Todos esos… repugnantes subterráneos campando a sus anchas por nuestra ciudad ―describió, como si mascara las palabras―. Humanos mezclándose con los bendecidos con la sangre del Ángel… Raziel lloraría si pudiera ver esto ―le dedicó una mirada estoica cargada de desprecio―. Yo no vine aquí para esto. No entiendo que tú no te sientas igual, hermana.

Clary jamás hubiera imaginado que su hermano tuviera ideales tan cerrados: ella también había sentido recelo por los subterráneos y su fama monstruosa, pero sus preocupaciones se habían volatilizado al llegar allí y comprobar que había conocido a _nefilim_ más indeseables que la mayoría de hadas y licántropos. Se preguntó qué pensarían los ciudadanos de Idris si supieran que su futuro líder los despreciaba de aquel modo y pensó que una parte de ella ―pequeña pero creciente― se sentiría satisfecha si algún día lo descubrieran.

―¿Tu visita tenía algún objetivo o simplemente pretendías molestarme? ―sugirió, deseando dejar el tema zanjado.

Sebastian meditó por unos segundos, como si buscara en su mente una respuesta lo suficientemente ocurrente. Clary se sintió imbécil al haberse hecho ilusiones de que su actitud cambiaría al venir a vivir a Idris.

―Me ha enviado madre ―la informó el joven―. Ha pedido que vayas a sus aposentos, donde te espera un sastre. Insiste en que te confeccionen un vestido o dos para el baile de dentro de tres días.

Clary suspiró con tedio: si había algo que detestaba más que verse expuesta en un evento con tanto público era el largo proceso de lavado de imagen previo al mismo. Pasarse tres horas subida a una tarima en ropa interior, con los brazos extendidos mientras algún fanático de la alta costura giraba a su alrededor tomando medidas no era su idea de una mañana de diversión.

Simon acababa de irse ―no le culpaba― y sin embargo ya le echaba de menos.

* * *

><p>El suelo de madera tembló cuando, de una sola patada, Alec respondió al contraataque de Jace y le lanzó por los aires para dejarle caer con estruendo a casi dos metros de él. El rubio se incorporó con el rostro reluciente de sudor y aireó su camisa para rebajar la sensación de calor.<p>

―Estás en forma ―admitió en una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa―. Tengo la sensación de que llevas cuatro meses tomándome el pelo.

―Y yo tengo la sensación de que me estás dando ventaja ―objetó Alec con una ceja arqueada―. Mayormente porque es del todo imposible ganarte en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jace sonrió con autosuficiencia y volvió a ponerse en guardia.

Hacía poco que había anochecido y la sala de entrenamientos estaba bastante concurrida. Por todos lados se veía a _nefilim_ con ropa de entrenamiento esgrimiendo variopintas armas afiladas contra muñecos u otros oponentes, y a algunos más jóvenes haciendo piruetas sobre obstáculos ayudados con arneses. Alec y Jace habían pasado varias horas practicando con cuchillos antes de entregarse al combate de pies y manos. Era una técnica de lucha traída del este de la que eran bastante asiduos: desde que eran niños habían pasado tardes interminables practicándola bajo la tutela de Robert y Maryse antes de que éstos decidieran que eran lo suficientemente hábiles como para entrenar por su cuenta.

Jace intentó apresar el cuello de la camisa de Alec, que se escurrió lejos de su alcance como agua entre los dedos. Esta vez fue él quien lo intentó, aunque Jace le soltó ambas manos de un golpe seco y contraatacó a toda velocidad.

Era un juego estimulante, como en las justas. Uno que les mantenía en perfecto equilibrio, la emoción del reto disparando sus niveles de adrenalina. Sólo ellos alejados del mundo, instantes que discurrían en silencios vibrantes y miradas que lo decían todo.

Era lo máximo a lo que Alec podía aspirar. Por ello llevaba años levantándose temprano y llamando a la puerta de Jace, nervioso y emocionado, con la esperanza de que también aquel día le acompañara al campo de tiro. Aunque a decir verdad no lo hacía tan a menudo como le hubiera gustado. Cada vez con más frecuencia valoraba cada minuto que compartían juntos como un regalo inmerecido.

―¿Cómo va tu pierna? ―preguntó Jace, manteniéndole asido por la ropa a una distancia prudencial.

Alec le miró con aire ofendido, como si mereciera un puñetazo por recordarle aquella debilidad, mientras no perdía de vista su juego de pies.

―Bien… Hace días que apenas me duele ―permaneció en silencio unos segundos, aún aferrando el cuello de su camisa―. Me arrepentiré de habértelo dicho, ¿no?

―Es probable ―coincidió Jace.

Giró sobre sí mismo, apoyándose sólo en un brazo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía la cabeza de Alec firmemente inmovilizada contra el suelo bajo su pierna derecha. Su _parabatai_ jadeó, el rostro enrojecido y las venas marcándose en su cuello mientras trataba de deshacerse de aquella llave inesperada. Jace apretó el agarre y se apartó el pelo rubio de los ojos de un bandazo.

―Me pregunto por qué los demonios parecen estar tan tranquilos últimamente… ―comentó con aire trivial.

Alec forcejeaba, doblándose sobre sí mismo e intentando llegar a la rodilla de su compañero. Había aprendido treinta y dos maneras distintas de deshacerse de aquella llave y no era capaz de recordar ninguna.

―¿Acaso prefieres recibir todos los días noticias de descuartizamientos… o desapariciones…? ―exhaló con la vana esperanza de distraerle.

Para su desgracia, Jace no dejaba que su atención se desviara ni un instante del combate. Su rodilla se dobló más sobre su cuello si es que aquello era posible, obligándole a mirar directamente contra el suelo de madera.

―Llevamos semanas sin una sola cacería ―hizo notar―. O los demonios se han vuelto muy discretos o muy aburridos. No me hice cazador para esto.

Jace era así, tan distinto a él que cualquiera dudaría que hubieran tenido la misma educación. Su _parabatai_ siempre parecía dispuesto a arriesgar la vida, en ocasiones más de lo necesario, para demostrar que era capaz de cortar más cabezas de monstruos por minuto que cualquier otro cazador de Idris. No era la típica persona que pudiera quedarse sentada en un lugar, leyendo un libro o charlando de forma distendida. En las contadas ocasiones en las que se veía obligado a ello, como cuando convalecía tras una escaramuza especialmente aparatosa, acababa volviéndose irritable e hiperactivo, empleando su exceso de tiempo libre en molestar a algún pobre desdichado ―él mismo, la mayoría de veces―.

Eran como polos opuestos en aquel sentido. Alec apenas comprendía qué le impulsaba a abandonar tan a menudo aquel lugar que tanto amaba para seguir a sus hermanos en persecuciones interminables de engendros sin nombre. ¿Qué le daba valor para tragarse sus principios y empuñar todo tipo de armas contra criaturas que podían vengarse con mil cosas peores que la muerte?

En realidad sí lo sabía.

Velar por sus hermanos, siempre velar por ellos. La idea de dejarles marchar y que no regresaran le inundaba la garganta de amarga hiel.

Oh, ya se acordaba. Metió el pie como humanamente pudo entre el embrollo de brazos y piernas y golpeó un tendón detrás de la rodilla de Jace. Éste jadeó con sorpresa y aflojó el agarre, separándose rápidamente de él y rodando un par de metros más allá. Alec hizo lo propio y se movió hasta quedar tumbado sobre la espalda, el pecho ascendiendo a toda velocidad bajo la ropa de entrenamiento. Igualmente agotados, los chicos giraron la cabeza y cruzaron una mirada que les eximió de la necesidad de sonreírse.

La conexión entre ellos era absoluta desde el instante que se convirtieron en _parabatai_. Daba igual si era en el campo de batalla o en el silencio absoluto de una sala de estudio, siempre sentían la presencia del otro como un punto fijo de gravedad en un rincón de su mente. Por muy concentrados que estuvieran en sus cosas, o incluso separados físicamente o por un enojo que en líneas generales duraba poco, no podían cerrar del todo aquella especie de hilo que los conectaba. Alec tenía grabado a fuego en la memoria el regreso de su tercera cacería, cuando a Jace se le desgarró el hígado y estuvo a punto de morir. Él había pasado dos días sentado en la puerta de su habitación, sin hambre ni sed, sólo un dolor horrible en el abdomen y un puño apresándole el corazón que le impedía articular una sola palabra coherente.

Nunca había creído del todo las historias de su padre sobre tener un compromiso tan profundo con alguien, pero era en circunstancias como aquella cuando sabía que eran reales.

―Creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy… ―opinó Jace.

El rostro de Alec relucía con el sudor, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos en finos mechones apelmazados cuando se incorporó para mirarle. Con las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo parecía aún más pálido de lo que era. Jace sabía que había captado sus verdaderas intenciones y esperó un inminente coletazo de rebeldía.

―Deja de preocuparte, ¿quieres? Te he dicho que estoy bien… ¿Crees acaso que voy a seguir entrenando mientras me retuerzo de dolor?

―En tu caso todo es probable ―apostilló Jace con los ojos entornados―. Sufres una extraña fobia hacia cualquier tipo de ayuda externa.

―Le dijo el muerto al degollado ―se rebotó Alec. Jace sí que era capaz de estar desangrándose y aún así seguir haciendo comentarios ingeniosos sobre las hadas y sus gustos musicales.

―¿Habéis terminado ya vuestra pelea de gallos? ―sugirió una voz de mujer.

Isabelle se había acercado sin que lo advirtieran y había esperado pacientemente a que terminaran el asalto. La joven ofrecía el típico aspecto de una cazadora de sombras que había elegido la seducción como arma, especialmente en lo que refería al ajustado corsé y los tacones de aguja. Tanto Alec como Jace creían que luchar con aquel incómodo calzado era un suplicio, pero Isabelle se había acostumbrado a llevarlo desde los trece años y, salido de sus propios labios, _"llevar algo más cómodo en los entrenamientos sería suavizar la situación real de una cacería"_.

―¿Lo dejas por hoy, Iz?

―Qué remedio… No hay mucho que hacer entrenando sola ―reconoció, retorciéndose un mechón de cabellos―. En ocasiones os envidio: la mayoría de veces me toca mirar mientras os divertís estrellándoos uno al otro contra el suelo.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en pie a toda velocidad, aún jadeantes y arreglándose las ropas.

―Elige un _parabatai_ ―propuso Alec encogiéndose de hombros―. Seguro que hay muchos entre los jóvenes que desearían emparejarse contigo.

No habían sido pocas las críticas hacia ellos por trabajar en trío, algo que escapaba totalmente a los cánones de la Clave, pero sus resultados eran superiores a la media y ello había servido para callar algunas bocas. A pesar de ello, Isabelle llevaba tiempo planteándose la opción de emparejarse: no podría estar más cómoda con otros que no fueran sus hermanos, pero tener un _parabatai_ era una ventaja única en el campo de batalla que podría ofrecerle muchas oportunidades y una mayor seguridad para Alec y Jace.

―¿Qué tal Aline Penhallow? ―sugirió el último, secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano―. Sé que lleva tiempo buscando un _parabatai_.

―No creo que congeniáramos ―suspiró Isabelle cruzándose de brazos.

Un claro eufemismo de que sus similitudes eran totalmente inexistentes. Aline le caía bien, pero era todo lo contrario a ella: de aspecto frágil y carácter introvertido, con un apego excesivo por lo que los demás pensaran de su persona. Alec abrió la boca para sugerir otra idea, pero su hermana adivinó sus intenciones y le cortó antes de empezar.

―No menciones a Jessamine Lovelace ―gruñó―. Estoy mejor sola.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada interrogante que crispó los nervios de Isabelle. Aunque los conocía a ambos como la palma de su mano, aquellas ojeadas fugaces que parecían decir tantas cosas aún eran un misterio para ella.

―Nunca nos has contado por qué le tienes tan poco aprecio ―observó Alec.

―Y no pienso hacerlo ―refunfuñó Isabelle cruzándose de brazos―: no es una historia agradable.

Había sucedido hacía un par de años, bastante después de empezar a sentir interés por los chicos. Había sido francamente precoz en cuanto a relaciones, así que por aquel entonces ya tenía una larga lista de jóvenes a sus espaldas. Hacía tiempo que le tenía echado el ojo a su primo, William, y después de una relación con un vampiro que no salió bien decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. El problema fue que nunca llegó siquiera a insinuarse.

Jessamine apareció antes de poder intentar nada. Los Lovelace y los Carstairs habían estado muy unidos desde hacía generaciones y por ende la muchacha, Will y Jem se habían criado prácticamente juntos. Al notar sus intentos sobre William y ya fuera por celos o por otra razón, Jessamine la había encarado directamente acusándola con palabras que una dama distinguida no debería siquiera conocer. Isabelle no era famosa por su paciencia, precisamente: la abofeteó, acompañando la agresión con unos cuantos apelativos malsonantes, y se había sentido siniestramente satisfecha de ponerla en su sitio. Suspiró con camuflada malicia al recordarlo.

De todos modos, un _parabatai_ no era algo tan trivial como para echarlo a suertes. Alec y Jace se habían elegido el uno al otro sin buscarlo: un día sencillamente habían caído en la cuenta de que su relación era más estrecha que la hermandad y habían decidido comprometerse de por vida. Igual que Will y Jem o que su padre y Stephen Herondale.

―No he conocido aún a la persona adecuada ―concluyó, negando con la cabeza―. Me temo que tendré que esperar un poco más ―se irguió cuan alta era, recuperando su talante habitual―. ¿Vais a tardar mucho?

―Una hora más, a lo sumo ―calculó Alec, apoyándose en el pie izquierdo.

Un pinchazo le nació del tobillo y ascendió por su pierna hasta la espalda, curvando sus labios en una mueca dolorida. Jace, siempre sensible con las sensaciones de su _parabatai_, no tardó en advertir su expresión de molestia.

―Como había dicho, dejémoslo por hoy ―propuso―. Tampoco es cuestión de que la fuerces hasta que vuelva a fastidiarse.

―No, no… Voy a por una venda ―murmuró Alec―. Amortiguará un poco los impactos.

Le vieron alejarse tratando de camuflar su cojera yendo más deprisa: fingía tan mal como mentía. La curva hundida de sus hombros era lo más deprimente que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

―Quizá son impresiones mías, pero está muy raro últimamente ―opinó Isabelle cuando le perdieron de vista―. Me frustra no saber qué le pasa ―se volvió hacia Jace―. ¿Te ha dicho algo? Como no se despega de ti en prácticamente todo el día…

Aquello no era del todo cierto, y más en los últimos tiempos, pero Jace sabía perfectamente lo que debía contestar. Alec no era la persona más alegre del mundo, pero aquel aire alicaído y furibundo resultaba deprimente incluso para él.

―Sabes que es demasiado orgulloso para mencionar cualquier atisbo de debilidad. Tampoco es tan difícil de adivinar: piensa un poco, ¿quieres? ―la animó―. Era de dominio público que Aldertree le tenía echado el ojo como su heredero e indirectamente siempre le han educado para ello. No matará tantos demonios como nosotros pero conoce diez veces más sobre historia y estrategia militar. Y de repente, cuando para bien o para mal ya se había hecho la idea, aparece un príncipe desconocido de la nada y le desplaza de un día para otro.

―Alec nunca ha querido ser rey, y tú lo sabes ―se opuso Isabelle, mordaz.

―No quería decir eso ―masculló Jace, rascándose la nuca―. Sabes lo mucho que necesita sentirse aceptado y responsable. No es que sea una persona que destile autoestima, precisamente. Le duele que se hayan olvidado de él tan rápido para demostrar devoción por Sebastian Morgenstern y su futuro reinado.

Isabelle frunció el ceño, coincidiendo con él en dicho punto. No podía negar que el príncipe era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos que había visto nunca, pero le producía absoluta repulsa el modo que tenía de pavonearse frente a todas las chicas de la corte como si fueran a caer fulminadas a sus pies. Por supuesto que Jace se comportaba del mismo modo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era su hermano y le quería de todos modos.

―El pueblo de Idris le ha visto crecer, formarse como persona y como cazador ―aseveró, dispuesta a defender a Alec―. Confían en él mucho más que en un extraño venido de tierras lejanas.

―No te creía tan ingenua, Izzy ―repuso Jace con una risotada amarga―. Por eso las mujeres no deben meterse en política ―ignoró el hecho de que había arriesgado su cuello al decir aquellas palabras―. A la gente de Idris Alec y su integridad le importan francamente poco.

―La gente le quiere ―repuso Isabelle.

―La gente se aprovecha de él ―protestó Jace, sagaz―. Saben que a pesar de su aparente mal carácter es afable, sugestionable, y se aprovechan de su ingenuidad sin límites.

Isabelle guardó silencio, airada pero incapaz de encontrar argumentos para contradecirle: la verdad en las palabras de Jace era innegable. Alec siempre estaba allí para cubrirles las espaldas en el campo de batalla, pero entre los peligros de la corte y la sociedad era él el que debía ser protegido de todos aquellos parásitos que pretendían escalar puestos a como diera lugar. Le faltaban dedos para contar a los grandes señores que, habiendo predicado la lealtad hacia su madre y hacia Alec, no habían tardado ni dos segundos en mostrar su apoyo a un nuevo futuro líder al notar que ello les reportaba beneficio.

Alec era el niño obediente, el joven afable que acataba las órdenes de sus superiores sin cuestionarlas. Era un conformismo que ella no había heredado, gracias al Ángel, pero que había convertido a su hermano en digno de la confianza de Aldertree. Estaba segura que era lo único que había permitido que las esperanzas de todos se depositara en Alec y no en Jace, infinitamente más carismático y mucho menos sugestionable.

Cortaron la conversación en el acto al ver que Alec volvía, el pie izquierdo que le asomaba bajo el pantalón firmemente envuelto en vendas. No podían sospechar que no se acercaban ni por asomo a la autentica razón de la aparente depresión de su hermano.

―Pongámonos a ello y vayámonos a cenar ―propuso éste―: no quiero tener que oírte quejarte de la mucha hambre que tienes.

―¡Eh, Alec! ―gritó una voz conocida a sus espaldas antes de que pudiera moverse.

Se volvieron a la vez para ver a Jem acercándose a pasos rápidos, el cabello plateado pegado a la frente sudorosa. Se detuvo frente a ellos, resollando, y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano antes de hablar.

―Alec, te buscan ahí fuera ―anunció, apuntando hacia el arco que se abría a una de las alas del castillo.

El aludido dibujó rápidamente una expresión interrogante en el rostro enrojecido mientras echaba un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta.

―¿Quién? ―quiso saber.

Jem tomó aire con lentitud: su expresión era una mezcla de escepticismo y curiosidad.

―No es asunto mío, pero me ha pedido que no te lo diga ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec miró a sus hermanos, que parecían tan desconcertados como él, pero después se dirigió a pasos anchos y torpes hacia la salida. No tenía ni idea de quién querría hablar con él, y mucho menos creando tanto secretismo y expectación. Debía ser alguien con un mensaje muy serio… o alguien muy aburrido.

Salió al exterior, alejándose del aire cargado que reinaba en la sala de entrenamiento, y al girar la esquina se vio golpeado por un familiar perfume a sándalo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo inspirando profundamente, embriagado, antes de que su cerebro le diera un toque de atención y le recordara a quién pertenecía aquel peculiar aroma.

Efectivamente, era Magnus el que se apoyaba en hombro sobre el muro de forma despreocupada. Su ascendencia mágica era más notoria que nunca en aquel momento, cuando sus ojos brillaban venenosos en la penumbra como los de un gato. Alec se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, suspendido entre dos opciones divergentes…

…y sin darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra, sus pies le hicieron dar la vuelta y volver por donde había venido. No obstante, la voz de Magnus se hizo oír y pareció anular sus movimientos.

―Espera, Alec ―pidió―: no te marches.

Llamarle por su apodo fue una muestra de familiaridad para la que no estaba preparado. Tomó aire profundamente y se dio la vuelta de nuevo con gestos mecánicos para encarar el brujo. Éste se había incorporado con elegancia, acercándose a él con las manos pendiendo a ambos lados del cuerpo como si esperara… _algo_.

―¿Qué quieres de mí, Magnus Bane? ―exigió―. Debería estar entrenando ahora mismo…

―Sólo quería asegurarme de que no es demasiado tarde para una disculpa ―dijo el brujo sin dejarle terminar.

Todas las palabras hirientes que Alec había planeado decirle se consumieron en su boca.

―¿Qué…? ―murmuró, descolocado.

El brujo sonrió levemente y se acercó un paso más; aquel simple movimiento consiguió disparar todas sus alarmas, aunque obligó su cuerpo a no reaccionar por instinto con un retroceso equivalente. Magnus estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento caliente impactar en su frente sudada.

―No quería importunarte esta mañana ―se explicó el brujo―. Necesitaba romper el hielo y estabas en el lugar y el momento adecuados. Aún no he asumido el cambio entre este país y el resto de lugares en los que he vivido: tanto los modales como el sentido del humor son… diametralmente distintos. Lo que para mí ha resultado divertido parece haber sido un mal trago para ti ―sonaba terriblemente sincero, aunque algo despreocupado―. Te pido disculpas si te he ofendido.

Alec tomó aire, aún incapaz de sostenerle la mirada sin sentirse violento. Quizás había exagerado y la actitud tan natural del brujo sencillamente le había tomado por sorpresa. En su defensa debía decir que no estaba acostumbrado a confiar en la gente más allá de su familia. Aunque tampoco era que Magnus hubiera sido políticamente correcto, precisamente.

El brujo chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer en su mano derecha un tarro redondo de metal azul.

―Una muestra de mis disculpas ―anunció, tendiéndoselo―. Sé que los _nefilim_ tenéis fama de ser incrédulos y desconfiados, pero te agradecería que hicieras un esfuerzo.

Alec cogió el recipiente con cierto recelo y lo destapó: contenía una masa pastosa y verde que desprendía un olor aromático y penetrante. Caléndula, menta y mandrágora, creía, aunque estaba seguro de que había otros ingredientes que no reconocía.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Un ungüento para cicatrizar lesiones demoníacas ―explicó Magnus―. No pude evitar notar la herida que tienes en la pierna: no tenía demasiado buen aspecto. Creo que podría ayudarte.

Alec sintió que se acaloraba al confirmarse sus temores: si el brujo había sido capaz de notar la cicatriz, ¿de qué otros detalles se había percatado? Aquella sencilla idea y el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella mañana le hicieron sentir un molesto cosquilleo en el estómago.

―Ragnor ya se ocupó de eso ―puntualizó, sin saber muy bien qué tono debía emplear.

―Bueno, es posible que Ragnor no conociera esta fórmula ―insistió Magnus, intentando no sonar pedante―: la he inventado yo. Pruébalo de todos modos. Como ya te he dicho, es mi manera de disculparme.

Debía admitir que era todo un detalle por su parte, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera tan efectivo como el brujo prometía. No era raro que los cazadores presentaran cicatrices que seguían doliendo a pesar del paso del tiempo y Ragnor siempre hacía lo que podía por subsanar aquellas heridas perpetuas. El resultado a menudo no era perfecto.

Levantó un poco la mirada, clavándola sin querer sobre aquellos labios relucientes que se curvaban, relajados, en las comisuras.

―Me alegro de que… bueno, pueda bañarme tranquilo a partir de ahora ―casi se atragantó con las palabras.

―¿Quién ha dicho que eso vaya a ser así?

Y Alec supo que había pecado de ingenuo cuando vio que el brujo tiraba de los músculos faciales para exhibir aquellos dientes insultantemente blancos.

―Yo me he disculpado por lo de esta vez ―esclareció, sorprendentemente serio―. Las siguientes… bueno. Te aseguro que llegará un día en el que mi presencia en tu baño matutino no te molestará en lo más mínimo.

Alec permaneció estático y con la boca entreabierta mientras procesaba aquella última frase. Por fortuna o no, Isabelle eligió aquel momento para aparecer y le salvó de la necesidad de contestar al dirigirse directamente al brujo.

―Magnus Bane. Por fin nos conocemos ―exclamó la chica con una sonrisa entusiasta―. Soy Isabelle Lightwood, la hermana de Alec.

―Eso salta a la vista ―opinó Magnus, inclinándose pomposamente para besarle la mano―: vuestra herencia materna es fuerte. Debo decir que el placer es mío.

Alec agachó la cabeza y empezó a retorcer con nerviosismo el cinto de su ropa de entrenamiento: siempre había envidiado la habilidad de Isabelle para hablar con soltura frente a desconocidos. A veces tenía la sensación de que ella se había quedado con toda la elocuencia genéticamente disponible.

―Ya estaba impaciente: a pesar de todas las reuniones sociales, no había tenido aún la oportunidad de conversar contigo ―prosiguió Isabelle.

Le miró de arriba abajo sin disimulo y ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro de un modo que volvía loco a cualquier chico con un mínimo de hormonas. Por alguna razón, una parte pequeña de la mente de Alec experimentó un irracional deseo de abofetearla.

―Debo decir que la realidad supera los rumores ―alabó la joven, ajena a los desvaríos mentales de su hermano.

―¿Habéis oído rumores sobre mí? ―preguntó Magnus con una sorpresa que, al parecer de Alec, era falsa modestia.

―Eres famoso ―confirmó Isabelle con una sonrisa misteriosa―. Toda una personalidad para los _nefilim_ que sabemos ver y oír más allá de estos muros.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, plateándose la idea de dar media vuelta y volver con Jace. ¿Por qué rayos todos parecían haber oído hablar de Magnus Bane menos él?

―¿Y qué habéis oído sobre mí, si puede saberse? ―se interesó el brujo―. Quisiera saber si debo sentirme avergonzado o halagado.

―Dicen que eres capaz de hacer cosas que ningún otro brujo puede ―aseguró Isabelle―. Que tus habilidades van más allá de lo imaginable. Muchos hacen especial hincapié en que tienes _dedos mágicos_.

Magnus pestañeó y dejó entornados aquellos peculiares ojos almendrados que titilaron, peligrosos.

―Vaya ―exhaló sin dejar de sonreír―. Los rumores son muy… específicos

Alec no entendía ni una palabra de los que estaban hablando. ¡Pues claro que tenía magia en los dedos, que para algo era un brujo! En su infinita inocencia, el chico sólo comprendería el picante trasfondo de la conversación mucho tiempo después y en primera persona, pero por el momento esbozó una expresión perpleja mientras los otros dos sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

―Bueno, ¿estabais hablando sobre algo en particular? ―quiso saber Isabelle, volviéndose hacia su hermano con una mano en la cadera.

Alec le dedicó una mirada lúgubre con intención de que ella captara la situación, pero Magnus se adelantó dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

―Esta mañana he tenido el inmenso placer de conversar con tu hermano ―explicó el brujo―. Me estaba disculpando por haber…

―Eso no ha sido ni mucho menos una disculpa ―replicó Alec, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

Magnus le dedicó un ceño fruncido que denotaba cierta incredulidad. Obviamente no esperaba que Alec siguiera incidiendo en el tema, convencido de que su encanto personal le llevaría a tirar la toalla. No estaba acostumbrado a encontrar seres más tozudos que él, y ello le hizo bajar un poco de la nube que había conjurado a sus pies.

―Creía que nuestro pequeño malentendido había quedado aclarado ―dijo.

―Yo no he dicho eso ―gruñó Alec, acalorado.

―Discúlpale, por favor: mi hermano es un idiota intransigente y sin un ápice de sentido del humor ―intervino Isabelle, restándole importancia.

―Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no hubiera usado esos términos, precisamente ―opinó Magnus.

Lo dijo sin dejar de mirarle con aquella intensidad que parecía capaz de atravesar paredes. Y Alec lo sintió, aquel tirón en las entrañas que le dejó sin aliento. Algo que sólo recordaba haber sentido antes ―tan, tan intenso― con una sola persona.

Por unos instantes pareció como si las piernas le fueran a dejar caer allí mismo, aplastado por una gravedad insostenible. Un jadeo entrecortado salió de sus labios, llamando la atención de su hermana.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó―. Tienes las mejillas muy rojas…

―Estoy un poco cansado ―se excusó él, evitando a toda costa cruzar sus miradas―. Si me disculpáis…

Se marchó con pasos falsamente decididos, dejándoles plantados a ambos y sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en su cogote. Escuchó la voz de Magnus ―cruelmente melodiosa― elevarse a sus espaldas y crear eco en el corredor.

―Prueba mi regalo de todos modos ―pidió―. Espero tu respuesta por la mañana.

A Alec empezaron a zumbarle los oídos al tiempo que el rubor de sus mejillas se acrecentaba hasta tal punto que cualquiera lo consideraría fiebre. Isabelle tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzar a su obcecado hermano, que caminaba descalzo por el pasillo como si pretendiera tumbar los muros con la cabeza.

―¡Eh! Más despacio, bólido ―le exigió al alcanzarlo.

Su hermano ni siquiera la miró, así que Isabelle se limitó a mantenerse a su altura, el cabello imposiblemente negro meciéndose sobre los hombros de alabastro.

―Me cae bien ―aseguró la chica con una sonrisa anchísima―. Magnus, me refiero. Creo que podré acostumbrarme al cambio.

Alec rezongó para demostrar su disconformidad. Al marcharse y recordarle en voz alta el presente "de disculpas", el brujo había conseguido que fuera él el que quedara en evidencia, de modo que cualquier acción o protesta que saliera de sus labios le convertirían en un maleducado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó estar acuchillando demonios en alguna cueva oscura en lugar de lidiando con la indudable habilidad oratoria de Magnus Bane.

Su enfado, por supuesto, no tenía un solo origen: sospechaba que las intenciones de su hermana hacia Magnus no eran ni mucho menos tan corteses como ella pretendía. Isabelle estaba pasando desde hacía años por una época transgresora y rebelde con respecto a la autoridad paterna que le llevaba a meterse ―siempre que podía― en relaciones que sus padres no aprobarían. Magnus Bane, una figura de tanto prestigio y aún así irreverente y rompedor, era como un regalo caído del cielo para ella.

Él la había apoyado en algunas ocasiones y regañado en otras. Aquella vez su negación era más rotunda que nunca y ni tan siquiera podía ―o _quería_― buscarle una razón.

―Sólo intenta ser simpático ―opinó su hermana, interrumpiendo sus quebraderos de cabeza―. Es más de lo que puede decirse de ti.

Alec se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia ella con una expresión digna de alguien a quien cuya madre acababan de insultar.

―Genial ―gruñó―. O sea que ahora soy un ogro antipático, ¿no?

―Celebro tu agudeza mental, Alec ―repuso Isabelle.

Alec suspiró, demostrando su escasa paciencia para tolerar bromas en aquellos momentos. Isabelle levantó ambas manos en un gesto apaciguador.

―Sólo digo que no debes tomártelo todo como si fuera una amenaza ―le aconsejó―: consigues que la gente se forme una imagen equivocada de ti. No sé qué ha podido hacer exactamente para que te sientas ofendido, pero creo que entablar amistad con alguien como Magnus podría beneficiarte mucho, si le dejaras.

El joven sintió el impulso de responder, pero se mordió la lengua al advertir que no sabía qué decir en su defensa. Isabelle no lo comprendía, no podía comprenderlo: de vez en cuando deseaba sufrir un exceso de sinceridad que le llevara a confesar todo lo que le estaba matando por dentro, pero se acobardaba en el último instante y mantenía la boca cerrada.

―Oh, demonios… ―gruñó Isabelle, mirando en dirección al pasillo que acababan de cruzar―. Jace debe estar preguntándose dónde estamos.

Alec estaba demasiado ensimismado como para lamentarlo, así que siguió su camino sin importarle si Isabelle daba la vuelta e iba a buscar a Jace o si, como él, decidía volver a sus propios asuntos.

Contuvo las ganas de cerrar de un portazo al llegar a su cuarto, recurriendo al autocontrol que sus padres le habían inculcado desde que tuvo uso de razón. Si fuera Jace, seguramente ya hubiera reducido a añicos algún jarrón o cualquier otro objeto de fragilidad equivalente.

Pero él siempre había tragado la frustración hasta volverla un nudo incontenible, empujándola hasta el fondo del estómago y poniéndose una máscara de impasibilidad que no era capaz de quitarse ni siquiera estando solo.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta con el corazón a mil y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo helado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se estrujó el cabello con fuerza, pensando que quizá el dolor templara sus pensamientos y les devolviera la coherencia. Magnus Bane, su sola presencia, acababa de volver su mundo entero del revés.

No era idiota, sólo poco sincero con sus emociones: sabía perfectamente por qué se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que el brujo estaba cerca. Y aquella certeza le inundaba de una horrenda sensación de decepción hacia sus padres y hacia Jace.

También hacia sí mismo por haber _deseado_, con más fuerza de la que admitiría, que alguien como Magnus Bane pudiera sentir algún tipo de interés por él.

* * *

><p><em>Tenía ganas de colgar este capi por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender. Seguramente por la ilusión que me hace escribir los que vienen –juajusjausjuas-.<em>

_P.D. Me encantan Simon y Clary cuando estan juntos, de verdad. Ojalá yo tubiera un amigo así u.u  
><em>


	6. Sobre recuerdos y horas en las bibliotec

_De nuevo aquí, atormentando al personal xDDD Mil gracias a los amables reviews de **Alexander Malfoy Black, Ysiyoestoylocaatiquemasteda** (me encanta este nick xD), **TheLoveIsArt, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Dani, Usagi H., sonirueda** y **anonimo**. Me sacais muchas sonrisas :) _

_Para mí, aquí empieza lo bueno LoL_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V. Sobre recuerdos y horas en la biblioteca<strong>

Aquella noche, Alec soñó con el día que le marcaron con la runa del _parabatai_.

Él tenía doce años y aún no había dado el estirón. La mano de su padre sobre su hombro ―firme y tibia― parecía enorme cuando le guió a través de la puerta hacia la sala circular del Gard. En el largo pasillo iluminado en azul encontró a numerosos adultos que le saludaban amablemente y le dedicaban palabras gentiles, pero Alec sólo percibía un molesto zumbido inundándole los oídos. Un sudor helado le cubría la frente y empezaba a creer que se pondría a llorar si alguna de aquellas personas le dirigía la palabra.

―Recuerdas cómo es la Marca, ¿verdad? ―preguntó su padre sin detenerse.

―Claro ―asintió él en un hilo de voz―. He practicado mucho.

Aquella afirmación era suavizar la verdad. Había garabateado la susodicha runa en papel más de quinientas veces, asegurándose de trazar cada línea de forma correcta y de hacerla del tamaño adecuado. El miedo a su propia torpeza le había quitado el sueño: era algo que iba a perdurar para siempre sobre el cuerpo de Jace, así que no podía permitirse ningún fallo.

Alec se detuvo un instante, temeroso, antes de adentrarse en la gigantesca estancia en forma de cúpula. El aire helado de allá abajo incidía sobre su pecho desnudo y le daba escalofríos, o quizá estaba temblando ante la expectativa de captar las miradas de los presentes. La ceremonia de unión de dos _parabatai_ era algo sagrado, un punto de inflexión en la vida de los implicados, así que contaba con un público reducido pero selecto. Además de los Hermanos y Hermanas Silenciosos y la Inquisidora, Alec y Jace disfrutaban de la presencia de sus padres y de una muy entusiasmada Isabelle.

Demasiada gente, a su parecer. Y no obstante sólo una persona captó su atención.

Jace le estaba esperando de pie en el centro de la sala, solo. El rayo de luz que se colaba por el ojo de la cúpula incidía de lleno en su cabeza dándole el aspecto de una corona de llamas. A diferencia de él, que aún no había perdido las formas escuálidas de la infancia, Jace ya empezaba a adoptar la constitución atlética de un adolescente. Se ruborizó sin razón alguna, o quizá era que el cúmulo de nervios había empeorado.

―Lo harás bien, Alec ―le tranquilizó su padre, malinterpretando sus estremecimientos―. Sólo confía en Jace y en ti mismo.

Después le dejó solo, y lejos de ser un alivio se sintió como si no llevara nada encima y todos le miraran fijamente, evaluándole. Inspiró hondo un par de veces y se dirigió a pasos inseguros a reunirse con Jace, siempre tratando de mantener la vista al frente. _"Mira a Jace. Sólo a Jace."_

―Siempre haciéndote esperar ―comentó éste cuando se detuvo a su lado.

Al sonreír, se las ingenió para exhibir prácticamente toda la dentadura. Alec percibió aquel familiar calor arremolinarse en sus mejillas y deseó que la ceremonia empezara para que su hermano dejara de prestarle atención. Quizá el Ángel se había apiadado de él, porque escuchó la voz de Imogen elevarse sobre los presentes y acallar el murmullo general.

―Hoy, ante los ojos del Ángel y de todos nosotros, Alexander Gideon Lightwood y Jonathan Christopher Wayland se comprometerán como _parabatai_ ―sus ojos, recientemente cubiertos de hielo por la pérdida, se posaron en ellos como si les acuchillaran―. La unión de dos _parabatai_ es una elección voluntaria, un lazo que debe ser igualmente fuerte por ambas partes. ¿Estáis los dos aquí por voluntad propia?

Por un momento, Alec sintió un terror irracional a que Jace dijera "no". Por supuesto, era un miedo infundado y sus voces asintieron a coro.

―Juntad vuestras manos ―indicó la Inquisidora.

Alec tomó aire con dificultad e hizo lo que le decían. Su mano y la de Jace, sólo distintas en el tono de la piel, se unieron palma con palma, las yemas de sus dedos encajando perfectamente como si hubieran nacido para coincidir. No sabía si Jace estaba prestando o no atención a las palabras de Imogen, pero la emoción que recorría su cuerpo le impedía encontrar sentido alguno a su letanía, ausente y vacía de sentimientos.

La Inquisidora hablaba sobre los primeros _parabatai_ de la historia, que no fueron otros que Jonathan Cazador de Sombras y su mejor amigo, y de cómo el Ángel les regaló la marca de la Amistad para favorecer su supervivencia en combate. Jace nunca se había molestado en conocer aquella historia; Alec la conocía de memoria y creía que era uno de los relatos más hermosos de la historia. Que dos personas pudieran tener una capacidad recíproca de sufrimiento tan grande resultaba como mínimo conmovedor.

―Ahora tomaréis las estelas, que son la pluma de los Ángeles en la tierra, y trazaréis sobre el cuerpo de vuestro compañero la runa de la Amistad ―anunció Imogen, descendiendo del estrado y deteniéndose frente a ellos.

Allí estaba: el momento que Alec tanto había temido. Su mano temblaba visiblemente cuando aferró la estela que le tendió la Inquisidora. Mil y una ideas horribles cruzaron su cabeza, cada cual más surrealista y agorera. ¿Y si, por su falta de cuidado, le hacía daño a Jace al dibujar la Marca? ¿Y si se equivocaba en los trazos y acababa ocurriendo algo malo? Su idea de una ceremonia perfecta no era que su _parabatai_ acabara en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor o desangrándose. Jace pareció detectar su histeria interior y se apresuró a calmarle.

―Eh, eh, tranquilo ―murmuró, sonriendo de forma socarrona―. No es como si fueras a seccionarme la yugular con eso…

―Lo siento ―balbuceó Alec―. Estoy nervioso…

―¿Cómo puedo pretender que protejas mi espalda si ni siquiera tienes el pulso para hacerme una Marca?

Ése era Jace. El que conseguía espantar su malhumor con una sonrisa y sus miedos con algún comentario ocurrente: así había sido desde antes de tener memoria. Mordiéndose la lengua en un instintivo acto de concentración, hizo descender la mano y empezó a dibujar sobre el cuerpo de Jace.

Apenas notó el dolor de la estela recorriéndole la piel desde el hombro hasta la zona inmediata al corazón. Le habían advertido que la quemazón podía ser horrible las primeras veces, pero su mente estaba sumergida en una emoción tan sobrecogedora que ni siquiera reparó en las sensaciones físicas.

En el futuro nunca supo si Jace había sentido lo mismo que él o no, pero guardó aquel recuerdo como el más importante de su vida. Sus labios se movían solos mientras dejaban ir el juramento, su voz en perfecta armonía con la de Jace:

_A donde tú vayas, yo iré._

_Cuando tú mueras, moriré._

_Y allí seré enterrado…_

A medida que los trazos iban apareciendo en sus cuerpos, el calor de Jace empezaba a ser más palpable. Podía oír su corazón palpitar incluso desde aquella distancia y sus ojos parecían espejos dorados que dejaban traslucir sus emociones para él. De repente su hermano era algo más nítido en su cabeza, como una extensión más de sí mismo que le instaba a moverse con él con cada mínimo gesto.

Era una sensación increíble. Alec no podía dejar de sonreír como si fuera idiota.

―Desde hoy sois dos mitades que se buscarán por instinto cuando la oscuridad invada vuestras vidas ―anunció la Inquisidora cuando concluyó el ritual―. Incluso cuando uno de los dos cierre los ojos a éste mundo, os sentiréis atados a la mitad que se os ha ido. Alexander y Jonathan: a partir de este momento y en adelante, sois _parabatai_.

Alec expulsó el aire que había contenido hasta entonces cuando los aplausos, insignificantes al lado de la enormidad de la habitación, arrancaron a su alrededor. Jace le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de abrazarle, de aquel modo cercano e inocente en el que sólo lo hacían los hermanos. Se sintió estúpido por todo el miedo y la inseguridad, por haber dudado del afecto de Jace.

Sólo entonces recordó que había sido Jace el que le había pedido ser su _parabatai_ y no al revés.

Hasta entonces todo había sido un recuerdo, reproducido con exactitud tal y como había sucedido seis años atrás. Sólo un detalle de irrealidad le recordó que, de hecho, estaba soñando.

Magnus Bane estaba en primera fila, aplaudiendo como todos los demás y con la mirada reluciente de entusiasmo. Sus labios brillantes se curvaron en una sonrisa etérea antes de decir algo que él no pudo oír, su voz opacada por la de Isabelle, que corría hacia ellos para felicitarles.

Abrió los ojos con un sonido de sobresalto manando de sus labios. Por un momento no supo ubicarse ni espacial ni temporalmente, a medio camino entre la realidad y el sueño. Respiró profundo, llevándose una mano a la cara para tratar de tranquilizarse y descubrir dónde demonios estaba. Sus ojos se acostumbraron veloces a la penumbra y le facilitaron la visión de su cuarto, caótico a pesar de los recurrentes intentos de mucha gente de poner un poco de orden.

Se incorporó rápidamente; el aire que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta incidió sobre su piel desnuda perlada de sudor helado. A pesar de que el sueño había sido agradable ―algo desconcertante, quizá―, tenía la sensación de haber dormido poco o nada. Apoyó ambos pies en el suelo, sintiendo el frío de la piedra antigua, e intentó despejar su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que Magnus aparecía en sus sueños. Por lo general sólo sus hermanos o padres quedaban en su memoria tras despertar… y sin embargo la mirada del brujo era clara y vibrante en su mente, como si hubiera estado realmente allí seis años atrás.

Se puso en pie con cuidado de no forzar la pierna y anduvo hacia la ventana; se notaba extraño y destemplado, sintiendo frío y calor a la vez como cuando alguien tiene fiebre, más era su cabeza lo que estaba realmente fuera de lugar. No sabía qué pensar de la incursión del Brujo Real en sus sueños, un reducto que hasta entonces había considerado _privado_. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

En un fogonazo de entendimiento, cayó en la cuenta de qué notaba distinto, y se arremangó la pernera izquierda del pantalón hasta más arriba de la rodilla.

La cicatriz prácticamente había desaparecido, quedando reducida a una fina línea de piel tierna que tenía pinta de ir a desaparecer en breve. Permaneció unos instantes boquiabierto, observando la piel totalmente lisa de su pierna como si no se lo creyera. La noche anterior, cuando había esparcido el mejunje a lo largo de la herida, lo había hecho por simple educación: Magnus Bane le había ofrecido un presente para disculparse, así que aunque no confiara en su eficacia se sentía obligado a probarlo.

Soltó un improperio, furibundo. No tenía ni idea de qué cara debía poner cuando se encontrara con el Brujo Real aquella mañana.

* * *

><p>El verano aún parecía incombustible a juzgar por el viento caliente que llegaba del este y que arrastraba mil y un perfumes que se antojaban lejanos. Su madre le había aconsejado que lo disfrutara, porque aunque pareciera eterno el calor no duraba mucho en Idris, y en cualquier momento el cielo se cubriría de gris y llegarían dos meses de lluvias casi perpetuas.<p>

Clary había pasado la mañana montando a su nueva yegua alazana, un magnífico animal que su padre acababa de regalarle. Sebastian había recibido de igual modo un semental negro ―un animal enorme, a decir verdad―, así que sus padres habían insistido en que salieran a dar un paseo. La chica había accedido, y tras cuatro horas de cabalgar le dolían tanto los muslos que lo último que quería era volver a sentarse. Había estado en el campo de los torneos después de la comida, viendo practicar con las lanzas a Maia y a Aline Penhallow, y en aquellos momentos se dirigía a sus aposentos con la esperanza de encontrar a Simon por el camino.

La suerte ―buena o mala― no se lo permitió. Vio a dos personas conocidas acercarse desde el otro extremo del pasillo; alturas similares, pasos sincronizados, y sin embargo tan diferentes como luz y oscuridad. Clary aún no había decidido a quien asignar cada término.

Alec parecía relucir con luz propia siempre que estaba con Jace. Ahora que Clary sabía lo de los _parabatai,_ podía entenderlo… aunque la actitud de Jace no siempre parecía recíproca. Éste caminaba a su lado, erguido como alguien que se sabe blanco de todas las miradas. A veces resultaba difícil creer que su cabello fuera original y no hilos de oro trenzados con meticulosidad para que parecieran rizos naturales.

Le dijo algo a Alec y le atizó un puñetazo en el hombro, gesto que éste correspondió cogiéndole por el cuello con un brazo e intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio. Así debían comportarse los hermanos varones, supuso Clary. Ambos notaron su presencia y adoptaron una actitud mucho más formal.

―Buenas tardes, princesa ―saludó Alec con una breve inclinación al llegar a su altura.

―Buenas tardes para ti también, Alec ―sonrió Clary―. No he visto a Isabelle desde ayer. ¿Dónde está?

―Demasiado ocupada seleccionando su vestuario para el baile de pasado mañana ―reconoció Alec con un encogimiento de hombros―. Le diré que habéis preguntado por ella.

Clary ensanchó su sonrisa, y sólo un segundo después dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y orgullosa hacia Jace. Este permaneció inmutable unos instantes, manteniendo el contacto visual sin inmutarse, hasta que curvó las comisuras para dejar caer una mueca entre desdeñosa y juguetona. Alec, que les miraba alternativamente, carraspeó sonoramente.

―¿No ibas a la biblioteca, Alec? ―dijo Jace de pronto.

―Sí ―respondió éste con brusquedad―. Y creo recordar que tú venías conmigo.

―Iré más tarde ―anunció Jace sin apartar los ojos de la chica―. Mi máxima aspiración para una tarde libre no es devorar un ladrillo de mil páginas. Además, tengo un asunto pendiente con la _dama_ aquí presente ―había un leve tono de burla en la palabra.

Por alguna razón aquella respuesta pareció herir profundamente a Alec, o quizás fue el tono áspero que había empleado. Clary sólo sabía que sus ojos se oscurecieron, como cuando una nube nocturna pasa frente a la luna.

―Pero si antes habías dicho… ―comenzó el chico.

―Todos sabemos la gente _nunca_ cambia de opinión, Alec ―repuso Jace con sarcasmo―. Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, y es absolutamente comprensible, pero no vas a morirte por pasar una hora solo.

El aludido inspiró profundamente, como si se contuviera de hacer o decir algo inoportuno, y en su lugar fulminó a Clary con la mirada. Más que cólera en sí misma parecía la rabia ciega de un animal herido.

―Te veré más tarde ―le espetó a Jace, mordaz―. Si lo deseas, claro.

Se esfumó de su vista a toda celeridad, dejando un silencio tenso a sus espaldas. ¿Qué hacía o decía para que aquel chico fuera tan inexplicablemente bipolar con ella? Jace no le había contestado de la manera más sensible del mundo, pero ella no tenía la culpa de eso. Se volvió hacia el rubio, que observaba el lugar por donde había desaparecido su compañero como si no comprendiera del todo su reacción.

―Sois cruel con vuestro hermano ―le reprendió―: teniendo como tenéis la sensibilidad de un adoquín, no os dais cuenta. Aunque no por eso es más justificable.

Fue como cuando insultan a la madre de uno: todos los rasgos de la cara de Jace se afilaron, resaltando sus pómulos angulosos.

―El trato que le dispenso a mi hermano es sólo cosa mía y de él ―repuso, muy serio―. Con el debido respeto, no nos conocéis lo suficiente como para juzgar mi crueldad.

Clary guardó silencio, porque por mucho que le pesara tenía toda la razón. Si hacía caso a su natural empatía y empezaba a meterse en la vida de todo el mundo, muy pronto se quedaría sin simpatizantes. Jace pareció comprender que su respuesta le había dado la victoria y se irguió, magnificente.

―¿Caminamos? ―propuso, y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo.

Era más un gesto prepotente que una muestra de cortesía. Clary sintió deseos de mandarle a tomar el viento, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida de que pusiera en práctica el protocolo que ella conocía para con las damas. En su anterior hogar, muchos jóvenes le habían ofrecido su brazo para un paseo, y había pasado tardes increíbles discutiendo sobre festividades, arte y literatura. No se le ocurría de qué podría conversar con Jace Wayland aparte de las múltiples maneras existentes de dar muerte a vampiros y demonios.

Iba a ser un paseo muy aburrido.

―Me temo que no empezamos precisamente con buen pie ―comentó él, librándola del mal trago de iniciar una conversación.

Giraron una esquina que desembocaba en un corredor cuyo lado izquierdo estaba abierto al paisaje, ofreciéndoles unas bonitas vistas de Alacante más allá de las columnas blancas. Jace caminaba a paso firme, asiendo su brazo de un modo que ni la impedía irse ni la retenía a su lado: ella tenía que apresurarse para seguirle el paso, maniobrando para no pisarse el vestido.

―Le honra que quiera disculparse ahora ―dijo Clary, altanera, caminando aceleradamente sin mirarle.

―En realidad sois vos la que debería disculparse ―opinó el joven, deslizándose por el corredor con gracia innata―: os faltó bien poco para montar una escena frente a mi madre y hermanos. Y además sois increíblemente grosera conmigo cada vez que coincidimos en una habitación.

―¿Cómo se atreve? ―siseó Clary, lo suficientemente bajo como para que ninguno con los que se cruzaban la oyera―. Fuisteis vos quién lo inició, ofreciéndome un presente en la justa.

Jace hizo lo único que ella no se esperaba: soltó una risotada a mandíbula batiente.

―¿Por qué exactamente creísteis que os estaba dando un trato especial? ―preguntó en tono displicente.

―B-bueno… ¿Qué pretendíais que pensara si me ofrecéis como presente el mango de la victoria? ―sugirió la chica, exaltada―. Lo lógico es suponer que sentíais algún tipo de interés por mí.

Jace la miró con los iris dorados reluciendo como soles, con la misma expresión de altiva compasión que si hubiera dicho que la nieve caía en verano.

―Me temo que seguís anclada en vuestro antiguo hogar, fuera cual fuera ―dijo él, desdeñoso―. Aquí sólo nos interesa la caza de demonios, _princesa_: no desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo en algo que podemos conseguir sin rodeos.

La cólera de Clary iba en franco aumento, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener la compostura o contenerse de soltarle una bofetada. Jace la trataba como si su estatura fuera indicativo de su inteligencia: seguramente creía de ella que era una damisela delicada, con nulos conocimientos sobre demonios y susceptible de encapricharse de cualquier joven medianamente atractivo que se le insinuara. Aquello último, su supuesta facilidad para ser conquistada, era lo que más la molestaba.

―Era Puerto de Plata, señor Wayland. Y tiendo a pensar que era un lugar mucho más civilizado que Alacante en lo que a usted se refiere ―soltó.

―Más bien creo que estáis dolida ―insistió él, divertido ante el tono creciente de la dama―. Os hicisteis ilusiones de captar la atención de alguien que, de hecho, sólo intentaba ser cortés.

―¿Cortés? ―escupió Clary, viendo su paciencia colmada.

Soltó una carcajada desdeñosa mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella, librándose de su brazo. Le dedicó una mirada incendiaria al joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos en actitud ofendida: comprobó con infinita complacencia que él no había previsto aquella reacción.

―Necesita una lección de humildad, señor Wayland ―opinó, utilizando el tono más calmado que poseía―. Puede que a las cabezas huecas que hay por aquí su encanto las haga suspirar por vuestra atención, pero le aseguro que ninguna mujer con un mínimo de autoestima desperdiciaría ni un minuto de su tiempo en alguien que espera que el sol salga para que gire a su alrededor.

La cólera se había alzado en su interior como un muro, desatando su lengua a toda velocidad para que él no tuviera tiempo de replicar.

―Búsquese a otra para dejar en ridículo, a ser posible una dama especialmente desesperada: yo, por mi parte, ya tengo mi interés puesto en alguien ―concluyó.

Tomó aire nada más darse la vuelta, consciente de que el rostro bonachón de Simon había cruzado por su cabeza con la última puntualización. Al menos así aquel pedante no volvería a burlarse de ella.

Jace permaneció petrificado en su sitio, mirándola irse sobre sus zapatos carmesíes, los rizos rojos que quedaban sueltos del tocado meciéndose a sus espaldas al andar. Una sensación fría y amarga le inundaba el estómago, y al mismo tiempo un calor desconocido quemaba de forma desagradable sus mejillas.

Frustración. Humillación, algo que él no conocía: nunca una mujer le había hablado de aquel modo. ¿Qué significaba exactamente que había otro que había captado su interés? ¿Quién demonios podía ser para que lo prefiriera a su compañía?

Observó la figura pelirroja alejarse a grandes zancadas por el corredor, confundiéndose entre los vestidos multicolores de un grupo de jóvenes que venía en sentido contrario y que, supuso, no tardarían en intentar captar su atención. Deseó gritarle algo para recuperar su dignidad, quizás que tenía a muchas "otras" que estarían dispuestas a darlo todo por pasar una tarde con él.

Pero, por primera vez desde que se conocía, se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

><p>Alec llevaba dos horas tumbado de cualquier manera en un polvoriento sillón rojo en el rincón más oculto de la biblioteca, leyendo. O al menos eso pretendía.<p>

Hacía más de veinte minutos que había perdido el hilo de lo que se contaba en el libro y miraba el mismo punto de la página mientras sus pies colgaban sobre el borde del sillón y su mente estaba muy lejos. Concretamente siguiendo los pasos de Jace y aquella pelirroja como si fuera un fantasma.

Se removió, incómodo, sin encontrar la postura adecuada. Apenas podía explicar sus vertiginosos cambios de opinión sobre Clary… o sí, y eso le inundaba de rabia. Ella parecía una buena chica, con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza bien amueblada ―algo así como una Isabelle mucho menos promiscua―; el tipo de chica que podría dar un poco de estabilidad a alguien como Jace. Quizá por eso la odiaba tanto.

Siempre había tolerado los coqueteos de Jace porque… bueno, era Jace: nunca las tomaba en serio. Simples distracciones que a menudo acababan girándole la cara de un tortazo. Después de la inevitable rabieta de la víctima en cuestión, Jace regresaba con Isabelle y él y nunca se volvía a mencionar a la susodicha.

Aquella vez era diferente. Él lo sabía. Jace lo sabía. Porque nunca le hubiera quitado de en medio con tanta brusquedad si sólo fuera una chica más. Y ello le ponía en el aprieto de una próxima decisión: o sincerarse de una vez y arruinar su vida… o callar y seguir autocompadeciéndose.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el reposabrazos, mirando al techo de bóveda que se difuminaba en oscuridad en lo más alto. Solía venir a aquel lugar a disfrutar de un poco de soledad cuando regresaba agotado de alguna cacería o simplemente no le apetecía lidiar con sus dos bulliciosos hermanos. Isabelle encontraba soporífera cualquier cosa escrita de más de veinte páginas y Jace sólo consideraba interesantes aquellos libros que versaban sobre criaturas monstruosas y cómo matarlas ―o al menos eso decía él―. Ello explicaba en gran parte que Hodge, su educador, siempre se hubiera mostrado tan satisfecho con sus conocimientos sobre lenguas y demonología… y que Jace e Isabelle recibieran constantes regañinas por el caso contrario.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si afirmara que sólo Jace y la pelirroja ocupaban sus pensamientos. También estaba el brujo de la sonrisa hipnótica, y todo junto hacía que su cabeza doliera como si fuera a explotar. No podía pasar por alto que aún no había ofrecido una respuesta después de la disculpa del día anterior. Si a aquello se le podía llamar disculpa…

Unos familiares ojos verdes parpadearon sobre su cabeza, acompañados de una sonrisa tan blanca que parecía antinatural.

―¡Sabes leer! ―exclamó Magnus con fingida sorpresa―. Increíble.

Alec no se permitió cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su cara, aunque su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad y de forma caótica. Había pasado el día valorando qué actitud adoptar cuando topara con el brujo, pero mientras lo decidía se había dedicado a esquivarle intencionadamente; al menos el momento había llegado más tarde de lo esperado. Por lo pronto optó por ser educado.

―Buenas tardes, señor Bane ―saludó, incorporándose en una posición más correcta―. Espero que haya disfrutado de un día agradable.

―Si te soy sincero, mi día acaba de mejorar de forma exponencial ―aseguró Magnus, apoyándose en el sillón con un codo.

Alec no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagado al suponer que se refería a él. Notando que no iba a ser más elocuente de lo que había sido en días anteriores, Magnus inclinó la cabeza en un ángulo de noventa grados y se fijó en el libro que estaba leyendo.

―Crónicas de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras… ―leyó en voz alta―. Eliges lecturas interesantes, aunque un poco tópicas, ¿no te parece?

―¿Lo conocéis? ―sugirió Alec, notablemente sorprendido.

Las _Crónicas de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras_ era el relato de la vida del primer _nefilim_ de la historia, escrito de su puño y letra. Era uno de los libros más famosos en Idris, de lectura casi obligada para los cazadores, aunque no demasiado popular entre los subterráneos debido a la visión que se tenía en aquella época sobre ellos. Lo más amable que uno podía leer acerca de ellos en aquella obra era _"engendros despreciables" _y derivados.

―Leí _eso_ mucho antes de que tus padres supieran hablar ―aseguró Magnus―. Un libro interesante, aunque con algunas lagunas argumentales que han sido rellenadas con poco rigor histórico.

Alec sabía eso: Hodge nunca había estado de acuerdo con todo lo que se contaba en el libro y se había encargado de que se cuestionaran toda la información que les llegara escrita. No le gustó el comentario, sin embargo: era una pulla muy poco sutil hacia algo que la mayoría de _nefilim_ respetaban.

―Es un digno pedazo de historia ―dijo, a la defensiva―. A veces es más importante el legado que se deja para el futuro que la verdad en sí misma.

Magnus sonrió de medio lado, divertido: aquella era una visión muy _mortal_ de las cosas. Para alguien como él, que disponía de toda la eternidad para indagar en la verdad, la postura del chico resultaba ingenua, negligente incluso.

―No te ofendas, pero creía que a los _nefilim_ os iba más el acuchillamiento y asuntos homólogos en vuestros ratos libres ―comentó con sorna.

En un mudo romper de cristales, la expresión de Alec demudó para convertirse en una mueca de profunda amargura.

―¿Tan terrible es que quiera alejarme de la caza por unas horas? ―escupió el chico, indignado―. ¿Qué hay de malo en que ocupe mi tiempo en leer tumbado en un sillón en lugar de exhibir mis dotes para matar?

El semblante de Magnus se tornó inmediatamente serio, como si comprendiera que su comentario anterior no había sido acertado.

―Nada en absoluto ―aseguró―. De hecho considero absolutamente excepcional que así lo hagas.

El brujo contempló en primer plano cómo los ojos de Alec cambiaban de color. Ya había notado aquel curioso fenómeno en la mirada del joven, pero hasta entonces no había podido apreciar la diferencia entre el color turbio y oscuro de la amargura y el azul claro y nítido de las emociones agradables. Ver aquello último le indicó que su halago había sido suficiente para que le perdonara.

―¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? ―preguntó Alec, carraspeando. Ni siquiera notó que había pasado a tutearle―. No sé qué puede haber en esta biblioteca que un brujo no sepa.

―Aunque te sorprenda, no lo sé todo, _nefilim_ ―aseguró Magnus con un encogimiento de hombros―. Buscaba una fórmula de un medallón para licántropos que mantenga a ralla a los vampiros ―explicó con tedio―. Al parecer sir Roberts considera ―sin razón alguna, en mi opinión― que su hija es susceptible de ser "atacada" por nuestros amigos nocturnos, así que me ha pedido ése favor. Un favor por el que no voy a recibir nada a cambio, debo añadir. Podría experimentar yo mismo, por supuesto, pero mi impresión es que en este país los fallos no son perdonables.

Guardó silencio, recorriendo fugazmente al muchacho con la mirada. Llevaba una camisa negra con un agujero en el brazo que estaba seguro de haberle visto puesta al menos otras diez veces. Obviamente no era un chico atildado: su corte de pelo parecía hecho a oscuras y ni siquiera se había molestado en meterse la camisa por dentro del cinturón… algo que fue una suerte, ya que el último botón desabrochado permitía entrever entre los pliegues de ropa un bonito ombligo al final del pálido estómago. Aquel aspecto desaliñado resultaba genuinamente atractivo, muy distinto a la pomposidad forzada de la mayoría de nobles de su edad que había conocido.

―Pero creo que sir Roberts y su repelente para vampiros pueden esperar ―murmuró, apartando la mirada con disimulo.

La expresión de Alec era de ingenuo desconcierto, un gesto tan inocente que Magnus se sintió tentado de pellizcarle las mejillas sonrosadas como si fuera un niño. En su lugar se dejó caer en el sillón junto al suyo con total confianza, ignorando su ceño fruncido, y cruzó los brazos por detrás del cuello en una postura desenfadada. Por un instante Alec creyó que se mantendría callado y le dejaría leer, pero ¡por los Ángeles!, era Magnus Bane.

―¿Funcionó? ―preguntó el brujo apenas tres segundos más tarde―. Mi presente, quiero decir.

Daba la sensación de que se moría por preguntarlo desde que le había encontrado allí, como si una respuesta afirmativa fuera un pequeño triunfo personal. Alec cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado, y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

―Debo darte las gracias ―cedió finalmente―. La cicatriz casi ha desaparecido y ya no siento ningún dolor.

―Puede que me odies por esto, pero te dije que funcionaría ―dijo Magnus, petulante―. Aunque me alegro de verdad: no merecías tener eso durante toda tu vida.

―¿Cómo sabes que no me lo merecía? ―sugirió Alec, extrañado.

Magnus ladeó la cabeza y adoptó una actitud misteriosa, entrelazando los dedos de uñas relucientes en nácar. Parecía un niño tentando a un adulto a adivinar su última travesura.

―La gente habla mucho si sabes qué cosas preguntar y a quién preguntárselas ―explicó―. Sé que recibiste esa herida protegiendo a tu irritante hermano Jonathan: me parece una razón más que loable para arriesgar un miembro.

No era el primero que se lo decía, pero Alec no se creía merecedor de tales alabanzas. Se suponía que esa era la función de los _parabatai_, la de arriesgarlo todo si con eso se conseguía la seguridad el otro: tanta adulación le parecía innecesaria.

―Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí ―aseguró, restándole importancia.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de resolución, porque Alec sólo parecía seguro de sí mismo cuando implicaba a Jace, cuando defendía lo que representaban juntos. Como una planta que sólo podía germinar bajo la luz de un sol particular. Magnus se había percatado pronto de aquella actitud, y ello le molestaba a sobremanera. Veía en él una grandeza más que suficiente como para no tener que depender de la influencia de un rubio que exaltaba todo a su alrededor para no dejar en evidencia sus carencias.

Alec estaba hurgando con el dedo en un agujero de su camisa, tirando de los hilos sin apenas darse cuenta. Aquella vez Isabelle no estaba allí para dar un aire distendido a la situación, dejándole atenazado por un miedo atroz a resultar ridículo ahora que se encontraba a solas con el brujo en aquella enorme biblioteca casi desierta. Su boca no consultó con su cerebro y soltó una pregunta a la que llevaba semanas dándole vueltas.

―¿Lo de "Bane" es un apellido real?

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua: ¿por qué siempre acababa pareciendo estúpido cuando hablaba en presencia de Magnus? Éste por su lado apenas cabía en sí de gozo: era la primera vez que era Alec el que iniciaba una conversación. Aunque era una primera pregunta bastante chocante.

―Depende de lo que consideres "real" ―admitió―. La costumbre es que los brujos elijan sus sobrenombres a modo de sello de identidad.

―¿Por qué ése precisamente? ―insistió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros. Cada palabra parecía costarle horrores―. Suena escalofriante (1).

―Un brujo tiene que hacerse respetar, y un buen comienzo es tener un apodo que infunda temor ―dijo Magnus como quien comenta el tiempo que hace―. Seguramente hubiera sido mejor que eligiera Magnus Dulces Para Todos o Magnus Comieron Perdices: inspira mucho más respeto, sin duda.

Y Alec estalló en carcajadas.

Magnus sonrió sin poder evitarlo, tomado por sorpresa: era uno de los sonidos más esperanzadores que había oído en décadas. La voz de Alec no era especialmente grave, pero le sorprendió descubrir que su risa era aguda y desenfrenada, irreconocible. Sincera como no lo era él la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Empezaba a pensar que nunca lo oiría ―confesó.

Alec recordó de pronto que estaba en una biblioteca y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para acallar sus risotadas ―gesto en realidad irrelevante, ya que no había prácticamente nadie en la sala―. Tenía las mejillas alegremente sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos.

―¿El qué? ―sugirió, aún sonriente.

―Tu risa ―dijo Magnus con aire soñador, la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de la mano―. Deberías hacer eso más a menudo.

Unas cuantas risas eran lo que, a su criterio, le hacía falta a aquel muchacho. Una sonrisa perpetua que deshiciera aquel ceño fruncido que ensombrecía constantemente su expresión e iluminara sus ojos enfebrecidos de dicha. Estaba increíblemente guapo cuando sonreía, como si fuera capaz de iluminar una habitación por sí solo. Muy pocas personas podían conseguirlo en realidad.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Alec mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del brujo, confundido, perdido entre demasiadas emociones que le dolía enumerar. Su corazón se aceleraba como siempre que lo tenía cerca, retumbando sin límites contra sus costillas, y quería creer que se debía a su instinto de cazador que reaccionaba ante la cercanía de un hijo de demonios.

No era así, sin embargo. Más bien su actitud tan sincera, tan irreverentemente cercana, le había sentir vulnerable como si se enfrentara a mil demonios sin cuchillos ni estela.

Y ante la opción de elegir prefería los demonios.

* * *

><p>Alec deslizó las manos callosas por la seda del jubón que debía llevar aquella noche. Tenía detalles vegetales bordados en oro y un ribete más ancho en el cuello y la cadera. Incluso a él podría gustarle de no ser…<p>

―¿Azul? ¿En serio, Izzy? ―sugirió, escandalizado―. ¿Cómo te has dejado arrastrar a esto, Sophie?

La aludida le dedicó una mirada divertida mientras daba una última puntada al increíble vestido verde botella de Isabelle.

―Tu hermana es altamente sugestiva, Alec. Ya lo sabes ―le recordó.

Alec gruñó en voz alta, furibundo: Isabelle sabía perfectamente que detestaba cualquier otro color que no fuera el negro para sus ropas ―quizá gris, si se sentía especialmente transgresor―, pero regularmente se empeñaba en "poner algo de color en su vida" y se las ingeniaba para modificar su vestuario. Sophie solía colaborar gustosamente en sus malévolos complots. Aquel azul no era especialmente llamativo, pero ya resultaba susceptible de atraer algunas miradas; la mera idea le ponía enfermo. Aunque al menos no era naranja, como la última vez, ni tampoco amarillo canario.

Sophie mordió el extremo del hilo y dejó que Isabelle girara sobre sí misma, maravillada, ante el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto. La joven era sorprendentemente esbelta para su altura, equiparable a la de muchos chicos mayores, y todos sus movimientos gozaban de una elegancia innata.

―No es como si yo fuera la culpable ―protestó, al parecer más centrada en lo ajustado que le iba el vestido que en el tema de la conversación―: Sophie eligió esa tela azul para ti.

―Yo sólo opiné que este color va a conjunto con tus ojos ―se defendió la muchacha―. La mente maléfica tras el plan ha sido Isabelle.

Alec intentó no poner cara de desagrado, porque el trabajo de Sophie siempre era digno de alabanza y sería descortés por su parte mostrarse contrariado con ella. La joven había estado en el entorno de los Lightwood y las demás familias nobles de Alacante desde que él tenía memoria, haciendo gala de unas dotes milagrosas para la costura que le habían ganado un sitio preferencial en la corte. Además estaba "aquello" con Gideon, el hermano mayor de Gabriel… así que probablemente acabaran siendo familia en un futuro más o menos próximo.

―Póntelo al menos, anda ―insistió Isabelle, empujándole de malos modos tras el biombo del que colgaba una sencilla camisa blanca.

Alec expresó su descontento con un rezongo entre dientes mientras se desabotonada la camisa negra y dejaba la piel sembrada de cicatrices expuesta al aire cálido que se colaba por la ventana. Las oyó reírse al otro lado, y no supo si sentirme más enojado u ofendido. En su opinión, Isabelle se preocupaba demasiado por la ropa que llevaba: tanto ella como Jace seguirían pareciendo caídos del cielo aunque llevaran un saco de grano en lugar de sedas.

A él nunca le habían preocupado aquellas pequeñeces. Si no fuera por su madre y su firme empeño de que se presentaran elegantes en público, seguramente iría con sus pantalones y camisa negros de toda la vida hasta a las recepciones oficiales. No importaba lo mucho que Isabelle pusiera el grito en el cielo con los agujeros y desgarrones de su ropa, él nunca sería capaz de desenvolverse con las llamativas vestiduras que sus hermanos lucían a diario. Se había acostumbrado a la discreción como su marca de identidad, así que cualquier detalle que escapara a su esquema habitual le hacía sentir incómodo.

Anudó los lazos de la camisa blanca, sintiéndola increíblemente suave sobre la piel, y después metió uno a uno los botones dorados del jubón en los ojales. Suspiró sonoramente y pensó sin pretenderlo en Magnus Bane, en su elegancia aparentemente aleatoria y que en realidad enmascaraba un gusto increíble para vestirse. No le había pasado por alto que ponía un cuidado manifiesto en los detalles, en los colores, en la raya que se trazaba cada día en las comisuras de los ojos.

A su lado él… bueno, era como comparar un escarabajo pelotero con un ruiseñor.

―Alec, sé que te encanta hacerte de rogar, pero esto empieza a ser ridículo… ―gruñó Isabelle, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―. Sal de una maldita vez. Y ni se te ocurra saltar por la ventana.

El chico estuvo tentado de abrir la contraventana sólo para hacerla rabiar, pero dado que no le apetecía tenerla enfadada tiró de la camisa para arreglársela y salió del biombo predispuesto a aquella conocida sensación de ridículo.

Isabelle detuvo en el acto el chismorreo que estaba compartiendo con Sophie y le miró de arriba a abajo con aquellos inmensos ojos negros de espesas pestañas. Alec tomó aire y tiró de las mangas, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar aquella expresión.

―Si tienes que decir algo, dilo ahora ―exigió―. Quizá será mejor que Jace se lo ponga…

Isabelle se acercó a él sin decir una palabra y le acarició el pelo, sonriendo como solía hacerlo su madre cuando era mucho más pequeño e iba a llorar sobre su falda.

―Hermano, debes estar ciego si no te crees merecedor de la atención de alguien esta noche ―opinó la chica.

Alec sonrió, cohibido y melancólico al mismo tiempo, mientras tenía el detalle de ruborizarse. La única persona cuya atención siempre había deseado corría tras las faldas de una pelirroja.

* * *

><p>El baile estaba yendo a las mil maravillas, sin incidentes. Y como siempre Alec se aburría soberanamente.<p>

Sus hermanos siempre se habían sentido cómodos en las fiestas, tomándolas como una oportunidad más para exhibirse ante su cada vez más dilatado público. Las jovencitas ―y no tan jovencitas― revoloteaban alrededor de Jace como polillas entorno a la luz; con Isabelle sucedía lo mismo, sólo que ella desaparecía con mayor rapidez con aquel que se hubiera granjeado dicho honor. No es que ello le molestara especialmente, pero el aburrimiento que podía llegar a sentir al quedarse solo le hacía desear haberse quedado leyendo o tirando flecha tras flecha en algún rincón del castillo. No tenía demasiado éxito con las mujeres así que por lo general, después del baile de rigor con su hermana, se limitaba a ver desfilar al resto de asistentes mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de sus extremidades.

Sin embargo era mejor que la otra opción. De hecho no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si algún día una dama le pedía un baile; seguramente acabaría pisándole el vestido o dándole un cabezazo a la pobre infeliz. Jace solía decir de él que era sorprendentemente torpe para ser un _nefilim_ con agilidad sobrehumana. No le faltaba razón.

Atisbó a su _parabatai_ entre la multitud, bailando con Aline Penhallow con gracia inherente. Jace había estado de malhumor los dos últimos días, aunque no había logrado sonsacarle la razón. Fuera lo que fuera, había sucedido aquella tarde en la que había dado un paseo con la princesa Clarissa; había aparecido por la biblioteca casi tres horas más tarde, echando fuego por los ojos y con aspecto de querer asesinar a alguien. No era un enfado como cuando discutía con Will: aquella vez parecía realmente tocado en su ego. Él ya había aprendido a no preguntar más de lo debido si no quería enfadar a Jace, pero Isabelle ―que bailaba en aquellos instantes con el príncipe Sebastian― no sabía cuando debía parar, así que suponía que acabaría por enterarse tarde o temprano.

Suspiró y miró al techo iluminado con luz mágica, moviéndose incómodo sobre ambos pies. Era una tortura particular ver las miradas huidizas posarse sobre él, de las jóvenes que le reconocían fugazmente como la eterna sombra de Jace o de los nobles que antaño le rindieron pleitesía para huir al cobijo de un líder más fuerte ante la mínima oportunidad. Aún no había tenido ocasión de entablar una conversación decente con el nuevo heredero, pero era diez veces más desenvuelto que él, cien más seguro de sí mismo y con aspecto de arrasar en el campo de batalla. No podía culpar a nadie por elegirle: durante muchos años había lamentado que Aldertree se fijara en él y no en Jace como futura esperanza de Idris.

Su incomodidad iba en aumento: su instinto le decía que saliera de allí a toda prisa, pero el decoro y la estricta educación que había recibido desde pequeño le impidieron huir de aquel aglutinamiento de gente. O al menos no de forma evidente, porque sus pies le guiaban poco a poco hacia el balcón abierto, al silencio reconfortante de la ciudad nocturna.

La noche era cálida, y sus oídos agradecieron huir de la música monótona de la que todos parecían disfrutar de forma hipócrita. Suspiró con alivio y anduvo hacia la balaustrada, donde se apoyó con ambos codos para observar aquel paisaje que le era tan conocido como las cicatrices de su cuerpo. La ciudad estaba silenciosa, las torres de las salvaguardas reluciendo como cristal en la negrura. Si prestaba atención, sus oídos superdesarrollados podían percibir la algarabía de los barrios bajos, donde los subterráneos que no habían sido invitados al baile empeñaban su tiempo en fiestas mucho menos decorosas.

El lago Lyn brillaba en la lejanía, su superficie reflejando la luna llena como un espejo perfecto. En el primer recuerdo que conservaba de aquel lugar, un Jace de siete años le había empujado ―accidentalmente, según él― haciéndole caer al agua. Su padre había tenido que zambullirse y ayudarle a salir, porque Jace había olvidado el detalle de que las aguas de Lyn tenían efectos alucinógenos. Se había pasado el camino de vuelta comentándole al caballo de su padre lo mucho que le gustaban los dulces de crema y mazapán.

Sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Jace le había metido en problemas desde que aprendió la diferencia entre obedecer y desobedecer y que esto último era divertido. Había sido demasiado pronto, y a menudo Alec acababa castigado por algo en lo que no había participado. Siempre había sido influenciable sin embargo, y con igual frecuencia terminaba siendo convencido por Jace para molestar a los vampiros o mezclar las sustancias mágicas del armario de Ragnor.

Alec debía admitir que le necesitaba más que a nadie; que era indispensable, incluso para alguien tan apegado a las normas como él, una persona que murmurara en su oído palabras que le hicieran rebelarse de vez en cuando contra lo considerado "correcto".

―Vaya, vaya… Las casualidades no parecen tener fin estos días ―comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Alec dio un respingo y se volvió con una mano aún sobre la balaustrada. Aquella voz, innegablemente despreocupada y sensual, ya le era tan conocida como el trino de los pájaros o el susurro del viento.

Magnus se había engalanado para la ocasión, con un traje morado con detalles en oro que le sentaba como un guante. Por una vez dejaba que su cabello cayera lacio sobre su cabeza, aunque lo había teñido de rubio y violeta para que hiciera conjunto con su indumentaria. Una sombra oscura de maquillaje sobre los párpados conseguía que sus ojos de gato fueran aún más llamativos. Cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera parecido un bufón, pero Magnus conseguía que la gente se quedara mirándolo con admiración a pesar de su peculiar gusto para vestirse. Una elegancia innata que lograba que nada de lo que hacía estuviera fuera de lugar.

Alec tragó saliva, sintiéndose frustrado, irritado e inexplicablemente feliz al mismo tiempo.

―Me temo que "casualidad" ya no describe en absoluto esta serie de coincidencias ―comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tu ingenuidad me conmueve ―admitió Magnus poniendo los ojos en blanco―: no se considera casualidad cuando una de las dos partes implicadas lo busca.

Después guardó silencio, tanteando el terreno como si intentara prever su reacción. Por supuesto que no era una coincidencia: no había hecho otra cosa que buscarle entre los asistentes en cuanto había entrado en el salón, localizándole por fin cuando se había escurrido hacia el balcón. Se acercó unos pasos más y señaló el pasamanos de piedra nacarada.

―¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato? ―preguntó.

―En absoluto ―repuso Alec sin sonreír. ¿Quién era él para negar su presencia allí?

―Odio ésa música ―se explicó Magnus, apuntando hacia el interior―. Alguien debería prohibir a las hadas abrir la boca para según qué cosas.

Alec no parecía prestarle atención, volviendo a su muda contemplación del paisaje. Algunos gestos le delataron, sin embargo: la curva tensa en las cejas, la apretada línea de los labios y el golpeteo nervioso de sus dedos sobre la piedra blanca que demostraban que su presencia allí no era indiferente para el _nefilim_.

El brujo le miró de arriba abajo con indiscreción mientras se situaba a su lado, incapaz de parecer inmune a su encanto. El jubón era lo bastante ceñido como para denotar el pecho firme y las caderas estrechas, y aquel azul suave realzaba el cambiante color de sus iris. En contraste los brazos le colgaban torpemente sobre la superficie de piedra, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ellos: parecía alguien incómodo en su propia piel.

Algo, desde su punto de vista, totalmente incomprensible.

El brujo inspiró profundamente y buscó algo entre sus ropas que sujetó con delicadeza. Alec miró de reojo y tardó apenas unos segundos en reconocer aquel objeto como una pipeta para fumar: había visto a su primo William usarlo en alguna que otra ocasión, aunque para sustancias más fuertes que el simple tabaco. Todo en secreto, claro.

―¿Fumas? ―sugirió, frunciendo la nariz con desagrado―. ¿En serio?

Había visitado ciudades donde el consumo de planta de tabaco dejaba un olor como a ceniza muerta en el aire allá a donde uno fuera. No era un producto demasiado común entre la nobleza de Idris… bueno, lo correcto sería decir que no era muy popular. Era considerado un hábito malsano que desmejoraba el estado físico, algo poco conveniente en gentes que vivían de sus habilidades para el combate. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y el extremo de la pipeta se encendió en un pequeño estallido azul.

―¿Acaso no es costumbre en éste país sempiterno, como en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, que después de una celebración los hombres se retiren a disfrutar de la mutua compañía y de una conversación interesante mientras fuman? ―preguntó, dedicándole una mirada divertida mientras daba una larga calada.

La mirada oscura del muchacho y su ausencia de respuesta fue evidencia suficiente.

―Ya veo que no ―murmuró Magnus, expulsando el humo por los labios relucientes―. No me preocuparía demasiado: cuando vean a mi magnífica persona haciéndolo, se pondrá tan de moda como la lencería fina en Puerto de Plata.

Alec no fue capaz de seguir protestando a pesar del incoherente discurso, brevemente hipnotizado por el modo que tenían los largos dedos del brujo de sostener la pipeta. Comprobó con curiosidad que lo que Magnus estaba fumando no era tabaco, a juzgar por los colores imposibles del humo que se elevaba hacia la oscuridad o el penetrante olor a vainilla.

Todo lo que le rodeaba parecía tener un fascinante tinte sobrenatural.

―¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que prefieras estar aquí, solo, que en compañía de tus amiguitos _nefilim_? ―preguntó de pronto el brujo.

Para Alec fue repentino, como cuando un enemigo lanza un contraataque. Y reaccionó del único modo que sabía: con contundencia.

―No me gusta mucho la gente ―admitió.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos, un espacio de tiempo en el que pudieron oír claramente la balada que alguien entonaba en el interior. Magnus pestañeó un par de veces y dejó caer la ceniza al vacío con un elegante golpe de dedos.

―Uau, eso ha sido… directo. Y muy raro ―comentó, enarcando una ceja―. No me atrevía a tacharte directamente de antisocial… o bueno, sí, pero no sería muy educado.

―No lo decía en ése sentido ―se corrigió rápidamente Alec, ruborizándose―. Quiero decir que… no me siento cómodo en lugares donde hay mucha gente. Me siento… observado, estudiado. Como si todo el mundo esperara verme tropezar para señalarme con el dedo y reírse.

Guardó silencio, respirando muy deprisa y retorciéndose las manos como si deseara tener algo entre ellas para estrujarlo: parecía arrepentido por su efímera locuacidad. Magnus se vio inesperadamente transportado al pasado, al tiempo en el que él mismo no era más que un muchacho asustadizo que desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Recordaba aquel miedo espontáneo, el temor ineludible a no encajar entre los que eran como él, entre otros hijos de demonios que parecían moverse como peces en el agua en aquella ciudad interminable.

El pavor a no estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Alec carraspeó y tironeó compulsivamente del puño de la camisa. No tenía ni idea de qué le había llevado a hacer una confesión tan íntima frente a Magnus, cuando ni siquiera sus hermanos conocían de aquellas inquietudes.

―Discúlpame: supongo que todo esto no te importa ―murmuró en un hilo de voz―. No es que suela hablar de estas cosas con el primero que me cruzo...

―No me molesta ―garantizó Magnus con su voz más comprensiva.

Alec no era especialista en detectar la verdad, y de hecho se dejaba engañar con absurda facilidad, pero cada palabra que Magnus pronunciaba parecía encerrar la verdad del mundo en sí misma. De repente se sentía indispuesto, con un cosquilleo molesto en su estómago que le dificultaba la respiración. Tragó saliva con disimulo y prestó atención a Magnus cuando éste le habló.

―Todos nos sentimos así en algún momento de nuestras vidas ―aseguró el brujo, frotándose la ceja con la mano de la pipa―. Es un asunto de madurez, ¿sabes? Con el tiempo aprendes a pasar por alto lo que los demás digan u opinen y te centras en vivir a tu manera. Aunque admito que no está de más dar alguna patada en ciertos traseros de vez en cuando.

Alec negó sin palabras y cabeceó, sonriendo levemente. Le resultaba inevitable compararle con Jace todo el tiempo, porque ambos llevaban al límite la sinceridad y la capacidad de obviar las opiniones ajenas. ¡Quién iba a decir que un _nefilim_ y un brujo pudieran parecerse en algo!

―¿Qué? ―sugirió Magnus, casi riendo ante su incomprensible reacción.

―Perdóname si me equivoco, pero no pareces del tipo de persona que se preocupa en absoluto por hacer el ridículo ―cuestionó Alec.

―Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto ―concedió el brujo, apartando a regañadientes los ojos de él y contemplando de nuevo el paisaje con aparente interés.

―¿C-cuántos años tienes…? ―preguntó Alec por inercia.

Cerró los ojos un instante después de haberlo preguntado. _Bocazas_. Magnus, por su parte, no parecía incómodo con su curiosidad.

―Aún a riesgo de parecer un pedante genio de la matemática, dejémoslo en que ni sumando las edades de toda tu familia llegáis a la mitad de la mía ―dijo, apagando la pipeta y haciéndola desaparecer.

Eso eran al menos doscientos cincuenta años, seguramente más. Alec le miró de soslayo y se le partió el corazón al detectar una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, velados por el paso del tiempo; se le secó la garganta en el acto, porque resultaba injusto que una mirada tan bella como aquella se empañara de melancolía.

―Debe ser abrumador haber vivido tanto ―comentó, intentando demostrar un poco de comprensión.

Magnus enmudeció y le miró con los ojos como platos: podía contar con los dedos de la mano ―y le sobraban algunos― los mortales que a lo largo de su vida habían demostrado un mínimo de empatía por su condición de inmortal. La mayoría se limitaban a envidiarlos, a soñar con lo mucho que harían si tuvieran tiempo infinito e inacabables posibilidades al alcance de la mano. No todos comprendían que la vida eterna era una navaja de doble filo, y que el borde afilado se hacía más y más hiriente cuanto más vivía uno.

Tampoco era que Magnus no fuera feliz con su inmortalidad: lo era, porque una mente tan curiosa como la suya no podía esperar a conocer todos y cada uno de los rincones del mundo, y volverlos a visitar cuando pasados doscientos, trescientos años todo hubiera cambiado y las casas que fueran de piedra se hubieran sustituido por cristal y metal.

Aún así no podía negar que era una vida solitaria. Y ello sí que le quitaba el sueño a veces.

―No negaré que tiene sus defectos ―murmuró con alegre aceptación―. No es como si no hubiera nada que envidiar de la mortalidad, desde luego.

Sus manos estaban tan juntas sobre la balaustrada que casi se rozaban, pero Alec no se daba cuenta.

―La ventaja de vivir más rápido es que también las malas épocas son más cortas ―dijo Magnus con aire soñador―. Cuando se es inmortal, hay que esperar demasiado para que algo bueno llegue a tu vida. La espera puede llegar a ser… insoportable.

Y sin más desplazó la mano hasta colocarla encima de la suya.

Alec cuadró los hombros y levantó rápidamente la mirada, sorprendido por el gesto, pero no hizo ademán alguno de apartarse. La mano de Magnus era cálida y su piel suave, muy en discordancia con la suya llena de cicatrices y con viejas fracturas fruto de las cacerías. Se esperaba de él que rompiera el contacto disimuladamente, disculpándose cordialmente con un "se está haciendo tarde" o "se requiere mi presencia en otro lugar".

Se quedó allí, sin embargo; cazado por el magnetismo de aquellos ojos felinos como una mariposa en su red, el raciocinio anulado por una vez por lo que realmente _quería_ hacer.

El pulgar de Magnus se movió sobre sus dedos, acariciando los nudillos machacados por mil batallas con una insospechada ternura. Alec cerró los ojos unos instantes, suspirando, porque nadie le había tocado nunca de aquel modo y era una sensación hermosa y tranquilizadora. El toque de Magnus era electrizante, despertando sus sentidos como ni siquiera la adrenalina podía hacerlo. Chispas azules brotaban de vez en cuando de la zona de contacto, haciéndole cosquillas.

El brujo esbozó una sonrisa encantadora mientras se acercaba a él. Su aliento perfumado le acarició la oreja, haciéndole estremecer.

―Tienes unas manos preciosas ―alabó.

Lo eran, aún con los dedos anteriormente fracturados y las uñas mordisqueadas hasta dejarlos enrojecidos. Eran como una fisura en su disfraz, una muestra de que bajo el pulso firme y la fuerza sobrehumana había inseguridad y una calidez desbordante. Fragilidad. Sus mejillas se cubrieron en el acto de un rojo encendido.

―N-no lo son ―tartamudeó Alec.

―Claro que sí ―insistió Magnus―. Hechas para empuñar un arma…

Se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle, sus labios gesticulando a escasos milímetros de su oído.

―…pero con el tacto etéreo de los ángeles.

Su voz se extinguió en un silencio benévolo mientras sus dedos ascendían y levantaban el puño de la camisa para revelar una runa permanente que se enredaba en su antebrazo. Alec dio un respingo y se volvió hacia él, reproche y anhelo confundiéndose en el azul de sus ojos. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que moverse un solo centímetro pondría sus cuerpos en contacto.

Quizá era la música hipnótica que llegaba a sus oídos, o aquel perfume embriagador que flotaba en el aire como niebla. Quizá los colores imposibles que se fundían en los iris de Magnus ―los más increíbles que había visto nunca―.

Alec sólo sabía que no quería que aquel momento terminara.

―¡Alec! ―le llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Fue como despertar con agua fría de un sueño maravilloso. El aludido retiró la mano a toda velocidad como impulsado por un resorte y miró hacia atrás: Jace se acercaba a pasos anchos hacia él, el pañuelo que había adornado el cuello de su camisa deshecho de forma desenfadada.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Alec con un carraspeo, sintiéndose extrañamente fastidiado.

―Prepárate: hay algo matando jóvenes en una aldea a tres días de camino de aquí ―anunció su hermano―. Nos han adjudicado la misión.

Alec palideció repentinamente, pero tragó saliva antes de hablar para que la inquietud no se reflejara en su voz.

―¿Dónde?

―Brianne, al sur de las Montañas. Partimos esta misma noche.

Parecía muy entusiasmado, casi eufórico. Alec casi se lo imaginaba peleándose con unos cuantos cazadores más expertos para que le asignaran a él la misión. Tres semanas sin acción parecían haber sido demasiado para alguien como Jace.

Jace notó su expresión descompuesta, así que le cogió de un brazo y se lo llevó a parte, dedicando un gesto de cabeza de cortesía a Magnus.

―No pareces muy contento… ¿Te sientes en forma como para venir? ―preguntó, muy serio.

―Por supuesto que sí ―se apresuró a decir Alec―. Es sólo que me ha tomado por sorpresa… ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

―No es un asunto agradable ―le informó Jace―. Durante las dos últimas lunas llenas algo ha salido del bosque y ha secuestrado adolescentes varones de Brianne. Los devuelve al cabo de dos días… bueno, lo que queda de ellos. Han sido cinco víctimas en total. Pan comido, ¿no te parece?

Un monstruo que seguía el ciclo lunar: ello ya les ofrecía la ventaja de prever cuándo se iba a producir el siguiente ataque. Aquel patrón de asaltos apuntaba a un hombre lobo, pero éstos solían devorar a sus presas en el mismo lugar, sin molestarse en arrastrarlas hacia un rincón más oculto. Alec pensó por instinto en siete opciones distintas, ninguna de ellas demasiado tranquilizadora. Demasiadas garras y colmillos en un solo pensamiento.

―En ése caso te espero donde siempre en una hora. Voy a buscar a Isabelle ―anunció Jace, interpretando libremente su mueca―: a saber dónde se habrá metido. Espero al menos no encontrarme ninguna escena desagradable… ―murmuró para sí mientras volvía a entrar al bullicio del baile.

Alec se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, intentando reunir el valor necesario para darse la vuelta, mirar a Magnus a la cara y luego marcharse tras una escueta despedida. Quizá ni siquiera se dignara a encararle, porque temía ser demasiado débil para contener la corriente de palabras inconexas que se aglomeraba en su garganta.

―¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar fuera? ―quiso saber el brujo.

Su voz sonaba angustiada, quebradiza; parecía realmente desolado. A Alec se le encogió el corazón sin motivo aparente.

―Dos semanas, tres… Es difícil de prever ―murmuró, notablemente abatido.

De repente supo que iban a ser dos o tres semanas muy largas. Más de lo habitual, al menos. Para sus hermanos ―y muy especialmente para Jace― las cacerías podían hacerse cortas, pero a él cortar demonios por la mitad o degollar vampiros parecía ralentizarle el tiempo.

Además estaba aquella inseguridad, el miedo siempre latente a no regresar jamás. Todos se exponían a él, aunque la mayoría sabía bloquearlo o al menos mantenerlo lo suficientemente controlado como para que no enturbiara el raciocinio durante la excitación de la batalla. Aquella vez en particular, Alec pensó que aquel pánico paralizaría sus piernas y le impediría moverse de aquel balcón.

―Debo ir a prepararme ―murmuró en su lugar, repasando mentalmente las armas que debía llevarse. Nunca se separaba del arco, pero debería hacer acopio de unos cuantos cuchillos y dagas si tenía tiempo.

Le dio la espalda antes de hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar… pero sólo un instante después las manos del brujo se habían depositado sobre sus hombros, salvando la distancia entre ambos mucho más rápido de lo que el _nefilim_ había esperado. Apretaba un poco, sin retenerle a su lado pero tampoco permitiéndole marcharse: un tira y afloja perturbador.

―Suerte ―le deseó Magnus en un susurro.

Pudo sentir su aliento tibio acariciarle la nuca, provocándole escalofríos; con una sola palabra había logrado transmitir más que nadie que conociera con dos horas de discurso. Alec tomó aire y dejó los labios entreabiertos, creyendo que el latido de su corazón le volvería loco. ¿Por qué de repente dolía tanto al palpitar? ¿Por qué sus ojos ardían en un amago de lágrimas como si acabara de sufrir una pérdida irreparable?

―Gracias…. pero somos cazadores de sombras ―dijo con aire funesto, deshaciéndose de su agarre―: no creemos en la suerte.

Avanzar un paso ―y luego otro―, separarse de él y no dedicarle ni una mirada al marcharse supuso un dolor casi físico. Aún le faltaba el aire cuando cruzó el salón de baile como una exhalación y se sumergió en el silencio balsámico de los corredores que se retorcían sin orden aparente. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, percibiendo con frustración que una mezcla caótica de emociones pugnaba por hacer brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Jamás pensó que cambiar la compañía de alguien más por la de Jace le decepcionaría de aquel modo. Y ante él se extendías tres semanas interminables.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Igual es cosa mía, pero lo brujos tienen una tendencia un poco <em>gore_ en sus apellidos… En inglés, _bane_ significa "pesadilla" o "ruina". En el caso de Ragnor, _fell_ es el pasado del verbo caer (ma' o menos como "caído"). La bruja de Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos, Catarina, tiene como apellido _loss_ ("pérdida"). Supongo que la mayoría sabemos inglés, pero por si acaso _


	7. Sobre desviaciones de la regla y cacería

_De nuevo aquí, jeje. Mil gracias a** Breyito-Black-Lupin, sonyrueda, Alexander Malfoy Black, Locatis** (xD),** TheLoveIsArt **y** anonimous **por sus amables reviews. Capítulo corto (para mí al menos) y de transición, aunque espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. A partir de aquí empieza lo bueno (muajajaja)._

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Sobre desviaciones de la regla y cacerías<strong>

Había sido una marcha apresurada. Alec sólo había tenido tiempo de despedirse fugazmente de su familia y recoger su equipaje ―ropas de cuero, el arco, flechas y unos cuantos cuchillos serafín― antes de que Jace prácticamente le subiera a la grupa del caballo y partieran a galope tendido. Ante ellos tres días de kilómetros y tierras que dejaban atrás en un suspiro.

Uno podía pensar que tres días de viaje a caballo resultaban interminables, pero para ellos pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entre conversaciones efímeras, carreras espontáneas y los bellos paisajes que pasaban veloces a su lado, el tiempo se escurría entre los dedos. En ocasiones en las que tenían tiempo suficiente, incluso se permitían parar en algún bosquecillo del camino y cazar algo para comer por la noche. Contra todo pronóstico, Isabelle era horrible cocinando, así que él se encargaba de al menos no carbonizar lo que fuera que habían cazado.

Él solía preocuparse de aquellos pequeños detalles que a menudo no parecían obtener reconocimiento: asegurarse de que sus hermanos comían bien, recordar información útil sobre distintos tipos de demonios… y lidiar diplomáticamente con los lugareños en situaciones en las que Jace e Isabelle acabarían perdiendo los estribos y emprendiéndola a patadas con alguien. Introducía un tinte de cotidianidad en una situación en la que los cazadores de verdad como sus hermanos se concentraban únicamente en matar y mantener a salvo al mundo.

Nunca se había considerado a la altura de sus hermanos, aunque tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño. No era ni la mitad de efectivo que Jace en las cacerías, y por supuesto jamás esgrimiría la ferocidad de Isabelle al enfrentarse a un enemigo. Él siempre estaba en la retaguardia, vigilante, asegurándose de que ellos podían despacharse a gusto. Quizá por eso reunía más lesiones y accidentes que sus dos hermanos juntos.

Pararon cuando la luna de la segunda noche ya estaba alta en el cielo, redonda como una moneda. La luz cinérea caía sobre el mundo y monstruizaba las siluetas de los arbustos que poblaban el páramo. No era el lugar más acogedor del mundo, pero habían dormido en sitios peores ―la ciénaga de su quinta cacería, por ejemplo, o aquel despeñadero en el que casi habían acabado rodando ladera abajo―. Jace se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia, así que Alec e Isabelle se acostaron dentro de sus mantas cerca de los restos de la hoguera.

Alec no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, la mente borboteándole sin descanso hasta darle dolor de cabeza. Envidiaba a Isabelle, capaz de dejar la mente en blanco para permitirse un descanso adecuado. La noche era calurosa, así que media hora más tarde acabó pateando la manta y rodando hasta acomodarse sobre un círculo de hierba blanda. No podría disfrutar por mucho tiempo de aquel clima de verano, porque en cuanto se adentraran en el dominio de las montañas la temperatura caería en picado y les ofrecería un paisaje posiblemente cubierto de nieve.

Apartó unas cuantas piedras que le molestaban y se hizo un ovillo en el lugar elegido. Los animales nocturnos aullaban sobre el erial, dando un tinte fantasmal al paisaje: lo bueno de haber visto tanta muerte y seres monstruosos era que los lugares que aterrorizarían a cualquiera hasta la demencia difícilmente podían asustarles.

Podía ver a Jace patrullando los alrededores, caminando de un lado a otro ojo avizor mientras tarareaba una melodía en voz baja.

Si tuviera lo que debía tener, una pizca más de valor y algo de autoestima, se pondría de pie, correría al lado de su _parabatai_, y le abrazaría susurrándole al oído lo que llegaba tanto tiempo atormentándole… aunque sus sentimientos empezaran parecer divididos. Estando allí, lejos de Idris, era fácil obviar a alguien recién llegado a su vida y seguir desangrándose por el amor no correspondido que llevaba tantos años gestándose en su pecho.

Alec sabía que era un desviado. Lo había sabido desde la última vez que tomó un baño con Jace, a la edad de trece años. Había dejado de hacerlo desde entonces, y a pesar de las preguntas de su _parabatai_ nunca había logrado sonsacarle la razón. Aquella primera vez se había asustado tanto de cómo su cuerpo y mente habían reaccionado ante la visión de su "hermano" desnudo ante él que había pasado dos días encerrado en su habitación alegando estar enfermo. Realmente se había sentido muy _enfermo_, sólo que sentía que era su cabeza la que no funcionaba como es debido.

Aún tenía esa sensación espeluznante, la de tener una mancha imborrable en el alma, una suciedad mugrienta adherida a la piel que todos podrían notar si miraban con suficiente atención. Nunca había hablado del tema con nadie, ni siquiera con Isabelle. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo confesar que era uno de aquellos invertidos que la Clave tanto detestaba? Ser cazador de sombras era su vida entera: moriría de una lenta agonía si las cosas se torcían y le obligaban a abandonar aquel modo de vida.

A pesar de aquel miedo latente, la mera idea de ver la decepción en las expresiones de su familia era infinitamente más aterradora. Casi podía imaginar sus reacciones. Isabelle seguramente le felicitaría por desafiar tan abiertamente lo establecido, y Max parpadearía confundido sin comprender a qué venía tanto aspaviento. Su madre probablemente agacharía la cabeza, impidiendo que él viera la desilusión en su rostro, y aceptaría las críticas con la serenidad digna de una Lightwood. Su padre era el que más le preocupaba, más apegado a las tradiciones y mucho más comprometido con el honor: si había alguien a quien creía capaz de repudiarle, sin duda sería él. Más que decepcionado se lo imaginaba furioso, descargando la mano sobre él como nunca lo había hecho antes.

El pavor a la verdad aterrorizaba a Alec, y ello hacía que el escenario pareciera mucho más catastrófico en su imaginación.

No consiguió descansar ni un segundo a pesar de llevar casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir. Cuando relevó a Jace y éste cayó dormido en el acto, permaneció despierto durante las largas horas de noche, perdido en sus pensamientos. No despertó a Isabelle para su guardia, y aún se sentía lúcido cuando el sol rayó las ya cercanas cordilleras en rosa y oro para marcarles el camino a seguir.

* * *

><p>Magnus se sacudió el polvo morado de las manos y miró con cierta añoranza hacia el exterior donde relucía un sol deslumbrante. Había intentado que su mente se concentrara en las cantidades justas que debía mezclar para conseguir el hechizo de movilidad para el nuevo carruaje de Raphael, líder de los vampiros de Idris, pero su mente no estaba allí y ello le deprimía aún más.<p>

Hacía apenas siete días que Alec había partido en la cacería y ya empezaba a echarle de menos. Había olvidado aquella sensación de vacío, el frío que se colaba en la piel al saber que alguien apreciado estaba lejos. Lo había sentido muy pocas veces, y nunca de aquel modo aterrador. Ni siquiera cuando se separó de aquella inmortal que le rompió el corazón…

Chasqueó la lengua y repasó con el dedo las instrucciones del viejo grimorio que llevaba consigo casi desde que se conocía. Se sentía más cómodo practicando magia elemental que aquellos aburridos hechizos que requerían la mezcla de varios componentes vulgares. Hacía mucho que no podía crear genialidades, como modificar la memoria de alguien a placer o crear un portal que salvara miles de kilómetros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo sabía: se había equivocado en la porción de sal de roca ―eran tres gramos y no cuatro―. Probablemente el carruaje saldría despedido a la mínima o se desintegraría si circulaba al mediodía. Cerró el libro de golpe y salió de su habitación en dirección al ala sur del palacio. Mientras su cabeza se despejaba, cosa que podía costar un rato largo, probaría suerte de nuevo con aquella habitación que había encontrado vacía todas las veces que había llamado a la puerta.

Según decían, Teresa Gray no era una bruja corriente. Había oído decir que disponía de una extraña habilidad, la capacidad de cambiar de forma física y mentalmente para ser una copia exacta de la persona a la que suplantaba. Había ayudado a los cazadores de sombras de Idris desde hacía años en misiones que requerían de una cierta sutileza más allá de la matanza masiva, y eso le había proporcionado un lugar privilegiado en la corte. Al parecer había estado ausente durante semanas, ocupándose de ciertos asuntos en Puerto de Plata, pero había estado escuchando cuando Jem Carstairs contó a su _parabatai_ durante el desayuno que ya había regresado.

Si había algo en él insaciable aún con la edad, era la curiosidad, más vibrante aún que en los otros brujos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

El ala sur era mucho más nueva que las demás que había visitado, y la piedra que componía paredes y suelo era impolutamente blanca. El olor a ceniza que flotaba en el aire, no perceptible para todo el mundo, indicaba que un incendio había obligado a reconstruirla no hacía más de cincuenta años. Había cuadros colgados a intervalos regulares y escudos de armas repartidos por las escasas zonas libres. Le resultó curioso el lujo del lugar siendo que alojaba a la mayor parte de subterráneos nobles de la corte.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del final del corredor y la golpeó indulgentemente con los nudillos.

―Adelante ―concedió una voz femenina desde otro lado.

No había esperado realmente que ella estuviera, pero de todos modos entró sin demasiadas ceremonias.

A sus fosas nasales llegó un fuerte aroma floral que le dio una idea bastante aproximada de lo que iba a encontrar dentro. No se equivocó ni un ápice: la estancia iluminada por el sol estaba atestada de macetas con flores y jarrones de variopintos tamaños, todos repletos de crisantemos, azucenas, rosas y jacintos. La magia flotaba en el aire, y Magnus reconoció fugazmente un hechizo imperecedero para que las flores no se marchitaran. La ocupante de la habitación estaba de pie frente a una mesita de ébano, sus dedos largos acariciando la madera mientras le observaba con una sonrisa. Magnus inclinó levemente la cabeza en un acto caballeroso.

―Diría "perdone que la moleste", pero lo cierto es que mi compañía rara vez es una molestia ―aseguró.

La bruja sonrió con cortesía. Teresa Gray aparentaba ser incluso más joven que él ―unos dieciséis años― y aún así la elegancia manifiesta de sus movimientos indicaba lo vieja que era en realidad. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un apretado moño que dejaba que algunos rizos se derramaran sobre los hombros cubiertos de seda azul. Sus ojos eran de un gris jovial, inteligente. A simple vista nada indicaba que fuera una hija de Lilith: no tenía la piel de un color anormal, ni tampoco los ojos o las orejas raros. Algunos afortunados no tenían la marca del demonio visible, aunque no era lo habitual.

―Encantada de conocerte por fin, Magnus Bane ―dijo―. Llámame Tessa.

A Magnus no le pasó desapercibido que había dos tazas con cuchara sobre la mesa, así como un plato de dulces y una tetera al lado de un jarrón con flores.

―Veo que mi presencia aquí no es ninguna sorpresa ―observó.

―Esperaba tu visita ―reconoció Tessa, tomando asiento―. Los brujos somos curiosos por naturaleza, supongo. Más aún con los de nuestra especie ―le invitó a sentarse frente a ella―. ¿Querrías tomar algo conmigo?

―Faltaría más ―concedió, tomando asiento frente a ella.

La bruja parecía complacida con su reacción; cogió la tetera y sirvió su contenido en las dos tazas. Magnus la miraba con discreción, intentando valorar hasta qué punto debía bajar la guardia en su presencia. Había aprendido a desconfiar de la gente, aunque hubiera sido a base de golpes y desilusiones. Y sin embargo Tessa Gray era la segunda persona en aquel lugar en la que sentía que podía confiar a ciegas.

La otra estaba muy lejos de allí, posiblemente arriesgando su vida contra alguna criatura surgida del averno.

Intentó alejar tan sombríos pensamientos de su cabeza y tomó su taza. Dentro había un líquido espeso y caliente de un color pardo oscuro. Aquel olor le resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero esperó a dar el primer sorbo para confirmar sus expectativas.

―¿Es chocolate? ―sugirió, maravillado―. Y del bueno, por lo que veo.

Dio un nuevo sorbo y se relamió el labio al sentir que volvía a aquella ciudad junto al mar en la que había pasado la mejor época de su vida. Se vio a sí mismo mucho más ingenuo, sentado junto a una pálida belleza de ojos verdes mientras las gaviotas cruzaban sobre su cabeza y el mar se derramaba, imposiblemente azul, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

―Ya casi había olvidado cómo sabía ―suspiró―. Era común en Puerto de Plata, pero no he visto que lo consumieran aquí en Idris. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

―Hay un comerciante en los barrios bajos que lo trae una vez al mes desde el otro lado mar, junto a especias y frutas exóticas ―dijo Tessa―. Me trae recuerdos de mi hogar ―reconoció, y el gris de sus ojos se tiñó de añoranza.

Conocía aquella tristeza, porque él mismo la seguía sintiendo palpitar en su pecho a veces. La amargura imborrable por el hogar perdido, las raíces arrancadas de la tierra donde había nacido cuando la marca del diablo se manifestó en él.

Sonrió con resignación. Era todo un cambio encontrarse con otro brujo, con otro hijo de Lilith arrojado al mundo sin esperanzas de encajar en lugar alguno: era una sensación de innata complicidad que no había experimentado desde que Ragnor se había marchado.

―Reconozco que me sorprendió enterarme de que había otra bruja viviendo en palacio ―dijo―. Sé qué hay otros brujos menores esparcidos por la ciudad, pero si estás aquí es porque eres lo bastante poderosa como para ganarte el favor de los _nefilim_. ¿Por qué no optaste por el título de Bruja Real?

―Soy buena en lo que se me da bien, pero mis conocimientos sobre la magia habitual de los hijos de Lilith es muy reducida ―confesó Tessa sin un ápice de decepción―. También soy eficiente con la magia curativa, más nunca hubiera podido aspirar a un puesto tan elevado.

Dio un pequeño mordisco a uno de los dulces, concienzudamente espolvoreado con azúcar glasé, y después dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el paisaje soleado que se extendía tras su ventana.

―Me dicen que has hecho buenas migas con Alexander Lightwood ―soltó de repente.

Magnus no permitió que la sorpresa fuera evidente en su expresión. Se limitó a reaccionar con la tranquilidad digna de alguien que no tiene nada que ocultar.

―Las noticias vuelan, por lo que veo ―comentó, entornando los ojos―. Y eso que yo soy la persona más discreta que ha pisado jamás este lugar.

―Algunos _nefilim_ me tratan como una más ―reveló Tessa, ensanchando su sonrisa―. Aunque claro, creo que mis… amigos se han quedado en la superficie respecto a ti y Alexander.

Magnus parpadeó varias veces, tomado por sorpresa. Acababa de conocerla y ella le había calado completamente, sin necesidad de verle interactuar con Alec. Sólo un brujo podía tener tal nivel de complicidad con otro a los diez minutos de conocerse. Tessa pareció notar cómo se disparaban sus alarmas, porque se apresuró a mostrar una actitud tranquilizadora ―como si esperara que de repente pusiera pies en polvorosa―.

―Soy más joven de lo que crees, Magnus ―aseguró―, pero sí lo suficiente vieja como para conocer la soledad que sufren los que son como nosotros. Sé lo fácil que es prendarse de criaturas tan frágiles y efímeras… y por ello precisamente tendemos a obviar detalles importantes en nuestro desesperado empeño. Es mi deber decirte que tendrás una dura competencia si tus intenciones no son meramente diplomáticas ―dijo con repentina seriedad―. Aunque he tratado más a sus primos Gabriel y Gideon que al propio Alexander, no soy ciega: para aquellos que sabemos ver más allá, es evidente que su corazón palpita desde hace años por Jace Wayland, su _parabatai_.

Magnus se mantuvo inalterable, sosteniéndole la mirada como si la desafiara a decir algo más. No era una gran revelación para él. Había percibido en el acto cómo los ojos de Alec vagaban siempre por encima de la multitud hasta engancharse en la figura del rubio, como un ciego que busca a tientas la luz del sol. Tal grado de devoción solía acompañar a un sentimiento más fuerte que la simple hermandad.

―Ya lo he notado ―garantizó―, pero eso no va a mermar mis empeños.

Tessa suspiró, y su rostro se impregnó de genuina compasión.

―Hay quiénes te llamarían iluso por tales palabras ―murmuró, consternada―. Otros sencillamente te tacharían de loco.

―Que me llamen como gusten: no le conviene seguir haciéndose ilusiones que él ―aseguró Magnus, inquebrantable―. Sólo acabará rompiéndole el corazón, y él no lo merece.

―Ése sentimiento ha durado mucho para la medición mortal ―susurró Tessa―. Quizá sea a ti al que se te rompa el corazón

También había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero se había obligado a desecharla. Le costaba muy poco sentirse atraído por alguien, pero ay, olvidar era otro asunto… Ni siquiera entonces podía deshacerse del todo de la añoranza por aquellos a los que había amado y le habían acabado abandonando.

―Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr ―garantizó con absoluta convicción―. Puede que no le conozca del todo, que sólo haya hablado en serio con él un par de veces... pero tengo claro que es alguien que vale la pena. Merece algo más que ir mendigando por un amor que nunca será suyo.

Aquello daba por finalizada la conversación. Magnus se puso en pie con movimientos elegantes y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre su superficie para encarar a la bruja a escasos centímetros.

―Agradezco enormemente tu hospitalidad ―garantizó―. Pero, si esto fuera Puerto de Plata, seguramente sisearía un ultimátum para mantener tu boca cerrada. No soy clemente con los que me traicionan.

No era una amenaza en sí misma, pero el tono de advertencia era evidente. Ella le caía más que bien, pero no era de los que dejaban cabos sueltos. No podía permitirse más indiscreciones… todavía.

―Yo veo muchas cosas pero hablo poco sobre ellas ―repuso Tessa con firmeza―. Todo lo contrario de la mayoría de gente de por aquí… No debes temer que mi lengua desatada te ponga en un aprieto. Me caes bien, Magnus: estoy segura de que podemos ser amigos, y yo ayudo a mis amigos.

A Magnus no le quedó ninguna duda de que decía la verdad. Más relajado, se incorporó de su posición y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

―Espero poder devolverte el favor algún día, si es que tienes alguna historia semejante a la mía tras estos muros ―dijo antes de irse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, Tessa suspiró y observó las flores que ocupaban el jarrón sobre la mesa. Jacintos blancos y lirios azules.

"_Dos, en realidad"_ quiso murmurar, pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

><p>La noche era tan fría como una puñalada de hielo, más incluso de lo que estaban acostumbrados los habitantes de la aldea. Alec suspiró en un intento de evitar que le castañearan los dientes, y una nube diáfana de vapor se elevó en la oscuridad y relució por un instante bajo la caricia de la luna antes de desvanecerse.<p>

Apretó con una mezcla de expectación e inquietud las cadenas oxidadas que le retenían al pilar: el tacto áspero del metal bajo los dedos callosos resultaba extrañamente tranquilizador. Se sabía expuesto en aquel páramo desnudo poblado de niebla que se rizaba de formes imposibles, extendiéndose cientos de metros hasta un bosque de árboles pelados con ramas que, en aquella penumbra evanescente, parecían negras y retorcidas.

El silencio le presionaba los oídos, pero sabía que ya no podía alargarse mucho más. Conocía aquella sensación previa, aquel turbador cosquilleo en el estómago que anunciaba la llegada de un suceso aguardado y temido por igual.

Sabía que era la tentación perfecta, y quizás por eso la gente de la aldea se había mostrado tan agradecida de que se ofreciera como "sacrificio". Incluso desde aquella distancia, el ser malévolo que acechaba entre los árboles se sentiría tarde o temprano atraído por su pulso vital y su sangre caliente. Había matado antes, todos jóvenes varones que habían sido despedazados por sus mandíbulas y destripados por sus garras: él, pálido y con aspecto intencionadamente angelical, era un objetivo que el depredador no pasaría por alto. El perfume que bañaba su cuerpo no era sino un añadido para un trofeo que, por todo lo demás, parecía completamente indefenso.

Unas nubes perezosas cubrieron la luna, dejando una efímera y absoluta oscuridad. En aquel lapso de negrura casi completa, un aullido horrible desgarró el silencio y le alertó de la presencia del depredador. El joven apretó más sus cadenas, intentando contener la adrenalina para no lanzarse a una acción impulsiva. Esperó, impasible, la aparición del monstruo.

Lo oyó cruzar el bosque a la carrera, apartando ramas y tumbando árboles a su paso, atraído por una inexorable gravedad hacia él. Alec sonrió lánguidamente: lo había estado esperando, era un reclamo perfecto. Esa era la razón por la que se había dejado encadenar a aquel solitario pilar de ofrendas: quizás su acción sirviera para salvar al pueblo de nuevos ataques.

Hubo un instante de increíble silencio, y después el demonio surgió de la foresta con un crujido de ramas rotas. El chico tragó saliva, recurriendo a la filosofía imperturbable que le habían inculcado desde su más tierna infancia, y levantó la cabeza.

El ente medía casi tres metros y tenía la piel cubierta de aceradas escamas de un azul negruzco y sucio. Una larga cola se bifurcaba en dos a tres palmos de la base, y el extremo estaba armado con espinas de casi un metro de largo. Tenía tres ojos: dos a cada lado de la cabeza deforme y uno más grande y lechoso en la frente, justo bajo el comienzo de una melena enmarañada de un repugnante color verdoso. Las manos, dotadas de tres dedos, culminaban en unas zarpas agudas y retorcidas que parecían capaces de atravesar rocas. Se detuvo frente a la ofrenda, pisando hierbajos resecos, y lo contempló con deleite.

Alec frunció las cejas con contrariedad: era de largo una de las cosas más desagradables que había visto en su vida, y ya era decir. La boca de forma curva tenía varias filas de colmillos desiguales y su aliento apestaba a podredumbre. El demonio se inclinó sobre él y desenrolló una lengua negra y correosa con la que le lamió el cuello desnudo, dejándolo cubierto de una baba verdosa y hedionda.

El joven recordó, asqueado, el aspecto que presentaban los cadáveres de los jóvenes asesinados y semidevorados por aquel monstruo. El modo en el que el engendro le miraba daba a entender que sus intenciones eran más escabrosas que un simple juego de presa y depredador.

El ser rió entre una triple hilera de dientes mientras desgarraba la camisa del muchacho; como todos los de su raza, devoraba el corazón de la presa mientras ésta aún respiraba. Se excitaba con los alaridos de agonía y con las últimas convulsiones de unos pulmones incapaces de transferir oxígeno. A veces incluso valía la pena violarlos antes de acallar sus gritos para siempre.

Aquella era una de esas ocasiones. El muchacho era hermoso: los demonios sentían predilección por los seres bellos… y el placer máximo era reducirlos a rojo y muerte.

No reparó en el inusual pulso firme de la víctima, ni en el modo desafiante y ausente de pavor con el que le miraban los ojos azules como bolas de cristal. Pero mientras desnudaba el cuerpo pálido, dejando caer la camisa hecha jirones al suelo, sus ojillos captaron algo que no encajaba en aquel contexto: unos dibujos negros retorciéndose sobre la piel de alabastro del joven, rezando expresiones que quemaban la garganta de los demonios. Una sola palabra acudió irracionalmente al pequeño cerebro del monstruo.

_Nefilim_. Un hijo del Ángel.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un destello dorado brotó a espaldas del demonio y algo punzante se hundió en su costado. El ser chilló de dolor y se tambaleó, girándose para descubrir la causa de su herida: un cuchillo de un resplandeciente color plateado estaba firmemente hundido en su abdomen, y de la herida brotaba sangre negra como el alquitrán.

El atacante se dejó ver casi en el acto: a Jace le gustaba exhibirse ante las criaturas a las que aniquilaba. Algo para alimentar su ego.

Enloquecido de rabia, el monstruo volvió la vista al frente en busca de su presa, ansiando vengarse por la trampa de la que era víctima. Sin embargo Alec ya no estaba encadenado al pilar sino que se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio sobre él, exhibiendo los dibujos negros sobre su pálido pecho. Con la mano derecha tensaba una flecha en un enorme arco de un material plateado y translúcido.

El arco cantó y la saeta se hundió en el ojo lechoso del demonio, reventándolo. El ser chilló con desesperación y soltó las zarpas al frente, atacando ciegamente. Alec saltó al suelo justo a tiempo de evitar las garras que iban a por sus puntos vitales y rodó por el suelo para ponerse en pie de un ágil salto. El monstruo intentó perseguirle, pero algo se enredó en sus piernas torcidas haciéndole trastabillar y caer de bruces sobre una pendiente poblada de rocas.

El monstruo se volvió a tiempo de ver una serpiente de un dorado refulgente replegarse hasta el brazo de una hermosa joven de cabello negro. En la mano derecha esgrimía un látigo de oro envuelto en un chispeante campo eléctrico.

―Chicos, será cuestión de ir acabando ―gritó Isabelle, utilizando su arma para repeler al demonio.

Ante la sugerencia, los dos muchachos fueron al encuentro del otro y acecharon al objetivo con movimientos gemelos. Alec sacó un cuchillo largo que había llevado en el pantalón y, tras susurrar algo, consiguió que la hoja se encendiera como una estrella argentina. Con movimientos absolutamente compenetrados, ambos se lanzaron sobre el demonio sin emitir un sonido de más. Saltaron al mismo tiempo a escasos dos metros del monstruo e hicieron descender los cuchillos para hundirlos en su espalda.

No calcularon bien: el demonio desvió su atención de Isabelle y se volvió en el último momento con las garras en ristre para embestir a Jace.

Pero Alec llegó primero, reaccionando por instinto y tirando el brazo de Jace para apartarlo del camino del monstruo… quedando él en la trayectoria.

El zarpazo le dejó tres profundos cortes en el hombro derecho, y la inercia del choque le hizo caer tendido al suelo. Se quedó quieto durante largos segundos: sus compañeros temieron que el golpe hubiera sido más grave que la herida.

―¡Alec! ―gritó Jace, aferrándose a la melena del demonio y apuñalándole… una, dos, tres veces.

El engendro chillaba de dolor pero no daba signos de desplomarse. Isabelle acudió en ayuda de su hermano e intentó mantener a ralla al ser en base a azotarle con el látigo, aunque obviamente su mente estaba proyectada en el chico tendido en el suelo.

Éste se levantó a duras penas y aferró de nuevo el cuchillo: le escocían los cortes y ya tenía la mitad derecha del torso empapado de sangre. Observó con la vista desenfocada la mole a la que sus compañeros intentaban abatir: era una especie de demonio sobre la que recordaba haber leído alguna vez. Dos corazones, dos pulmones pectorales y uno dorsal, multitud de arterias por todo el cuerpo que provocaban que ninguna fuera indispensable. Y…

Ah. La idea se iluminó en su cabeza: un nódulo de equilibrio en la garganta.

―¡Jace! ―gritó, acercándose a pasos largos y seguros―. ¡Se desplomará si le cortas la yugular! ¡Córtasela! ―añadió, corriendo a recuperar su arco.

Isabelle levantó el látigo y golpeó el rostro del demonio, reventándole uno de los dos ojos. El ser soltó un alarido horrible y se volvió hacia ella con intención de embestirla. Jace trepó hasta el hombro del monstruo con la habilidad de una araña, pero los movimientos del engendro eran tan violentos que le impedían alcanzar el punto donde debía cortar. Gruñó con impotencia: la frente le brillaba en sudor y su respiración era alterada y jadeante. No podía seguir aferrándose para siempre a aquel enorme ser que no dejaba de dar bandazos. Una vez incluso estuvo a punto de caer, aunque consiguió asirse de nuevo a unos mechones de cabello apelmazado de barro.

―¡Isabelle! ―gritó Alec para llamar la atención de la muchacha.

La chica le vio gesticular como humanamente pudo con ambos brazos. Comprendiendo sus intenciones, Isabelle levantó el látigo y lo enrolló en el hocico del demonio, dejándolo firmemente cerrado. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que el monstruo inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás unos valiosos segundos. Alec apuntó, deseando que el pulso no le temblara tanto, y soltó una flecha que se clavó limpiamente bajo la barbilla deforme. Jace apareció con la velocidad de un pensamiento y seccionó el cuello del demonio de un solo y certero tajo, dejando manar la sangre de color brea en una fuente inagotable. El muchacho se descolgó hasta el suelo mientras el demonio aullaba y se tambaleaba, herido de muerte.

Con un chillido horripilante que casi les desgarró los tímpanos, el demonio se derrumbó de espaldas y se quedó allí, sacudiéndose y sangrando petróleo. En unos pocos segundos quedó inerte, y a continuación se disolvió en una voluta de polvo gris. El páramo quedó de nuevo desierto y silencioso, y sólo la presencia de los tres cazadores denotaba la lucha allí acontecida.

Con un largo y doloroso suspiro, Alec se dejó caer sentado sobre la hierba y se llevó una mano a las largas heridas. La sangre parecía arder bajo sus dedos: seguramente las garras del demonio llevaban algún veneno de bajo efecto. El brazo derecho sufría leves espasmos y lo tenía tan rígido como si no estuviera articulado. Tiritaba y le castañeaban los dientes: el frío que no había notado durante la batalla volvía a presionar con toda su crueldad.

Su hermana cayó sobre él, chillando cosas confusas en tono preocupado y manipulando el brazo herido de forma dolorosa. Era el más propicio de los tres a sufrir heridas y fracturas, pero nada de eso conseguía calmar a la chica cuando él sangraba.

―Tranquila, Isabelle ―la calmó él, intentando moverse lo menos posible―: apenas me duele ―mintió de forma benévola.

―No te muevas ―le exigió ella, apartándose unos mechones sudorosos de la cara. Observó con ojo crítico las heridas de su hombro―. Hay veneno, aunque no parece potente. Te pondré una runa para el dolor, pero me temo que tendrá que curarse sólo.

―Genial ―gruñó Alec entre dientes.

Isabelle sacó una estela plateada de los pliegues de su ropa y esbozó una runa sobre el hombro de su hermano. Alec se relajó en el acto cuando el escozor desapareció y el dolor se atenuó hasta desvanecerse; también su brazo recuperó la movilidad. Isabelle arrancó parte de su vestido y le vendó las heridas, apretando tanto el lazo como si se tratara de un torniquete.

―Gracias ―murmuró el muchacho.

Jace se reunió con ellos después de recoger las flechas de Alec. Estaba sorprendentemente pálido y le temblaban las manos.

―Empiezo a pensar que buscas la muerte ―le espetó, arrojando las saetas a sus pies. Parecía francamente enfadado―. ¿No tuviste bastante con la última vez?

―Lo he hecho sin pensar, ¿de acuerdo? ―se defendió Alec―. No ha sido más que un arañazo, un precio pequeño a pagar teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente te he salvado la vida. Tienes una curiosa manera de agradecérmelo.

Había sonado más duro de lo que pretendía, pero ya estaba harto de que le regañaran por hacer su trabajo. Los ojos de Jace le recorrieron fugazmente, deteniéndose en el hombro herido como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era grave. Suspiró profundamente, dejándose convencer, y cambió diametralmente de tema.

―Lo has hecho bien antes de tu absurdo ataque heroico ―le felicitó el rubio, metiendo las saetas en el carcaj. Fingió una mueca de coquetería―: estabas para comerte.

―Muy gracioso, Jace ―le espetó el aludido, arrebujándose con la manta que le tendió Isabelle―. ¿Por qué no fuiste tú el señuelo?

―Hubiera sido demasiado obvio ―repuso Jace, estoico―: ¿qué depredador caería si como cebo se le muestra un banquete en lugar de una presa desprevenida?

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco y le propinó un codazo entre las costillas. Alec apenas podía creer la habilidad de Jace de soltar semejantes tonterías y conseguir sonar serio.

―En serio, pareces más… no sé, vulnerable ―comentó el muchacho rubio―. Era más fácil que le engañáramos de éste modo.

―¿Vulnerable? ―inquirió Alec, arqueando una ceja con indignación―. Anda, déjalo: me estás deprimiendo.

Jace se inclinó y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie. Alec no se encontraba del todo bien, pero al menos sí parecía capaz de andar sin desplomarse.

―Vayamos a dormir al pueblo de al lado ―propuso Isabelle. Dedicó a su hermano una mirada resignada―. Por la mañana regresaremos a casa.

* * *

><p>La posada en la que habían decidido pernoctar –la única en la que encontraron camas libres- no era precisamente un palacio, pero al menos fue una promesa de una cama medianamente limpia y una almohada mullida. Ninguno de los tres comió nada: el agotamiento era tan grande que optaron por aprovechar las horas de noche que les quedaban y darse un atracón en el almuerzo.<p>

Sólo pudieron conseguir dos habitaciones, e Isabelle se apresuró a adjudicarse una para ella sola. Aunque Jace le gruñó un par de apelativos malsonantes, ambos muchachos se dirigieron a ocupar la estancia que les habían asignado. No era gran cosa, tal y como habían esperado: había polvo por todas partes, arañas en cada esquina de techo… y una sola cama. Bastante grande, eso sí.

―Bueno ―dijo Jace mientras se quitaba el jubón y la camisa negros―: déjame una almohada y dormiré como un bebé. Tú duerme en la cama.

Alec, que había estado observando los intrincados dibujos de las telarañas en el techo, volvió a la realidad con un parpadeo confuso.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―sugirió.

―Por favor, Alec: no hay más que verte ―repuso Jace con una sonrisa torcida―. Apenas te mantienes en pie. Creo que necesitas más que yo un buen descanso.

―Estoy bien ―protestó el muchacho con fiereza.

No era tan cierto como le hubiera gustado: las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba y se sentía bastante mareado. Notaba que le ardía el rostro, y el dolor en las heridas del hombro volvía a pulsar con fuerza. Jace bufó y se removió unos rizos del flequillo.

―Vale, señor no-quiero-hacer-nada-que-me-haga-parecer-débil ―cedió con los ojos en blanco―. Compartiremos esta diminuta cama y tendrás que lidiar toda la noche con mis codazos y patadas. Ah, y ronco una barbaridad.

―Me parece bien ―gruñó Alec, dejándose caer vestido en el lado del colchón más cercano a la pared―. Y sé perfectamente que no roncas: he dormido durante años en la misma habitación que tú, idiota.

Eso por supuesto había sido mucho tiempo atrás, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente ―en realidad era el mismo el que roncaba en voz alta―. Jace rió entre dientes, apagó la vela de un soplido y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Alec suspiró con alivio y se encogió más en su sitio, pegando las rodillas al pecho en actitud de autoprotección. Sin haberlo pretendido acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo, y lamentó no haber insistido para cambiar el sitio con Isabelle o al menos irse a dormir con su hermana. Intentó concentrarse en el creciente dolor de su hombro para que sus pensamientos no tomaran un derrotero inadecuado.

Jace salió del baño diez minutos después. Alec escuchó perfectamente el goteo del agua en el suelo, las pisadas húmedas sobre la madera vieja. Su compañero se detuvo, y el joven notó claramente la mirada clavada en su cogote.

―Estás temblando. ¿Te duele? ―preguntó Jace en un murmullo.

Alec se removió sobre el colchón, incómodo, y trató de contener las sacudidas para que fueran menos evidentes.

―Un poco ―admitió con voz estrangulada―. Creo que ya ha pasado el efecto de la runa.

―Una segunda tampoco te haría nada ―afirmó Jace, agachándose y buscando su bolsa debajo de la cama―. Al menos te cambiaré el vendaje. Venga, levántate.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Alec se dio la vuelta y se sentó al borde de la cama. Se quitó las botas embarradas y los calcetines para no tener que pensar en nada mientras Jace rebuscaba en su equipaje. Los ojos de los _nefilim_ estaban mucho más desarrollados que en el humano medio, permitiéndoles una visión bastante clara incluso en una oscuridad casi absoluta. Desde allí podía ver los ojos de Jace, de un dorado cautivador, resplandeciendo en la negrura como soles gemelos.

―¿Voy a tener que desnudarte yo? Colabora un poco, hombre ―le espetó.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Alec tardó unos segundos en advertir que Jace había estado intentando quitarle la prenda de cuero de rigor que todo cazador de sombras lucía en sus cacerías. Maniobró como pudo para quitársela por la cabeza, y su piel se erizó en contacto con el aire frío de la habitación cuando su torso quedó expuesto.

―Qué mala pinta tiene esto… ―oyó opinar a Jace.

Los retazos del vestido de Isabelle estaban totalmente empapados, aunque a juzgar por la rigidez de la tela debía hacer rato que las heridas habían dejado de sangrar. Alec apretó los dientes y le dedicó una mirada implorante a su amigo.

―Ve con cuidado, ¿vale?

―¿No lo hago siempre? ―le espetó Jace con ironía.

La ausencia de contestación fue respuesta suficiente.

Los vendajes se habían adherido a los cortes, y Alec exhaló un gemido cuando Jace los retiró con cuidado. Las heridas tenían un aspecto bastante horrible: lo extraño hubiera sido que no le dolieran. Pero no eran ni de lejos las lesiones más graves que había recibido en su trayectoria de cazador: huesos astillados, el bazo desgarrado en dos ocasiones, un pulmón agujereado, ambos gemelos destrozados, múltiples fracturas de cráneo… y aquel incidente con su pierna que le había costado meses de convalecencia. Sobreviviría, y en una semana como mucho estaría como nuevo.

Los dedos de Jace, tan llenos de callos como los suyos, eran cálidos sobre su piel ―súbitamente hipersensible―. La mente de Alec parecía haber sido arrancada del cuerpo, que había asumido el control para desplegar un abanico de sensaciones que parecían hacerse más intensas por segundos. Ni siquiera el dolor era capaz ya de sobreponerse, aplastado por un deseo incontenible que cada vez hallaba menos obstáculos para mostrarse abiertamente.

Estando lejos del hogar, con Magnus siendo sólo un recuerdo borroso, era fácil caer de nuevo cautivo por lo que llevaba años sufriendo en silencio.

Fue súbitamente consciente de la cercanía de su compañero, del aliento caliente que acariciaba su piel entre el cuello y la oreja. El agua seguía goteando del cabello rubio de Jace, algunas gotas impactando en su brazo desnudo. El calor resultaba prácticamente insoportable, y Alec sentía que algo poco inocente y nada correcto hacía despertar ciertas partes de su anatomía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando que el sudor le escocía en los ojos: deseó que Jace acabara pronto y que sus manos y su maldito ―y tan excitante― olor corporal se alejaran de él.

―Un día conseguirás que te maten ―le oyó decir.

Alec tomó aire, culpándose por su ingenuidad al creer que Jace dejaría el tema a un lado.

―Creo que eso debería decirlo yo ―protestó―: haces cosas absurdas únicamente para lucirte o hacer suspirar a las damas.

―Hablo en serio, Alec ―insistió Jace, sin apartar los ojos dorados del vendaje que estaba poniéndole. Tiraba más de lo que debía y Alec empezaba a perder circulación sanguínea en el brazo―. No puedes protegernos a los dos y mantenerte con vida al mismo tiempo.

―Ha funcionado hasta ahora ―dijo Alec, inflexible―. Por el Ángel, Jace: funciona mejor que cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiera hacer.

―No puedo cazar a gusto estando siempre preocupado por si mi estúpido hermano se parte la crisma cubriendo mi espalda ―gruñó Jace.

―Entonces deberías haberlo pensado un poco antes de pedirme que fuera tu _parabatai_ ―le espetó Alec.

Jace no supo qué responder a eso, porque estaba en lo cierto. Aquella congoja perpetua, el miedo irracional y tan absurdamente necesario a perderle, formaba parte de él desde antes incluso de que les marcaran de por vida. Sintió cómo palpitaba la runa sobre su pecho, y comprendió que no tenía sentido culparle por algo que él reproduciría sin dudar.

Alec, que no esperaba ni mucho menos una disculpa, sintió un tirón en el vendaje y Jace le propinó una palmada en el hombro sano.

―Listo ―anunció―. No es perfecto pero al menos no te escocerá tanto.

A continuación sacó la estela de su bolsa y trazó una rápida runa sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Alec la reconoció: era _kaala_, la runa para dormir sin soñar. Tiró de los músculos faciales para esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

―Gracias ―murmuró.

―Por el Ángel ―gruñó Jace tirando la estela a un lado―: has tenido que aguantar mis protestas cada vez que me curas una herida y nunca te he dado las gracias.

Alec se tumbó de nuevo sobre el hombro sano, diciéndose para sus adentros que Jace no sabía ser más amable. Sintió crujir el colchón sólo unos segundos después, y acto seguido el roce de la espalda desnuda de Jace contra la suya. En menos de cinco minutos su amigo ya estaba durmiendo, respirando a bajo volumen y a ritmo constante.

Él, a pesar de la runa para el sueño, tardó mucho en poder dormirse. El saberse allí con Jace durmiendo a su lado, totalmente solos, impedía que su cuerpo se relajara en lo más mínimo.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y la estrujó entre los brazos, tratando de normalizar sus alterados signos vitales. Tenía los sentidos a flor de piel y el corazón le palpitaba embravecido dentro del pecho. Unas ansias casi irrefrenables de echarse a llorar se apoderaron de él, pero ni siquiera permitió que su expresión facial se alterara.

Alec sabía que no podía seguir de aquel modo para siempre, que aquello acabaría matándole por dentro, pero a la vez imaginaba las posibles consecuencias de revelarlo y no podía hacer más que seguir tragando hiel. Jace lo había sido todo desde el día que sus padres le habían adoptado tantos años atrás, desde que les habían puesto la Marca gemela que los unía de por vida. Había cuidado su espalda desde que cazaron a su primer demonio, y en algún punto de aquellos cinco años el afecto desmedido que sentía por él se había convertido en algo tan grande que no cabía en su pecho.

Pero entre su gente jamás se aceptaría algo como aquello. Lo más clemente que recibiría al hacerlo público sería que le arrancaran todas las Marcas de la piel y le desterraran para siempre de Idris. Un hombre no podía ser un buen cazador sintiendo atracción por otro hombre, y mucho menos por su _parabatai_, una de las más estrictas prohibiciones de la Clave. Deseos tan ignominiosos como los suyos sólo supondrían humillación y escarnio para él y su familia.

Y además estaba la reacción de Jace. Alec se sentía traidor a su amistad, a su confianza. Sucio por compartir todos los días de su vida con él y desear algo que sabía indigno. Corrupto cuando su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaban de aquel modo con su cercanía.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y permaneció inmóvil, observando la nuca de su compañero. ¿Por qué tenía él que soportar un dolor como aquel? Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer realidad sus deseos era la peor tortura a la que podrían haberle sometido. Y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sufriendo.

Comenzó a notar los efectos de la runa: le hormigueaban los dedos y su visión empezaba a ser borrosa. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el sueño inducido, aunque sabía de sobras que el rostro de Jace no desaparecería. Nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Tampoco aquella vez fue una excepción. Sólo que no estaba solo.

* * *

><p>El crepúsculo teñía ya el horizonte de rojo y negro cuando los tres cazadores ascendieron por la leve cuesta que llevaba al arco blanco de entrada a la ciudad. Sintieron aquel leve calor reconfortante, como lluvia tibia de verano, derramarse sobre ellos cuando cruzaron la barrera que proyectaban las salvaguardas y por fin se sintieron de nuevo en casa.<p>

Algunos conocidos les saludaban al pasar, alegrándose de que hubieran vuelto sanos y salvos. No pasaba un día sin que recibieran la noticia de la muerte de algún cazador de sombras a manos de un demonio, así que el regreso de cualquiera de ellos al hogar era motivo de celebración. El alivio que Alec experimentaba al ver las torres blancas de Alacante relucir sobre su cabeza sólo era equiparable a los deseos de Jace de volver a la caza.

_Fearless_, que había sido su caballo desde que empuñó su primera lanza, le lamió la mano cariñosamente cuando desmontó para llevarle a los establos. Su madre se lo había regalado cuando empezó a demostrar interés por seguir a Jace en las justas: no era especialmente rápido pero sí resistente, capaz de galopar sin apenas descanso durante días. Cuando Maryse se lo confió, siendo apenas un potrillo, había dicho que un caballo debía ser como su jinete si quería domarlo, y que por eso había elegido el ejemplar más afable que había podido encontrar. No se había equivocado: _Fearless_ no había sido temperamental ni siquiera siendo un potro, nunca le había hecho caer y se empeñaba en lamerle la mano y la mejilla cuando le notaba deprimido. Se volvía loco de alegría, piafando y relinchando, cuando le veía cruzar la puerta del establo y ponerle los estribos. A veces parecía más un perro fiel que una bestia de montar.

Los tres hermanos regresaron juntos al palacio, ascendiendo por las archiconocidas calles adoquinadas como si pudieran reconocer cada baldosa. Isabelle suspiró mientras tiraba de unos mechones de cabello negro y se miraba las puntas con aparente interés.

―Tendré que apresurarme si quiero estar lista para al baile después de cenar… ―murmuró para sí, aunque ambos pudieron oírla.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad: daba igual que Isabelle se arrastrara por barro, tierra y sangre, siempre acababa saliendo impoluta y con el cabello impecable. A su lado ellos dos parecían haber vagado por ciénagas hediondas durante semanas.

―¿Cómo sabes que esta noche hay baile si acabamos de llegar? ―sugirió Alec, dedicándole una mirada extrañada mientras se frotaba la frente por instinto.

Su hermana le observó por encima del hombro, como si mirara a un niño ingenuo que no conoce las obviedades de la vida.

―Es martes ―explicó―. Y no es el tipo de baile al que tú sueles ir.

Se refería a las fiestas de subterráneos en los barrios bajos, entonces. Jace también había ido alguna vez, y por mucho que lo había intentado no había conseguido convencer a Alec de que les acompañara. Solían ser encuentros inofensivos, donde hombres lobo y vampiros se desinhibían de las leyes preestablecidas en una noche de frívola diversión, pero obviamente no era un lugar que un _nefilim_ que se preciara visitaría si no era por una misión.

―Alabo tu capacidad de resistencia, Isabelle, pero yo me voy a la cama ―aseguró cuando entraron en el palacio por una de las puertas laterales.

―Nunca has sabido divertirte ―se burló la joven, tomando la delantera y taconeando sobre las escaleras de piedra.

Jace y Alec pasaron media hora en la armería limpiando sangre y mugre de sus armas. Ambos eran especialmente cuidadosos con sus enseres de combate, y al regresar de una misión pasaban todo el tiempo necesario y más para que estos acabaran reluciendo como si acabaran de salir de la morada de las Hermanas Silenciosas. Sentían una gratificante satisfacción al ver sus armas habituales cuidadosamente alineadas en sus soportes, esperando para ser empuñadas de nuevo.

Alec se excusó de acudir a cenar y fue directamente a sus aposentos. Se detuvo frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño y se quitó la parte superior del equipo para retirar las vendas y mirarse el hombro. Su sangre de _nefilim_ había ido curando las heridas durante el viaje de vuelta, y a aquellas alturas eran sólo arañazos enrojecidos. Ni siquiera le quedaría cicatriz.

Aún así, estaba extenuado. Se dio un rápido baño con agua fría, y estaba metiéndose en la cama cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe. Su madre apareció en el umbral, con un vestido gris ceniza y el cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre los hombros. El chico reparó en sus marcadas ojeras y en el nerviosismo con el que se retorcía las manos: seguramente no había descansado en todo el tiempo de más que llevaban fuera.

―Buenas noches: Jace me ha dicho que te hirieron y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien ―murmuró la mujer como para explicar su presencia allí―. No he podido evitar acordarme de la última vez…

Maryse podía ser fría e inflexible en público, pero se volvía blanda como mantequilla al sol cuando era el bienestar de sus hijos lo que estaba en juego.

―Ni siquiera me duele, mamá ―garantizó el joven―. No debes preocuparte.

―Déjame verlo ―pidió ella, sin darse por vencida tan pronto―. Sólo para quedarme tranquila.

Alec asintió y dejó sitio a su madre para que se sentara al borde de la cama. Muchas madres nobles habían optado por encargar a sus hijos a criadas humanas mientras ellas se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Maryse en cambio se las había apañado para cuidar de ellos siempre que podía, de bajarles la fiebre cuando se ponían enfermos y de inculcarles hábitos saludables.

Maryse entreabrió su camisa y tocó la herida con cautela. Alec contuvo un estremecimiento: la piel tierna aún dolía con el roce, pero estaba entrenado para ignorar tan insignificantes molestias.

―Parece que ha curado bien ―confirmó Maryse, volviendo a cubrirle cuidadosamente―. Utilizasteis el _iratze_, ¿verdad?

―Isabelle lo hizo ―dijo Alec, desentumeciendo los hombros.

Su madre le apretó súbitamente la muñeca, y él se vio obligado a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Era consciente de que se parecía a ella mucho más que Isabelle o Max, también que sus ojos eran igualmente delatores dejando traslucir las emociones: los de Maryse eran en aquel momento de un turbio color carbonoso que denotaba una mezcla de angustia y enfado.

―Sabes que detesto que hagas esto ―su voz era más compungida que colérica.

Alec no reaccionó en el acto, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería. Jace le había reprendido por lo mismo no hacía ni cuatro días. Empezaba a pensar que nada de lo que hacía encontraba aprobación en ningún sitio. Apartó la mirada como siempre que era incapaz de enfrentarse a las cosas que le asustaban.

―Mamá, no sé…

―Claro que sabes de qué hablo, Alexander ―le cortó ella, su tono volviéndose súbitamente inflexible―. Sé perfectamente por qué no cazas demonios, y aunque alabo enormemente tu postura no puedo permitir que la lleves al límite de este modo. Deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti mismo o acabarás muerto.

―Ni siquiera sabes qué pasó ―protestó Alec, incapaz de quedarse callado―. ¿Por qué das por sentado que he sido un inconsciente que ha actuado sin plantearse su seguridad? Además, es sólo un arañazo…

Había tratado de sonar más tajante, pero no podía. No con su madre, del mismo modo que con Max. No cuando la veía frente a él y apreciaba la palpable fragilidad tras su coraza aparentemente indeleble.

―Hoy sólo ha sido un arañazo. Mañana tus hermanos podrían estar llorándote mientras te desangras en el campo de batalla ―murmuró ella.

Lo sabía, y también sabía que no podía ser de otro modo. Sería feliz muriendo en la caza si ello servía para salvar a Jace o Isabelle ―o ambos―. Era extraño, se decía a menudo: que detestara la caza y aún así fuera incapaz de imaginar muerte más gratificante.

Maryse suspiró con resignación y se puso en pie, alisándose la falda y las mangas del vestido en un intento de no establecer contacto visual.

―Hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Ahora será mejor que descanses ―opinó, inclinándose para acariciarle el pelo―. Me encargaré de que nadie te moleste si no es necesario.

Alec asintió, sin ánimo ni interés de protestar, y se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda. La oyó caminar hacia la puerta sobre sus zapatos altos y atenuar con un murmullo la luz mágica que iluminaba la habitación.

―Magnus Bane ha preguntado por ti ―dijo de pronto.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo del chico se pusieron en tensión, aunque trató de disimularlo encogiéndose entre las sábanas.

―¿Por qué preguntaría por mí? ―cuestionó, intentando que no le temblara la voz.

―Ha visto a Isabelle y Jace pero no a ti ―dijo Maryse, restándole importancia―. Los brujos aprecian la información por encima de todo: preguntar por todo y todos está en su naturaleza. Sería cortés por tu parte que se lo agradecieras al verle.

Se marchó por fin, dejándole en una oscuridad casi absoluta que le llenó de inquietud. Se acurrucó en su sitio y estrujó la almohada entre los brazos. Sin preocupaciones, sin nada concreto en lo que ocupar sus fuerzas, temía que el maremágnum de pensamientos que de nuevo bullían en su cabeza le volviera loco.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jace Wayland entró con actitud soberbia en el salón, Clary advirtió rápidamente que el único sitio libre de la mesa de honor estaba justo a su lado.<p>

Gruñó para sus adentros, mirando desesperadamente derredor con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que fuera más rápido y ocupara su asiento. Era la primera vez que le veía en tres semanas pero su animadversión no se había atenuado en lo más mínimo: lo tuvo claro cuando él tomó asiento a su lado con aire distraído y empezó a servirse caldo en el plato.

―No recuerdo haberos invitado a sentaros a mi lado ―siseó ella con fingida indiferencia.

Jace parpadeó, mirándola como si tuviera una cabeza extra sobre los hombros. Nada parecía indicar que había regresado de una cacería: si sus dientes y cabello brillaban un poco más dejarían ciegos a alguien.

―Por si no lo habéis notado, es el único sitio libre de la mesa ―protestó, al parecer sin demasiadas ganas de discutir―. No siento una especial ilusión por ocupar este asiento, pero incluso esa opción es mejor que bajar a comer a los establos con los caballos.

―Cierto ―repuso Clary, sonriendo con ironía―: las pobres bestias no son culpables de nada.

Al parecer lo dijo lo bastante fuerte, porque su padre ―sentado al otro lado de la mesa― le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Se había llevado una buena reprimenda semanas atrás por el desplante que le había hecho al protegido de la Clave; el rumor se había ido extendiendo y ya podían oírse barbaridades agrandadas por las habladurías. La opinión general era que el joven se le había declarado y ella le había rechazado de malos modos. Las reacciones no se habían hecho esperar: todas las chicas de la corte parecían despreciarla y los mayores comentaban su poco decoro. Sonrió de manera forzada mientras sujetaba con fuerza un tenedor para descargar su frustración. Deseaba sin medidas clavarlo en su bonita cara de idiota.

―¿Cómo os ha ido la misión? ―preguntó, fingiendo interés―. Empezaba a estar preocupada por vuestra dilatada ausencia.

Jace arqueó una ceja rubia, evidentemente desconfiado ante su repentina simpatía, pero por suerte habló sin inquinas ocultas.

―Tuvimos que investigar largo y tendido y esperar a la llegada de la luna llena para cazar al demonio en cuestión ―explicó rápidamente―. Nos costó días asociar el patrón y adivinar sus movimientos, pero acabó siendo un éxito.

Lo dijo sin el más mínimo atisbo de triunfo. Había un palpable trasfondo de frustración en su voz que despertó la curiosidad de Clary.

―Para ser un éxito no parecéis demasiado contento ―observó.

Jace empezó a jugar con uno de los cuchillos de plata, dándole vueltas sobre su extremo agudo hasta casi hacer un agujero en el mantel verde hierba.

―Alec salió herido ―acabó confesando. Notó de reojo su expresión alarmada―: no ha sido nada grave, no os preocupéis.

―¿Dónde está entonces el problema? ―sugirió Clary, desconcertada.

―Es un imbécil ―masculló Jace, ejerciendo tanta fuerza sobre el cuchillo que bien podría haber perforado la mesa.

Clary estuvo tentada de arrojarle el contenido de su copa a la cara y marcharse a todo correr. Que la gente hablara, si quería.

―Sigo sin entender que vuestro hermano os soporte ―se indignó―. No hacéis más que despreciarle cada vez que os dirigís a él. Vuestros gestos y palabras le hieren y no os dais cuenta.

―No me refería a eso ―puntualizó Jace, golpeando la mesa con el cuchillo―: el muy idiota saltó delante del demonio para salvarme, como siempre.

Clary enmudeció, y lo propio hicieron los comensales más cercanos, que les dedicaron miradas escandalizadas antes de regresar a sus conversaciones intrascendentes. Jace tragó saliva: respiraba muy deprisa y parecía tener dificultades para elegir las palabras.

―Alec no mata demonios ―expuso el chico―. El sólo se encarga de que Isabelle y yo no muramos en el intento. Así lo único que consigue es exponerse a sí mismo, arriesgar su vida estúpidamente al alejarnos a nosotros de esa posibilidad… Sé que un día le veré morir ante mis ojos, y esa idea me quita el sueño ―confesó.

Había tanta desolación en su voz que Clary empezaba a arrepentirse de haber seguido preguntado. Obviamente hablar del tema encendía en él algún tipo de impotencia que le corroía las entrañas.

―Pero sería hipócrita por mi parte culparle por lo que hace ―admitió Jace, en tono más calmado―. Si la situación fuera a la inversa, si él hubiera nacido con el don innato para matar… yo haría lo mismo. No quitaría jamás los ojos de su espalda aunque ello me costara la vida.

Clary siguió mirándole boquiabierta durante unos segundos, porque jamás hubiera esperado una confesión semejante por su parte y mucho menos tan enternecedora. Quizá se había precipitado al juzgarle, y por muy orgullosa que fuera se sentía obligada a admitirlo.

―Estaba equivocada respecto a vuestra persona ―reconoció―. Al parecer sí hay algo lo suficientemente bueno en vos.

Jace sonrió levemente, no con aquellos gestos pedantes que tanto la irritaban, y sus ojos se iluminaron como soles al alba.

―No dudo que seáis capaz de ser amable, pero lo cierto es que son las palabras más agradables que os he oído pronunciar desde que cruzasteis estos muros ―comentó, mirándola.

Clary sintió que se sonrojaba sin motivo; tuvo que controlar su lengua para no tartamudear al hablar.

―Soy amiga de mis amigos, señor Wayland ―le corrigió―. Y amable con aquellos que se lo merecen.

―Así que, según vos, no merezco vuestra amabilidad ―se burló Jace, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

Ensanchó su sonrisa, entornando los ojos de modo que sus pestañas doradas resaltaron incluso más. Clary no podía creer que el color dorado de sus iris fuera de aquel mundo.

―Acabaréis cambiando de opinión ―garantizó el joven―. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Guiño a la runa "sin miedo" de Ciudad de Ceniza :D. Debo comentar que la escena de la cacería que aparece en este capítulo es lo primero que escribí de todo el fic xDD<em>


	8. Sobre lluvia y plegarias a los ángeles

_Buenas! Aquí otro capítulo de este fic que, en serio, se escribe solo jaja. Mil gracias a** Breyito-Black-Lupin, Alexander Malfoy Black, sonirueda **y** TheLoveIsArt **por vuestros infaltable reviews n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Sobre lluvia y plegarias a los ángeles<strong>

El silencio llenaba la habitación, sólo quebrado por el insistente golpeteo de la lluvia al otro lado del cristal. Alec estaba de pie, descalzo y contemplando el paisaje tras la ventana: el cielo era de un agradable gris perla y los árboles que se derramaban al pie de los muros presentaban un verde imposible. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se abrazaba los codos con aire relajado.

―Ya han llegado las lluvias ―comentó. Era una obviedad que merecía ser dicha.

Amaba aquel olor a tierra mojada y ozono en el aire. Lo amaba como el silencio de aquella ciudad eterna, el sonido de la lluvia o el sol reflejado en los ojos de Jace en verano. El viento cargado de humedad penetró en la habitación e incidió en su pecho desnudo, haciéndole estremecer.

―¿Tienes frío? ―preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Alec sonrió al sentir _sus_ manos, callosas pero tan cálidas, posarse sobre sus hombros y acariciarle los brazos. Aquel simple contacto erizó el vello de todo su cuerpo.

―Ahora ya no ―murmuró.

Notó su barbilla apoyarse en su hombro, sus labios tan pegados a su oído que ni un sonido podría escurrirse en el aire.

―¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama…? ―susurró Jace.

Sus mejillas ardían ante la perspectiva de ceder a su proposición. Notó sus dedos firmes buscar el cierre de sus pantalones con intenciones más que evidentes. Los labios de Jace descendían por su cuello, perfectamente calientes, tentadoramente húmedos, y le hacían estremecer. Susurraba palabras mientras besaba su piel y desnudaba su cuerpo, frases cargadas de amor y lujuria que le arrastraban a la locura. Sus manos descendían por su estómago, más abajo, más abajo… hasta donde nadie le había tocado en realidad.

Aquellos ocasionales sueños de escasa moralidad eran lo más cercano que Alec tendría jamás a ver correspondido su amor por Jace. Y al despertar se odiaba por ello, se repugnaba con todas sus fuerzas por que había algo en él que nunca había funcionado bien.

Jace le obligó a darse la vuelta y unió sus labios al tiempo que hacía descender las manos por su espalda, tocando todas las cicatrices que encontraba en su camino. Alec por una vez más era esclavo de sus sentimientos, incapaz de resistirse a algo que le tentaba como una fruta prohibida.

El beso se rompía finalmente tras una eternidad de saliva, jadeos y suspiros compartidos. Alec entornaba los ojos, totalmente ruborizado, levantaba la mirada para comprobar si Jace seguía allí… y su corazón se paraba durante un instante largo como un siglo.

Le miraba y no veía oro en su cabello, sino negro nocturno y unos ojos felinos que destilaban pasión. Brazos fibrosos de piel oscura y uniforme que le rodeaban firmemente como si intentaran evitar su caída. Y las palabras que depositaba en sus oídos, con el cuidado del rocío suspendido en una hoja, eran tiernas y llenas de sentido, como si necesitara escucharlas para estar completo.

Supo entonces que Jace no había estado en sus sueños aquella noche. Desde el principio la voz que le había mecido, los brazos que le habían acunado… eran los de Magnus. Y nunca se había sentido tan completo.

La consciencia tiró finalmente de él, abriendo sus párpados y ubicándole tendido en su cama, jadeando contra la almohada. Lo primero que notó fue que había estado llorando en sueños: así lo delataba su visión emborronada y el escozor en las mejillas. Después notó lo demás, aquella excitación que sacudía su cuerpo y desbordaba su corazón.

Por el Ángel, ¿qué demonios…?

No había nadie en la recámara, pero su primer impulso fue apretar la sábana contra su cadera, profundamente avergonzado. Tenía el pulso acelerado y el cuerpo perlado de sudor, su respiración convertida en jadeos desesperados. Toda su piel parecía hipersensible, desprendiendo un calor casi asfixiante. Tragó saliva, consternado; pegó las rodillas al pecho y se llevó una mano a la cara, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

No era la primera vez que sueños de aquel cariz inundaban su mente dormida, pero jamás con aquella intensidad. Y desde luego no con aquel protagonista. El recuerdo onírico de los brazos de Magnus a su alrededor aún serpenteaba sobre su piel, lejano y real a pesar de ello, como la caricia del sol en verano. Sus signos vitales no daban señales de querer regresar a la normalidad, y su pecho parecía partido en dos ante aquella nueva muestra de inmoralidad que le había abordado sin aviso.

Necesitaba desesperadamente una ducha helada.

Se puso en pie con determinación, y cuando se dirigía al cuarto de baño se detuvo a medio camino para mirar a través de la ventana. Algo en su sueño había sido profético: el cielo era de un triste color plomizo y la lluvia golpeaba la cara exterior de los cristales.

* * *

><p>Hacía meses que Alec no iba a rezar, pero todas sus visitas anteriores habían sido por voluntad propia. Ocasiones en las que, como en aquella, no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante sin expiar sus pecados.<p>

Cruzó bajo la lluvia el bosquecillo de arces rojos que había al oeste de la ciudad. La tormenta se había desatado sobre Alacante, y el agua que se derramaba del cielo le empapaba el cabello negro y la ropa, las flores blancas que llevaba en las manos. Pero a él no parecía importarle, sumido como estaba en su propia autocompasión.

Vislumbró el edificio gris entre el follaje color cobre y sus pies le instaron a detenerse, inmóvil bajo la lluvia como una vetusta escultura. Le temblaban las rodillas y estaba calado hasta los huesos, pero un pánico desmedido se había desatado en su interior y temió que le impidiera moverse nunca jamás. Sentía que cuando cruzara el umbral, los seres que regían sus vidas desde los cielos podrían ver sin obstáculos la negrura que habitaba en él. Que le juzgarían, como cada vez, y que llegaría un día que no perdonarían su constante debilidad ante lo prohibido.

Tras un largo suspiro, obligó a sus pies a seguir avanzando hacia la estructura construida en piedra gris por un camino flanqueado por estatuas de ángeles armados. Cada uno de aquellos ídolos pétreos parecía perforarle con su mirada hueca, y las sentía como heridas casi físicas. Apresuró el paso hasta que los perdió de vista y se encontró en el interior, más helado si cabía que el ambiente de fuera.

Se hallaba en el lugar más sagrado de todo Idris, exceptuando quizás el Lago Lyn. Se tomó su tiempo para habituarse al aura etérea del edificio y echó a andar sobre las baldosas que trazaban dibujos de runas e himnos de cazadores de sombras. El templo tenía una arquitectura circular, con sendas bifurcaciones que llevaban al altar de varias figuras celestiales. Letras de oro rezaban nombres de hijos del Cielo, casi cánticos en su cabeza: Uriel, Samael, Raguel, Remiel…

Tomó la senda situada en dirección oeste: una corta hilera de bancos servía de antesala a la efigie que presidía la habitación, hecha de mármol blanco y alas esculpidas en oro. En los días en los que relucía el sol, las vidrieras situadas detrás arrojaban luces multicolores sobre la imagen al atardecer. Había flores rojas a los pies de la estatua, y Alec no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, que iba a rezar a diario; por su padre, por Max. Porque ellos regresaran con vida de la siguiente cacería. El rojo era el color de la sangre y la vida, y con él su madre oraba por su seguridad.

Él traía flores blancas. El color del dolor y la penitencia.

Los Lightwood eran devotos de Gabriel, el ángel Vengador. Quizás por eso aún era tan temido en Idris el lema _"Tarde o temprano, un Lightwood obtiene su venganza"_, popularizado a raíz de los sangrientos enfrentamientos que su familia había rubricado en la historia. Aún había lugares del mundo donde se los conocía como "monstruos de ojos verdes". Sobra decir que no se sentía demasiado orgulloso del pasado familiar.

A pesar de su fama, Alec opinaba que Gabriel parecía genuinamente benévolo y solemne. Era el único de los Ángeles que sonreía en todas sus representaciones, y en ocasiones le parecía ver un gesto maternal en su andrógina sonrisa perfectamente esculpida en mármol. La mayoría adoraban a Miguel, el de la espada ensangrentada, o a Raphael, de mirada inundada de cólera. La Clave rendía culto a Raziel, que había mezclado su sangre con humanos milenios atrás: siempre se le describía como regio e inmisericorde, el más inflexible seguidor de la ley divina. Se sintió extrañamente afortunado de no tener que postrarse ante tan temibles ídolos.

Dejó las flores al pie en el altar y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la imagen de aspecto clemente: el agua le chorreaba de la ropa empapada y creaba un charco a su alrededor. Entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos en una muda plegaria y agachó la cabeza, tiritando, mientras desnudaba su corazón a los ojos del Ángel.

Ni siquiera podía contar las veces que había estado allí, postrado, temblando de pavor mientras sentía que los ojos de los Ángeles le observaban y juzgaban desde los cielos. Ellos podían verlo todo, podían ver los pensamientos que inundaban su mente y que le harían caer derecho al infierno cuando el destino decidiera llevárselo. A veces estaba seguro de que le castigarían antes, que algún gesto suyo acabaría delatándole y que él y su familia sufrirían la vergüenza y el desprecio del resto del país.

Los remordimientos le mordían el alma, desgarrándola, y las lágrimas salieron a presión por sus ojos. Apretó más las manos, hasta que casi le crujieron los huesos, y suplicó perdón una vez más. Una letanía infinita, una penitencia sin fin. Alec se había cuestionado mil y una veces si realmente a los Ángeles, a Gabriel, les importaba en lo más mínimo que él pudiera sentir atracción por otros hombres… pero la duda desaparecía al pensar en la Inquisidora, en los cientos de _nefilim_ que no dudarían en señalarle con el dedo y en burlarse de su familia. Era motivación más que suficiente para demostrar arrepentimiento una vez más, un eslabón de tantos en una interminable cadena de expiaciones.

No estaba solo. Lo percibió un instante antes de oír la voz.

―Me alegra ver que sigues con vida. Y, por lo que parece, preocupándote por tu fe como todo buen _nefilim_.

El corazón se le detuvo fugazmente dentro del pecho, porque de todas las personas que conocía no esperaba que justamente aquella le encontrara en aquel momento tan… vulnerable. Se limpió discretamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentó reunir valor para enfrentarse a él. Miró de soslayo hacía el tercer banco de la derecha y descubrió a Magnus cómodamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas apoyadas sobre el banco de enfrente, observando la bóveda con aparente fascinación. Sus ojos titilaban, verdes y venenosos, en aquella etérea penumbra gris.

Alec intentó elegir las palabras, escoger las oraciones más indiferentes para que él no tuviera modo de notar lo mucho que su presencia le alteraba. Falló miserablemente.

―¿Piensas seguirme hasta cuando vengo a rezar? ―murmuró, aunque el eco se encargó de amplificar su voz.

―Perdona, pero yo no sigo a nadie ―protestó el brujo, lanzándole una mirada que trataba de parecer ofendida―. De hecho por lo general es justamente al contrario.

Alec se culpó mentalmente por haber sonado tan agresivo, pero si estaba allí, expuesto frente a Gabriel y sintiéndose insoportablemente sucio no era culpa más que de Magnus.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí entonces? ―exigió saber, poniéndose en pie y encarándole―. ¿Los brujos no sois hijos de demonios? ¿No deberías alabar a… no sé, Belcebú o Lucifer?

Magnus le contempló durante largos segundos con los labios relucientes convertidos en una apretada línea. Aquel exabrupto, más que enfadarle, parecía haber colmado su paciencia. Bajó los pies del respaldo y se sentó con un codo apoyado en cada rodilla.

―Contéstame antes a una pregunta, _nefilim_: ¿es peor visitar el templo de un Ángel siendo hijo de demonios o arrodillarse frente a la imagen de alguien de quien no esperas recibir perdón?

Vio claramente la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, cómo sus ojos mutaban de color a un ultramar teñido de alerta. Temblaba dentro de su camisa empapada, pero si era de cólera o miedo él no podía discernirlo.

―N-no sé a qué te refieres ―tartamudeó el muchacho―. No me fuerces a considerar que tu presencia aquí sea una amenaza…

―No juguemos a esto, te lo pido por favor ―repuso Magnus, utilizando el tono más afable que poseía―. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. He vivido mucho y conocido a mucha gente, pero pocos tan obvios como tú. No niego que tu actitud me resultaba desconcertante al principio, pero no tardé en atar cabos.

Alec negaba con vehemencia, los ojos tan brillantes como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Por conmovedora que resultara aquella visión, Magnus sabía que debía hacerlo tanto por él como por el muchacho roto que tenía ante sí.

―Por el Ángel o quien sea, Alec… ―insistió―: tu mirada pedía a gritos que alguien te entendiera, y aún lo hace. Te sientes atrapado en una mentira, oprimido por lo que los demás piensen de ti. Mides cada maldito gesto por miedo a que alguien note que eres diferente.

En lugar de replicar, Alec hundió los hombros y se abrazó los codos por encima de la camisa húmeda. Su estúpida mentira, la fachada que había resistido tantos años, se estaba desmoronando por segundos y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Las verdades de Magnus eran como heridas punzantes que le llegaran al alma.

―Lo que insinúas es una atrocidad, una aberración… Un insulto para mí y mi familia ―susurró, la voz tan débil que apenas fue audible―. Te estás equivocando

―No ―le contradijo Magnus sin alterar en lo más mínimo el tono de su voz―. Noté eso en cuanto te conocí, ése pavor absoluto a ser natural, a actuar con libertad. No supe la razón entonces, pero puedo verlo claramente ahora.

Alec le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, suplicante. Pidiéndole sin necesidad de palabras que no siguiera, que no ahondara más en algo que le avergonzaba y aterrorizaba a partes iguales. Magnus suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

―Sólo deja de mentirte ―rogó, y la voz le tembló por primera vez―. Duele verte así.

El joven se mordió el labio inferior brevemente antes de agachar de nuevo la cabeza, sintiendo que el peso sobre sus hombros podría con su cuerpo y le doblaría las rodillas.

―Ven ―le instó el brujo, y palmeó el banco a su lado―. Siéntate.

En su mente era fácil rechazar su oferta, pero en la práctica sus pies le guiaron poco a poco sin pedirle su opinión y acabó sentándose justo a su lado, dejándose caer sin fuerzas contra el banco de madera. Su cercanía aún resultaba perturbadora, así que se mantuvo rígido y procurando evitar el más mínimo contacto físico.

Magnus se limitó a observarle sin molestarse en ser discreto, maravillado por primera vez en décadas. El chico había llorado hacía poco; sus ojos eran de un azul intensísimo, tanto que parecía irreal. Se entreveían parcialmente a través de unas pestañas largas y espesas, los párpados decaídos en una expresión desconsolada. La camisa adherida a su cuerpo dejaba la suficiente piel descubierta en cuello y puños como para ver las runas que tatuaban la piel. Era hermoso, del modo frágil y delicado de una figura de cristal. Magnus no podía imaginar nada más fascinante, ninguna visión que hiciera palpitar su corazón de aquel modo. No sería capaz de emocionarse tanto ni aunque el mismísimo Miguel bajara de los cielos y cayera ante él.

―No entiendo qué es exactamente lo que pretendes conmigo… ―murmuró Alec tras lo que le pareció una eternidad.

―¿Mis continuos acercamientos no son lo suficientemente obvios para ti? ―sugirió Magnus, incrédulo. Bufó entre dientes―. Sé que hay cierta pasmosa ingenuidad en tu persona, pero jamás pensé que alcanzara niveles tan absurdos.

Alec suspiró dolorosamente, como si tuviera algo clavado entre las costillas, pero no respondió. La verdad era aterradora en su mente, tanto o más que las constantes presencias de las estatuas en el templo. Magnus se arrimó más a él con disimulo, pasando el brazo por detrás de sus hombros sin llegar a tocarle. Le habló en voz tan baja que resultaba íntima, confidente.

―En el lugar del que vengo, no es un idea errónea ―explicó―. Simplemente es un modo de vida distinto que la gente respeta. Aunque sé perfectamente que la tolerancia no es tal en otros lugares del mundo.

Se volvió hacia él y le miró con infinita comprensión, deseando fervientemente tomarle de la mano para reforzar el significado de las palabras. Se contuvo ante la expectativa de un nuevo rechazo.

―Puedo comprender que la idea te horrorice ―aseguró―: te han educado para rechazar cualquier… desviación de lo socialmente establecido. Está escrito a fuego en tu mente y no es fácil desprenderse de un miedo tan antiguo. Por eso mismo me tranquiliza saber que a pesar de todo soy correspondido ―dejó caer finalmente.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Alec se tensaron a la vez. Le miró con los ojos desorbitados, enormes y azules como lunas de invierno. Magnus estuvo tentado de levantar la mano y acariciarle la cabeza, calmarle, porque el pánico en su mirada era instintivo y tan corrosivo como el ácido.

―No pongas esa cara de desconcierto. Sientes algo por mí ―aseguró el brujo en un murmullo, rebosante de convicción―: lo supe aquella noche en el balcón. No se cuán intenso o auténtico pueda ser dado el poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, pero sí sé lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser si te lo permites.

―Te lo imaginaste ―garantizó el chico, negando con la cabeza y rogando porque no le tartamudeara la voz―. Yo nunca… ―tragó saliva con dificultad―. Soy un _nefilim_: jamás…

―El cuerpo no suele mentir ―le cortó Magnus, reduciendo más la distancia entre ambos―: pupilas dilatas, pulso acelerado, respiración alterada… incluso tuviste la decencia de sonrojarte. Son señales suficientes, incluso para un necio.

Sin previo aviso, Alec se lanzó sobre él. La mano del _nefilim_ se cerró sobre su cuello a la velocidad del relámpago, sus dedos presionando con tanta fuerza que notó el pulso súbitamente acelerado bajo las yemas. Los ojos del brujo se abrieron por unos instantes, aunque después volvió a un estadío de precaria calma mientras observaba con intensidad al joven inclinado sobre él. Sus iris ya no eran azules sino negros, tormentosos. Por primera vez Magnus temió lo que aquel _nefilim_ sería capaz de hacer al sentirse acorralado, como una bestia malherida que ataca con ciega furia a cualquier blanco.

―Si se lo dices a alguien… ―siseó Alec en una desesperada amenaza―. No te atrevas a hablar de esto o…

―Nunca te haría eso ―le cortó Magnus, sorprendentemente sereno a pesar de los dedos que oprimían su cuello―. No si tú no quieres.

Alec vaciló, la desesperanza sustituyendo a la rabia en sus ojos y aflojando el agarre sobre el cuello dorado. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos descendiendo al lugar en el que sus dedos rozaban la yugular. Su piel era oscura y homogénea; perfecta. Increíblemente cálida y viva bajo sus dedos. Se sorprendió acariciándola con el índice, disfrutando de un contacto que había deseado egoístamente desde hacía semanas. Su respiración se aceleró, el calor se arremolinó en sus mejillas hasta que sintió que le ardía el rostro.

Notó un impulso primitivo guiar sus movimientos, un acto totalmente básico desconectado del raciocinio. Y sin más tiró del cuello de la camisa de Magnus para eliminar la distancia entre ambos y le besó.

Lo lógico hubiera sido que mil pensamientos cruzaran su mente ante el que era ―estaba seguro― el acto más impulsivo de su vida. Y sin embargo su mente estaba sumida en un blanco absoluto, tan desconcertante como placentero. No había pensamientos, remordimientos o dudas. Sólo sensaciones que estallaban en su pecho y lo carbonizaban todo, trastocando su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su beso era torpe y brusco; inexperto. Magnus se sintió morir de gozo tras el desconcierto inicial. Apenas recordaba ya lo que se sentía al ser besado, al dejar fluir aquel torrente de emociones que circulaba entre ambos como una corriente eléctrica. Sonrió contra sus labios tibios y profundizó en el beso, dejando que sintiera el ademán de su mordisco sobre la piel enrojecida.

Magnus tomó rápidamente la iniciativa y deslizó la mano por su nuca para acercarlos más, sus bocas juntas en un inquieto choque de alientos. Lo que fuera que había hecho brillar los labios del brujo sabía a arándanos y moras silvestres. Era extraño, se dijo Alec: que una sensación tan desconocida le resultara a la vez tan familiar, tan necesaria. Todo parecía de pronto en su sitio, como si el mismo caos del universo acabara de ordenarse. Y todo por algo tan simple, tan primitivo…

El _nefilim_ cortó el beso tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, apenas segundos para el resto del mundo. La saliva ajena aún era cálida sobre sus propios labios. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Magnus sonreía frente a él, sus rostros aún tan juntos que sus narices prácticamente entraban en contacto. El brujo se chupó el labio inferior con satisfacción y entornó los ojos.

―Vale: reconozco que no esperaba esto ―susurró, ensanchando la sonrisa.

La verdad cayó de nuevo sobre Alec como un mudo romper de cristales. El horror se dibujó en su rostro a medida que asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de besar a un hombre, un brujo para más inri, en el lugar más sagrado de la ciudad. Había sido una prueba, una tentativa para comprobar si realmente su deformidad iba tan lejos.

Y la experiencia había sido indescriptible, el éxtasis absoluto: la sensación de plenitud jamás equiparable a lo que sentía al pensar en cualquier mujer. Y que hubiera sido Magnus, de repente mucho más nítido en su perspectiva, sólo lo había hecho más increíble. Mucho más _real_. Si hasta entonces había albergado esperanza alguna de redención, sin duda ésta acababa de volatilizarse.

Sus ojos llorosos se convirtieron en rendijas, sus labios en una línea apretada y temblorosa de la que escapó una única palabra.

―Olvídalo ―rugió.

Se levantó como un huracán y dejó a Magnus allí sentado, desolado, incrédulo porque había esperado que lo que acababa de suceder le abriera los ojos de una vez por todas. Tomó aire una sola vez, notando el frío mazazo de la decepción contra su estómago, y se puso en pie frente al banco que había ocupado. Observó al chico hasta que su figura se recortó con la luz gris del exterior.

―¿Por qué vienes a rezar aquí, _nefilim_? ―le gritó―. ¿Qué le pides a ése ángel tuyo que nunca escucha?

Alec se detuvo, inmóvil sobre las huellas que sus botas aún mojadas habían dejado en los dibujos del piso. No parecía más que una sombra evanescente ―una de piernas interminables― en aquel hogar de criaturas divinas.

―A veces le pido ingenuamente que la gente acepte lo mío. Que cuando se enteren de mi… irregularidad, no decidan echarme de la Clave y de Idris ―balbuceó.

Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo que las garras de la culpa volvían a oprimirle el pecho como llevaban haciendo tantos años. Dejar ir aquel coletazo de libertad, aquel efímero arrebato de egoísmo, únicamente las había acrecentado.

―La mayoría de veces sin embargo sólo pido que jamás lo descubran. En ocasiones he llegado a suplicar que me cure de este estigma, aunque sé que es inútil y que ya he pecado demasiado…

Siguió su camino hacia el exterior, dejándole en un silencio roto por la lluvia que impactaba, lejana, en las vidrieras. Magnus se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco, observando en silencio el rostro benevolente de Gabriel. Había leído largo y tendido sobre los ángeles y sus hazañas, sobre sus poderes divinos y utópicos ideales de rectitud. Sentía respeto hacia aquellas figuras divinas, seres tan poderosos que conseguían que incluso una estatua de piedra muerta le mirara a uno como si fuera a abrir el suelo bajo sus pies. Pero, si realmente consideraban que alguien como Alec era una abominación, no merecían ni el barro que se desprendía de sus botas.

Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Había creído fervientemente en sus posibilidades, en que iba a ser como una especie de luz al final del túnel para la evidente agonía que Alec había vivido en aquel lugar que condenaba todo lo que era. Pero quizá su miedo era demasiado grande, incurable; o tal vez Tessa tenía razón respecto a él y prefería seguir prendado de Jace Wayland en lugar de arriesgarse con algo _real_. Se sentía perdido. Perdido por vez primera en décadas.

No sabía si valía la pena empeñarse en algo que de todos modos seguramente no iba a funcionar.

El grito llegó a sus oídos distorsionado por el eco y la lluvia, pero hubiera reconocido su voz aunque les separara un muro de roca maciza. Se levantó como con un resorte y corrió hasta perder al aliento en dirección a la salida; le recibió la visión de la tormenta desatada con toda su furia, zarandeando sin clemencia el follaje rojo de los arces. Había huellas recientes en el barro que se apresuró a seguir a grandes zancadas. El camino apenas había descrito una curva entre la foresta cuando lo vio.

Alec estaba derrumbado sobre el barro reciente, retorciéndose mientras se aferraba el hombro derecho con una mano rígida. Era él el que gritaba, el rostro contorsionado de dolor en un vano intento de evitarlo. Magnus era incapaz de comprender lo que estaba contemplando, porque no había ni sangre ni signo alguno de un ataque. Se acercó a todo correr y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, manchándose de lodo hasta la cadera. Alec le miró con los ojos desorbitados en pánico, cada rasgo de su cara empapada de lluvia pidiendo socorro.

―Tranquilízate… ―suplicó Magnus, tomándole de la mano que mantenía sobre su hombro―. Por favor, cálmate y déjame verlo…

El chico se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero asintió con dificultad. Magnus le apartó la mano por la muñeca y desató los lazos de su camisa para revelar el hombro. Comprendió enseguida la aparente agonía del _nefilim_: los vasos sanguíneos bajo la piel estaban hinchados y eran de un negro ponzoñoso. Alec soltó un alarido cuando rozó el hematoma con los dedos.

―Veneno de efecto retardado ―opinó en un murmullo. Le apretó el hombro sano para que se estuviera quieto―. ¿Qué especie de demonio te hirió en la cacería?

El dolor era pulsante en el cuerpo de Alec y no le dejaba pensar. Sólo quería que parara, perder el conocimiento si era necesario… Sus oídos sólo registraron un balbuceo en lugar de una pregunta coherente.

―¿¡Qué especie de demonio os atacó! ―insistió Magnus, conteniendo el impulso de zarandearle.

―No lo recuerdo… ―gimoteó el joven. Acabó en un nuevo alarido que intentó contener a base de morderse la lengua.

Magnus le hizo un favor, un acto de compasión que en aquel estado no podría negarle ni a su peor enemigo. El simple contacto de su mano sobre la frente helada borró sus sentidos y le hizo caer en un sopor inducido en el que no habría dolor, no durante una media hora al menos. El chico quedó tendido sobre el barrizal, el rostro pálido recorrido por regueros de lluvia. Magnus no pudo contenerse de deslizar los dedos fugazmente por la curva de su mandíbula.

―Ya está… ―murmuró, intentando calmar los últimos atisbos de conciencia―. Ya no corres peligro.

Pasó ambos brazos bajo su cuerpo, chorreando barro, y le levantó sin apenas esfuerzo. Para ser un _nefilim_ con fuerza sobrehumana y más de metro ochenta de altura, era sorprendentemente ligero. Caminó a buen paso de regreso a la ciudad, consciente de que tendría que dar explicaciones a ciertos hermanos histéricos.

* * *

><p>Isabelle apareció corriendo por el pasillo, pateando tan fuerte sobre sus tacones que no hubiera sido raro que agujereara el suelo. Jace le pisaba los talones, la cara enrojecida y los ojos teñidos de un color como del oro viejo. Abordaron a Magnus justo cuando éste iba a entrar en su habitación y poco les faltó para lanzarse sobre él y zarandearle.<p>

―¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ―exigió saber Jace a voz en grito―. Nos han dicho que Alec…

―Dicen que tú te has encargado de él ―chilló Isabelle sin dejar terminar a su hermano―. ¿Es grave? Deja que le veamos…

Magnus puso una mano firme sobre el pálido brazo de Isabelle y le impidió entrar. Ella le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero seguramente se acobardó al ver la amenaza latente en sus ojos.

―¿¡Queréis dejar de gritar! ―pidió el brujo, un tono más alto de lo habitual―. Me estresáis. Sólo dejadme con el chico un par de horas y estará mejor que vosotros, ¿entendido? Y ahora largaos antes de que pierda la paciencia: necesito un poco de silencio.

Y dicho esto se metió en la habitación dando un portazo. Esperó dos segundos, como si temiera que aquellos insensatos optaran por echar la puerta abajo, pero al final giró sobre sus talones y observó la recámara.

Alec debía haber despertado unos minutos atrás: permanecía sentado, pálido y sudoroso, sobre una mesa de madera que había invocado al entrar con él sobre el hombro. Parecía un milagro que se hubiera incorporado por sí solo teniendo en cuenta el penoso estado en el que se encontraba al llegar allí. Le temblaban las manos por mucho que las cerrara en puños para tratar de evitarlo: por la expresión contraída de su rostro, era evidente que estaba soportando mucho dolor. Magnus sintió un nudo de angustia aflorar en su garganta a medida que se acercaba arremangándose los puños de la camisa: había paralizado el veneno con magia y le había asegurado mil y una veces que no corría peligro, pero verle sufrir le atormentaba de un modo atroz que casi había olvidado.

El chico le vio acercarse y sintió que el calor le consumía. Aunque quizá no era la fiebre en sí misma, sino el recuerdo de lo sucedido apenas media hora antes en el templo, el calor remanente de otros labios sobre los suyos o la idea de estar de nuevo solo con Magnus en una misma estancia.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó por impulso.

―Lo primero quitarte la ropa ―dejó caer el brujo con absoluta tranquilidad.

Alec se atragantó con su propia saliva, que de pronto era espesa como la brea.

―Tengo veneno de demonio en las venas… ―balbuceó―. No estoy para bromas de…

―Me refería a la camisa ―puntualizó el brujo con cara de malas pulgas―. Voy a examinarte el hombro con más detenimiento y después seguramente tendré que hacerte un pequeño corte para drenar el veneno. No creo haber dado razones para que tu imaginación volara hasta tan lejanos horizontes.

Alec tomó aire y asintió, avergonzado por el malentendido. No se movió mientras el brujo le quitaba la camisa sucia de barro y descubría de nuevo la zona ennegrecida de su hombro. Los dedos de Magnus en contacto con la piel contaminada escocieron como un hierro al rojo vivo. Tras los primeros instantes, una sensación balsámica se adueñó de su cuerpo, como si le hubieran inyectado un fuerte sedante, aunque eso no le tranquilizó. El brujo guardaba silencio, valorando los daños: aquella ausencia de información nunca era nada bueno cuando se trataba de heridas demoníacas.

―Lo he visto otras veces: nódulos de veneno injertados en el músculo ―informó finalmente―. Eclosionan al cabo de unos días y la ponzoña se incorpora al riego sanguíneo.

Su trono era tan críptico que Alec no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

―Suena horripilante… ―jadeó.

―Duele más de lo que daña ―garantizó Magnus, intencionadamente relajado―. Aparatoso pero habitualmente no letal. Te pondrás bien, aunque todo hubiera sido mejor si lo hubieras mencionado al llegar ―gruñó, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer un finísimo estilete plateado―. Tendrás fiebre y posiblemente delirios, pero mañana estarás como nuevo. Túmbate ―ordenó.

Alec lo hizo, tomando aire cuando Magnus le inmovilizó por el brazo. Apenas reparó en el pinchazo de la hoja de plata en el hombro, aunque éste se hundió profundamente en la carne por debajo de la clavícula. La sangre se escurría del corte, negra como el azabache, y caía en el cuenco que el brujo había colocado estratégicamente bajo la curva de su hombro. Magnus se frotó ambas manos antes de depositar la izquierda sobre su pecho, allí donde palpitaba el corazón. Sus dedos estaban envueltos en chispas azules que desprendían calor contra su piel, y pequeñas sacudidas de energía hacían vibrar los nervios de su cuerpo.

―¿Qué haces…? ―preguntó, más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

Magnus le miró con un atisbo de sonrisa tranquilizadora en las comisuras.

―Evitar que te desangres al tiempo que te alivio un poco el dolor ―explicó―. La ponzoña demoníaca amortigua en gran medida el uso de la magia, así que tenemos que esperar a que tu organismo la elimine por sí solo.

Alec esbozó una expresión de inquietud y se miró como pudo el corte del hombro. Sólo esperaba vaciarse de veneno antes de que se le acabara la sangre.

Suspiró profundamente y echó una mirada discreta a Magnus: lo cierto era que parecía verdaderamente profesional, centrado en su trabajo con una expresión seria que inspiraba respeto. Debía admitir que se sentía seguro en sus manos, como si fuera capaz de arreglar cualquier imprevisto que surgiera en su convalecencia. Había algo atrayente en cómo se mordía el labio inferior, concentrado, dejando la piel húmeda y enrojecida…

Se reprendió mentalmente: tenía más ponzoña que sangre en el organismo y estaba empezando a alucinar.

―Sólo relájate y deja pasar el tiempo ―le recomendó el brujo, al parecer compadeciéndose de su malestar.

Alec inspiró profundamente, pensando que lo mejor sería seguir su consejo. No fue fácil, porque a pesar de tener el hombro prácticamente anestesiado un entumecimiento doloroso se había apoderado de todos sus miembros; ni siquiera sentía los dedos de los pies. Un sudor frío le empapaba el rostro febril y volvía pegajoso su cabello. Tragó saliva con dificultad: la garganta le ardía como si llevara semanas sin beber, pero no se atrevía a pedir agua en voz alta. En su lugar intentó distraerse observando la peculiar estancia en la que se encontraba.

No vio ninguna fuente de luz en la habitación salvo las ventanas abiertas tras las cuales golpeaba la tormenta, pero aún así la estancia gozaba de una omnipresente iluminación dorada cuya fuente no podía detectar. El estudio de Ragnor se había parecido mucho más a lo que era en su imaginación el aposento de un brujo que lo que veía en aquellos momentos: aquello más bien parecía la habitación de Isabelle, por la cómoda con espejo llena de tarros de colores, polvos y perfumes. Aunque en honor a la verdad también había varias vitrinas atestadas de lo que sin duda eran sustancias y objetos mágicos de diversa naturaleza. No vio el lecho por ningún sitio, aunque descubrió enseguida la razón: lo que Magnus debía considerar "cama" era un colchón morado tirado en el suelo con una desordenada colcha amarilla sobre él.

De repente algo peludo apareció en su campo visual, saltando sobre la mesa y dándole un susto de muerte. Con la vista emborronada tardó unos segundos en advertir que era un gato, aunque del tamaño de un ratón. Los delirios empeoraban a pasos agigantados… Magnus notó su expresión aterrada y se apresuró a calmarle.

―Tranquilo, no son alucinaciones ―rió―. Es un gato real.

El felino ronroneó cerca de su cabeza y recostó ambas patas almohadilladas en su hombro sano, olisqueándole con curiosidad. Empezó a lamerle la nariz como si le conociera de toda la vida.

―Parece que le gustas a Presidente Miau ―observó Magnus en un atisbo de carcajada.

Alec frunció las cejas e intentó aclararse la garganta. Los Lightwood también tenían un gato, aunque rara vez salía de la habitación de Max, donde dormía aovillado bajo la cama. Más el suyo era a tamaño normal, y tenía un nombre tan corriente para un gato como era _Iglesia_.

―¿Qué significa exactamente "presidente"? ―su voz sonó estrangulada y mucho más grave de lo normal.

Magnus sonrío: aún le sorprendía lo poco letrados que eran los cazadores de sombras sobre otras naciones y políticas siendo que se les instruía para conocer cincuenta y ocho disciplinas de combate y más de veinte dialectos demoníacos. Alargó la otra mano y rascó al animalillo detrás de las orejas; éste se curvó contra su mano con un gruñido de gusto.

―Sólo es una broma política, asunto que estoy seguro que no te interesa demasiado ―comentó. Palmeó el lomo del animal―. Déjanos tranquilos, Miau: luego estaré contigo.

Apoyó de nuevo ambas manos sobre la piel de su pecho, manteniendo el pulso de magia, y entonces descubrió una expresión de reproche en la cara de Alec.

―¿Algún problema? ―preguntó, confundido.

―Cuéntame la broma ―le instó el chico en tono mordaz―. No me tildes de ignorante y des por sentado que no voy a encontrarle la gracia.

Sonó sorprendentemente serio para ser alguien tendido sin apenas ropa sobre una mesa. Sus ojos miraron por enésima vez los tatuajes de su pecho y brazos, los símbolos divinos que le señalaban como un ser extraordinario del que, de forma natural, se suponía que deberían cuidarse los que tenían sangre de demonio como él. Sonrió con amargura y arrancó los ojos del cuerpo del muchacho para mirarle a la cara.

―Cuando te conocí no entendí qué exactamente hacías tú en un mundo de cazadores de demonios ― contraatacó―. Pero de vez en cuando demuestras esa hostilidad habitual en todos los _nefilim_ y todo cobra sentido.

―No soy hostil… ―protestó Alec―. Sencillamente siento envidia.

Se arrepintió en el acto de haber hablado. Malditos mil veces delirios y su parte horripilantemente dilatada de verdad. Su boca parecía no consultar con su cerebro al hablar, algo que le pasaba muy a menudo en los últimos tiempos y que no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre. Magnus parecía tan o más desconcertado que él, y así lo evidenciaron las cejas que se elevaron hasta casi camuflarse con su flequillo negro rayado de verde.

―¿Y… tienes envidia de algo en particular? ―sugirió, escéptico―. No es que la envidia de los demás sea algo nuevo para mí, pero en tu caso me intriga de verdad.

―Del modo que tienes de decir las cosas sin pensarlas ―prosiguió Alec con dificultad―. De no medir las palabras… Desearía poder hacer lo mismo sin miedo a las consecuencias.

Demonios. ¿Es que su lengua no se había desatado ya lo suficiente? Si no hubiera dudado tanto de su equilibrio, probablemente se hubiera acercado al muro más cercano y se hubiera golpeado la frente hasta olvidar aquellos bochornosos arranques de sinceridad. Quizás sí estaba desvariando, después de todo.

―Incluso presa de la fiebre, eres capaz de guardarte la mayor parte de la verdad ―observó Magnus, fingiendo desdén.

Y dicho esto se inclinó sobre él, apoyando la otra mano en la mesa justo al lado de su cabeza. Alec se encontró apresado entre la madera contra su espalda y la mano ardiente del brujo sobre su pecho. La mirada de Magnus era intensa, flamígera, y musitaba un ruego desesperado cargado de esperanza. No era tan tonto como para ignorar lo que iba a ocurrir, y no sabía si le daba más miedo la parálisis que le impedía moverse o la certeza de que si hablaba de sus labios saldría una negación rotunda.

El deseo de ceder era tan intenso que resultaba doloroso.

Se apartó en el último momento, cuando sus rostros estaban tan juntos que prácticamente el aire no circulaba entre ellos, y miró en dirección opuesta.

―No lo hagas… ―musitó―. No, por favor…

Magnus tragó saliva cerca de su garganta, y después se incorporó con los ojos teñidos de negrura. Parecía francamente decepcionado.

―Discúlpame ―murmuró, apartándose.

Quitó ambas manos de su pecho; Alec no había notado que la fiebre había remitido y que la incisión ya no sangraba. Estaba más centrado en la decepción casi tangible en la voz del brujo, en cómo su alejamiento había supuesto un dolor casi físico. Magnus acercó una silla con el pie y se sentó a su lado; el chico podía sentir su mirada fijamente clavada en él, exigiendo sin palabras un poco de atención.

―Cuando me prendo de alguien, tiendo a no pensar demasiado ―se explicó el brujo, la voz temblándole notablemente por el cúmulo de emociones―. Supongo que es una excusa pobre para justificar mi anterior comportamiento, pero es la verdad y no tengo nada más con lo que defenderme.

Alec seguía sin mirarle, convencido de que si lo hacía sus palabras harían mella en él e, inevitablemente, caería en su tentativa.

―¿Por qué te interesas en mí? ―murmuró―. ¿Por qué no en Jace, en Isabelle? Lo comprendería si fueran ellos, pero no de mí… No tengo nada especial. No soy atractivo, ni carismático. Ni siquiera soy un luchador sobresaliente: soy tan torpe que casi acaban matándome una cacería sí otra no… No creo merecer tu atención.

Magnus empezaba a comprender dónde estaba el problema, pero no conseguía adivinar su origen. ¿Qué había llevado a aquel joven a carecer por completo de autoestima? ¿Cómo alguien como él había llegado a tener un concepto tan bajo de sí mismo?

―¿Qué pasa contigo, _nefilim_? ―sugirió con indignación―. La mayoría de gente se empeña en resaltar sus virtudes para que se fijen en ellos: tú haces justamente lo contrario, minimizando todo lo bueno que hay en ti para que nadie te preste atención. Tanto que has llegado a creerte tu propia mentira.

Alec no quería escucharle, pero todo tenía sentido. Había pasado toda su vida a la sombra de sus hermanos, eclipsado por personas que habían nacido con dones mucho más valorados en aquel lugar que cualquiera de los que él hubiera podido recibir. Nunca le había importado hasta entonces… o eso había querido creer. Quizá era un cínico después de todo; quizá si era cierto que su posición como anterior heredero, el único logro real de toda su vida, atendía a lo sugestionable que era y a la facilidad de ser manipulado.

Ello le enfurecía. Mucho. En el fondo deseaba gritar en las estúpidas caras de todos que valía más de lo que le otorgaban. Que si no transmitía su buena mano en las justas al campo de batalla y mataba demonios no era por su falta de habilidad, sino porque así deseaba hacerlo.

Nunca era capaz de demostrar su valía, sin embargo. Y ello le dejaba con idéntico resultado.

―Me frustra que te subestimes así ―gruñó Magnus, interrumpiendo sus quebraderos de cabeza―. Y, por cierto, discrepo: eres un auténtico regalo para la vista, aunque tú no puedas verlo.

Alec sonrió levemente con amargura. Jace era agraciado, Isabelle lo era.

―Odio que la gente me sobreestime de este modo ―confesó con pesadumbre―. Después tengo que cumplir con las falsas expectativas y todo el mundo acaba decepcionándose…

Magnus no se dio por vencido y, tomándole la mejilla con una mano, le obligó a mirarle. Sus ojos eran verdes y enormes, las pupilas dilatadas hasta casi volverse circulares como las de los humanos.

―Me da igual lo que creas o no ―protestó―. Lo único que sé es que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi por primera vez… y que si no cedes y me das una oportunidad acabaré haciendo algo de lo que quizá me arrepienta. Te lo aseguro: nunca sale nada bueno cuando dejo de pensar con la cabeza.

Alec expulsó el aire entre los labios resecos, abrumado por todo lo que Magnus estaba expresando. Las ideas chocaban contra su cráneo e incrementaban su jaqueca: el miedo a su propia naturaleza, el deshonor al que se exponía… y la promesa de algo tan grande que nunca hubiera osado imaginarlo.

―Estás curado ―murmuró Magnus, retirando el cuenco con sangre y veneno y llevándoselo hacia una alacena cercana―: será mejor que te marches antes de que tus irritantes hermanos vuelvan a aporrear mi puerta.

Alec parpadeó y se incorporó con cuidado al tiempo que observaba su blanco hombro desnudo poblado de runas. El dolor se había esfumado por completo, dejando únicamente un leve mareo que le hizo renquear en su trayecto a la puerta. No notó que Magnus le seguía firmemente pegado a sus talones y que le interceptó justo cuando su mano se posó sobre el pomo de la puerta. Alec no se atrevió a mirarle, pero podía intuir su semblante serio por el silencio incómodo que reinó en la habitación durante unos segundos.

―Esperaré tu respuesta ―dijo Magnus finalmente. Su voz era firme a la vez que suave, tanto que le costó oírle por encima del repiqueteo de la lluvia―. Puedo ser paciente si me lo propongo, pero no eternamente. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y haz lo que de verdad deseas por una vez en tu vida.

Después le abrió la puerta de la habitación y le dio un empujón que por poco le lanzó a los brazos de Isabelle.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento por lo corto del capítulo, pero alargarlo más era pasarse jaja. Besos!<em>


	9. Sobre celos y esperanza

_Ante todo, me disculpo enormemente ante cualquiera que lea este fic por el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar. Entre pitos y flautas ya hace tres meses… Tuvo un horrible bajón creativo y no quería escribir cualquier cosa. Lo lamento de nuevo U.U_

_Gracias a __**Fernanda HC, NUMENEESSE, Alexander Malfoy Black, TheLoveIsArt, mm, . , Alice Reeds09, Ehura, Julia Hart**__ y __**abby**__ por sus reviews. Prometo que la próxima vez contestaré cualquier comentario (soy un despiste andante…)._

_Un saludo especial a __**sonirueda**__, por sus reviews y sus ánimos para que siguiera la historia :3._

_Bueno, sea como sea, aquí está xD_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Sobre celos y esperanza<strong>

Magnus permanecía sentado en un sillón de brazos morado contemplando las lágrimas plateadas que se derramaban al otro lado de la ventana abierta. Llevaba lloviendo dos días seguidos: el clima parecía acompañarle en su amargo estado de ánimo.

Acabó de un trago el contenido de la copa y la llenó de nuevo a toda prisa. No era ni de lejos la bebida más fuerte que había probado, pero tras tres copas llenas hasta arriba ya empezaba a notar un cierto alivio en su malestar emocional. Había conseguido aquellas tres botellas engatusando a una joven en las cocinas; no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho cuando comprobaba que no había perdido el toque con la gente. Había empezado a sentir dudas sobre sus habilidades de conquista cuando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la persona a la que deseaba conquistar de verdad no parecía corresponderle.

Había un pentáculo trazado en el suelo con tinta roja y tarros de sustancias a medio mezclar en la mesa, pero ni recordaba para qué servían ni se sentía con ánimos o inspiración para hacer nada. Había esperado más de un día por la respuesta de Alec, incapaz de centrarse en nada ante la expectativa de oírle llamar a su puerta y aceptar por fin lo que empezaba a sentir por él.

La espera había resultado en vano, y el tiempo se escurría entre los dedos sin ningún cambio. Empezaba a arrepentirse de sus avances, de haberse expuesto para encontrar finalmente la derrota.

Gruñó con desgana y dio un nuevo trago, que descendió penosamente por su garganta y apenas le proporcionó alivio. Las mejillas le ardían y su visión empezaba a ser precaria. Por todos los demonios que había bebido más de lo que creía si empezaba a afectar a los sentidos de un hijo de Lilith.

Oyó vagamente unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta, pero el momentáneo interés se disolvió al reconocerlos y no identificarlos como los esperados. Tessa entró en la habitación con el vestido verde limón ondeando a su alrededor. Caminaba con aires refinados y comedidos, pero había algo en ella que recordaba la necesidad inherente en los brujos de llamar la atención. Magnus giró la cabeza por el lado del sillón y le dedicó una mirada turbia, denotando su dificultad para enfocarla.

―Bienvenida ―murmuró con ironía, extendiendo los brazos para abarcar la estancia.

Tessa entornó la puerta y se acercó al brujo. Sus ojos, del mismo gris que el cielo del exterior, notaron su pelo desordenado sin teñir, la camisa mal abotonada y la botella prácticamente vacía a su lado. No necesitó ninguna explicación para caer en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido, así que caminó hasta entrar en su campo visual y le miró con reproche.

―No me gusta decir que lo de "te lo advertí" ―aseguró.

―Qué detalle por tu parte no decirlo, entonces… ―repuso Magnus, destilando sarcasmo.

Tessa suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, comprendiendo que no sería fácil tratar con él en aquel estado autocompasivo.

―Deduzco que no ha ido bien. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? ―preguntó.

Magnus sonrió, una de esas sonrisas tan amargas que resultan siniestras. La miró de reojo, sus ojos de un verde oscuro de lo más deprimente.

―Dime, Tessa Gray, ¿de qué iba a servir? ―sugirió, desanimado.

―De nada, francamente ―repuso ella con sinceridad―. Pero en ocasiones el desahogo es un fin en sí mismo.

Magnus gruñó, furibundo, y pareció hundirse aún más en el sillón. Parecía como si realmente hubiera albergado alguna esperanza de que aquella conversación lo arreglara todo por arte de magia.

―¿Te ha rechazado? ―quiso saber Tessa, dado que él no parecía más comunicativo que al principio.

―Eso hubiera sido menos doloroso, como restañar la herida con fuego para que no sangre ―repuso Magnus con aire tétrico―. Sencillamente no ha dicho nada, no ha tenido el valor suficiente para llamar a mi puerta y rechazarme abiertamente. Resulta lamentable.

Su tono se había ido volviendo menos deprimente y más furioso a medida que hablaba, y sólo se dio cuenta cuando hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Su enojo no iba encaminado hacia Alec ni tampoco hacia sí mismo, mucho menos hacia el irritante Jace Wayland. Sencillamente estaba enfadado con el mundo y el destino, y sabía que rara vez servía de nada. Soltó una carcajada amarga, desquiciada, y se llevó una mano a la cara en un intento de aclarar las ideas.

―No soy yo el problema, ¿sabes? ―murmuró, frotándose la frente con los ojos cerrados―. Ni tampoco el rubito. Es Alexander y su estúpido miedo a sentir algo real lo que me ha llevado a este patético estado.

Levantó la botella casi vacía y la miró por unos instantes con aire deprimido, pero al final consideró que el beneficio de un nuevo trago no sería suficiente y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesilla.

―Fui un estúpido al creer que me elegiría a mí antes que poner en entredicho su honor ―se lamentó―. Los lazos que atan a los _nefilim_ son terribles…

Hubo casi un minuto de silencio en el que la tormenta pareció arreciar en el exterior, los estallidos de los truenos haciendo temblar los cristales y arrojando destellos azules incluso a plena luz del día.

―¿Vas a darte por vencido? ―preguntó de pronto Tessa―. Eso sí me desconcierta.

Magnus arqueó una ceja y la miró del mismo modo que si se hubiera puesto a hacer el pino sobre la alfombra en ropa interior.

―¿Perdón? ―sugirió.

Tessa frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos: parecía una madre a punto de dispensar una reprimenda histórica a su retoño.

―Cuando hablamos, intenté descorazonarte para que no te vieras lanzado a tamaña decepción… pero no desfalleciste ni un segundo ―explicó―. Pensé que era como hablar con un niño al que intentas convencer de que nunca podrá volar: no importa cuánto lo intentes, él seguirá encaramándose a los muebles y saltando con los brazos extendidos.

La bruja estuvo tentada de sonreír ante la mueca patidifusa de Magnus, pero en su lugar suavizó su expresión y se inclinó sobre él. Se apoyó con delicadeza en el reposabrazos del sillón y le miró con intensidad, sus ojos plomizos llenos de una seguridad abrumadora.

―Puede que no te conozca demasiado, pero tengo la sensación de que darte por vencido no va contigo ―opinó―. Si tan convencido estás de que él vale la pena y de que lo que siente por Jonathan Wayland no es real, un intento más no caerá en saco roto.

Y allí estaba aquella desconocida, repitiéndole cosas que en realidad él ya sabía. Verdades que, presa de la desesperanza, había decidido obviar. Entre ellas, posiblemente la más vergonzante, que él se negaba a aceptar los fracasos sin hacer nada al respecto. Una súbita sobredosis de optimismo se adueñó de él y le aclaró las ideas, sacándole de aquel bache bochornoso.

―No me equivoqué contigo ―murmuró con una sonrisa mientras hacía desaparecer la botella con un chasquido de dedos―: sí se puede confiar en ti. Lo cual es una suerte para tu integridad física.

La única respuesta fue una sonrisa condescendiente.

* * *

><p>Alec estaba tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama aún hecha, mirando el techo con aire ausente y escuchando la tormenta retumbar contra los muros. Los pies descalzos le colgaban rozando el suelo helado de vez en cuando, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado lejos como para reparar en detalles tan nimios.<p>

Había pasado dos días prácticamente encerrado en su habitación, sin apenas comer y mucho menos dormir, alegando estar enfermo. Sus razones por supuesto eran muy diferentes: Magnus había sido hábil soltándole un ultimátum justo después de que hubiera estado muriéndose sobre aquella mesa. Estaba seguro de que ni la amenaza de una horda de demonios acechando tras la puerta de su cuarto conseguiría despertar en el tamaño deseo de correr a esconderse debajo de la cama y que el resto del mundo le olvidara.

Se jugaba mucho en aquella elección y no quería tomarla a la ligera. El problema era que por mucho que reflexionara sobre ello no parecía llegar a una conclusión final.

Y estaba Jace, el cual no suponía ni por asomo un menor quebradero de cabeza.

Suspiró con pesadumbre y se dio la vuelta para acabar descansando sobre un costado, la cabeza hundida en la mullida almohada. Había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre sus sentimientos, aunque resultara una tarea ardua que acababa dándole jaqueca. Llevaba tanto tiempo prendado de Jace, siguiéndole a todas partes como su sombra y autoconvenciéndose de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él que no se había parado a pensar en la naturaleza de los mismos. Jace era como un puerto seguro, alguien que seguiría allí incluso ante el desmorone del mundo, pero la simple idea de atreverse a algo más _físico_ le producía una sensación extraña y no del todo cómoda.

Lo que Magnus despertaba en él era diametralmente distinto. Pulsante, imposible. Irracional. Muy lejos de la distendida y constante atadura que aún lo unía a Jace. Cuando se lo permitía ―y a veces sin permitírselo―, Magnus absorbía por completo sus pensamientos, consumiéndolo todo de un modo atrayente ―oh sí, como el canto de una sirena― pero también altamente destructivo.

Y eso era lo que le daba más miedo de todo. La obsesión. La dependencia absoluta de algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo? ¿Valía una simple promesa no pronunciada la destrucción de todo lo que era, del honor y el renombre y el afecto de sus seres amados? Se sentía de pie en una estancia vacía, con un peso en cada mano y eligiendo por el simple tacto cuál era más pesado.

Se incorporó lentamente, apoyando los pies desnudos en el suelo de piedra. El aire que entraba por la ventana, impulsado por la tormenta que ya se cernía sobre la ciudad, transportaba aquel característico olor a ozono que tanto la gustaba. Contempló con aire ausente el aspecto de Alacante al otro lado de la ventana: hermosa y eterna, gris bajo la lluvia.

Regida por normas inflexibles que acababan de obligarle a tomar una decisión precipitada.

Se puso en pie, preso de una súbita determinación, y buscó sus viejas botas a los pies de la cama. Se las calzó sin demasiado esmero y salió de la habitación con los sencillos pantalones negros y aquella camisa leve que utilizaba para dormir desde hacía más de un año.

Los pasillos estaban concurridos debido a la tormenta que arreciaba en el exterior, pero nadie le prestó la menor atención ni se interesó por su destino a pesar de que caminaba a zancadas largas y decididas y con el rostro serio lleno de resolución. No pensaba a dónde iba, sencillamente dejaba que los pies le guiaran.

No en vano había recorrido aquel camino varias veces en los últimos tiempos, para detenerse finalmente ante aquella puerta eterna sin saber qué exactamente hacer o decir para explicar su presencia allí.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. En aquella ocasión, no tenía tiempo para titubeos, así que la empujó suavemente y entró sin pensárselo. No estaba mentalmente preparado para que los ojos vieron. O mejor dicho… a _quién_.

Tessa Gray, una bruja cambiaformas que siempre había estado al servicio de la Clave. La misma que estaba inclinada sobre Magnus mientras éste sonreía de oreja a oreja, como ido.

Los dos brujos no hablaban, ni siquiera se tocaban, pero el mensaje estaba más que claro.

El _nefilim_ permaneció unos segundos de pie en el umbral, incapaz de moverse de su sitio y con la boca levemente entreabierta. Sólo entonces los dos ocupantes de la habitación notaron su presencia y giraron la cabeza hacia él, con un gesto idéntico que encendió aún más su incipiente cólera.

―Alec… ―murmuró Magnus, y su rostro se iluminó como si el sol hubiera incidido en él.

El chico odió a Magnus por su sonrisa, por mirarle con aquella hipócrita felicidad cuando su corazón acababa de hacerse pedazos de un modo más doloroso de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Giró sobre sus talones sin dar tiempo a que Magnus hiciera o dijera algo e hizo uso de la agilidad que el Ángel le había regalado para desaparecer de allí.

―¡Alec…!

Le oyó llamarle, o quizás sólo lo había imaginado. ¿Qué importancia tenía en realidad? No iba a cambiar lo que había visto ni tampoco el horror que sentía al recordarlo.

Descendió las escaleras a toda velocidad, sin miedo alguno a tropezar y caer rodando. Resultaría incluso gratificante. Corrió por los corredores atestados, esquivando preguntas de conocidos y a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Las paredes parecían cerrarse sobre él, agobiándole: necesitaba desesperadamente salir al exterior, sentir la fría bofetada de la lluvia en la cara.

Salió del palacio por una de las puertas de la servidumbre y se detuvo junto a la pared, los pies hundiéndose en la hierba mojada. Soltó un suspiro doloroso y se apoyó con una mano en el muro, inclinándose como si le fallaran las piernas. Sentía nauseas, una sensación horrible que sacudía su estómago y ascendía por su garganta en la hiel más amarga que recordaba. Un temblor insoportable se adueñó de sus extremidades, convirtiendo las manos en puños e inundándole el corazón de un dolor sordo y palpitante.

Se incorporó al cabo de unos minutos, respiración jadeante y vista cegada por la lluvia. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era alejarse de todo y todos, aclarar sus ideas en la más absoluta soledad.

Únicamente se le ocurría un lugar que sirviera para tal propósito.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar más de una hora registrando el castillo y preguntando a la mayor parte de conocidos por el paradero de Alec, Magnus echó un vistazo al exterior sombrío y empezó a valorar la idea de que el chico ni siquiera hubiera notado la tormenta que parecía no tener fin. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, escogió una de las puertas traseras del palacio y salió al bosque que se derramaba tras sus muros, siguiendo la línea de la vaguada.<p>

El bosque estaba silencioso más allá del golpeteo del agua en el follaje y el lejano retumbar de los truenos, sin pájaros ni otros animales a la vista. El agua corría por el suelo en riachuelos visibles, arrastrando las primeras capas de hojas rojizas que anunciaban la llegada del otoño. Para cuando había conjurado a su alrededor una capa de aire repelente al agua, ya tenía el cabello totalmente empapado y la ropa adheridos al cuerpo. Las botas relucientes estaban manchadas de barro hasta casi la pantorrilla, y lo que le hubiera hecho poner el grito en el cielo de pronto no le importaba lo más mínimo.

No podía culparse por lo que acababa de suceder, pero tampoco podía negar lo evidente: su mala suerte superaba los límites de lo imaginable. Llevaba días esperando en soledad la visita de Alexander, y justo cuando el chico parecía haberse decidido, le había encontrado en aquella engañosa actitud con Tessa Gray. Comprendía en cierto modo la reacción del _nefilim_, pero sería un necio si no le buscara para aclarar el malentendido.

Se detuvo de repente sobre un círculo de hierba húmeda y flores pisoteadas, presa de un súbito presentimiento. Sin meditarlo demasiado, cambió de rumbo y dejó que sus pasos le llevaran en dirección al río. Casi diez minutos después, llegó a su destino.

El sauce. El rincón junto al río donde habían tenido aquel memorable encuentro.

Tal y como había esperado, Alec estaba allí. Y la simple visión le encogió el corazón en el pecho.

Estaba sentado al pie del árbol, entre dos raíces que sobresalían de la capa de musgo, y estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza, con el barro llegándole hasta las rodillas y los codos como si hubiera trastabillado en su camino hasta allí. Se rodeaba los brazos de forma protectora y temblaba ligeramente, aunque la lluvia era cálida como si aún fuera verano.

Magnus tardó unos instantes en decidirse a adelantarse y hacerle notar su presencia. Alec, el que partía en cacerías interminables y tenía ojos de halcón para acertar a un blanco imposiblemente pequeño, permanecía encogido sobre sí mismo como un juguete roto privado de articulaciones. Resultaba una visión como poco desgarradora.

La ramita que pisó al acercarse debió sonar como un estruendo para el oído superdesarrollado de un hijo del Ángel. Alec levantó la cabeza y palideció a la velocidad de un rayo al ver que era él el que le había encontrado sumido en su autocompasión. El cabello le caía en empapados mechones negros sobre los ojos, apenas dos fisuras azul oscuro inyectadas en sangre.

Un azul no furioso, no iracundo. Sencillamente triste.

Magnus tragó saliva antes de atreverse a hablar, luchando contra la desolación que le producía aquella visión. Nadie, y muy especialmente Alec, debería tener jamás un aspecto tan deprimente.

―Quizá no quieras oírlo, pero siento que debo aclararte lo que has visto ―probó finalmente.

El chico no dio señales de haberle oído, y su indiferencia le hizo tartamudear cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

―Conocí a Tessa hace unas semanas y, bueno, somos compañeros de profesión ―prosiguió―. Ella notó que estaba deprimido y ha venido a consolarme. Lamento que lo hayas interpretado...

―Calla ―le cortó Alec con brusquedad, sin mirarle―. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones…

Magnus guardó silencio por unos instantes, dedicándole una mirada que se columpiaba entre la decepción y la frustración.

―¿Crees que miento?

Alec negó con vehemencia, aunque no pudo saber si decía no a su pregunta o era un gesto para sí mismo. Su voz sonó atemorizada, como la de un niño que confiesa frente a sus padres alguna trastada épica.

―Lo que de verdad me sobrecoge es darme cuenta de que me ha importado tanto ―murmuró.

Magnus no reaccionó ante aquella revelación, aunque sus palabras le dieron un ligero atisbo de esperanza. A veces la gente, y muy especialmente los humanos, necesitaban de algún tipo de impacto que desatara las emociones, como un resorte, para darse cuenta de algo obvio.

―Iba a tu habitación a decirte que rechazaba tu proposición ―reconoció Alec. Se rió, aunque sus rasgos no sonrieron en absoluto―. Y lo que he visto, sea lo que sea… ha hecho que todo lo que tenía pensado decir muriera en mi lengua.

Aquella situación le estaba matando. Le mataba no ser capaz de contener su lengua, él, que siempre medía cada sílaba por si un tono fuera de lugar delataba la tormenta emocional en la que era naufrago desde que era consciente de su rareza.

―Ahora sé que dejarlo a un lado, fingir que no me importa aún me supondrá más dolor ―murmuró―. Que la agonía por no haberlo intentado será tan pesada y terrible como el miedo que siento a ceder.

Levantó la cabeza con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad verde y gris que se derramaba a su alrededor. Los regueros de lluvia que se deslizaban por su pálido rostro creaban un turbador espejismo de lágrimas.

―¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, cuando cualquiera de las dos opciones me supondrá un dolor insondable…? ―tragó saliva con dificultad―. No quiero depender de nadie de este modo ―balbuceó, el agua empapándole los labios―. No soy débil… No puedo serlo…

Magnus no supo qué decir ante aquellas palabras, así que guardó silencio y se dejó caer sentado a su lado, tomando la precaución de que sus cuerpos no se tocaran. Contempló durante unos segundos el paisaje que los rodeaba, el recuerdo de aquella mañana soleada diluyéndose en la visión de cristal que la lluvia creaba en el bosque. A su lado, Alec tiritó dentro de su ropa empapada y pegó más las rodillas al pecho.

―Yo, como todos los _nefilim_, he sido educado bajo el rígido código moral de la Clave. Sería cínico afirmar que todos lo siguen, pero yo me he mantenido leal a dichas directrices durante toda mi vida ―dijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras―. Jamás he creído que el honor sea lo más importante en la vida de un cazador, pero sí es un rasgo elemental y más en un lugar como Alacante. Intento seguir esas normas porque, ¿qué otra cosa nos diferencia de los demonios y otros horrores que cazamos si no es el orden, la moralidad?

Magnus torció el gesto: comprendía y respetaba el código de conducta de la clave, ideado para educar guerreros guiados por el honor y la rectitud… pero aquella falta de flexibilidad en según qué comportamientos tenía tendencia a crear situaciones tan injustas como la de Alec. Y ello le ponía enfermo.

―Pero quizá soy el más cínico de todos ―confesó Alec con amargura―. Siempre he sabido que soy una especie de aberración Que lo que soy y lo que siento es algo tan indigno que no es merecedor del don del Ángel…

Magnus asintió en silencio para demostrarle su comprensión y después giró la cabeza para mirarle. En aquella mirada de un azul turbio había algo triste, desgarrador, demasiado frágil y diáfano como para ser descrito. Un miedo atroz que encogía el corazón.

―…y entonces apareces tú y haces que todo esto parezca estar bien aunque sepa que no es así ―prosiguió Alec, la voz entrecortada como si tratara de contener un sollozo―. Haces que parezca correcto lo que sé que es un pecado.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, aunque estaba tan mojado que no sirvió de mucho.

―¿Acaso sabes lo que es? ―sugirió con voz temblorosa―. Saber que todos te odiarán cuando lo descubran… y odiarte a ti mismo por lo que eres cada instante de tu vida, despreciarte de tal modo que seguir vivo supone un dolor que crece a cada segundo… ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Sus emociones eran palpables, desgarradoras, como si hubiera dejado salir de golpe un nudo de angustia inconsolable con el dolor que ello suponía. Pero Magnus no podía aceptarlo.

―Claro que lo sé ―garantizó, quizá con demasiada brusquedad―. Es un poco egocéntrico por tu parte creer que esas sensaciones te pertenecen exclusivamente, ¿no te parece?

Alec le miró finalmente y parpadeó, confundido. Magnus le sostuvo la mirada mientras aquellos recuerdos que siempre había intentado reprimir desfilaban momentáneamente ante sus ojos.

A pesar de los siglos que habían pasado, nunca desaparecía del todo aquella sensación de feroz culpabilidad cuando se miraba al espejo y el diablo le devolvía la mirada desde el otro extremo. El sentimiento balsámico cuando su padre ―o al menos el "padre" oficial― le golpeaba hasta astillarle los huesos y sentir que merecía aquel dolor y mucho más porque había nacido siendo malvado.

Miró a Alec, luchando por recomponerse. Algún día, si él le dejaba, se lo contaría todo, y el dolor compartido sería menos para ambos.

Su respuesta había supuesto un mazazo emocional para Alec, que había apartado de nuevo la mirada, enfadado consigo mismo. No sabía nada del pasado de Magnus, y de pronto se le ocurrió pensar que quizá también, en algún momento, se había sentido tan perdido como él.

Quizá no eran tan distintos, después de todo.

Notó de pronto la mano de Magnus en su mejilla, las yemas de los dedos suaves como seda deslizándose por la piel mojada en una caricia cercana que le incitaba a mirarle. El verde de sus ojos jamás había sido tan brillante, mezclándose de manera tan espectacular como el oro que recordaba al nacer del sol. Sintió un súbito deseo de echarse a llorar, porque aquel instante era demasiado hermoso y reconfortante y aún así estaba obligado a pensar que estaba mal. Magnus entendió de inmediato su contradicción interna y se apresuró a calmar su tormenta emocional.

―No hay nada malo en esto ―dijo, cada letra destilando pasión―. Nada, Alec. No debes castigarte por lo que sientes sólo porque una sociedad elitista y prejuiciosa así lo decida. ¿Por qué esto va a ser menos o peor que lo que puedan sentir un hombre y una mujer?

Tenía razón. Cada sonido cargaba consigo una sinceridad inherente, esperanzadora. Magnus creía firmemente en sus palabras, y ello parecía ser razón suficiente para dejarse arrastrar con él.

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, mezclándose con el agua de lluvia, pero se apresuró a retenerlas. No podía llorar. Un _nefilim_ **no llora**. No frente a otros, especialmente otros hombres.

―Tengo miedo… ―admitió con voz quebrada.

A eso se reducía todo, en realidad. Al terror a la verdad, a lo que podía cargar consigo. A lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida al aceptar finalmente algo que, de hecho, llevaba tiempo sucediendo.

―También yo tengo miedo ―confesó Magnus.

El brujo contuvo una carcajada ante la expresión patidifusa del muchacho, sus labios entreabiertos en una pregunta muda. Bajó la mirada y deslizó el pulgar hasta rozar aquellos labios que siempre parecían más rojos en contraste con la palidez de su piel.

―No sé qué me has hecho… ―reconoció―. Te me has metido debajo de la piel de tal modo que la sola idea de que me rechaces de nuevo me aterroriza…

Había una devoción en sus ojos que Alec no comprendía, un deseo tan profundo que le hacía ruborizar sin razón alguna. De repente Magnus estaba inclinándose sobre él, sus labios entreabiertos en una clara invitación.

Y aquella vez Alec no se apartó. Por el Ángel que era lo último que deseaba hacer.

El beso fue húmedo y caliente, superficial. Apenas un roce de labios que prometía una pasión sin límites. Magnus oyó a Alec suspirar de satisfacción, y por todos los demonios que era el sonido más dulce que había oído nunca. Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, presionando sus labios para eliminar definitivamente las distancia entre ambos. Sus bocas encajaron como si hubieran nacido para coincidir, y sus alientos se mezclaron con absoluta facilidad.

Alec mantenía los ojos cerrados, perdido en el momento. Sus pestañas temblaban, punteadas de agua, ante el torrente de sensaciones, y Magnus juraría que podía sentir el latido de su corazón vencer la ínfima distancia que los separaba e inundarle los oídos.

Se separaron segundos después, aunque les pareció que había sido un tiempo mucho más largo. Alec se mordisqueó el labio, abrumado por el recuerdo del calor perdido, y levantó la mirada para fijarla en él. Magnus seguía maravillado con aquel azul profundo, cambiante, súbitamente claro como el cielo en una mañana de primavera.

El brujo sonrió, y sin pretenderlo Alec estuvo a punto de seguirle. La sonrisa de Magnus era contagiosa, su dicha tan autentica que resultaba imposible no dejarse influenciar. Magnus parecía sentirse realmente afortunado… ¿y por qué? ¿Por qué él le había correspondido? ¡Por el Ángel, ojalá pudiera expresar aquella euforia incontenible que _él_ mismo sentía acelerar su pulso!

En aquel momento, Jace era sólo una imagen borrosa en su cabeza, demasiado diáfana como para poder considerarla. Todo lo que veía era las pupilas de Magnus fijas en él, desbordadas de una devoción que le halagaba y emocionaba a la vez.

Magnus volvió a besarle, y la mente de Alec definitivamente desconectó de la realidad. Su aliento sabía a moras y vagamente a alcohol. Las manos del brujo descendieron por sus hombros, acercándole a él; aquella vez sí tuvo la sensación de que Magnus no le dejaría marchar jamás… y por los cielos que sería el prisionero más solícito de todos.

Magnus mordisqueó su labio superior y su boca se abrió por inercia. Era una tentación demasiado grande como para resistirse… y Alec había aguantado ya mucho. Al instante siguiente, era él el que había tomado la iniciativa y besaba a Magnus con entusiasmo; inexperto y rudo, pero atrevido. El brujo emitió un jadeo de sorpresa, y perdido todo temor le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Más y más caliente, más y más profundo. La lengua de Magnus no parecía encontrar barreras y se enredaba con la suya haciéndole suspirar, temblar. _Gemir_. Sentirse abrumadoramente frágil ante tamaña avalancha de sensaciones. Sus manos temblorosas buscaron la cara de Magnus y sus pulgares acariciaron su mandíbula, midiendo la fuerza para que el deseo no le venciera. El brujo ya había sido testigo de la fuerza desmedida que podía tener un hijo del Ángel, y deseaba con toda su alma que no se contuviera en lo más mínimo.

Alec gimió sonoramente y se separó de él poco a poco, la saliva ajena aún tibia sobre los labios. Jadeó una sola vez con los ojos cerrados, en una absoluta expresión de éxtasis, mientras el ritmo de su corazón intentaba normalizarse.

―Guau… ―exhaló Magnus, sin aliento―. Ahora sí que mi vida no tendrá sentido si me rechazas… ―bromeó.

Alec parpadeó y abrió mucho los ojos en una expresión asustada. Su perplexión fue tan genuina que Magnus no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

―Sólo bromeaba ―aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Acto seguido, le pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca y le acercó a él hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Sus dedos empezaron a jugar con el denso cabello oscuro mientras mantenían el contacto visual.

―¿Querrás intentarlo, Alexander…? ―susurró en tono confidente. Su voz era como la caricia del viento.

Alec titubeó, pero después le regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que el brujo había visto nunca.

―Sí… ―murmuró―. Claro que sí…

Magnus sonrió y depositó un rápido beso sobre su mejilla izquierda antes de ponerse en pie. Alec le imitó, abrazándose el cuerpo para contener un poco el frío que no había notado hasta entonces.

―Vas a resfriarte como sigas así ―observó Magnus.

Chasqueó los dedos y una oleada de aire seco y cálido cayó sobre el _nefilim_, secándole la ropa en un santiamén. Alec notó que la lluvia ya no se adhería a su piel y ropa, sino que le mantenía agradablemente aislado del frío y la humedad.

―Te agradezco el gesto, pero no era necesario ―le dijo, tal vez demasiado mordaz―. Las runas evitan que nos pongamos enfermos…

―En ése caso, puedo hacer que vuelvas a empaparte en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo… ―comentó Magnus, haciendo un ademán de chasquear los dedos.

Alec le dedicó una mirada fulminante, aunque quedó más bien como si intentara contener una carcajada. Ambos se encaminaron de regreso al castillo, sus botas manchadas de barro hasta las rodillas pero sin que ello les importara lo más mínimo.

El camino de vuelta quedó envuelto en un tenso silencio. Alec miraba hacia el suelo mientras andaba, como si temiera que mantener la cabeza alta le obligara a decir algo vergonzoso. Las imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder desfilaban burlonamente por su cabeza, y si bien se había dejado arrastrar en el momento, de pronto pensar en ello conseguía que la sangre le bullera en las mejillas.

Aún así, sentía que ya no tenía nada que ocultar; no frente a Magnus, al menos. Las ganas de ser sincero, de hablar sin parar de todo lo que llevaba tiempo matándole por dentro… y saber que alguien estaría escuchándole y, lo que es más importante, _comprendiéndole_ por primera vez… Una excitación desconocida recorría su cuerpo, volviendo su paso mucho más enérgico.

―Nunca había besado a nadie hasta ayer ―soltó de repente.

Magnus le miró desde arriba ante aquella repentina aseveración.

―¿En serio? ¿Tampoco ninguna chica?

Alec negó con vehemencia sin apartar los ojos del suelo: si se ponía un poco más rojo le iba a estallar la cabeza.

―Hace mucho que sé cuáles son mis preferencias ―se defendió, cohibido―. Y no iba a ponerme a besar a cuanto hombre encontrara en mi camino ―le miró de reojo, inseguro de su reacción.

Magnus soltó una risotada que le llenó las comisuras de los ojos de lagrimitas.

―Eres encantador, ¿lo sabías?

Y dicho eso bajo su mano de forma casual y tomó su izquierda. Alec cuadró los hombros al instante siguiente, pero pronto se relajó. La mano de Magnus entrelazada con la suya era cálida y firme, como si fuera a sostenerle ante cualquier fuerza maligna que intentara derrumbarle.

_Se sentía bien_. Más que bien en realidad. La carga eterna parecía ahora compartida y las posibilidades se apelotonaban en su cabeza. No podía negar que se sentía inseguro con lo que iba a venir a partir de entonces, con todos los cambios que se acercaban a su vida y que serían totalmente desconocidos para él…

…pero Magnus estaría con él, siendo más paciente de lo que nadie debería serlo. Lo sabía entonces.

Se detuvieron justo entre los últimos árboles. El palacio, con algunas casas adyacentes, era como un gigante dormido de un blanco oscurecido por la lluvia. No lo habían hablado, pero Magnus entendió que no sería prudente aparecer por allí cogidos de la mano como si nada. El brujo se colocó frente a él y le cogió también la otra mano. Se quedaron unos instantes allí de pie, mirándose a los ojos como enganchados por algún tipo de atracción imperecedera.

Alec sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban y algo le empujaba a sonreír como un idiota. ¿Habrían sentido sus hermanos alguna vez algo semejante? ¿Por qué nunca le habían hablado de ello? Resultaba increíble lo mucho que el cabello del brujo, negro y desordenado, conseguía llamar su atención como si estuviera teñido de colores llamativos…

―Tómate tu tiempo… ―le concedió Magnus, arrancándole de sus ensoñaciones―. Asimila todo esto. Y esta vez sí ―añadió con un guiño―: ven a verme mañana.

Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, del modo suave e inocente en que lo haría un niño. Después le soltó, y Alec echaría de menos su contacto más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir jamás. Le vio entrar en el castillo por la puerta trasera, una mota oscura contra una inmensidad blanca. Siguió el mismo camino tras lo que le pareció un tiempo prudencial.

Ascendió por las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto, aunque él se sintió que si flotara en vez de andar. Se notaba más ligero que de costumbre, como si se hubiera desprendido de un gran peso. Saludó efusivamente a varias personas, que le dedicaron miradas de desconcierto mientras le devolvían el saludo. Entró prácticamente tarareando en su habitación.

Y mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, decidió por fin cuál era su postura respecto a los acontecimientos de aquel día.

Se sentía absurdamente feliz.

* * *

><p>La glorieta emergía entre avellanos, blanca como una estrella, en la parte más frondosa del jardín. Clary no se había percatado de su existencia a pesar de que había paseado mucho por aquellos lares en los últimos días. La cúpula estaba hecha de enredaderas de metal nacarado entrelazadas con placas de cristal iridiscente en las que impactaba la lluvia. Flores azules y púrpuras crecían adheridas a los pilares, emitiendo una fragancia dulzona que invitaba a dormirse.<p>

―Es un sitio precioso ―suspiró.

Simon asintió mientras tendía la sábana lavanda sobre el banco para que no se ensuciaran a sentarse y echó un vistazo a la estructura por encima del cristal de las gafas.

―Lo descubrí hará unos años, cuando me colé en los Jardines Reales. Vengo aquí a veces si Amatis me da una tarde libre ―dijo―. Eso cuando no hay justadores entrenando, claro. No puedo resistirme a ir a ver cómo compiten con las lanzas.

Había maravilla en su voz, pero también añoranza y un cierto deje de amargura. Si Clary le dejaba libertad, Simon solía acabar encauzando el tema hacia las justas. Había que ser ciego para no notar la frustración que el chico sentía entorno a aquel tema.

―Yo podría conseguir que participaras en los torneos ―aseguró Clary de pronto―: mi padre no le negaría nada a un amigo mío.

Los ojos de Simon se abrieron a sobremanera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―¡No…! ―protestó con fiereza―. Demonios, no… Una cosa es que me guste, y otra que me plantee seriamente participar. ¿Me has visto? ―sugirió, y levantó los brazos enclenques―. No duraría ni un segundo en el caballo, por no hablar de sostener una de esas lanzas…

―Mejorarías con práctica ―aseguró Clary con entusiasmo―. Imagino que ninguno de esos justadores era bueno la primera vez que cogió una lanza…

―Ellos lo llevan en la sangre ―gruñó Simon, agachando la cabeza―. Se burlarían de mí si tan siquiera…

―Si te refieres a Jace… ―empezó Clary con una sonrisa que pretendía restar importancia al asunto.

Simon parpadeó un par de veces y luego la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

―¿"Jace"? ¿Ya no es "Jonathan Wayland"? ―sugirió.

Su tono era frío y cortante, sus ojos encendidos con un sentimiento desagradable que los hacía relucir en un brillo opaco. Clary se quedó muda, observándole con los labios entreabiertos. Simon pareció notar que había sonado demasiado agresivo y apartó la mirada, respirando muy deprisa. Su rostro parecía más delgado que sólo unos días atrás y sombras azules bordeaban sus ojos. Había estado enfermo dos veces más en lo que iba de mes, y Clary empezaba a creer que era algo crónico.

―Lo siento ―murmuró el chico―. No me encuentro del todo bien, y eso me pone de mal humor.

―Has estado enfermo otra vez, ¿verdad? ―se preocupó Clary―. No tienes buen aspecto…

El chico suspiró mientras se recolocaba las lentes en un gesto compulsivo. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

―Me acatarré hace unos meses y no me he curado del todo… ―confesó―. Tengo fiebre de vez en cuando, aunque en general basta con que me eche una siesta para estar como nuevo…

En un movimiento inesperado, Clary le levantó el flequillo oscuro con la mano y apoyó la palma en su frente para notar su temperatura.

―Más bien estás helado ―opinó, extrañada―. Quizá deberíamos volver dentro…

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos y los vio inexplicablemente febriles, súbitamente rebosantes de determinación. La chica sintió de nuevo aquel tirón en las entrañas, algo que sucedía a menudo cuando se quedaban en un silencio contemplativo como aquel.

―Clary… ―murmuró Simon.

Pareció que iba a decir algo más a continuación, pero en su lugar tragó saliva y parpadeó.

―Deberíamos empezar a comer o se enfriará todo… ―propuso.

Clary casi había olvidado que habían buscado aquel lugar para una merienda distendida. Su estómago gruñó bajo el vestido y notó el hambre que no había sentido en mucho rato. Retiró la mano de su frente, dejando que los mechones de cabello oscuro se derramaran sobre sus ojos, y metió la mano en la cesta.

―Pasteles calientes… Nunca había probado nada tan bueno. No eran muy comunes en Puerto de Plata, ¿sabes?

Simon la contempló largamente mientras sacaba los pastelillos de cereza con chocolate fundido y los contemplaba con genuina ansia. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, camuflando las pecas que salpicaban su piel, y sus ojos verdes contenían la inocencia de alguien que desconoce los terrores de la vida.

Ella no se daba cuenta… ni parecía que fuera a darse cuenta nunca. Sonrió con tristeza y aceptó el tenedor que la chica le tendió.

Ninguno notó a los dos chicos que correteaban unos cincuenta metros más allá en dirección al castillo, sus pies calzados con botas de entrenamiento chapoteando en el barro reciente.

La tormenta había arreciado mientras Jace y Alec estaban entrenando en el campo de tiro. A Alec le gustaba practicar con lluvia, porque suponía una dificultad extra que ponía a prueba su habilidad. Por desgracia las ráfagas de viento no eran tan deseables y tras desviarle unas siete flechas acabó dándose por vencido y sugerirle a Jace que entrenaran a cubierto.

Jace frenó en medio de la carrera cuando algo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Oteó el bosquecillo y sus ojos se detuvieron en la glorieta que surgía entre la vegetación. Lo que había llamado su atención era el cabello de Clary, recogido en la nuca y tan rojo como el sol del ocaso. No estaba sola, sin embargo. La vio gesticular mientras explicaba algo y escuchó las carcajadas que compartía en aquel preciso momento con un chico delgaducho y castaño con gafas al que no recordaba haber visto nunca.

―¿Quién es ése? ―sugirió. Su voz casi podía cortar el aire.

Alec se detuvo al oír su pregunta y volvió la vista atrás mientras tenía el cuidado de mantener su cabeza cubierta con la cazadora de cuero.

―¿De quién hablas?

―Del tipo que está con la Princesa ―apuntó Jace con escasa paciencia.

Alec entornó los ojos para distinguir la cara del aludido.

―Creo que es un criado ―dijo, no muy convencido―. Samuel o algo así… Le he visto alguna vez con Amatis.

Jace frunció el ceño con molestia, pero después echó a correr hacia el gigantesco edificio sin mediar palabra, dejando huellas profundas y furiosas en el barro.

―¡Espérame, joder…! ―le gritó Alec, salpicando lodo al seguirle a la carrera―. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado de repente?

* * *

><p><em>Tenía que preguntarlo... ¿Alguien más ha leído CoLS? Impactada me hallo O.o<em>


	10. Sobre paseos en la lluvia y cama para 2

_¡Buenas de nuevo!_

_Mil gracias las personas bonicas que me dejaron reviews en el último capi, leáse **LOL**, **Breyito-Black-Lupin**, **HardLovhe**, **Sariita3**, **Khadija da Silva**, **Elizabeth Serena**. También a los que leen sin comentar, qué narices, que yo tampoco comento muchos fics que me gustan (la pereza me puede...). _

_Para compensar que el anterior fue inusualmente corto... en este me he pasado tres pueblos. Es posiblemente el capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás xD Disfrutadlo si llegáis al final -.-_

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Sobre paseos bajo la lluvia y cama para dos<strong>

Max, el pequeño de la familia, se paseaba a sus anchas por la sala de armas observando cada rincón con genuina curiosidad infantil. Aquella armería era una de las más grandes del castillo, aunque pertenecía únicamente a las familias Lightwood y Herondale, estrechamente emparentadas. Sin embargo el único luchador activo de los Herondale, William, prefería evitar aquel lugar y por tanto la mayor parte del tiempo sólo había miembros de su propia familia.

Max siempre había sentido fascinación por las armas, aunque sabía que era demasiado pequeño y débil para manejarlas. Observó detenidamente media docena de arcos plateados dispuestos en hilera, la cuerda de metal entretejido tan tirante y fina como cabellos de mujer. A sus pies había una veintena de aljabas de flechas, las varillas delgadas y pulidas y las plumas de los extremos de un color semejante al oro. A su lado, estanterías y estanterías llenas de las armas más peculiares y extrañas que Max había visto nunca: látigos, lanzas desplegables, espadas de filo extremadamente afilado, mazas con espinas, dagas que surgían de anillos, horquillas de aspecto inofensivo e incluso un objeto punzante que, dedujo, se utilizaba adherido a los nudillos.

Lo que más fascinaba a Max, sin embargo, eran los cuchillos serafín. Había cerca de un centenar de ellos dispuestos en soportes metálicos. Aunque las hojas eran lisas y cristalinas, no relucían a no ser que un _nefilim_ los estuviera empuñando. Max había visto cómo los utilizaban sus hermanos, susurrando el nombre del ángel al que evocaban para que se manifestara su verdadero y letal poder, encendiendo la hoja como una estrella arrancada de los cielos. A él todos le parecían idénticos, pero sus hermanos sabían distinguir cada uno y "ver" su verdadero nombre. Los cuchillos serafín podían decapitar vampiros de un corte, matar hombres lobo de una cuchillada, herir a los demonios más poderosos. La hoja nunca se rompía, y sólo de volvía negra cuando se manchaba con sangre de _nefilim_.

Sobre uno de los bancos había una caja metálica con intrincados dibujos labrados. Max la cogió por las asas y notó que no pesaba demasiado.

―¿Qué es esto, Izzy? ―sugirió, volviéndose hacia ella.

Isabelle se volvió sobre el taburete giratorio y vio a su hermano sacudiendo una caja de medio metro de anchura en cuyo interior tintineaban varias piezas.

―¡Por el Ángel, Max: deja eso en su sitio! ―exclamó con una exagerada expresión de pánico.

El niño se miró las manos con susto y se apresuró a dejar el artefacto en el mismo sitio en el que lo había encontrado, como si temiera que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

―¿Q-qué es? ―preguntó, temeroso.

―Una urna de empuñaduras rotas ―dijo Isabelle en tono tétrico, sacándole la lengua.

Max achicó los ojos con aire vengativo cuando su hermana estalló en carcajadas. Alec, que había estado reparando con precisión milimétrica la cuerda de su arco, sonrió levemente antes de volver a su ocupación.

Eran las diez de las mañana, seguía lloviendo a mares y los hermanos Lightwood, a excepción de Jace, pasaban el rato en la sala de armas. Habían regresado a las seis de la madrugada de una cacería, algo sencillo que no les había requerido más de un par de días, pero ninguno tenía demasiado sueño; era algo que sucedía a menudo, pues la adrenalina tardaba más tiempo en desaparecer del organismo de un _nefilim_ que de un humano corriente.

Jace, como era de esperar, no había quedado satisfecho con aquella insignificante escaramuza y se había marchado al Salón de Reuniones con la esperanza de encontrar una misión que pusiera, aunque fuera un poco más, en riesgo su vida. Alec e Isabelle habían encontrado al pequeño Max cuando se dirigían a depositar las armas, y tras muchos ruegos habían accedido a que les acompañara.

Bueno, más bien Isabelle había accedido. Alec era más paranoico con el tema, y en su mente Max acababa herido de forma mortal al tocar por accidente alguna arma letal. Una parte de él, sobreprotectora en exceso, se negaba a aceptar que también el pequeño sería algún día un cazador que se enfrentaría a seres de pesadilla.

Jace eligió aquel momento para aparecer, aunque Alec lo supo antes de que abriera la puerta. Sonrió para sus adentros antes de darse la vuelta y dejar el arco de nuevo en su soporte.

―¿Hay algo? ―sugirió Isabelle, aunque con notable desinterés.

―Nada ―gruñó Jace de malhumor―. Y cuando digo "nada" me refiero a "absolutamente nada". Ni un mísero hombre lobo haciendo de las suyas, ni un maldito demonio devorando vírgenes. ¿Es que la lluvia les vuelve idiotas?

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a prestar atención al trenzado de oro de su látigo: una de las hebras se había desprendido cerca de la empuñadura y le daba calambres si entraba en contacto con la piel.

―No vas a morirte por descansar unos días, Jace ―dijo―. Creo que te despachaste a gusto con ése nido de demonios. ¿Por qué no haces algo constructivo en tus ratos libres?

―Creo que no eres la más indicada para sugerirme algo así ―le espetó Jace en tono mordaz―. Cuando no estamos cazando pasas todos los días probándote trapos y las noches de fiesta en fiesta en los barrios bajos.

―Se llama "disfrutar de la vida", Jonathan ―se burló la chica, apartándose el pelo de la cara―. Deberías probarlo. Es mucho mejor que estar lamentándose por no poder clavar tu cuchillo en algo.

Alec, un poco ajeno a la conversación de sus hermanos, sacaba lustre a uno de sus cuchillos serafín favoritos. Se llamaba _Castiel_, y era un regalo que le hizo su padre para su primera cacería. En la empuñadura llevaba las palabras _"siempre fuerte, siempre leal"_ gravadas en idioma antiguo. Nunca había arrebatado la vida de un demonio con él, pero procuraba dejarlo reluciente como el cristal para la siguiente vez que lo usara.

Su mente, no obstante, estaba lejos de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. No podía esperar al momento en el que sus hermanos decidieran irse a dormir y él tuviera la libertad de marcharse sin que le hicieran preguntas…

Jace pateó algo que estaba por los suelos más por aburrimiento que por enfado, y Alec dio un respingo, tras lo cual le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

―No creo que nuestro arsenal tenga la culpa de tus malas pulgas, Jace ―le espetó.

Alec sabía bien la razón del pésimo humor de su hermano. Habían suspendido las dos últimas justas por culpa del mal tiempo… aunque a nadie le sorprendía. A la llegada del otoño, en Idris podía llover tranquilamente un mes entero con la intensidad suficiente para volver la liza impracticable para los caballos. Jace tendría que posponer al menos una semana más sus ansias de demostrar su superioridad frente a Will.

Para los que le conocían bien, Jace podía llegar a ser absolutamente previsible.

―Si te sirve de consuelo, hoy podemos pasar la tarde entrenando ―intervino Alec, mirando a los ojos a su _parabatai _y dispensándole una palmada en el hombro con la mano libre―. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero prometo ser tan agresivo como pueda si eso sirve para que tu sentido del humor mejore. Hasta puedo morderte, como hacías tú cuando empezamos a luchar.

Colocó a _Castiel_ en su soporte y les dedicó a sus tres hermanos una sonrisa deslumbrante.

―Estoy hecho polvo, así que me voy a la cama ―anunció―. Os veré a la hora de la comida.

Y dicho esto salió de la sala de armas con su acostumbrado paso firme. Isabelle, que le había observado marchar con las cejas muy levantadas, intercambió una expresión relajada con Jace.

―¿No lo notas?

―¿El qué? ―sugirió Jace.

Su expresión resultó tan ignorante que Isabelle deseó abofetearlo.

―Está mejor ―explicó―. Ya no parece… deprimido. De hecho… ¿recuerdas haberle visto nunca tan alegre?

―La cacería fue un éxito, y muy corta, debo añadir ―se encogió de hombros Jace―. Sabiendo lo poco que le gusta derramar sangre, quizá ha sido suficiente para subirle los ánimos.

―No todos son tan simples como tú, Jace ―repuso Isabelle con hastío―. Matar a media docena de demonios de bajo rango no el tipo de cosa que pondría una sonrisa en el rostro de Alec.

Jace lo sabía, porque Alec era posiblemente la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Sencillamente no había querido comentar nada al respecto, esperando ingenuamente que su hermano decidiera hablar de ello. Del mismo modo que Alec era absolutamente empático con él, también Jace podía percibir sus cambios emocionales a través del vínculo que les unía, y en la última semana no había recibido más que buenas vibraciones, algo francamente desconcertante viniendo de él.

―¿Qué importa lo que haya sido si vuelve a estar animado? ―sugirió con fiereza―. A mí me sirve. Deberías alegrarte por él.

Después bostezó ruidosamente, sin molestarse en cubrirse la boca.

―Quizá también deberíamos irnos a dormir ―propuso, frotándose un ojo―. Tengo la sensación de que mamá se enfadará si nos quedamos dormidos sobre la ensalada.

Max e Isabelle estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

><p>―Ay… ―gruñó Simon, frotándose por enésima vez el dolorido trasero―. Es la última vez que te hago caso…<p>

―Podría haber sido mucho, _mucho_ peor ―le animó Clary, intentando contener una carcajada―. Yo me caí de un caballo con ocho años y pasé dos meses con la pierna envuelta en vendas y tablillas.

―Definitivamente, no les caigo bien a los animales… ―se lamentó el chico con expresión dolorida.

Clary sonrió, de buen humor, y se enganchó de su brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

Hacía dos días, Amatis había llamado a Simon a su presencia. El chico se había despedido de Clary con cara de alguien que camina directo a la horca. Sin embargo había vuelto al cabo de veinte minutos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La razón era muy simple: Amatis, en vistas de su buena relación con Clary, le había "ascendido" por así decirlo a su asistente y chico de compañía. Eso suponía no más fregonas y trapos y emplear todo su tiempo en acompañarla siempre que ella lo requiriera. Clary no cabía en sí de gozo, y la noticia había puesto una sonrisa en su rostro que aún no había sido capaz de borrar.

Aquella mañana ambos habían salido del palacio con la intención de cabalgar. A Simon casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas cuando Clary le condujo por las caballerizas y le enseñó un magnífico ejemplar de pelaje blanco moteado en negro y crines también negras.

―¿Es para mí? ―sugirió, patidifuso.

―Por supuesto ―asintió Clary, entrando en el establo y acariciando el cuello del caballo―. Me encanta cabalgar, y sería incómodo para ti tener que seguirme a pie.

Simon puso un pie en el establo y contempló al enorme animal. El caballo notó su presencia y giró la cabeza, observándole con aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes como canicas. El muchacho tragó saliva.

―No creo que sea buena idea… ―balbuceó.

―¿No me dirás que tienes miedo? ―se burló Clary―. Lo he escogido especialmente porque es rápido pero muy tranquilo.

El chico dio un paso más al frente sin despegar los ojos de enorme animal y levantó una mano de dedos temblorosos hacia el robusto cuello. El caballo bufó, inquieto, cuando la mano de Simon entró en contacto con su pelaje y se encabritó, piafando enloquecido sobre el suelo cubierto de paja. El muchacho retrocedió con aprensión cuando el animal soltó un sonoro relincho y, sin previo aviso, dio un fuerte bandazo que le empujó contra el tabique de madera que separaba los establos.

―¡Simon…! ―exclamó Clary, asustada.

La espalda de éste aterrizó con relativa fuerza sobre el muro, que crujió aparatosamente antes de que Simon se deslizara hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El chico soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se recolocaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y echaba una mirada aprensiva al caballo, que aún daba furiosos bandazos mientras Clary tiraba de las riendas y le acariciaba las crines en un intento de calmarlo.

―No comprendo lo que ha pasado… ―se lamentó―. Te prometo que suele ser muy tranquilo: mi madre me ayudó a escogerlo.

Lejos de enfadarse o venirse abajo, Simon se puso en pie con precaución de mantenerse lejos del animal y esbozó una sonrisa torcida con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Parece ser que al menos de momento tendremos que conformarnos con ir a pie ―opinó. Se llevó una mano a la parte baja de la espalda―. Aunque hoy en concreto te agradecería que buscáramos un lugar tranquilo donde sentarnos…

Y allí estaban, caminando por los concurridos pasillos y con Simon deseando que todos los huesos siguieran en su sitio. Cojeaba levemente, y un dolor sordo se expandía a pulsos por su espina dorsal, aunque estaba desapareciendo más rápido de lo que jamás admitiría.

―Bueno, vista mi mala suerte, ¿cuál es nuestro plan B para hoy? ―quiso saber.

―Podríamos escatimar algo de las cocinas ―propuso la chica, apartándose unos rizos rojísimos de la cara mientras sonreía pícaramente―. La parte malévola de mi mente siempre piensa mejor cuanta está saturada de azúcar…

―¡Clary! ―la llamó una voz entusiasta.

La aludida enderezó la cabeza y vio a Isabelle saludándola a lo lejos, los brazos desnudos llenos de runas y calzada con sus acostumbrados zapatos altísimos. Llevaba un vestido azul cobalto con ribetes de oro en los puños y el dobladillo que realzaba aún más sus curvas voluptuosas. La acompañaban Jace y Max, el pequeño de los Lightwood, con el que Clary había hablado unas cuantas veces y al que consideraba un niño encantador.

―Izzy ―apuntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa cuando ésta se detuvo frente a ella―. Me enteré de que estabais en una misión… ¿Ha ido todo bien?

―Pan comido ―reconoció Isabelle, quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano―. Sólo eran unos pocos demonios descuartizadores. Jace apenas tuvo tiempo de desenvainar su cuchillo, ¿verdad? ―sugirió, propinándole un codazo a su hermano.

No obtuvo respuesta. Los ojos dorados de Jace estaban posados en Simon, que se había apartado disimuladamente a un lado y se miraba los nudillos en un intento de pasar desapercibido. El _nefilim_ le estudió de los pies a la cabeza, desde las botas con trozos de hierba adheridos al cuero a los cabellos oscuros que se le desordenaban en la coronilla.

―¿Es _él_? ―apuntó en tono burlón―. ¿Un mundano, en serio?

Clary supo exactamente a qué se refería, pero no fue la insinuación en sí lo que la enfureció. "Mundano" era un término bastante despectivo para referirse a los humanos corrientes, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre subterránea o de ángel en las venas.

Sebastian se había dirigido antes a Simon con aquel desprecio manifiesto, pero él era su hermano. A Jace no tenía porque tolerarle algo parecido.

―Así es ―confirmó, a la defensiva―. ¿Algún problema?

Sin dar tiempo a nadie a añadir nada más, levantó el brazo y cogió con fuerza la mano izquierda de Simon en un gesto más que obvio. Éste abrió mucho los ojos y miró a la pelirroja, totalmente incrédulo, pero Clary se limitó a seguir taladrando a Jace con la mirada.

A Simon le estaba escapando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De pronto Clary le había tomado de la mano como si entre ellos hubiera algo que hasta entonces hubieran mantenido oculto, y Jace Wayland, aunque sereno en apariencia, parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción ―con desastrosas consecuencias para todos los presentes, por cierto―. Agachó la cabeza y observó la unión que conformaban sus dos manos: la de ella, aunque con los nudillos blancos, era ardiente como si estuviera sosteniendo un tizón encendido. Algo en él le dictaba que debía soltarla, alejarse lo más posible porque en algún momento advertiría la temperatura inusualmente baja de su cuerpo…

…pero Isabelle le estaba observando atentamente, y darse cuenta de aquel simple hecho invirtió toda la mecánica del mundo en su cabeza.

Nadie podía decir que conocía la verdadera belleza sin antes haber contemplado a Isabelle Lightwood. El joven agachó la cabeza, azorado: era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba tan cerca de ella, y a aquella distancia la chica aún era más imponente. Su cabello brillaba como el ébano más puro y sus ojos, oscuros e inteligentes, destilaban una fuerza innegable. La _nefilim_ parecía inundarlo todo con su sola presencia, y Simon no se sorprendió de ser incapaz de siquiera parpadear, porque ello significaba perderla de vista unas milésimas de segundo.

Deseó con repentina fiereza que ella le recordara, que recordara a aquel niño que llegó a Alacante, mucho tiempo atrás, temblando y aferrándose a la mano de Maryse Lightwood con nieve en el pelo. Ya entonces había quedado maravillado con la visión de aquella niña que sonreía con dulzura, el rostro angelical que adivinaba una belleza incipiente que no haría más que crecer con el tiempo.

Esperó ver aquel fugaz chispazo de reconocimiento, pero Isabelle apartó rápidamente la mirada y la posó en Clary con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Creo firmemente que debemos hablar más a menudo, Clary ―aseguró―. Están pasándote cosas interesantes de las que _yo_ debería enterarme.

Simon balbuceó algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca en una serie de sonidos confusos. Jace sonrió, socarrón, mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

―Vuestro amiguito parece muy locuaz, Princesa ―apuntó.

Isabelle se volvió hacia él y le fulminó con la mirada. Con tacones era más alta que él, y a simple vista no parecía demasiado sensato que Jace la hiciera enfadar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inesperadamente Simon dio un paso al frente y habló en su lugar.

―Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? ―le espetó.

Jace parpadeó un par de veces mientras le sostenía la mirada. Aunque Simon era tan alto como él, estaba mucho más delgado y su rostro en general tenía rasgos más aniñados. Parecía el típico chico al que los gamberros apedreaban y colgaban cabeza bajo de los árboles por simple diversión.

―¿Me hablas a mí? ―sugirió.

―Yo de ti me quitaría la cera de los oídos, Wayland ―repuso Simon con aspereza―. Parece que no oyes muy bien.

―A lo mejor es que mi mente bloquea las conversaciones irrelevantes ―especuló Jace―. Ya sabes, como cuando alguien desafina mientras canta en la ducha. ¿Quién demonios querría oír eso?

―¿Por qué exactamente te molesta que Clary esté conmigo, un mundano? ―insistió el muchacho, con las cejas muy juntas.

Simon, que siempre se había dirigido a los _nefilim_ en mayestático, no solo había empezado a tutear a Jace sino que parecía capaz de morderle si ponía alguna extremidad lo suficientemente cerca. No se había soltado de la mano de Clary en todo el rato, y de hecho había empezado a apretarla con más fuerza de la justa. Jace soltó una risotada.

―No es que me moleste ―garantizó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho en un gesto melodramático―. Es cuestión de sensatez y buen gusto, mundano; sospecho que nuestra princesa tiene una seria carencia de esto último. O tan vez tenga un corazón de oro y por eso favorece a su pueblo, sin importar cuán humilde sea el origen de uno.

Jace se rio de su propio chiste, indiferente al hecho de que sus hermanos y Clary le miraban con absoluta pasividad. Simon pareció considerar que no gesticular en absoluto era muestra suficiente de desprecio.

―A lo mejor deberías explicarnos la gracia, ya que eres el único que se está riendo ―le espetó.

―El sentido del humor no está al alcance de todo el mundo ―repuso Jace sin sentirse ofendido―. Es privilegio de unos pocos, mundano.

―Me llamo Simon.

―Como sea. Otra información que no me resulta relevante.

―Disfrutas humillando a la gente, ¿eh, Wayland? ―prosiguió Simon, imparable. Cada sonido contenía una cantidad palpable de veneno y frustración―. Sólo porque seas un pomposo aristócrata con sangre de ángel, favorecido por la Clave y con más oro del que yo veré jamás, no significa que tengas derecho a despreciar a quien te dé la gana.

Clary le miraba totalmente boquiabierta. ¿Qué se había hecho del Simon retraído que se encogía cuando cualquier otro chico entraba en escena? De no haber estado tan centrada en las hirientes palabras de su amigo, hubiera notado que el color castaño de sus iris había mutado en pocos segundos a un negro brillante como el de la tinta recién derramada. Parecía diferente, furioso. Por un instante, Clary sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que le resultó vagamente familiar.

La expresión altiva de Jace se había descompuesto para dejar paso a una mueca neutra y temible. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

―No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando ―siseó, haciendo un ademán hacia delante.

―Jace… ―dijo Isabelle, interponiéndose entre ambos y poniéndole una mano en el pecho―. Cálmate, Jace: él no puede saber…

―¿Crees que lo sabes todo, mundano? ―masculló Jace, intentando desembarazarse del agarre de su hermana―. Tú, de entre todos, cuya mayor preocupación en la vida ha sido que Amatis no te descubra vagueando en algún rincón. Qué vida tan dura la tuya… Como si el destino del mundo pendiera de tus manos. ¿no?.

El oro de sus ojos se había oscurecido hasta adoptar el color de la madera vieja. Parecía dominado por el tipo de furia que controla los aspavientos de un animal moribundo. Simon, lejos de dejarse intimidar, hinchó el pecho en un intento de parecer más amenazador, aunque en aquellos momentos no le hacía ninguna falta.

―Sigues hablando como si estuvieras por encima de los demás ―apuntó―. Suerte que sólo eres el protegido de la Clave, destinado a nada más que matar, y no el heredero de este reino. Idris se merece algo mejor que un tío que se esconde tras la soberbia para que la gente le preste atención.

Miró por un instante a Isabelle, cuya expresión había cambiado de una absoluta perplejidad a un interés refrescante. Se volvió después hacia Clary sin soltarle la mano, y la decisión bullía en sus ojos como fuego.

―Vámonos, Clary ―propuso con firmeza―. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Y dicho esto tiró de ella para conducirla por el pasillo en dirección contraria, arrollando a unas muchachas lobas con coloridos vestidos que se apartaron con sonidos indignados. Clary sencillamente se dejó llevar, demasiado atribulada por lo sucedido como para hacer valer su voluntad.

Debería sentirse satisfecha porque Simon le hubiera plantado cara a Jace, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: la decepción no conocía parangón en su cabeza. Aquel día que parecía ya tan lejano, cuando Jace le había confesado que se preocupada tanto por Alec, Clary habría entrevisto una faceta sensible y más humana de aquel pedante _nefilim_ rubio que había conseguido despertar en ella cierta simpatía. Después de aquello, se sentía profundamente engañada.

Jonathan Wayland seguía siendo un completo imbécil.

* * *

><p>Isabelle observó detenidamente a la pareja mientras se confundían con el resto de gente que circulaba por el corredor. Jace, a su lado, seguía sin reaccionar, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si contuviera las ganas de emprenderla a golpes con alguien. La chica era consciente de que acababa de presenciar algo que muy posiblemente no iba a repetirse nunca, como uno de esos hitos que aparecían en los viejos pergaminos que Hodge tenía en su biblioteca: Jace acababa de ser verbalmente noqueado por otro chico, un mundano ni más ni menos. Una parte de ella sentía pena por él porque… venga, era Jace. No era perfecto y comprendía totalmente que a muchos no les cayera simpático, más aún sin conocer sus razones para actuar como lo hacía.<p>

Otra parte, sin embargo, seguía dando vueltas a la imagen del tal Simon, de sus ojos encendidos de determinación tras los cristales de la gafas. Le resultaba familiar de un modo extraño, como cuando a uno lo llevan a un sitio que sólo ha visto en pinturas, pero no conseguía recordar de qué le conocía.

A su lado, Jace soltó un bufido burlón y despectivo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones

―Uhhh… ¿Has visto eso? ―exhaló con una media sonrisa―. He visto cachorritos más amenazadores que ése mundano… Incluso de esos con orejas suaves y ojillos tiernos que vienen a lamerte las botas.

―Jace, ya basta ―le espetó Isabelle, frunciendo el ceño―: no es necesario que finjas conmigo.

La chica vio cómo él se ponía tenso, cuadrando los hombros y frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero se esforzó mucho porque no se le notara.

―¿Fingir? ―repuso, como si se asegurara de que había oído bien―. Isabelle, eso me ofende. Si pudieras hacer una estadística de todos los hombres del mundo, yo estaría en el 0,098 por ciento que nunca ha fingido nada.

―Sé que te ha molestado lo que ha dicho. Eres mi hermano y todo eso, pero debo romper una lanza a favor de ése chico ―aseguró la chica, cruzándose de brazos―: tú solito te lo has buscado.

―No tengo la culpa de que el tal Simon tenga semejante complejo de inferioridad ―apuntó Jace sin darse por enterado―. Prácticamente estaba echando fuego por los ojos…

―Debes estar ciego además de sordo ―siseó Isabelle, elevando el tono de voz. Empezaba a irritarla la vehemente negación de su hermano―: eres tú el que ha quedado en evidencia, Jonathan.

Jace arrugó el entrecejo: odiaba cuando la gente, y muy en especial su familia, le llamaban por su nombre completo. Por lo general sólo lo usaban cuando intentaban reprenderle.

―Me pregunto si has estado en el mismo sitio que yo y contemplando el mismo intercambio de palabras ―repuso, aunque con mayor seriedad―. Yo era el rubio despampanante, no el pringado con las gafas exageradamente grandes.

―Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto es una simple pataleta ―le acusó su hermana―. Te gusta la princesa, pero eres incapaz de admitirlo. Ni siquiera para ti mismo.

Fue como si algún tipo de mecanismo se hubiera parado momentáneamente en la cabeza de Jace, para empezar a funcionar de nuevo a doble velocidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios y acabó mordiéndoselos, notablemente fastidiado por aquella situación. Después se dio la vuelta y ascendió por la primera escalera que vio, intentando desembarazarse de Isabelle. La chica, incansable, le siguió.

―Interpretaré tu silencio como que he dado en el blanco ―repuso, apartándose unos mechones de cabello de la cara mientras andaba―. Te conozco desde que eras niño: hemos crecido juntos, y eres prácticamente tan obvio para mí como lo es Alec. Bueno, no a ése extremo, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Te quiero, y por eso mismo voy a darte un consejo que espero que valores.

Jace se detuvo, el pie suspendido a medio camino entre un escalón y el siguiente. El clima lluvioso del exterior volvía la luz natural de un tono grisáceo que oscurecía el color de su cabello. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, sorprendentemente serio, sus ojos habían sufrido el mismo fenómeno y eran unos tonos más oscuros de lo habitual.

―Tu problema es muy simple: nunca te han rechazado ―prosiguió Isabelle, relajándose un poco al saber que tenía su atención―. Ir de gallito prepotente te ha servido hasta ahora con todas esas cabeza huecas, pero has encontrado una chica lo bastante sensata como para que eso no la cautive. Además está el asunto de que prefiere a otro, un chico que, aunque muy mono, a tu parecer no te llega a las suelas de los zapatos.

Jace le dedicó una mirada de desdén, como si no creyera que Isabelle hubiera clasificado a aquel desgarbado mundano como "mono".

―Resulta absurdo que estemos teniendo esta conversación ―gruñó―. Es el tipo de cosas que debería hablar con Alec, en todo caso. Él es un hombre y coincidiría de inmediato en que tu teoría es absurda.

―Ja-ja. Alec se pone nervioso simplemente porque alguien le dé un beso en la frente en público, así que creo que soy tu mejor opción para hablar de _este _tipo de cosas ―apuntó Isabelle.

―En ése caso pondré una excusa que hasta tú entenderás ―protestó Jace, altanero―: no me da la gana. Del mismo modo que tú no hablaste conmigo con lo del caballero hada, ni los dos vampiros gemelos, ni siquiera con lo del hombre lobo que te llevaba diez años…

―¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de lo del hombre lobo? ―sugirió Isabelle, patidifusa―. Ni siquiera Alec lo sabe.

―Una noche fuisteis al mismo tugurio que yo ―apuntó Jace, desviándose momentáneamente del tema―. Esa visión no es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. ¿No pasaste la semana siguiente escupiendo pelo o algo?

Isabelle, lejos de dar cuerda a sus intentos de salirse por la tangente, le observaba con expresión compasiva. A ella nunca le había gustado alguien de verdad, no hasta el punto de agriarle el carácter como le pasaba a Jace: que su hermano hubiera descubierto tan tarde lo que sentía había herido su orgullo al ver que otro se había adelantado. Deseó que Clary pudiera ver, aunque fuera por un instante, al verdadero Jace, el que se desvivía por su familia y no exigía nada a cambio.

Jace había construido una personalidad que no era la suya, altanera y mordaz, para protegerse de las críticas que le habían acechado desde siempre debido a su complicado pasado familiar. Por primera vez, aquella argucia había jugado en su contra.

―¿Dónde está Max? ―apuntó Jace de pronto.

Isabelle pestañeó y miró alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta de que hacía rato que se había soltado de la mano del pequeño. Conociéndole, el niño habría empezado a descargar su curiosidad sobre cualquiera que encontrara en su camino. No era como si fuera a pasarle algo malo dentro de los muros de palacio, pero…

―Maldita sea ―gruñó y se alejó corriendo escaleras abajo, repiqueteando en el suelo con los tacones.

Jace suspiró con alivio, contento de haber podido esquivar el tema… por el momento. No se sentía cómodo hablando de aquellos asuntos, e Isabelle siempre construía una montaña de un grano de arena.

No podía negar que lo sucedido equivalía a un machacante mal humor por lo que quedaba de día lo cual, se dijo, era como si él y Alec hubieran intercambiado los papeles. Incluso a través de la distancia, sentía el hilo de felicidad que enviaba su _parabatai_ desde, imaginó, su habitación. Ello le irritó aún más: pues sí que dormía a gusto el muy bendito.

* * *

><p>Alec caminaba descalzo por el bosquecillo de avellanos en el que Clary y Simon habían merendado sólo unos días antes. Con los puños de la camisa arremangados hasta los codos, el cabello desordenado pegado a la cara y las botas en las manos, parecía más un niño que un cazador que se hubiera enfrentado a mil horrores. Magnus le seguía a poca distancia, silbando alegremente y con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero. Del pañuelo naranja que llevaba al cuello colgaban pequeña borlas esponjosas, como copos de nieve.<p>

Llevaban minutos sin hablar, pero no había sensación alguna de soledad o incomodidad. Porque Alec se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando, como si bailara bajo la tenue llovizna, y le sonreía fugazmente entre los mechones oscuros que azotaban su cara.

A Magnus aquella visión le evocaba momentos ya vividos, algunos lejanos como sueños de otras vidas y otros más cercanos que aún dolían en lo somero del alma. La misma escena pero en diferentes escenarios, diferentes rostros, diferentes épocas. Veía a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos verde claro sonreírle mientras caminaba frente a él, la brisa marina de Puerto de Plata haciendo ondear su vestido blanco y el cabello negligentemente rubio.

Y a pesar de ello, del inevitable _déjà vu_, sabía que aquella vez era distinto. _Irreversible_. Porque algo hacía estremecer su alma ante aquel trivial gesto de felicidad, algo que había buscado sin saberlo durante siglos.

Por supuesto, guardó aquellas impresiones para sí. Lo último que quería era abrumar a Alec con tales trascendentales pensamientos. Apretó el paso, retándose a sí mismo a alcanzarle antes de que se diera cuenta.

Alec, por su lado, disfrutaba de aquel preciado momento de distendida paz mientras se dirigía a ninguna parte en particular. Siempre había sentido una calma dopante al andar descalzo bajo la lluvia, y compartir aquel pequeño placer con Magnus lo hacía todo más tranquilizador.

Rememoró brevemente lo sucedido en la última semana. Había ido a buscar a Magnus el día siguiente de que se hubieran besado bajo el sauce, nervioso y a la vez emocionado, lo cual había dado como resultado pasos firmes y extrañamente mecánicos. El brujo le había abierto la puerta de su cuarto antes de que llamara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sin mediar palabra se había lanzado a abrazarle, rebosante de dicha. Alec se había apartado al cabo de unos segundos, ruborizado, y había aceptado en silencio y muy recto la invitación del brujo de pasar a tomar un tentempié.

La habitación de Magnus era muy distinta a como la recordaba de las dos veces anteriores, aunque supuso que la decoración era un problema trivial para alguien que conseguía lo que quería con un chasquido de dedos. Aquel día el verde y el oro reinaban en cada rincón, con muebles de ébano y alfombras con motivos vegetales tapizando el suelo. Ondulantes columnas de humo de incienso quemaban en puntos estratégicos, inundando la habitación de un relajante aroma a vainilla y lavanda. La decena de espejos que cubrían la pared que daba al oeste creaba el fascinante espejismo de que la habitación era el doble de grande de lo que era.

Magnus parloteaba sin parar, riéndose todo el tiempo y haciendo gala de un inagotable buen humor. Aquel primer día, sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa junto a la ventana abierta de la habitación del brujo, Alec había escuchado con interés y fascinación los relatos de algunos de sus viajes. No parecía haber rincón del mundo que Magnus no hubiera visitado. Le habló de valles recónditos donde crecían manzanos dorados bajo perpetuos arcoíris, cascadas de agua caliente que se pulverizaban antes de tocar el fondo, de ciudades lejanas cuyas casas, tan altas que parecían arañar el cielo, estaban construidas en vidrio y metal en lugar de madera y piedra. Le habló de islas desconocidas perdidas en el océano, envueltas de remolinos que se tragaban barcos enteros y barreras de coral tan rojo como la sangre.

―Apenas he visto nunca el mar ―le había interrumpido Alec con una sonrisa fascinada―. Sólo he ido un par de veces a Puerto de Plata, y los asuntos que me han traído allí no me han permitido tiempo para contemplar el paisaje.

Magnus había sonreído, tomándole brevemente la mano sobre la mesa.

―Iremos algún día ―prometió―. Y sentirás la caricia de la espuma en los pies. No es mi lugar favorito del mundo, pero admito que tiene su encanto.

Alec había sonreído ante la propuesta, imaginando una puesta de sol que tiñera el mar y los ojos de Magnus de oro y rojo. Un maullido había interrumpido la conversación, y ambos habían bajado la vista para ver al diminuto gato de Magnus aparecer tras un mueble y acercarse a pasos indolentes, zarandeando lentamente su larga cola peluda.

―¿Siempre está aquí? ―sugirió Alec, inclinándose para rascarle tras las orejas.

―Sale a cazar ratones de vez en cuando, pero es un niño mimado y sabe que aquí tendrá todo lo que quiera ―admitió Magnus, apoyando la barbilla en una mano―. A veces creo que se pone celoso de que preste atención a otras personas.

El gato ronroneó con gusto y después saltó sobre el regazo de Alec, restregando la cabeza peluda contra su pecho. Magnus levantó las cejas hasta que se confundieron con su flequillo.

―Sigo sorprendiéndome de lo bien que le has caído ―murmuró―. Suele ser muy arisco con la gente nueva… lo cual me incluye. El día que le recogí me mordió. Dos veces.

Alec rió mientras aupaba a Presidente Miau y permitía que el gato frotara la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y la mandíbula. Magnus le observó en silencio durante unos segundos y decidió mentalmente que era la visión más adorable que sus ojos habían contemplado en su larga vida. Imaginó lo que dirían el resto de _nefilim_ si vieran a al aparentemente apático y serio Alexander Lightwood dispensar tales mimos a un gato diminuto y sonrió para sus adentros.

Aquella primera cita, si se le podía llamar así, había acabado convertida en una conversación distendida que ambos necesitaban, alejándose de la tensión que había reinado entre ellos desde que se habían conocido. Alec se había dirigido a la puerta, consciente de que sus hermanos pronto empezarían a sospechar de su ausencia, pero la mano de Magnus apareció a su espalda y se apoyó en la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrirla.

Se dio la vuelta con desconcierto, encarándole. De cerca resultaba aún más perturbador, con los labios rosados y brillantes sonriéndole maliciosamente. Su aroma, aquel característico perfume a azúcar quemado y madera de sándalo, golpeó su sensible nariz y disparó un pulso de excitación por su espina dorsal.

―¿Debo rogarte por ello? ―sugirió Magnus con voz aterciopelada―. Eres un ser cruel, Alexander Lightwood.

Alec comprendió en el acto a qué se refería, y titubeó un poco antes de acercarse a él en un beso superficial. El contacto sensibilizó su piel, suave y a la vez abrumadoramente cálido contra sus labios. Todas las veces que le había besado, el chico sentía como si sus piernas flaquearan y le fueran a dejar caer. Aquella nueva y a la vez familiar sensación ardiente ascendió por su estómago y borró su percepción del mundo.

Una vez sumergido en el beso, todo resultaba más fácil, exactamente igual que la primera vez. Alec había hundido una mano en su cabello y la había hecho descender hasta su nuca, presionando con más fuerza contra él. Magnus le había correspondido con entusiasmo, sonriendo ante la creciente soltura de su compañero. Alec aún era inexperto, demasiado tímido para su gusto: romper aquella cohibición, el miedo impuesto a ser natural, era una de las muchas cosas que pretendía conseguir con él.

Alec había dado fin al beso, sus labios despegándose poco a poco como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras adecuadas. Tragó saliva, midiendo su fuerza y deslizando suavemente índice y corazón por la piel sensible de su nuca.

―Claro que no tienes que suplicar por ello ―murmuró con cierto recato antes de marcharse y dejarle en una nube.

Se había visto todos los días desde entonces hasta que Alec había tenido que asistir a aquella fugaz misión, y con cada encuentro se sentía más cómodo en su compañía. Agradecía que Magnus tuviera paciencia con él y no le abrumara yendo demasiado deprisa.

Sin embargo, también había reforzado su impresión de que Magnus era muy… _físico_ en su trato. Él rara vez intercambiaba gestos de cariño con la gente más que ocasionalmente con sus hermanos, pero Magnus era asiduo de cogerle la mano, abrazarle y besarle sin previo aviso. A Alec toda aquella espontaneidad, si bien le producía una sensación agradable, le hacía ponerse tenso al no ser capaz de ser naturalmente recíproco.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Magnus había conseguido darle alcance y le sorprendió pasando un brazo sobre su clavícula, atrayéndole hacia él hasta que su espalda entró en contacto con el pecho del brujo.

―Pillado ―murmuró con aire triunfante en su oído―. Ahora exijo algún tipo de recompensa por mi hazaña.

Alec sonrió levemente, consciente del cosquilleo que el aliento de Magnus producía en la sensible zona alrededor de su oreja.

―¿Y qué sería recompensa suficiente? ―sugirió, siguiéndole el juego.

―Es simple, aunque deberías haberlo hecho antes ―aseguró Magnus―. Lo primero que deberías hacer al regresar de un viaje que pone en riesgo tu vida es llamar a mi puerta y echarte a mis brazos, confesándome entre lágrimas lo mucho que me has echado de menos ―opinó con aire teatral.

Alec se detuvo, soltó un sonido de incredulidad y se liberó de su abrazo.

―¿De verdad me imaginas haciendo algo como eso? ―sugirió con una ceja arqueada.

―¿La verdad?: no ―admitió Magnus tras una corta reflexión―. Sería muy raro viniendo de ti, señor soy-un-bloque-de-hielo. Creería que te han hechizado o que te has dado un golpe muy fuerte. O quizá ambas cosas.

El _nefilim_ se detuvo bruscamente, con los pies desnudos hundidos en un charco sobre hierba y flores blancas casi marchitas. Magnus le imitó, observando su nuca con desconcierto.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó.

―¿Así que es eso lo que crees? ―repuso Alec sin girarse. Su voz sonaba súbitamente dolida―. ¿Que soy frío y apático?

Magnus echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, desprotegido ante aquella imprevisible reacción.

―Alec, no quería decir…

Pero el chico se había dado la vuelta, mirándole fijamente, y parecía un muchacho más joven de lo que era con unas botas demasiado grandes en la mano.

―No sé cómo hacer esto, ¿vale? ―admitió, su voz carente de enfado―. No sé cómo rayos se supone que debería comportarme ―guardó silencio un instante, levantando los brazos para expresarse mejor―. No quiero que pienses que soy alguien ridículo, Magnus. Nunca he estado con nadie antes y tengo miedo de estropearlo todo…

El brujo le observó durante unos instantes sin reaccionar, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Veía al chico de pie frente a él, con la cabeza gacha, y algo no encajaba en dicha visión: era un cazador de sombras, como así lo evidenciaban los brazos fuertes, las cicatrices viejas y recientes esparcidas por su piel y las Marcas que hablaban de la voluntad de los Ángeles. Y aún así había en él una fragilidad inherente, algo quebradizo oculto tras la fachada firme que pretendía mostrar a los demás. Magnus no era ajeno a las historias de los Lightwood, los guerreros sin piedad que mataban a todos los subterráneos que pasaban bajo sus ojos verdes.

Alec, paradójicamente, era lo menos parecido a un Lightwood que había visto nunca.

―Ven aquí ―pidió, cogiéndole de un brazo y tirando de él.

Y acto seguido Alec sintió los brazos del brujo envolviéndole, atrapándole en su abrazo sorprendentemente cálido en contraste con la lluvia que les rociaba a ambos. Se preparó para la tensión instintiva que sin duda se apoderaría de su cuerpo, pero ésta no acudió.

Resultaba curioso que estar de aquel modo, estrechado en su abrazo, supusiera un acto tan natural en su cabeza. _Predestinado_. Suspiró profundamente e hizo ascender sus manos hasta tocarle los omoplatos, aferrando la camisa húmeda que se adhería a las formas de su cuerpo. La piel de Magnus era caliente al tacto bajo sus dedos y la fina tela, y Alec cerró los ojos sin quererlo mientras apoyaba la frente en su barbilla. Él no era del tipo de persona que abrazaba a otros porque sí, en aquellos espontáneos gestos de cariño y felicidad que tan a menudo había contemplado. Por lo general sólo le salía de dentro tras situaciones peligrosas, siendo una manifestación del alivio de seguir vivos.

Era una sensación desconocida, y a la vez tenía claro que si pudiera no se alejaría jamás de aquel cálido espacio entre sus brazos.

Magnus le besó la coronilla y luego en la frente. Siguió bajando deliberadamente, haciendo rodar los labios por su mejilla hasta encontrar su boca. Alec sintió la calidez del contacto, el tacto de las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por sus labios, y éstos se abrieron por inercia en un desesperado deseo de más.

En honor a la verdad, el miedo nunca le abandonaba, el temor a que alguien apareciera de repente y le viera besándose con otro hombre en algún rincón que había creído privado. Pero cada vez más había un tinte excitante en el secreto, una sensación de inherente satisfacción al caminar entre los otros _nefilim_ y saber que compartía con Magnus algo prohibido sobre lo que nadie conocía.

Alec suspiró cuando Magnus se alejó, del modo inconscientemente molesto en el que alguien lo hace cuando le arrancan las mantas de encima en una mañana de invierno. Notó la mano de Magnus en su cabeza, enredándose en su cabello mojado, en un gesto que hasta entonces había asociado con un hermano consolando a otro.

―No creo que seas frío ―aseguró Magnus con ternura―. Sencillamente es difícil para ti expresar los sentimientos… y es algo que comprendo perfectamente. Mejorará con el tiempo, ya lo verás.

Alec levantó la mirada, y la expresión tan comprensiva de Magnus le hizo sonreír. Era como si el brujo fuera a aceptar cada uno de sus fallos sin juzgarle jamás. Magnus palmeó frente a sus ojos, emocionado, y le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

―Puedes empezar ahora mismo ―propuso con súbito entusiasmo―. Di lo primero que te pase por la cabeza. Yo lo hago muy a menudo, y no me va tan mal…

Alec levantó las cejas hasta que se confundieron con su negro flequillo: era un gesto que Magnus le había visto hacer a menudo, y le encantaba la indiscutible inocencia de dicha expresión.

―No, Magnus… ―pareciera que iba a atragantarse con las palabras―. Vamos, es absurdo…

―Inténtalo ―le animó Magnus―: será como un juego. Me encantan los juegos ―añadió, y sólo le faltaba ponerse a dar saltitos para parecer un niño emocionado con un juguete nuevo.

Alec no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar: su mente parecía un enorme trastero en los últimos días, acumulando vivencias y pensamientos sin orden de una manera que le hacía sentir curiosamente transgresor. Tomó aire, y al hacerlo su sensible olfato se impregnó con aquella familiar esencia a sándalo y, por debajo, a flor de jazmín.

―P-pienso en lo mucho que me gusta el perfume que llevas… ―tartamudeó.

La expresión de Magnus se suavizó, complacida como la de una mascota peluda y adorable a la que uno rasca tras las orejas.

―¿Qué más? ―ronroneó.

Aquello era realmente un juego, se dijo Alec. Uno que Magnus estaba disfrutando a sobremanera. Hundió la mano en su cabello húmedo, revolviéndolo, sintiendo como se le escurría entre los dedos con la ligereza de la seda. Era un negro tan intenso que a menudo presentaba reflejos azules, aunque Alec no sabía si era natural o debido al reiterado uso de tinte.

―Me encanta tu pelo ―murmuró―. Da igual si lo llevas teñido o al natural… Es tan suave que me dan ganas de tocarlo…

Observó sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de un gato. El verde y el dorado no estaban totalmente separados, sino que había motas de tonos intermedios esparcidos por todo el iris. Alec tenía la sensación de que cambiaban a cada instante, como una manifestación más del poder mágico que palpitaba en su alma.

―Nunca ha habido unos ojos como los tuyos… ―aseguró―. Son los más… increíbles que he visto jamás…

Aquel cumplido sí consiguió hacer mella en Magnus, que durante un tiempo que se le antojaba ya muy lejano había considerado sus ojos como una maldición. Lo cierto era que hasta aquel momento nadie le había dicho que sus ojos fueran bonitos: siempre había pensado que la gente de su alrededor ignoraba deliberadamente aquel detalle, incapaces de mirarlos sin pensar en su origen demoníaco.

A Alec en cambio parecían fascinarle: era algo que ya sabía, por supuesto, porque a veces le había descubierto quedándose hipnotizado mirándole a los ojos. Oírselo decir, aún así, era un pequeño placer personal.

Puso las manos en sus hombros en un gesto repentino y le hizo retroceder, provocando que se le cayeran las botas de las manos. La espalda de Alec impactó contra el tronco de un solitario abedul y Magnus se acercó hasta que sólo unos milímetros separaron sus narices.

―¿Y qué más…? ―insistió.

Alec pensó por un momento que debería haber reaccionado de manera muy diferente. Sus reflejos deberían haber actuado, obligándole a moverse en defensa ante un gesto que le había arrinconado contra un árbol. Magnus tenía ése efecto en él, el de atraparle con la guardia bajada, como si confiara que nada en aquel mundo podría hacerle daño si le tenía cerca. ¿Era correcto confiar tan ciegamente en un subterráneo?

Las palabras manaron de sus labios sin reflexiones, venidas directamente del alma.

―Me recuerdo a cada instante lo afortunado que soy de haberte conocido… ―admitió.

Calló en el acto, como si creyera que se había excedido con aquel comentario. Arrugó el entrecejo y le dedicó una mirada incómoda mientras sus mejillas se encendían en rojo.

―No me pidas que vuelva a hacer esto, ¿vale? ―rogó―. Espero que te hayas divertido, porque no volverá a pasar. Seamos sinceros y admitamos que no va conmigo…

Magnus soltó una melodiosa carcajada y le pinchó la mejilla ruborizada con un dedo cuya uña estaba pintada de verde pistacho.

―Demonios, Alexander… ¿Habrá existido alguna vez algo más mono que tú?

Toda la incomodidad que Alec había sentido al soltar aquella retahíla de cursilerías se volatilizó de su rostro para convertirse en una mueca incrédula.

―¿"Mono"? ―sugirió, burlón―. ¿En serio?

―No sé… Tenía la sensación de que llamarte "bomboncín" equivaldría a ganarme una patada en mis partes nobles ―repuso Magnus, bromista.

Después, en un gesto espontáneo, le escondió unos mechones de cabello mojado detrás de las orejas. Nada debería cubrir jamás aquel mágico azul, hipnótico como el mismísimo ondear del mar. Bajó la mirada y encontró sus labios, casi rojos en contraste con su piel siempre pálida, incitantes. Se besaron con la naturalidad con la que el sol desciende hasta fundirse con el mar.

Alec era como pólvora: frío y oscuro en apariencia, pero capaz de consumirlo todo cuando se prendía la llama. Rara vez daba el primer paso… y no obstante cómo se entregaba, curioso como un niño que acaba de descubrir el mundo que hay tras los barrotes de su cuna. Magnus lo notaba en los sonidos suaves que escapaban de su boca, en el estremecimiento imperceptible de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, el calor que irradiaba su piel y que parecía aumentar por momentos.

Le acarició el cuello con lentitud, recorriendo una y otra vez la línea donde empezaba el cabello. Sus pulgares en cambio se paseaban por su mandíbula, presionando cerca de la comisura de sus labios mientras le besaba con más profundidad, colando la lengua en su boca sin encontrar más que reciprocidad.

Alec gimió quedamente cuando Magnus le mordisqueó el labio superior para después chuparle vorazmente el inferior. Era hábil de una forma apabullante: algo en cómo variaba el ángulo del beso a cada instante, cómo sus pulgares jugaban en consonancia con su lengua para crear un despliegue de sensaciones placenteras. Las manos del _nefilim_ se posaron en el pecho del brujo, semicerradas, ignorante de si el deseo compulsivo de abrirle la camisa y tocarle la piel desnuda sería bien recibido.

Magnus le ahorró tener que tomar la decisión. El joven era malditamente tentador, como una fruta dorada y prohibida pendiendo de una rama ―cruelmente― al alcance de su mano. Alec se arqueó instintivamente hacia él, hundiendo los omoplatos en el tronco y acercando sus caderas hasta que casi se tocaron. Movió una mano compulsivamente hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre el cabello del brujo, inconsciente de sus gestos mientras permanecía a la deriva en aquella muestra de incipiente pasión. Las manos de Magnus estaban en su cintura, los dedos hurgando ansiosamente sobre la ropa en los huesos de su cadera. Una parte de él se asustaba porque todo en él le gritaba que quería más, y más… Hasta dónde, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

Los dedos de Magnus tantearon el borde de su camisa y acariciaron el pedazo de piel adyacente. El estómago de suaves abdominales se contrajo levemente; Alec se estremeció y soltó un siseo entre dientes, apartándose. Magnus temió por un momento haber ido demasiado lejos, haber cruzado una línea que, aunque invisible, aún estaba ahí. La respuesta de Alec, no obstante, fue muy diferente.

―Tienes las manos frías… ―se quejó.

Magnus levantó una de las comisuras de los labios, lo cual dio como resultado una expresión de lo más satisfecha. Sopló sobre sus manos, exhalando un aliento cargado de chispas, y después volvió a sus lentas caricias, colando la mano bajo la camisa y levantándola ligeramente. Alec emitió un sonido quedo, muy semejante a un ronroneo: los dedos de Magnus estaban calientes, tanto que conseguía que la piel se erizara con el placentero contacto. Era demasiado cálido, íntimo. Alec podía sentir la sangre martillearle las sienes, llenándole los oídos de un zumbido agradable que le impedía oír nada más. Miraba a Magnus, cuyo rostro mostraba una mezcla de satisfacción y concentración; la lengua sonrosada le asomaba tímidamente entre los labios, brillantes a pesar de todos los besos que habían compartido. No tuvo tiempo de analizar nada más, porque Magnus se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y capturó sus labios.

Era una sensación muy curiosa, casi mística, sentir sus cuerpos tocarse por tantos puntos; las manos de Magnus en su cintura, apretando lo justo sobre la piel, y las suyas rodeándole el cuello y sumergiéndose en su cabello eran como un lazo por el que circulaban incontables emociones, vibrantes y definitivamente adictivas. Los dedos de Magnus ascendían poco a poco, como si marcara pasos en una senda, toqueteando los huesos de las costillas y explayándose en el relieve de sus cicatrices. El último botón de su camisa reventó, pero Alec no pareció notarlo, perdido en el placentero cosquilleo que los dedos de Magnus provocaban en su abdomen. Pensó si era magia lo que estaba sintiendo, o sencillamente que nadie le había tocado nunca como el brujo lo estaba haciendo, con devoción y un deseo contenido que percibía claramente tras el imperceptible temblor de sus dedos.

Los labios de Magnus abandonaron los suyos y se quedaron suspendidos frente a él, sus narices tocándose levemente. Era la primera vez que le veía ruborizado, lo cual añadía un aspecto sorprendentemente aniñado a la vez que atractivo a su rostro exótico y bronceado.

―Puedo acostumbrarme a tu reserva y falta de romanticismo si lo compensas de este modo ―aseguró, sin aliento.

Alec se rió en voz baja, porque Magnus era una de las pocas personas en el mundo capaz de hacerle reír, y le abrazó fugazmente. Le hacía sentirse importante, aunque aún no supiera la razón, de una manera que jamás había sentido junto a su familia. Sus padres y hermanos le querían y se lo demostraban a menudo, pero jamás se había sentido del todo _irremplazable_, no del modo en el que lo eran Jace o Isabelle.

Quizá por eso lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolió antes de oír su propia voz.

―Tengo que irme ―anunció con seriedad―. Se supone que debería estar durmiendo: mi hermana irá a buscarme dentro de un rato y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

―Te odio cuando haces eso ―gruñó Magnus con contrariedad.

Sacó las manos de dentro de su camisa, internamente complacido porque Alec no le hubiera frenado aquel atrevimiento. Ni en sus mejores sueños se libraba de un cuchillazo al meter mano de forma tan descarada a un cazador de sombras. Alec inspiró profundamente y levantó la mirada, sus pestañas punteadas de agua como rocío sobre frágiles hojas.

―No creo que pueda verte esta tarde ―dijo―. No en privado, al menos.

―No importa ―aseguró Magnus, aunque no estaba siendo sincero―: tengo trabajo que hacer. Si no acabo cierto hechizo para esta noche, una horda de vampiros furiosos echará mi puerta abajo.

―Te veré mañana, entonces ―prometió Alec, formal.

Allí estaba de nuevo, se dijo el brujo con amargura. Aquella frialdad fingida, una seriedad hiriente que Alec exhibía como una máscara cuando se separaban. Magnus sabía la causa: una mezcla de miedo y orgullo, de temor a que alguien notara los "actos abominables" que habían compartido. Era como si el chico necesitara convencerse a sí mismo de su actuación, de que la apariencia que había creado a su alrededor era sólida como una roca y que nadie podía mirar más allá.

Se forzó a sonreír. No podía pedir de la noche a la mañana que el sol invirtiera su órbita en el cielo.

―Lo esperaré con ansias ―admitió.

Alec le presionó levemente el hombro, del modo en el que lo hacen los compañeros que han vivido juntos mil batallas, y después se alejó en dirección al castillo. Magnus no podía esperar nada más, no por entonces: encuentros fugaces que no disponían de continuidad, bruscamente cortados cuando el tiempo se les acababa.

Se dio la vuelta y le miró mientras se alejaba, moviéndose con aquella graciosa agilidad que exhibían los _nefilim_. Sus ojos fueron bajando sin darse cuenta, deteniéndose más tiempo del debido en el punto donde el pantalón ceñía las formas de debajo. Se mordió el labio, obligándose a despegar los ojos del lugar donde su espalda perdía el nombre, y chasqueó los dedos.

―Eh, _nefilim_ ―le llamó.

Alec se volvió rápidamente. La lluvia había vuelto semitransparente la tela de su camisa y Magnus podía ver el contorno de algunas de las Marcas que poblaban su cuerpo. Sonrió burlonamente y levantó con un dedo las botas viejas y embarradas del chico.

―¿No llamará aunque sea un poco la atención que vuelvas al castillo sin zapatos? ―sugirió.

* * *

><p>Clary entró como un huracán en su habitación y empezó a arrancarse furiosamente los pasadores de jade del pelo, dejando que cayera en rojas ondas sobre sus hombros.<p>

―Ése maldito Jace Wayland… ¿Cómo se atreve? ―gruñía―. ¿A él qué le importa lo que yo haga con mi vida? Y encima despreciándote por ser un mundano… ¡Ja! Cerdo engreído…

Se volvió, esperando que Simon coincidiera con ella o que al menos se mostrara de acuerdo con un asentimiento, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. El chico seguía de pie en medio de la sala, con las manos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo y la vista fija en el suelo. Se le habían resbalado las gafas al inclinar la cabeza y éstas pendían peligrosamente cerca de la punta de su nariz. Parecía sobrecogido.

No, aquella no era la palabra. Más bien _aterrorizado_.

Clary no se equivocaba del todo. Si hubiera podido echar un vistazo a la mente de Simon, la hubiera encontrado caótica e ilegible como páginas recién escritas sobre las que el agua ha emborronado la tinta. Sus pensamientos eran una amalgama confusa de sensaciones vibrantes y contradictorias; de agitación, arrepentimiento y adrenalina. La imagen de él enfrentando a Jace Wayland no desaparecía de sus retinas; hasta un rato antes jamás hubiera osado siquiera levantar la voz en exceso delante de él, y aún así…

…qué vivo se sentía. Valiente, imparable. Como si pudiera hacer frente a la vez a todos aquellos que le habían mirado por encima del hombro. Debería sentirse asustado, porque sabía demasiado bien a qué era debido aquel arranque de temperamento, y a pesar de ello no podía evitar la excitación que aún había vibrar sus nervios.

―Simon… ¿te encuentras bien? ―sugirió Clary, sacándole de su ensimismamiento―. Estás muy raro hoy…

El chico pestañó y posó la mirada en ella. Sus ojos aún parecían extrañamente enfebrecidos.

―¿Hablabas en serio? ―preguntó de pronto.

―¿Qué? ―sugirió Clary, desconcertada.

Simon ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro, y aquel aire intimidatorio desapareció de su expresión. Súbitamente no quedaba nada del aplomo espontáneo y era de nuevo Simon, inseguro y simpático.

―Antes ―apuntó―. Que si lo decías en serio. Sobre… nosotros.

Clary permaneció unos instantes inmóvil… y entonces se acordó. Ni siquiera había dado especial importancia a lo sucedido: se había limitado a decir y hacer lo que en aquel momento había supuesto que sería un golpe más bajo en el orgullo de Jace. Dado que Simon le había seguido el juego, Clary había dado por sentado que le tenía tantas ganas como ella al chico Wayland.

Había estado equivocada ―y ciega, _muy_ ciega―, y quizá era uno de aquellos errores que alguien no se perdona en su vida.

―Simon, yo…

El chico exhaló dolorosamente, como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo afilado entre las costillas, y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Sus rasgos se descompusieron, y Clary experimentó lo mismo que sentiría si alguien apedreara a un cachorro en su presencia. Sólo que sentía que era ella la que acababa de lanzar las piedras con demoníaca puntería.

Hizo memoria, y mil y un detalles acudieron como fogonazos a su cabeza, del mismo modo que frases aleatorias de un libro sólo cobran sentido cuando se lee la última línea. Simon siempre pendiente de ella, siguiéndola a todas partes y siendo inagotablemente comprensivo y encantador. Simon con ella en la glorieta, sonriéndole mientras comían dulces que embadurnaban sus labios de azúcar glasé. Simon enfureciéndose al mencionar a Jace Wayland, su mirada tornándose de aquel negro que tanto la asustaba.

Clary sintió un peso frío en el estómago, casi seguro arrepentimiento. Había sido totalmente ignorante, y en su ignorancia había llevado a cabo incontables gestos ambiguos. Palabras, abrazos. Horas perdidas y manos en la frente que con toda seguridad no habían tenido el mismo significado para él que para ella.

Simon tomó aire con lentitud y se apretó la nariz por debajo de las gafas. Estaba dolido, decepcionado: hasta ella podía verlo. Temblaba, como un frágil junco sacudido por una brisa demasiado fuerte.

―Simon… ―empezó Clary de nuevo.

―No, por favor ―la cortó él, levantando ambas manos frente a sí―. ¿Sabes?, olvídalo… Debería haberlo sabido y así ahorrarme este ridículo. Debí imaginar que sólo era una manera de poner a ése cretino en su lugar…

―Es que no ha sido solo eso ―le interrumpió Clary, con la voz dos octavas más aguda de lo normal.

Simon se congeló, con las manos suspendidas ante él en el último gesto de negación que había empezado. Levantó la mirada y la observó por encima de los cristales de las gafas, con la boca convertida en una pequeña "o". Clary le estaba mirando con los grandes ojos verdes llenos de emociones, y el chico se sintió sobrecogido por aquella visión.

La chica tomó aire, tan profundamente que el corsé que siempre llevaba medio suelto le oprimió las costillas. Empezó a retorcerse nerviosamente un rizo que le pendía sobre el hombro, tironeando de él hasta casi hacerse daño. Más aún que los gestos ambiguos que le había dedicado, le vinieron a la cabeza sus propias reacciones: el calor desmedido en las mejillas cuando él estaba cerca, el modo en el que se le cortaba el aliento cuando le dedicaba aquellas intensas miradas. Bueno… ¿no era así como la gente solía describir el amor?

Tal vez también había estado ciega respecto a sus propios sentimientos.

―Siento algo por ti ―admitió, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras―. Nunca… me había pasado antes, así que… no puedo decidir _qué_ es exactamente…

La boca de Simon se abrió más de incredulidad al tiempo que sus cejas se juntaban, como cuando alguien se concentra mucho en leer una letra muy pequeña.

―¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo…? Tú nunca… ―se sentía incapaz de pronunciar ninguna frase coherente―. ¡Nunca me has dicho nada!

―B-bueno… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ―se defendió Clary, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida―. Eres mi mejor amigo desde que he llegado a Idris, y no quería fastidiarlo todo por pretender algo sobre lo que no estaba segura… Además, a veces me hablas de lo muy maravillosa que es Isabelle, y daba por sentado que...

―¿Que qué? ―sugirió Simon. No sonaba agresivo, más bien desconcertado. Se apuntó el pecho con un dedo―. ¿Que estaba enamorado de Isabelle Lightwood? Clary, a todos los chicos les gusta Isabelle. Es algo… instintivo, supongo. Pero eso no quiere decir que todos estemos enamorados de ella. Es atrayente, no puedo negarlo, pero también caprichosa e inalcanzable, como esos ángeles vuestros. Y admite que en ése tipo de relación el simple mortal suele acabar chamuscado…

―Deja de bromear, Simon ―exclamó Clary, perdiendo la paciencia―. Esto es muy serio…

El chico calló, adoptando un aspecto compungido y casi herido. No era justo, se dijo Clary. Ella debería ser la que pareciera dolida y no él, que acababa de soltar una interminable serie de alabanzas sobre Isabelle.

―¿Estabas celosa de Isabelle, entonces? ―sugirió Simon.

―Supongo. Sabes que también la aprecio, pero eso no quita que esté celosa de ella ―reconoció Clary, agachando la cabeza con el gesto contraído―. Es una cazadora de sombras, alta y guapísima mientras que yo soy un pigmeo pelirrojo que en su vida ha hecho ningún acto heroico…

―Clary, mírame ―pidió Simon.

La chica sintió sus dedos bajo la barbilla, suaves y temblorosos, fríos como siempre eran las manos de Simon. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, sin saber qué esperaba encontrar. Pero sólo era el Simon de siempre, con la sonrisa leve e inocente de un niño, las gafas demasiado grandes y aquel extraño brillo febril en la mirada.

―¿Qué crees que pasaría si me planto frente a Isabelle Lightwood y me pongo a hablarle incansablemente durante horas de lo mucho que me gustan las justas? ―preguntó el joven.

Clary se lo pensó brevemente, dirigiendo la mirada al techo. Pensar en aquella simple situación la hizo reír, porque Isabelle no era precisamente paciente y tenía cambios de humor muy variables.

―Probablemente acabarías con uno de sus tacones hundido en la espinilla ―teorizó.

―Probablemente ―coincidió Simon con una sonrisa―. Pero tú en cambio te sientas y me escuchas, aunque a veces te aburra…

―No me aburre ―puntualizó Clary rápidamente―. Me encanta que hables conmigo de los torneos, Simon.

―Con más razón ―añadió éste, ensanchando la sonrisa―. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que podría haberte ignorado todo este tiempo y seguir yendo tras Isabelle como una patética sombra. No sería el primero ni el último, por cierto. Pero me resulta mucho más… atractivo sentarme con una _pigmea_ pelirroja, con los ojos más increíblemente verdes que he visto nunca, hablando de tonterías y riendo por nada que ir tras una cazadora de sombras con la que no tengo nada en común.

Simon estaba siendo sincero, pero tiempo después su opinión sobre Isabelle Lightwood cambiaría diametralmente. Él, por supuesto, aún no podía saberlo.

―¿Tan difícil resulta de creer, Clary? ―preguntó Simon, y su voz era dulce como el sonido de seda frotándose.

La chica se lo quedó mirando con los labios entreabiertos, sin saber qué responder a aquello. Simon la cogió de las manos, notándolas pequeñas y ardientes entre las suyas, en un intento de infundirle ánimos para seguir hablando. Clary ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro y le miró con una sonrisa.

―Nunca un chico me había dicho esas cosas ―admitió―. Hasta ahora todos los que han mostrado interés por mí lo han hecho por el renombre que mi padre tenía en Puerto de Plata. Nunca he creído estar a la altura de chicas como Isabelle…

Pero Simon no la dejó terminar. La aferró torpemente por la muñeca y un segundo después sus labios estaban juntos en un beso escueto y a la vez extrañamente inocente.

Simon sabía que nunca se habría atrevido a algo semejante de no tener aquella sobredosis de adrenalina pulsando por su cuerpo, pero también que era lo único de todo lo que había pasado en aquel día de lo que no iba a arrepentirse.

Clary gimió por la sorpresa y se estremeció, pero la otra mano de Simon se cerró sobre su hombro e impidió que se tambaleara. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo al rostro del joven, pero él no la miraba, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y ni una hilera de aquel negro reluciente asomando tras las pestañas. Sus labios eran extrañamente fríos, como cuando alguien olvida su bufanda al salir al exterior en invierno, pero al mismo tiempo gentiles y tímidos como la caricia de un niño.

¿Cómo no iba a querer aquello? ¿Cómo no iba a querer a Simon, cuando ya no imaginaba la vida sin él?

Cerró los ojos, correspondiéndole, haciendo ascender su mano por el brazo de él y arrugándole la tela de la camisa. Clary nunca había imaginado su primer beso de aquel modo, sino como algo mucho más apático con alguien con quien sus padres hubieran concertado un matrimonio. Que ella lo hubiera elegido, que hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien compartir aquella emoción incipiente, era mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera soñado.

Simon se echó hacia atrás, repentinamente tenso, aunque intentó disimularlo. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus labios enrojecido como cuando alguien pellizca con demasiada fuerza. Respiraba muy deprisa y apretaba los puños con fuerza. A Clary no le pareció una reacción del todo normal.

―¿Va todo bien? ―preguntó, dejando momentáneamente de lado lo que acababa de pasar. Tal vez estaba de nuevo enfermo…

―Claro… ―aseguró Simon, sonriendo nerviosamente―. Es sólo que… ¡Guau! Bueno, esto es incómodo del modo en el que lo sería que un sueño se hiciera realidad…

―¿Un sueño bueno? ―sugirió Clary maliciosamente.

―Eso sin dudarlo ―coincidió el chico.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, y Clary nunca se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan alto hasta aquel momento. Simon se inclinó para depositar un beso, de repente tibio, sobre su frente. Clary notó sus pulgares bajo su mandíbula, rozando la piel como si temiera dañarla, y a continuación se inclinó hasta que sus frentes entraran en contacto.

Se sentía bien. Así sin más. Estar allí con Simon, inclinada sobre él y con sus frentes tocándose, parecía inexplicablemente tranquilizador y _correcto_. Ya no importaba que él fuera un mundano y ella una _nefilim_ parte de la realeza, simplemente que él había sido más comprensivo y amable con ella de lo que jamás lo había sido nadie.

Le sonrió con complicidad. Incluso había olvidado la escaramuza con Jace Wayland.

* * *

><p>Alec gruñó placenteramente y ciñó más las cobijas a su alrededor. Se hizo un ovillo con las piernas pegadas al pecho y sonrió con gusto sobre la almohada.<p>

Una de las razones por la que prefería el otoño e invierno por encima de las épocas de más calor era aquello, acurrucarse entre las mantas mientras escuchaba el viento, la lluvia o la nieve arreciar en el exterior. Así como Jace e Isabelle no dormían si no era estrictamente necesario, él lo encontraba un verdadero placer, más aún cuando las condiciones meteorológicas eran adversas.

Su habitación y su cama eran un reducto donde los problemas habitualmente se quedaban al otro lado de la puerta, un espacio colmado de buenos recuerdos. Aquel era el cuarto que había compartido con Jace hasta que éste fue lo bastante mayor para pedir uno por su cuenta. Los cazadores de sombras no eran diferentes de cualquier otro niño en la infancia si se dejaban de lado los entrenamientos, y ambos junto a Isabelle habían pasado horas incontables fabricando fuertes con colchones y almohadas, disfrazándose con las sábanas y rodando por el suelo poniendo en práctica lo que aprendían en su instrucción. Una vez, Jace se había empeñado en fabricarse un arnés con la cuerda de la cortina y atarlo en las barras del dosel para imitar algunos saltos acrobáticos. Izzy y Alec habían intentado hacerle desistir, y quizá por ello Jace había estado de tan mal humor cuando le llevaron ante su madre con el brazo dislocado y vuelto en un ángulo antinatural.

El sueño empezaba a vencerle, arropado por tan apacibles memorias. Suspiró una vez más y se dio la vuelta, buscando el lado más fresco de la almohada. Su mano impactó contra algo terso y caliente, y sonrió en sueños ante lo agradable del contacto. En respuesta, otra mano se deslizó por su cintura y acabó descansando sobre su estómago, arropándole con las sábanas.

Medio dormido como estaba, la mente de Alec tardó unos cuantos segundos en caer en la cuenta que algo no iba como debiera. Demasiadas manos para estar _solo_ en su cama.

Se incorporó a toda velocidad, abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se le paró el corazón: los ojos de gato de Magnus le miraban en la penumbra, relucientes como dos pequeñas lunas, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

El susto fue tal que retrocedió bruscamente con una exclamación ahogada y a punto estuvo de caerse por el otro lado de la cama. Se aferró como pudo a las sábanas en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―sugirió, alterado―. ¿Y cómo has…?

―Me ofendes ―protestó el brujo, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿De verdad crees que una simple cerradura puede detener a alguien como yo?

Alec intentó que se le normalizara la respiración y observó al brujo de arriba abajo... bueno, al menos la parte de él que no cubrían las sábanas. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos, tan liso que parecía que hubiera pasado largo rato peinándoselo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, como las de los gatos en la oscuridad más absoluta, y sus iris eran de un verde más oscuro de lo habitual. Agradeció que como mínimo hubiera tenido la decencia de mantener las prendas en su sitio cuando se había metido en _su_ cama. Se miró a sí mismo, recordó que sólo llevaba una vieja camisa sobre la ropa interior y se subió las sábanas hasta la mitad del pecho, sofocado.

Resultaba totalmente inadecuado que un hombre estuviera en la misma cama que su pareja antes de casarse… aunque algunos jóvenes, entre los que se contaban Jace e Isabelle, no lo siguieran precisamente al pie de la letra. Alec siempre hacía sido más de acorde a lo tradicionalmente establecido, pero… ¿podría aplicarse aquella máxima de decencia en dicho caso? No es como si se hubiera metido en la cama de una jovencita virgen… más bien un subterráneo se había metido en la suya.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, y supuso que la contradicción interna que sentía se exteriorizó en su rostro porque la mirada de Magnus se ensombreció.

―¿En serio te molesta mi presencia aquí? ―murmuró. Parecía decepcionado.

―¡No! ―exclamó Alec rápidamente. Continuó en voz más baja, agachando la cabeza mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas―. Claro que no. Es sólo que… bueno, no me lo esperaba. Dijiste que nos veríamos mañana.

Aquella respuesta pareció ser más que suficiente para Magnus, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros y depositó un beso en su sien izquierda.

―Soy impaciente ―confesó, sonriendo contra su oído―. Es un defecto del que no me avergüenzo.

Alec frunció los labios como lo haría un niño con una rabieta. Aunque seguía escandalizándole lo que Magnus había hecho, se sentía incapaz de prenderle… quizá porque en el fondo, detrás de todo el decoro, le alegraba que el brujo se hubiera tomado la molestia de acercarse hasta su habitación.

―Bueno, pues vamos a dormir ―dijo Magnus con total tranquilidad, empezando a quitarse la camisa―. Estoy que me caigo de sueño…

Alec se movió raudo y le cogió las manos, evitando que desabrochara un solo botón más. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar si Magnus empezaba a pasearse por su habitación luciendo sus encantos a sus anchas. Tomó aire con lentitud, como si una parte de él se sintiera tentado de hacer algo mucho más atrevido, y levantó la mirada.

―¿Qué haces? ―sugirió. Toda aquella situación le parecía de lo más surrealista.

―Aunque te sorprenda, los brujos también dormimos ―apuntó Magnus con naturalidad―. Y esperaba que prefirieras abrazarte toda la noche a mi magnífico pecho desnudo en vez de a mi camisa que, aunque no niego que tiene cierto atractivo, definitivamente sale perdiendo en la comparación.

Alec posó los ojos en su pecho, como si intentara imaginar qué aspecto tenía sin camisa, y sus rasgos se congelaron en una expresión bobalicona que evidenciaba un bloqueo mental de diccionario.

―Creo que estoy pidiendo demasiado… ―suspiró Magnus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, poniéndose de lado y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada mientras se cubría con las sábanas. Le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, del modo en el que lo haría con alguien que ha empezado a cantar haciendo el pino.

―¿Los _nefilim_ dormís sentados? ―sugirió en son de burla―. Algo más para añadir a mi larga lista de vuestras sorprendentes habilidades.

Alec gruñó en reproche y se recostó, cuidadosamente envuelto en su mitad de la manta. Le dio la espalda al brujo y tuvo la precaución de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él. Sabiendo cómo era Magnus, sabía que no tardaría en hacerse oír de nuevo.

―¿Estás enfadado? ―le oyó decir. Su voz era baja, cautelosa, como si temiera su reacción.

Por supuesto que no estaba enfadado, pero sí se sentía algo violento. Hasta entonces aquel había sido un reducto solo suyo, donde podía esconderse de todos los problemas y aguardar pacientemente a que éstos desaparecieran. Porque eso había hecho toda su vida… Esquivar las complicaciones, enterrar las dificultades con la esperanza de que no entorpecieran su vida.

Bien pensado, en eso consistía una relación, ¿no? En dejar que la otra persona viera más allá, abrir todas las puertas de par en par y poner la única llave en su mano, confiando en que sabría comprender lo que viera tras cada umbral. Y él quería confiar en Magnus, con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cambio no le estaba resultando fácil.

No tenía ni idea de cómo expresar todo aquello con las palabras adecuadas, así que en su lugar tanteó el espacio entre las colchas y aferró la mano de Magnus. Tironeó suavemente de su muñeca y la pasó por encima de su costado, dejándola descansar en su estómago. Al cabo de unos segundos, notó que Magnus se arrimaba más a él, hundiendo las rodillas en el hueco de las suyas y deslizando la mano derecha bajo la almohada, como si intentara abarcarle entero.

Encajaban perfectamente, cada curva de sus cuerpos amoldándose a las del otro. Alec sentía el aliento calmado de Magnus impactarle en la coronilla, su nariz hundida en su cabello, y se lo imaginó sonriendo contra su cabeza. Aunque ―afortunadamente― llevaba pantalones, notaba el calor que irradiaba su piel a través de la ropa y oía su respiración, lenta y profunda, como siempre había imaginado que sería el arrullo del mar al llenar el silencio.

No se estaba mal. Nada mal, para ser sinceros.

Su abrazo era reconfortante, más tranquilizador que nada que hubiera sentido jamás. Inocente. Tan cálido que sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad. Sonrió adormilado, pegando instintivamente la espalda al pecho de Magnus. Podía acostumbrarse a compartir su cama con él, a sentirle unido a su cuerpo como si no existiera distancia entre ellos.

Aquella noche durmió de un tirón, soñando con el mar que algún día verían juntos.

* * *

><p>Magnus gruñó con molestia cuando un inoportuno rayo de luz incidió en sus ojos. Mascullando maldiciones en una lengua ya extinta, chasqueó los dedos para cerrar las cortinas y se arropó con las sábanas. Se dio la vuelta en un intento de encontrar una posición más cómoda, donde ninguna dichosa condición atmosférica siguiera molestándole… pero entonces recordó que no estaba en su habitación y el sueño que sentía se volatilizó como si le hubieran echado agua helada por encima.<p>

Abrió los ojos, tan aptos para ver en la oscuridad como los de los gatos, y suspiró de forma soñadora. Él había acabado casi al borde de la cama, pero Alec seguía exactamente en el mismo punto aunque de cara al colchón. Magnus experimentó un impulsivo deseo de moverse hacia él y volver a abrazarle estrechamente como la noche anterior, pero parecía estar durmiendo tan a gusto que prefirió no hacer nada que pudiera despertarle.

En su lugar le observó detenidamente, memorizando cada detalle de aquella visión con intención de conservarla para siempre. Verle dormir le inspiraba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y cariño que ya apenas recordaba. Había una belleza casi poética en el contraste abrumador del cabello totalmente negro sobre la cara roja por el calor y la almohada impolutamente blanca. La leve camisa se le había movido y dejaba al descubierto el hombro derecho, pálido y cruzado por dos ancianas cicatrices y una runa que tiempo después sabría que era para mejorar la memoria.

Buscó la mano de Alec bajo la almohada y entrelazó los dedos de ambos. El chico suspiró en sueños, agradeciendo el gesto, y se movió un poco en su dirección como si buscara instintivamente su calor. Magnus sabía que no reaccionaría con tantas confianzas de estar despierto, y aún así consiguió enternecerle.

Alec parecía más joven cuando dormía: casi era fácil pasar por alto que era un cazador de sombras cuya fuerza y habilidad excedían por mucho a la de cualquier ser humano corriente. Por lo general tenía un gesto de constante alerta en la cara cuando estaba en público; en su cama, sintiéndose a salvo, sólo era un chico con rostro de niño y las mejillas ruborizadas.

El _nefilim_ suspiró y parpadeó, perdido momentáneamente en la confusión que sigue a un apacible despertar. A continuación notó su mano entrelazada con la de otra persona y levantó la cabeza como un resorte, encontrándose con Magnus y su sonrisa deslumbrante y genuina.

―Buenos días, ojos azules ―saludó éste con voz melodiosa.

―Magnus… ―murmuró Alec, tomando aire con lentitud.

El brujo ensanchó su sonrisa en respuesta, porque oír su nombre en los labios de Alec siempre era como ver el sol entre las nubes.

―¿Quién sino? ―se burló. Tronó los dedos y las cortinas se abrieron, dejando entrar la luz mortecina del amanecer.

Alec negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se incorporó ágilmente. Su pelo estaba aún más alborotado que de costumbre, lo cual le daba un aire casual y genuino que no podía imitarse. Los ojos soñolientos con las largas pestañas entornadas eran del azul del cielo en primavera. Alec se apresuró a recolocarse la camisa sobre el hombro antes de sentarse al borde de la cama.

Saltó con energía fuera de la cama, desperezándose sin demasiado esfuerzo. Su organismo estaba programado para la acción aún cuando supiera que no tenía misión alguna aquella mañana. Él, aún siendo especialmente dormilón en comparación con sus hermanos, era habitualmente incapaz de permanecer en la cama hasta más tarde de las ocho.

Giró sobre sí mismo y descubrió a Magnus mirándole con una sonrisa torcida, apoyado en la cama sobre un codo.

―¿Qué…? ―sugirió Alec, desconcertado.

―Nada. Estás muy guapo recién levantado ―opinó Magnus.

Alec parpadeó un par de veces y después agachó la mirada, ruborizándose como cada vez que Magnus mencionaba alguno de sus atributos físicos. El brujo parecía sentir una fascinación desmedida por su aspecto que aún entonces era incapaz de comprender. ¿Qué tipo de persona le dedicaba a uno un cumplido estando despeinado, con ojeras y una vieja camisa de dormir?

Miró hacia abajo y se apresuró a buscar sus pantalones a los pies de la cama. Magnus encontraba divertido que no quisiera que le viera en ropa interior cuando de hecho le había visto con menos ropa nadando en el río. Era otro de sus encantos… aunque una parte de su mente traviesa pensó en cómo reaccionaría si chasqueaba los dedos en aquel instante y hacía desaparecer todas sus prendas.

Uh, no. No resultaba prudente provocar a un _nefilim_ cuya habitación tenía con toda seguridad un arsenal oculto bajo la ropa de cama.

Alec caminó descalzo hacia el cuarto de baño y se echó agua en la cara, intentando decidir cómo reaccionar al volver a la habitación. Una parte de él seguía sintiéndose incómoda porque Magnus estuviera allí, como si pasar más tiempo juntos le diera más oportunidades de arruinarlo todo… pero por otro lado recordaba los minutos antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, sus brazos fuertes y tibios rodeándole estrechamente en un ademán protector. No podía evitar pensar que había sido romántico, casi idílico.

Afortunadamente, la primera visita de Magnus a su dormitorio no había sido como él había imaginado. No era que desconfiara de Magnus… pero los brujos no tenían buena fama en lo que a relaciones se refiere, y les precedía una reputación de lascivos amantes de multitud de mortales y otros tantos subterráneos. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había sido como una prueba que Magnus había pasado seguramente sin ser consciente de que le estaba midiendo. Le había dejado en claro que sus intenciones no eran básicamente lujuriosas y para él, acostumbrado a la multitud de conquistas de sus hermanos, era algo que tenía mucho valor. No quería un amante para unas pocas noches, y Magnus le demostraba cada vez más que aquella no era ni mucho menos su intención.

Volvió a la habitación tras haber intentado peinarse (con escaso éxito, como era habitual) y encontró a Magnus analizando con interés los objetos esparcidos por la cómoda. Había un poco de todo, desde partes de su equipo de cuero a libros abiertos por páginas al azar, una libreta de notas sobre diferentes criaturas a las que había cazado, una daga de mano… Al menos sí eran compatibles en lo que a niveles de desorden se refiere.

El brujo se volvió hacia él al verle entrar, y sonrió como si se sintiera realmente dichoso. Debía haber usado magia hacía poco, porque no había otra explicación para que su pelo estuviera de nuevo de punta, teñido de morado y amarillo, y que vistiera una camisa verde hierba con un pañuelo blanco al cuello sobre unos sencillos pantalones negros. Parecía alguien salido de algún cuento de hadas mientras él… bueno, sólo era Alec recién levantado.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―sugirió Magnus, acercándose a él. Sus botas repiqueteaban en el suelo al andar, como algunas que solía llevar Isabelle.

―Ahora irás a terminar el hechizo que con toda seguridad aún tienes pendiente ―apuntó Alec con un encogimiento de hombros―. Y yo tendré que correr, porque según mis cálculos ya llego tarde.

Magnus parecía decepcionado, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no exteriorizarlo. Alec sabía que debía decir algo antes de que se marchara, hacerle saber de algún modo que valoraba lo bien que se estaba portando con él y la paciencia que estaba teniendo.

―Me gustaría que durmieras conmigo más veces… ―murmuró de pronto.

Supuso que no era la confesión apasionada que Magnus debía estar esperando, pero fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír de nuevo, y esta vez con un toque de picardía.

―¿Tanto te gustó? ―sugirió el brujo.

Alec asintió con dos manchas rojas extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Le miró de soslayo mientras se metía las manos en los pantalones al no saber de repente qué hacer con ellas.

―He dicho _dormir_, que quede claro ―puntualizó.

―Ya cambiarás de opinión ―aseguró Magnus, enseñando su blanca dentadura mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Bueno, se dijo Alec para sí, quizá en parte les intenciones del brujo _sí_ eran algo lascivas. Sonrió ligeramente y observó el cielo al otro lado de la ventana: había dejado de llover por primera vez en días, aunque el cielo aún era un tapiz irregular de blanco y gris. Las gotas acumuladas en los árboles que veía bajo su ventana los hacían relucir con el débil resplandor del alba. O tal vez se sentía tan optimista que todo le parecía hermoso.

Se volvió hacia Magnus y se quedó momentáneamente helado. Éste estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharse, pero él fue más rápido y se lanzó sobre él a toda velocidad.

―Espera ―exclamó con firmeza, tirando de la manga de su camisa.

Magnus se volvió hacia él con expresión de susto y miró la puerta de reojo. Pudo oír pasos al otro lado, alguien que cruzaba el corredor de izquierda a derecha. Comprendió en el acto: no resultaba procedente que alguien le viera salir en plena mañana ―ni en ninguna otra hora del día― de la habitación de Alec. La gente se apresuraría a formular las obvias teorías y en menos de tres horas todo el mundo les señalaría con el dedo. A él no le hubiera importado… pero por lo visto a Alec sí. Sus ojos le miraban implorantes, casi atemorizados, cuando le dedicó una explicación.

―Supongo que entenderás que no quiera… airearlo por ahora ―murmuró.

―Lo entiendo ―aseguró Magnus, tratando de camuflar su amargura.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido, corto y casi juguetón. Aquello sirvió para disolver la tensión entre ambos y para que Alec apoyara brevemente la frente en su mejilla, como si buscara en él un punto de apoyo.

―El pasillo está vacío ―anunció el chico transcurridos unos segundos.

* * *

><p><em>Guiño poco o nada discreto a Sobrenatural :3<em>

_Esto es posiblemente lo más curqui/rosa que he escrito jamás. Perdonadme, pero en mi visión perfecta de una escena romántica siempre hay lluvia y besos bajo los árboles *huye*._


	11. Sobre mentiras y ataques nocturnos

_¡Buenas! Me quejé de que el capítulo anterior era largo… y como soy un ser indignillo del inframundo, pues éste aún me ha quedado más largo (en serio, no me lo explico. Pido disculpas de antemano por si comprometo la salud mental de alguien). Prometo, y esta vez sí, que el siguiente es más cortito :)._

_Gracias a __**sonirueda**__, __**NUMENEESSE**__ y __**HardLohve**__ por sus amables reviews (contesto mañana, que hoy me caigo de sueño)._

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Sobre mentiras adecuadas y ataques nocturnos<strong>

Octubre era ya un recuerdo lejano difuminado el cielo invernal que se entreveía entre nubes. El aire de Idris era limpio como agua cristalina y olía a abeto y tierra mojada, suficiente para colmar a Magnus de buen humor, haciéndole tararear mientras ordenaba su biblioteca aquella madrugada.

No era tarea fácil. Tendía a ser terriblemente caótico y a veces ni siquiera la magia podía ayudarle. A menudo empezaba a alinearlos por orden alfabético, se aburría a media labor y empezaba a hacerlo por el año en que lo escribió o por el tipo de hechizos que contenían. En su biblioteca había novelas escritas por los más célebres escritores del mundo, manuales de plantas medicinales y notas sobre especies de animales que no se conocían a aquel lado del mar. Sus manuscritos en cambio contenían recetas de pócimas y fórmulas de hechizos de todo tipo, palabras mágicas de invocaciones y símbolos para un sinfín de encantamientos. Algunos los había descubierto al ir mezclándose con otros como él, pero la mayoría los había inventado por sí mismo, lo cual le había granjeado cierto renombre.

Envió con un soplo de magia una novela sobre el drama de dos amantes a su respectiva pila y pasó al siguiente. Lo recordaba vagamente, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido que usarlo. Contenía una veintena de filtros amorosos y hechizos para decantar las preferencias hacia una persona en concreto. Él nunca había tenido necesidad de aquellas triquiñuelas, pero no era raro el tiempo en el que alguna jovencita llamaba desesperadamente a su puerta ofreciendo alguna de las joyas de su madre para que cierto galán se prendara de ella.

Iba a hacer lo mismo que con los demás volúmenes, pero sus dedos tocaron algo peculiar al pasar por el pie del libro. Entre las páginas asomaba algo dorado, algo que había olvidado que estaba allí y que, sin embargo, había llevado consigo durante casi un siglo. Brillaba como hilos de oro, y Magnus casi podía sentir aquel familiar perfume a flor de azahar…

Llamaron a la puerta, y dio un respingo mientras volvía a la realidad. Pateó el libro por inercia, haciéndolo deslizarse bajo un mueble, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

―Adelante ―permitió, arreglándose el jubón.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una sola persona... más bien un subterráneo. Raphael Santiago tenía el aspecto engañoso de un joven venido de tierras lejanas mucho más al sur, y sin embargo Magnus sabía de sobras que era casi tan viejo como él. Su piel era bronceada, teñida del resplandeciente pálido de los vampiros, y los ojos oscuros y opacos enmarcados en rizos negros. Vestía de cuero de los pies a la cabeza, como los cazadores de sombras, aunque el conjunto parecía aún más agresivo en su persona. No sonreía, aunque en realidad rara vez lo hacía.

―Buenos días, Bane ―saludó con apatía, deslizándose al interior y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

―Creía que estabas de viaje ―comentó Magnus.

―Lo estaba ―repuso Raphael con aparente apatía―. Algo me ha hecho regresar antes de tiempo.

El brujo frunció el ceño: aunque ya había ejecutado varios hechizos para Raphael, él nunca se había dignado a ir a pedírselos directamente, enviando a mensajeros vampiros durante la noche.

―Mi intención no es en absoluto ser descortés pero, ¿a qué debo tu visita? ―preguntó, hinchando intencionadamente el pecho.

El vampiro echó una ojeada despectiva al desorden de su librería y cómoda y después le miró con notable soberbia.

―Necesito que localices a alguien ―reveló―. Alguien a quien conociste hace mucho tiempo, debo añadir, aunque por supuesto eso no es relevante para mí.

―Tendrás que ser más específico, vampiro ―puntualizó Magnus, intentando mantenerse sereno. No le gustaba lo más mínimo que jugaran con él―. Tengo más de trescientos años: entenderás que ése es tiempo suficiente para conocer a mucha gente.

Raphael se volvió hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron, dejando ver un atisbo de sus afilados colmillos

―Camille Belcourt ―dejó caer.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago y todo el aire le hubiera huido de los pulmones. Un dolor sordo, entrelazado con el rencor más puro, se apoderó de él y provocó una punzada agónica en su pecho.

Mil y un recuerdos acudieron a su cabeza sin orden aparente, derramándose como agua en un vaso demasiado pequeño. Un sombrero volando al viento, tacones de charol blanco repiqueteando en adoquines grises erosionados por el salitre. Sus propias manos soltando un magnífico tocado, derramando una cascada de rizos rubios sobre unos hombros pálidos y estrechos, besables…

Cerró con fuerza la mano sobre el respaldo del sillón en un gesto que pretendía ser casual.

―La conozco ―admitió.

―Por supuesto ―coincidió Raphael con premeditada malicia―. Yo la encontré por primera vez en Puerto de Plata hará unos cien años, y entonces erais amantes.

Magnus frunció el ceño: así que Raphael estaba al tanto. Tampoco era que lo hubieran ocultado en demasía, pero le sorprendió que alguien de medio mundo más allá supiera sobre sus andanzas amorosas.

―¿Por qué quieres encontrarla? ―sugirió―. ¿No está en Puerto de Plata?

―Los rumores dicen que la última vez se la vio en Inferno ―reveló Raphael.

Aquello sí logró captar el interés de Magnus, o al menos despertar su curiosidad. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Camille en Inferno? Los subterráneos por lo general sólo buscaban dos cosas en aquel lugar maldito, y dada la facilidad con la que Camille seducía a jovencitos de cualquier raza y condición, una quedaba rápidamente descartada. ¿Para qué querría alguien como ella, que evitaba fácilmente los problemas, tratar con demonios?

―¿Qué interés tienes exactamente en saber su ubicación? ―quiso saber el brujo, intentando no pensar demasiado en ello.

Raphael le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cómoda. Repasó con una uña pintada de negro el lomo de un libro encuadernado en cuero rojo.

―Tenemos algo así como una… desavenencia ―confesó―. Básicamente juró que me convertiría en un puñado de cenizas aunque ello le costara la vida.

―¿Qué has hecho para que Camille te la tenga jurada? ―preguntó Magnus, intrigado.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, Bane ―repuso Raphael, tajante―. Soy el representante de los Hijos de la Noche en el Consejo, y eso me da derecho a hacer uso de tus servicios si lo considero oportuno.

―En ése caso dime de una vez cuál es la naturaleza de tu petición ―exigió Magnus con escasa paciencia―. ¿Cómo pretendes que la encuentre?

Raphael se volvió hacia él, y Magnus casi juraría que un destello de inseguridad había cruzado sus ojos negros y opacos.

―Invocando a un demonio ―aseguró.

Magnus se quedó clavado en su sitio, como si una ola de hielo le hubiera alcanzado en mitad de una exhalación. Tragó saliva por inercia e intentó mantener la compostura, aunque las manos empezaron a chisporrotearle, inquietas.

―¿Un demonio? ¿Aquí en Idris? ―las posibles respuestas le parecían más disparatadas que las preguntas en sí.

Nunca, ni en su más aleatoria imaginación, había valorado la posibilidad de invocar a un demonio dentro de las fronteras de Idris. Los _nefilim_ ni siquiera permitían que se abrieran portales en sus territorios si no era estrictamente necesario… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si invocaba un demonio en el ala sur de su magnífico castillo? Por no mencionar el riesgo inherente de que, por algún imprevisto, el ente se liberara y sembrara el pánico en la ciudad.

―Es un demonio menor, nada que tú no puedas manejar ―garantizó Raphael, como respondiendo a su pregunta―. No es su poder demoníaco lo que quiero, sino la información que pueda proporcionarme. Has vivido en Inferno y sabes las redes que hay en ése lugar maldito. El demonio al que busco es uno de los informadores de primer nivel: sabe quién entra y quién sale de la ciudad, dónde se aloja y qué lugares frecuenta.

El vampiro cruzó las manos tras su espalda, postura que le hizo parecer mucho mayor en contraste con su aspecto aniñado. Parecía atribulado, convencido de la posibilidad de que su vida estuviera en peligro.

―Estoy a salvo mientras permanezca en Alacante, con las salvaguardas a pleno rendimiento, pero Camille, como bien sabrás, siempre consigue lo que quiere ―aseguró―. No cesará en su empeño, y quiero cerciorarme de conocer sus planes de antemano.

Magnus tomó aire lentamente y lo expulsó por la nariz a la misma velocidad, sin despegar los ojos del vampiro. Sabía que las salvaguardas impedían la entrada directa de entes demoníacos en territorio de los cazadores de sombras, dificultad acrecentada al encontrarse en el corazón mismo de Alacante rodeados por una segunda línea de salvaguardas… Aún así, la idea de invocar a un demonio menor dentro de todos aquellos escudos se le antojaba más que fácil. El problema eran las implicaciones morales. ¿Era lo correcto desafiar de aquel modo la confianza del resto de nobles y de la Clave? Y lo que era más importante… ¿iba a quedarse Raphael de brazos cruzados y se negaba?

―Lo haré ―aseveró.

El líder de los vampiros sonrío, como si de pronto todos los problemas hubieran desaparecido de su perspectiva.

Los siguientes minutos Magnus los pasó yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, invocando con magia diferentes objetos y materiales que iban a parar a sus manos. Se practicó una incisión en el pulgar con una daga de plata y trazó en el suelo con la sangre un pentragama inscrito en un círculo. Colocó una vela en cada uno de los extremos y un cuenco de hierro con hierbas secas de mandrágora en el centro. Se puso en pie mientras se sacudía las manos.

―¿Cuál es el nombre del demonio que te interesa? ―preguntó.

―Arioch ―dejó caer Raphael.

Lo conocía. Era uno de los principales informadores cuando él aún estaba en Inferno, y le sorprendió que siguiera siéndolo. Por lo general no duraban más de unas pocas semanas: los sitios de poder eran cambiantes en criaturas tan avezadas a la violencia.

Raphael carraspeó cuando él levantó las manos, apartándose con precaución del círculo trazado en el suelo.

_"Cobarde"_ pensó Magnus _"Me obligas a jugármela por complacerte y tienes miedo de un mísero demonio menor" _

Cuadró los hombros y tomó aire lentamente, preparándose para algo en lo que andaba francamente desentrenado. Juntó las manos y empezó a salmodiar en un idioma antiguo, ya extinto, que antaño se hablaba en los rincones más sagrados del Viejo Mundo. Notó cómo su poder rozaba el bloqueo de las salvaguardas, como letras de varios metros de altura que rezaban "PROHIBIDO". Empujó un poco más, y atravesó aquella barrera invisible con una facilidad apabullante. Cruzó los páramos y las montañas, las líneas serpenteantes de los ríos, hasta que su conciencia se plantó en aquel punto lejano, en la costa más oriental, donde un sumidero de almas negras y malditas se entrelazaban y gemían como moribundos.

Buscó frenéticamente entre aquel maremágnum de perdición, esquivando intencionadamente a aquellos que podrían percibir su presencia… y capturó fugazmente la esencia deseada.

Las velas que coronaban cada vértice del pentáculo se encendieron a la vez, iluminando la habitación con su tétrica luz azul. Un humo denso de color rojizo que más parecía niebla ácida inundó la estancia, acompañado del familiar olor del azufre. Magnus abrió los ojos, notando cómo le escocían por el sudor.

―Muéstrate, Arioch ―ordenó.

Y el demonio así lo hizo, disipando las nubes de azufre que quedaron flotando como una ligera y pestilente aureola gris.

A simple vista parecía un hombrecillo vulgar, de piel cetrina y cabello oscuro con entradas, aunque más bajo de la habitual. Sólo al mirar con atención se percibían los detalles, como el color de sangre líquida de sus ojos o la cola cubierta de escamas aceradas que se retorcía a su espalda como un repugnante gusano. Observó alrededor con desconcierto hasta que descubrió al brujo de pie cuidadosamente fuera del círculo. Las delgadas comisuras del demonio se curvaron hacia arriba.

―Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién iba a decirlo? ―dijo en un tono a medio camino entre prudente y burlón―. Me preguntaba qué habría sido de ti después de que abandonaras nuestra preciosa ciudad, Magnus Bane: el olor a ángel que lo impregna todo acaba de confirmar los numerosos rumores. Te has vendido a los _nefilim_, ¿entonces?

―¿Eres Arioch, informador de Inferno? ―preguntó Magnus, ignorando el comentario.

Sabía que sí lo era, pero tanto ángeles como demonios eran muy quisquillosos con los protocolos. El demonio torció el gesto con resignación y pateó el cuenco que tenía bajo los pies, derramando los pestilentes restos de mandrágora.

―Lo soy ―confirmó.

Al menos se mostraba receptivo, se dijo Magnus. Cuando tiempo atrás había invocado demonios a petición de diversos clientes, no había situación que le frustrara más que un demonio reticente a hacer lo que se le ordenaba. Tragó saliva antes de articular su petición.

―Deseo saber si la vampira Camille Belcourt se encuentra en Inferno ―habló.

Los ojos de iris carmesíes se fijaron en él, y un brillo de diversión aleteó en la superficie lisa como una canica.

―Qué casualidad que seas tú quién lo pregunte, híbrido ―se mofó―. La cuestión es, ¿por qué ahora, cuando hace tanto tiempo que has renunciado a sus favores?

―¿Está Camille Belcourt en Inferno? ―insistió Magnus con voz firme―. Responde, Arioch, o lo próximo que verás serán dos milenios sumergido en ése Vacío del que provienes.

El aludido torció la boca de mala gana, como un niño al que acaban de quitarle un gigantesco caramelo de la boca.

―Estaba hace tres días, pero ha salido del perímetro de la ciudad ―garantizó.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Magnus vio que Raphael se tensaba sobre sus pies, aunque el brujo no apartó los ojos del demonio. Evidentemente la fuerza de aquella criatura no era nada del otro mundo, y no estaba haciendo nada por intentar liberarse, pero toda precaución era poca cuando se trataba con demonios.

―¿Qué asuntos la trajeron a Inferno? ―preguntó Magnus.

Notó la mirada del líder de los vampiros clavada en el cogote. Raphael no le había dicho que hiciera aquella pregunta; sus motivos eran más… personales. Arioch sonrió, enseñando una doble hilera de dientes afilados como cuchillos.

―Empezó a hacer preguntas sobre alguien. Alguien que se marchó no hace mucho ―reveló―. Te buscaba a ti, Magnus Bane.

El brujo expulsó el aire con lentitud, incapaz de ocultar su desconcierto. No había sabido nada de Camille durante décadas, así que resultaba como poco sorprendente que ella hubiera decidido de pronto ir a su encuentro.

―Tras enterarse de tu marcha, empezó a hablar con los otros brujos de Inferno, los más poderosos ―prosiguió Arioch, satisfecho de la turbación que había causado en él―. Las malas lenguas dicen que buscaba una manera de entrar en Idris sin ser descubierta.

Cada nueva palabra suponía un grado más de confusión. Camille podía tener las ideas claras, pero era uno de los seres más astutos que habían existido jamás: le resultaba chocante que se arriesgara a ir a un lugar donde su sed insaciable por la sangre humana tuviera una connotación tan negativa.

―¿A dónde fue después? ―preguntó por fin.

El demonio bufó, enrollando la larga cola de aspecto metálico alrededor de sus tobillos.

―¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa, híbrido? ―preguntó, cargando la última palabra con desprecio―. Puedo deciros cualquier cosa que queráis sobre Inferno, pero mis ojos y oídos no ven ni oyen más allá.

Magnus suspiró con fastidio: los demonios a los que uno encerraba en un círculo de invocación solían hacer gala de un mal humor creciente. No iban a sacarle nada más, ni aunque lo supiera.

―Eres libre ―dijo de mala gana, haciendo un gesto de repulsión con las manos.

El círculo de sangre trazado en el suelo ardió hasta consumirse, y Arioch desapareció como si también se hubiera reducido a cenizas. Magnus podría haberlo desterrado al Abismo con facilidad, pero los demonios ―lejos de ser empáticos unos con otros― tendían a vengar a sus semejantes como excusa para causar más daño.

El brujo se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, observando los cercos humeantes en el suelo mientras las preguntas evolucionaban en su cabeza. Cuando se había marchado de Puerto de Plata tanto tiempo atrás, creía que había desterrado para siempre a Camille de su vida. Aunque en el momento de la separación definitiva una parte de él se había lamentado, el tiempo se había encargado de enseñarle que había sido la decisión más sensata de su vida. ¿Había sido demasiado ingenuo al respecto?

Raphael se acercó con un carraspeo que pretendía interrumpir sus cavilaciones. Parecía francamente aliviado de no ser el objetivo de Camille.

―Me marcho. Falta poco para el alba y tengo una especie de alergia a la luz del sol ―ironizó.

Pareció pensárselo mejor tras dar unos pocos pasos, porque giró sobre sus talones como si no estuviera en contacto con el suelo. Le miró del modo en el que un halcón observa a una serpiente que va a ser su próximo aperitivo.

―Eres un brujo poderoso, célebre a lo largo y ancho del continente, pero si te atreves a hablar de esto, te garantizo que ni siquiera tus famosos poderes te protegerán de mis sicarios ―amenazó.

―No debe preocuparte mi discreción, Raphael ―aseguró Magnus de mal humor―. Creo que es de dominio público que la Clave no es de mi simpatía.

―Buena suerte, de todos modos ―le deseó el vampiro antes de desaparecer. Destilaba sarcasmo―. Cualquier persona a por la que vaya Camille Belcourt la necesita.

* * *

><p>El amanecer se había presentado frío, con escarcha en la hierba y nubes de vapor al respirar. El cielo se iba volviendo menos rosa y dorado y más azul mientras Magnus descendía la ladera verde en dirección a la explanada, con una bufanda roja y dorada alrededor del cuello y un tupido abrigo de lana. Después de la tensión sufrida aquella madrugada, lo último que quería era seguir encerrado en una habitación que apestaba a azufre, así que había decidido ir en busca de Alec.<p>

Sabía perfectamente dónde podía encontrarle, y por ello una sonrisa espontánea asomó en su rostro cuando se detuvo a escasos metros del círculo de piezas abandonadas de equipos de cazadores de sombras.

Le vio allí, erguido y glorioso como un Ángel del Juicio, con los dedos firmes sosteniendo un arco y una saeta dorada como el sol cerca de su mejilla izquierda. Llevaba la ropa negra de cazador de sombras, con botas anudadas hasta casi las rodillas y un jubón con una protección para el pecho. A pesar de la baja temperatura, llevaba los brazos al descubierto con excepción de un brazalete de cuero que la cubría todo el antebrazo izquierdo.

Magnus se mordió el labio con escaso disimulo: Alec vestido de cuero y con los músculos de los brazos definiéndosele al tensar el arco era lo más sugestivo y viril que había visto en toda su vida.

La cuerda se soltó, y fue como si un meteoro cruzara el cielo cuando la flecha atravesó el campo en menos de un suspiro y se hundió a pocos milímetros del centro de la diana, situada a varios cientos de metros. Magnus recordó aquellos días que parecían tan lejanos en los que había acudido furtivamente a verle practicar, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial que le impidiera ser descubierto. Entonces había admirado la fuerza refulgente que parecían poseer todos los _nefilim_, encerrada en ocasiones bajo aspectos engañosos. No por nada eran descendientes de las criaturas más poderosas del universo.

―Ése ha sido un buen tiro ―le alabó, haciendo notar su presencia. Odiaba que le ignoraran.

Alec se volvió hacia él con brusquedad, miró aprensivamente alrededor y luego, convencido de que estaban solos, le sonrió ligeramente. Sus ojos eran pedazos de azul radiante, del mismo color exacto que el cielo punteado de nubes que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

―La princesa Clarissa ya se mostró sorprendida, y eso que ése día estaba practicando a distancias muy cortas ―comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ciertamente, había llegado a acertar a un blanco a más de un kilómetro de distancia en sus días de mayor inspiración. No alardeaba a menudo de ello porque, ¿a quién iba a importarle? Aún no había matado a un solo demonio, y eso sí que era constantemente tenido en cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Magnus mientras apoyaba uno de los extremos del arco en su pie derecho.

―¿Cómo sabías dónde estaría?

―No te he encontrado en tu cuarto y tus hermanos iban cada uno por su lado, así que he supuesto que estabas aquí ―se explicó el brujo encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Eres el único que utiliza este campo de tiro? Rara vez veo a nadie más por aquí.

Alec levantó la mirada y observó el desierto campo de hierba mientras pisaba la cuerda contra el suelo y apretaba los extremos, que empezaban a distenderse.

―El arco no es demasiado popular entre los _nefilim_ ―le explicó―. La mayoría utilizan los cuchillos serafín y las espadas en sus cacerías. Mi hermana y yo somos rarezas en ése sentido.

―Enséñame ―propuso de pronto Magnus.

Alec se volvió hacia él, pestañeando en exceso.

―¿Quieres aprender a usar el arco? ―sugirió, incrédulo.

La simple idea le parecía absurda. Era un brujo: ¿qué utilidad podría obtener si ya de por sí era capaz de carbonizar demonios con un poco de magia? Después se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba intentando ser romántico, interesándose por el tipo de cosas que a él le entusiasmaban, y accedió porque no era capaz de agradecérselo con palabras.

Dejó el arco plateado anclado en el suelo a su lado y volvió con otro fabricado en madera, aparentemente mucho más ligero y flexible. Magnus supo que, lejos de estar subestimando su fuerza, el cambio se debía a la obviedad de que no podía utilizar un arma de cristal serafín siendo un subterráneo. El chico lo sostuvo frente a él con una sola mano.

―Este fue mi primer arco ―dijo, y casi sonó melancólico―. Me lo regaló mi madre cuando empezó a resultar obvio que no era tan bueno como debería con los cuchillos.

Maryse siempre había alabado su habilidad con las armas a larga distancia, felicitándole por su inmejorable puntería y restando importancia a su torpeza con las armas de mano. Le había ofrecido aquel arco con siete años, cuando demostró su capacidad para acertar a blancos imposiblemente pequeños. No lo usaba en las cacerías, pero se lo llevaba a menudo al campo de prácticas por los viejos tiempos. Miró ceñudo al brujo.

―Sabes sujetarlo al menos, ¿no?

Magnus deseó golpearse la frente con una mano abierta.

―Que sea un brujo no significa que sea imbécil ―dijo con premeditada suavidad―. Sé perfectamente cómo coger un arco, gracias.

Alec se tensó perceptiblemente.

―No pretendía ofenderte ―garantizó.

―Ni yo que te sintieras culpable ―aseguró Magnus con una sonrisa deslumbrante―. La mordacidad forma parte de mi fascinante personalidad, encanto.

El brujo cogió el arco y aferró la cuerda con sus finos dedos llenos de anillos. Alec sonrió levemente: no estaba mal para alguien no acostumbrado a las armas, aunque por supuesto había pequeños fallos de postura. Se acercó a él, deslizando las manos bajo sus codos para corregirle la posición. Arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, emitiendo lo que pareció un estornudo.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Magnus, extrañado.

―Nada ―se apresuró a decir el chico, poniendo la vista al frente―. Me ha parecido notar olor a azufre…

Magnus expulsó poco a poco el aire, sintiéndose culpable. No podía contarle a Alec que no hacía ni una hora había invocado un demonio dentro de las fronteras del país de los _nefilim_.

El chico empezó a explicarle cómo tensar adecuadamente la cuerda y acercar las plumas del proyectil a la cara para orientar mejor el tiro. Hacía gala de una labia inusual en él, paciente y metódico como un profesor de las universidades de los países más costeros. Alec se pegaba a él inocentemente, colocando las manos bajo las suyas y acompañando sus movimientos como si fuera una especie de sombra. Estaban tan cerca que Magnus no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo, soñador, mientras el _nefilim_ seguía explicándole algo sobre el segundo retroceso del arco.

―Apunta a la otra diana, la que está más cerca ―le aconsejó el chico, ajeno a todas las sensaciones que estaba despertando en él―. Es improbable que tu tiro se acerque a la otra…

―Sí, _profesor_ Lightwood ―canturreó Magnus con aire burlón.

Alec le miró ceñudo, como si no aprobara del todo que bromeara en una situación que para él era tan seria. Se separó un par de pasos mientras se llevaba una mano a las sienes.

―Magnus, suelta la maldita flecha ―exhortó, no irritado sino impaciente.

El brujo dirigió la vista al frente, a la diana colocada a poco más de doscientos metros. Sus comisuras se curvaron hacia arriba en un gesto perspicaz mientras entornaba los ojos y soltaba la cuerda del arco, soportando sorprendentemente bien el segundo retroceso.

La saeta voló y voló… hasta hundirse certera en el centro mismo de la diana. Magnus se volvió hacia Alec con expresión autosuficiente: el chico tenía la extrañez pintada en la cara, como si sumando dos más dos le hubiera salido cinco. Apretó los labios hasta que éstos formaron una fina línea pálida.

―Magnus ―dijo con total seriedad―: ¿qué sentido tiene que te enseñe si acabas utilizando la magia?

―¿Insinúas que he hecho trampas? ―repuso Magnus, aparentando indignación―. Alec, eso es muy desconsiderado por tu parte. No debes sentirte amenazado: sigues siendo mucho mejor arquero que yo.

―El viento sopla del oeste, y sin embargo la flecha se ha desviado hacia ésa dirección cuando has apuntado demasiado a la derecha ―explicó el _nefilim_ con los ojos achicados―. Comprenderás que es físicamente imposible a no ser que se utilicen métodos poco ortodoxos.

_Alec 1. Magnus 0. _El brujo sonrió con fingida inocencia mientras Alec volvía a pegarse pacientemente a él y le posicionaba de la forma correcta. Sentía el aliento del _nefilim_ sobre su cuello, y cada exhalación le hacía estremecer.

Alec no se daba cuenta de aquellos detalles, pero su modo de apreciar aquella situación iba variando paulatinamente. Puso la mano sobre la del brujo, oprimiéndole los nudillos para que abarcara más extensión de la madera del arco. Su mano y la de Magnus, aunque de tamaños semejantes, tenían tonos diametralmente opuestos. Siempre había sido pálido, pero al lado de la piel naturalmente bronceada de Magnus su mano y brazo parecían blancos. Por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba aquel contraste, como si la simple visión de sus manos juntas le relajara.

―Suéltala ―susurró.

Magnus así lo hizo, aunque el resultado no se pareció en nada a la vez anterior: la flecha se hundió en la hierba diez metros antes de la diana.

―Ups ―se lamentó el brujo sin demasiado ímpetu.

Alec soltó una risa aguda, empujándole levemente el hombro.

―No ha ido tan mal ―aseguró―. La primera vez que lancé una flecha, de los nervios casi la clavo en la pierna de mi primo Gabriel.

―Ojalá lo hubiera visto. Ése primo tuyo no me cae bien.

―Nadie parece caerte bien ―observó Alec, arqueando una ceja.

―Encuentro tu sinceridad en el día de hoy francamente irritante ―repuso Magnus, aunque enseguida cogió una nueva flecha, hundida en la hierba a sus pies, y la colocó en el arco.

Alec se alejó un par de pasos y le observó con los brazos cruzados: la impresión que tenía era la de estar presenciando una de aquellas representaciones teatrales que intentaban hacer reír a su público. Magnus parecía serio respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, pero tras fallar de forma estrepitosa tres veces seguidas comprendió que había caído en su trampa. Tenía la ligera sensación de que Magnus había buscado aquella situación, fallando a propósito para que él se viera obligado a cogerle de nuevo bajo los codos para corregirle la posición.

Cedió a su chantaje encubierto; como agradecimiento Magnus estampó fugazmente un beso en su mejilla, y Alec sintió la caricia tibia de sus labios como una corriente eléctrica, aquella pulsante dicha que tan a menudo le hacía sonreír últimamente. Su mente, aguafiestas por excelencia, no tardó en mandarle un toque de atención.

―¡Magnus! ―le reprochó, ruborizándose―. Podrían vernos…

―¿Y qué más da? ―susurró éste sin meditarlo.

Alec le miró con gesto compungido.

―No bromees, por favor ―murmuró.

―¿Quién ha dicho que lo haga? ―respondió Magnus.

El joven se estremeció de arriba abajo, aunque no precisamente de frío o aprensión. Era aquel tinte desafiador en la voz de Magnus, el pulsante tono irreverente que tan atrayente le resultaba. Cuando el brujo empleaba aquel tono, las palabras insolentes, se le aceleraba el pulso y se sentía un poco más valiente.

Por desgracia la sensación era efímera, y segundos después desaparecía dejando la misma pacífica amargura de siempre.

* * *

><p>―Aún no me acostumbro a esto ―admitió Simon, estirando tímidamente la mano para coger su copa.<p>

―Venga, Simon: nadie va a cortarte la mano o algo parecido por querer alcanzarte una copa ―se rió Clary, llenándose la boca con poco decoro de ensalada de frutas.

―Hasta no hace mucho, lo hubieran hecho ―exageró el chico, dando un sorbo pequeño―. Te recuerdo que sólo unas semanas atrás yo formaba parte de los que servían las copas. Nunca he presenciado al situación, pero imagino que ponerse a beber con los comensales suponía que te colgaran de los pulgares en los sótanos y esas cosas…

Clary se cubrió la boca para que su carcajada no rociara la mesa de pedacitos de manzana y melocotón. James Carstairs le dirigió una mirada ceñuda desde el otro extremo de la mesa, así que la chica agachó la mirada hasta que cesó su ataque de risa.

El gran salón estaba abarrotado, con las voces de los jóvenes y las educadas conversaciones de los adultos ocupando cada longitud de onda. Platos y más platos de manjares exquisitos llenaban hasta el más mínimo palmo de las largas mesas cubiertas con manteles de hilo, acompañadas de jarras de agua fresca, vino y una cerveza dorada traída del norte. La primera vez que había acudido a uno de aquellos banquetes diarios, Clary había estimado que la cantidad de comida era desproporcionada para el número de comensales; más tarde había advertido que los cazadores de sombras que volvían de las cacerías o pasaban el día entrenando tenían un apetito varias veces aumentado. Incluso los más recatados miraban los platos con ojos famélicos hasta que el protocolo les permitía empezar a comer. El metabolismo de los _nefilim_, varias veces más potente que el de los humanos corrientes, seguramente necesitaba un aporte de nutrientes mucho mayor.

Mordisqueó un pedazo de queso del extremo del tenedor mientras miraba a su pareja. Al principio Simon se había mostrado reticente a acudir a las cenas de los nobles alegando que nada tenía que hacer allí y que la gente notaría su presencia.

―No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte ―le había dicho ella, poniéndole las manos en las mejillas―. Eres mi acompañante, así que pobre del que diga algo al respecto.

Simon había respondido con una de aquellas sonrisas que parecían rayos de sol y le había besado los rizos por encima de la oreja. Clary, sumergida en el feliz recuerdo, deslizó inconscientemente la vista por la mesa hasta que topó con los ojos de Jace.

Su expresión se descompuso al notar el cúmulo de sensaciones desagradables aglomeradas tras aquellos iris sobrenaturalmente dorados. Antaño le había parecido rencor, simple y primario, pero entonces pudo captar un matiz más amargo que la desconcertó a sobremanera. Le dolió de un modo que no podía explicar, como una herida que cicatriza pero que uno sigue notando bajo la ropa. Por suerte Isabelle reclamó la atención de su hermano, que se apresuró a soltar un comentario ácido sobre el que los dos rieron.

Clary suspiró profundamente, recuperando la compostura, y echó una vistazo a su lado. Simon miraba el plato de carne en salsa que tenía delante como quien observa un bicho venenoso que está a punto de picarle a uno.

―No estás comiendo nada ―apuntó Clary mientras se servía cocido de setas.

―No tengo mucha hambre ―dijo rápidamente el chico, subiéndose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz―. Me he atiborrado de pasteles de frambuesa antes de la cena.

Clary sonrió dulcemente, fingiendo que prestaba atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus padres, y rozó como de forma accidental su mano derecha con la izquierda del chico. Simon pestañeó en exceso antes de esbozar la misma expresión soñadora que ella y entrelazar los dedos de ambos bajo la mesa.

Magnus sonrió disimuladamente mientras se llevaba una copa a los labios y apartaba los ojos de la peculiar pareja. ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta? Era evidente y tierno de una manera apabullante, aunque si alguien le hubiera preguntado a él nunca se le habría ocurrido juntar a dos jóvenes como ellos.

Conocía a Clary desde que era un bebé llorón y pelirrojo que le tiraba del pelo con sus diminutos puños, con toda seguridad fascinada por los brillantes colores. Y aunque apreciaba enormemente a Valentine y aún más a Jocelyn, no podía evitar pensar que siendo su hija acabaría comprometida con un _nefilim_ pomposo y de alto rango que la exhibiría como una especie de trofeo. Que hubiera escogido de entre todas las opciones a un mundano, aunque fuera uno tan corriente como aquel, había aumentado el aprecio que sentía por ella.

No obstante, Magnus había vivido mucho y conocido a todo tipo de gente. El tal Simon podía ser suficiente para Clary entonces, en un mundo donde lo familiar era un puerto seguro frente a miles de desconocidos, pero no duraría para siempre. Suspiró con tristeza, deseando suerte al desdichado cuyo corazón sería roto con toda seguridad.

Pronto algo más captó su atención: los tres jóvenes Lightwood se sentaban al otro lado de la mesa, a sólo dos espacios a su derecha. Alec reía de algo que Jace había dicho, tanto que se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimillas y le costaba parar. Habitualmente verle feliz era algo contagioso, pero en aquel momento sintió la fría mordedura de los celos en el pecho.

Alec no era tan desenvuelto y natural con él ni siquiera en la más absoluta intimidad. Medía a menudo sus gestos y sus palabras, temeroso de que un visitante inesperado le descubriera desafiando uno de los tabúes de la Clave. Y sin embargo no era aquello lo que más le molestaba de la estampa.

Aquel brillo inherente, desbordante de fascinación, seguía presente en la mirada de Alec cuando Jace estaba a su lado. Magnético, palpable. Sólido como un muro que hubiera resistido el envite de un millón de tempestades. Sintió como si le retorcieran las entrañas cuando Jace le propinó un codazo a su _parabatai_ y éste le palmeó la cabeza, fingiendo que se la hundía en el plato. Magnus imaginó la mueca de horror de Alec si él se atreviera a hacer lo mismo, y su apetito se volatilizó.

Había postergado aquella necesaria conversación con la intención de no presionar a Alec, pero se sentía incapaz de seguir cargando con la incertidumbre. Tal vez tenía miedo de lo que podía perder si ponía al chico entre la espada a la pared: ¿cómo reaccionaría Alec si le obligaba a elegir? Es más, ¿tenía él el derecho a enfrentarle a aquella encrucijada? Alec carecía de la malicia suficiente para haber jugado con él deliberadamente, pero le aterraba la perspectiva de que aún tuviera sentimientos románticos por Jace.

No soportaría un nuevo desengaño. No con Alec.

Dejó el plato a medias y se puso en pie con elegancia, disculpándose frente a Valentine y abandonando la sala con la risa de Alec incrustada en los oídos.

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso a sus estancias se le hizo eterno, como si anduviera incansablemente por una llanura vacía y nunca alcanzara el final. Magnus entró a oscuras en el cuarto y se apoyó en la puerta durante unos segundos antes de prender la luz mágica, que bañó la estancia en un titilante resplandor azul. Su propia habitación le parecía de pronto sombría y solitaria, especialmente al imaginar a Alec acompañado de sus hermanos y riendo despreocupadamente.<p>

Aquellos baches emocionales le sucedían a menudo; en las últimas semanas, justo después de separarse de Alec. El tiempo que pasaba con él no era suficiente… aunque claro, nunca se es suficiente cuando se siente algo por alguien, ¿no? La gota que colma el vaso había sido verle de aquel modo con Jace, inflamando los rescoldos de una duda que aún le mordisqueaba el alma.

Se golpeó un par de veces la frente con la mano abierta. Cuando estaba deprimido, tendía verlo todo desde el peor ángulo posible y poco podía hacer salvo dejar pasar el tiempo.

Recordó de pronto el libro que había apartado de la vista ante la visita inesperada de Raphael, y utilizó magia para recuperarlo desde la esquina oscura bajo el mueble. Sopló sobre la cubierta, que se había impregnado de polvo, y abrió por una página en concreto mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito.

Allí estaba, un rizo de cabello dorado atado con suave hilo de seda roja. No recordaba cuándo lo había puesto allí ni por qué, pero sí cuál era su origen.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón mientras tomaba la reliquia entre los dedos. Por la más primaria inercia, se llevó el mechón dorado a la nariz e inspiró aquel perfume que, tiempo atrás, había asociado con la más absoluta felicidad. En aquellos momentos en cambio sólo era el espejismo de algo que desearía que jamás hubiera existido.

Recordó sin querer el momento en el que Camille se lo regaló… aunque más bien había sido él el que se lo había pedido. Ella le había sonreído no obstante, cortándose un rizo cerca de la oreja con unas tijeras plateadas y entregándoselo atado con un lazo. Una manera de complacerle, un gesto fácil del que ella se había burlado tildándole de simple. Por aquel entonces él mismo era feliz con poco, aunque Camille nunca lo hubiera entendido. La vampira había acabado arrastrándole contra su voluntad a una espiral de autocompasión y baja consideración de sí mismo que había decidido cortar por lo sano un día que Puerto de Plata era azotado por las tormentas de verano. No había mirado atrás.

Llamaron a la puerta, y él dio un respingo. Por el toque firme y escueto debía ser Alec.

Se apresuró a guardar el mechón de cabello entre las páginas y a cerrar el libro de golpe. Movió los dedos y el volumen regresó por sí solo a la estantería, siendo reemplazado por otro al azar que se abrió sobre su regazo.

―Pasa.

Alec entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta con un firme golpe de talón antes de volverse hacia él.

―Te has ido muy pronto ―comentó―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Magnus se animó un poco al oír que al menos se había percatado de su marcha prematura. No obstante, su frustración no se diluyó del todo.

―Perfectamente ―aseguró, frotándose los ojos mientras ojeaba el libro abierto sobre sus piernas―. Por suerte para mi fabulosa figura, no como tanto como lo hacéis los _nefilim_.

Alec se acercó a pasos cortos y se apoyó con ambas manos en el reposabrazos del sillón, inclinándose para echar un vistazo al libro que aparentemente estaba leyendo. A la nariz de Magnus llegó aquel perfume natural que poseían los _nefilim_, como a flores esperando a abrirse.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―se interesó el muchacho.

_"Disimular"_ no le pareció una respuesta adecuada a Magnus, así que cerró el libro de golpe y lo lanzó sin cuidado por encima de su cabeza.

―Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte ―comentó misteriosamente.

Se arrepintió en el acto de haber hablado, porque Alec retrocedió un paso y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa. Su sentido del humor aún no parecía tan despierto como debiera.

―Es broma ―esclareció Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, sin mirarse directamente el uno al otro: Alec podía percibir la tensión en el aire, la sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien, aunque no llegaba a comprender el qué. Presidente Miau salió de entre un montón de ropa y corrió a reclamar su atención, hundiendo superficialmente las uñas en la pernera de su pantalón. Era tan pequeño que apenas le llegaba a la espinilla, pero fue suficiente para que el chico captara el mensaje y se inclinara a acariciarle el lomo.

―Vale, admito que estoy un poco celoso ―gruñó Magnus con el ceño fruncido―. El maldito gato te quiere más que a mí. Ingrato ―añadió, acercándose a ellos y apartando al felino con un suave golpecito del pie―. Tenemos que hablar ―puntualizó.

Alec era demasiado inexperto sobre relaciones para saber que aquella frase solía tener nefastas implicaciones, así que levantó la cabeza y le miró con total inocencia.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó.

―De Jace Wayland ―soltó Magnus, serio.

Fue imperceptible, pero el brujo pudo ver cómo Alec se estremecía y cuadraba los hombros, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de ataque. Se incorporó poco a poco, con unos mechones de cabello oscuro rozándole la nariz.

―¿Qué hay con Jace? ―preguntó, intentando quitar hierro al asunto―. Si es por algo que haya dicho, no te preocupes. Tiene la estúpida manía de creerse más gracioso que el resto del universo…

―Ahórrate la fase de apariencias ―le cortó Magnus con impaciencia―. Esto es serio. Sé perfectamente lo que sentías por él… o lo que aún sientes, no lo sé.

No había reproche ni enfado alguno en su tono, lo cual resultaba aún más estremecedor. Alec se había acostumbrado a mentir y seguir mintiendo desde hacía años, así que le salió una vez más por instinto.

―Jace es mi _parabatai_ ―dijo, y tenía la sensación de haberlo dicho ya un millón de veces―. Compartimos un lazo profundo e irrompible a no ser que uno de los dos muera.

―Conozco el concepto, gracias ―aseguró Magnus sin dejar de mirarle―. Pero William y James también son _parabatai_, y sin embargo no parece que uno orbite alrededor del otro, olvidando a cualquier otra persona que tengan alrededor.

Alec despegó los labios, pero nada salió de ellos al primer intento. Evidentemente, Magnus se contentaría con las excusas habituales.

―Eso no es justo, Magnus… ―murmuró.

―No eres quien para hablar de injusticias, Alexander Lightwood ―protestó Magnus, aparentemente impasible.

Advirtió al instante siguiente que había sonado más tajante de lo que pretendía. Alec le miraba como quien mira a un desconocido que acaba a de insultar a todo el propio árbol genealógico.

―No te estoy reprochando nada ―aseguró, suavizando el tono―. Sólo quiero que me lo aclares. Oír la verdad de tus labios. No necesito una confesión desgarradora, porque sé desde el principio que estabas enamorado de Jace.

Alec sentía como si algo le oprimiera la garganta, cual bola de plomo que le llenara el estómago de frío. ¿Por qué estaba pasando aquello? ¿Por qué entonces, cuando ya había empezado a desterrar el recuerdo del amor no correspondido que tantos años le había atormentado? Inspiró profundamente, seguro de que nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

―Tienes razón: hay algo más ―confesó. Se humedeció los labios antes de proseguir―. Pero creo que es justo que me dejes explicártelo.

Magnus asintió, cruzándose de brazos cual madre cuyo hijo regresa a casa a las cinco de la madrugada. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un crío celoso, que no tenía ningún derecho a aparecer en su vida y reprocharle nada cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo siendo pareja. Pero la idea de que algo tan pequeño, una inseguridad o un sentimiento ambiguo destruyera los cimientos incipientes… no imaginaba nada peor.

―Jace es… como un sol que nunca se oculta ―dijo Alec en voz baja―. Me ciega cuando estoy a su lado, consumiéndolo todo e impidiéndome ver nada más. Tiene ése efecto en todo el mundo, en realidad ―puntualizó―. Pero para mí es especial: que decidiera ser mi _parabatai_ ha sido durante años la razón primordial para seguir cazando, seguir creyéndome… necesario.

Magnus había preparado algún comentario cargado de estoicismo para la ocasión, pero todas las palabras hirientes y sagaces se ahogaron en su lengua. En realidad había esperado que Alec lo negara todo categóricamente, y sin embargo allí estaba, arrancando de su garganta una confesión que le estremecía a cada sílaba. Podía ver el dolor depositado en cada sonido, la culpa que le corroía, y se sintió mezquino por haberle empujado a ello.

―Era como si él me sostuviera, ¿sabes? Le he seguido siempre a todas partes: a las justas, a las cacerías, y a la muerte si fuera necesario. Que me lo permitiera era una bendición demasiado grande como para no sentirme agradecido ―relató Alec―. Hubo un tiempo… mucho tiempo, debo decir, en el que no podía imaginar nada más absoluto que el lazo que me unía a Jace. Nada más… auténtico.

Magnus sintió un vacío en el pecho que se agrandaba a cada inspiración. Alec hablaba con una pasión desbordante, obnubilada, que le hizo sentirse insignificante. ¿Cómo podía competir con aquello, con la fascinación prodigiosa que un mortal despertaba en otro? Tal vez él, condenado a la vida eterna, no podía comprenderlo. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos sin razón alguna, pero pestañeó furiosamente para disimularlo.

―Pero empiezo a comprender que me equivocaba ―confesó Alec, y su voz iba adquiriendo aplomo a medida que hablaba―. No he podido darme cuenta hasta ahora, porque… ¿con qué iba a compararlo, cuando no había conocido nada más? Puede que haya sentido algo por él durante mucho tiempo… pero nunca será como lo que siento por ti.

Magnus se quedó mudo, aunque una sonrisa incipiente pugnó por tirar de sus comisuras. No iba a interrumpirle, porque Alec estaba desnudando su corazón y sabía el gran esfuerzo que suponía para alguien que pisoteaba sus propios sentimientos antes que permitirse demostrarlos.

―No sé expresarlo ―admitió Alec, como si se diera por vencido―. Jace es muy importante para mí, tal vez porque es quien más me ha valorado a lo largo de mi vida, apoyándome por mucho que fallara. Pero la simple idea de besarle o… lo que sea que venga después, me produce rechazo. Ahora lo sé.

Avanzó en su dirección, con un brillo febril en los ojos negligentemente azules. Se detuvo frente a él, de repente frágil y ruborizado, y le cogió las manos con decisión. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa en un gesto tan cargado de significado.

―A ti en cambio jamás dejaría de abrazarte ―concluyó―. De besarte. Nadie, ni siquiera Jace, me hace sentir así. Puedo ver la diferencia, Magnus ―tragó saliva con dificultad―. Y espero que tú también la veas.

Una voz en algún rincón de la cabeza de Magnus dijo _"basta"_, una y mil veces. Quiso decir "lo siento" o "nunca volveré a hacerte esto", pero en su lugar le abrazó estrechamente como si no fuera a dejarle ir jamás. Alec correspondió al gesto casi en el acto, apoyando la frente en su hombro y rodeando su cintura con ambas manos hasta que sus caderas entraron en contacto.

Permanecieron de aquel modo lo que pareció una eternidad, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, contando los latidos de sus corazones. Magnus deslizó los dedos por su oreja, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído.

―Nunca me habían dicho nada tan bonito ―admitió.

Alec soltó una carcajada despectiva, separándose de él aunque sin soltar su cintura.

―Tus conocidos deben ser nefastos poetas, en ése caso ―bromeó.

Calló al sentir sus manos, enormes y a la vez delicadas, ascendiendo por sus hombros y depositarse a ambos lados de su cuello. Los dedos de Magnus acariciaban su mandíbula, sus mejillas, como si fuera algo fabricado en frágil cristal soplado. Era una sensación curiosa y totalmente desconocida para él, habituado a un mundo donde el trato por lo general era áspero y carente de delicadeza. El índice de Magnus se enredó en un mechón de cabello negro que le rozaba el hombro y sonrió de forma soñadora mientras tironeaba suavemente de él.

Alec no se anduvo con tantos remilgos: aferrándole del cuello de la camisa, tiró de él hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el sillón con Magnus inclinado sobre él.

―Abre la boca ―ordenó en un murmullo urgente.

Le besó profundamente, dejando que sus labios dijeran por él lo que no sabía condensar en palabras.

Magnus se dejó caer sobre él, sentándose en sus rodillas, y sus manos asumieron rápidamente el control. Sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, despeinándole más, dando pequeños tirones que le hacían suspirar en un creciente delirio. Alec se saltó directamente dichos preliminares y tiró del borde de su camisa, exponiendo la parte baja de su espalda. Deslizó las manos por la piel ardiente que encontraba a su alcance, notando cómo se tensaban los músculos de Magnus bajo las yemas de sus dedos. El brujo gimió con sorpresa en el espacio entre sus labios y se animó ante el arrojo del chico, entrelazando sus lenguas entre saliva y suspiros.

Alec no pensaba, como si alguien hubiera vaciado sus pensamientos y dejado suave algodón en su lugar. Solo era consciente de sus manos presionando los costados de Magnus, el tenue sabor a vino y bergamota de sus labios. Sus caderas estaban juntas, rozándose con sólo la ropa guardando la última barrera, y el mínimo movimiento enviaba un pulso de excitación que le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. Los dedos de Magnus sacaron fácilmente los botones de los ojales de su camisa y dejaron su pecho expuesto, cada runa y cada cicatriz desnudas frente a sus manos insaciables. Y deseó que le tocara, que se hundiera en su piel hasta que la simple idea de parar le resultara dolorosa.

Magnus era absurdamente alto, y aún así se las apañaba para mantener sus bocas unidas en una sucesión de besos que no parecía tener final. A Alec le temblaban las piernas, apresadas entre las rodillas del brujo, y una sobreexcitación indescriptible provocaba que sus manos temblaran y arañaran superficialmente la piel tersa de la espalda de Magnus. Se quedaría allí para siempre, besándose, sin distancia entre ambos y disfrutando del tacto sedoso del cuerpo de su compañero bajo los dedos rugosos.

Se separaron, y Alec se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua con los labios húmedos. Advirtió la boca de Magnus descendiendo por su mandíbula, dejando una senda húmeda y caliente que se detuvo en su cuello, cerca del punto donde se unía con la clavícula. Allí presionó, succionando cuidadosamente. Alec suspiró y se aferró a los brazos del sillón, mordiéndose el labio para contener el gemido escandaloso que bailaba en su garganta. Notaba su propio pulso retumbar contra la boca de Magnus, y se preguntó si él también lo estaría notando. La presión iba en aumento, y se mordió el labio hasta enrojecerlo cuando sus nervios se impregnaron de una contradictoria mezcla de placer y dolor. Le recordó vagamente a la sensación de ser mordido por un vampiro, en un éxtasis inducido para la presa… aunque en aquel caso era él el que lo había elegido.

Alec no sabía aún que en los próximos días se vería obligado a llevar cuellos altos para ocultar una marca que allí y en cualquier otro lugar del mundo tenía un claro e íntimo significado. Magnus sí lo sabía, y era un pequeño alarde de satisfacción por su parte: una señal que permanecería en la piel del _nefilim_, única y peculiar entre sus muchas marcas. Exclusivamente suya.

El brujo se incorporó, obsequiándole con una sonrisa sensual, y deslizó detenidamente la mano derecha por su mejilla ardiente.

―No ha estado mal como solución de nuestra primera crisis ―admitió.

Alec soltó una aguda carcajada y se acercó a él hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron. Se sentía bien. Liberado por fin de uno de tantos lastres que no le permitían avanzar en la dirección deseada. Supo entonces que haber mantenido enterrado su secreto inconfesable sólo le hubiera llevado a ahogarse en el remordimiento. La sinceridad definitivamente le hacía sentirse vivo.

Magnus se levantó. Su separación hizo que el aire frío de la habitación incidiera en la piel de Alec, que sólo unos segundos atrás había sentido arder bajo sus caricias. En un impulso de decencia, el chico se aclaró la garganta y se abotonó rápidamente la camisa. Notaba la mirada inquisitiva del brujo clavada en su coronilla, y para cuando terminó tuvo claro que le esperaba algún tipo de pregunta comprometida.

―¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ―inquirió Magnus―. De que te gustan los hombres, quiero decir.

Alec se rascó la sien izquierda, incómodo: casi había olvidado que la mayor parte del tiempo Magnus era tan contundente como un hachazo cuando quería saber algo. Entornó los ojos y su pecho se hinchó bajo la holgada camisa, como si reuniera valor. Estiró las piernas frente a él, largas y estilizadas como las de las hadas. Magnus pensó que su altura ofrecía un contraste encantador con el rostro de rasgos suaves.

―Yo tenía catorce años; Jace trece, y sin embargo parecía mayor ―empezó a relatar Alec, atropelladamente y en voz baja como si pensara que así la vergüenza terminaría antes―. Yo seguía siendo delgaducho y aún no había dado el estirón, así que él era más alto que yo y empezaba a tener músculos donde debía.

Magnus estuvo tentado de sonreír al imaginárselos. Le costó evocar un escenario en el que Alec, tan alto como era, tuviera que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Jace.

―Solíamos bañarnos juntos porque… bueno, éramos hermanos ―prosiguió Alec, tironeando de un hilo suelto de su camisa―. Habíamos crecido juntos y el pudor nunca fue algo que nos preocupara. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo, cuando sabíamos que nuestro destino era luchar y morir unidos? Ése día por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarle. Me pasé minutos de aquella manera… _recreándome, _si se me permite la palabra ―dijo―. Para cuando me di cuenta…

Carraspeó sonoramente y agachó la cabeza, retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos. Magnus permaneció estático unos segundos hasta que comprendió la verdad implícita y levantó las cejas, que se confundieron con su liso flequillo.

―Vaya… ¿en serio?

Se llevó una mano disimuladamente a los labios para que él no le viera reírse. No funcionó. Alec levantó la cabeza, ruborizado hasta las orejas, y parecía no ser capaz de soportar la vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir.

―No te rías ―le reprochó, arrojándole uno de los almohadones del sillón. Acertó de pleno en su cara.

―Admito que no esperaba una historia tan espectacular ―comentó Magnus, deshaciéndose del cojín―. Por lo visto no soy el único con anécdotas sexualmente sugerentes dignas de mención…

―¿Me dejas terminar, por favor? ―le espetó Alec, echando fuego por los ojos.

―Lo siento, lo siento… ―murmuró Magnus, cruzando las manos sobre la cadera en actitud sumisa.

Alec se cruzó de brazos y apretó brevemente los labios antes de volver a hablar.

―Salí corriendo del baño y me escondí debajo de la cama, incapaz de pensar con claridad ―admitió―. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando… En los días siguientes, empecé a atar cabos y eso sólo me horrorizó más. Fingí estar enfermo para no tener que pasar tiempo con él, pero solo conseguí horas interminables dando vueltas a algo cuya naturaleza no podía entender.

Magnus experimentó un acceso de compasión por él. Explorar su sexualidad nunca había sido un problema debido a los ambientes donde se había movido, pero para Alec debía haber sido un infierno. El tono deprimido de su relato le hacía entender que había pesado tanto el miedo a ser descubierto como el rechazo a sí mismo y a lo que era… algo infinitamente más terrible.

―Que fuera Jace y no cualquier otro lo hacía todo doblemente grave ―prosiguió Alec―: está prohibido mantener relaciones amorosas entre _parabatai_, así que…

―¿No podéis enamoraros de vuestros _parabatai_? ―le interrumpió Magnus.

―Por supuesto que no ―insistió Alec, como si fuera una pregunta descabellada―. La relación de _parabatai_ es algo íntimo y a la vez cruelmente funcional: los sentimientos pueden hacerte tomar decisiones equivocadas mientras estás cazando, y un cazador debe ser objetivo y lo más eficiente que pueda.

Magnus casi sintió deseos de ponerse a cantar y levantarle en volandas, aunque se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa autosuficiente. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta alegrándose de algo así, más cuando se trataba de una prohibición tan absurda, pero al menos tenía claro que Alec nunca había alojado expectativas reales de ser correspondido por Jace.

―Pareces… aliviado ―observó Alec.

―Algo que no pienso negar ―señaló Magnus―. La experiencia me dice que un poco de egocentrismo no hace daño a nadie. Aunque es una satisfacción vacía: prohibir algo no significa que desaparezca, y de hecho a veces se logra el efecto contrario. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Alec imaginó que había alguna historia inverosímil tras aquella puntualización, pero no preguntó al respecto. Ya puestos a ser sinceros, no iba a callar hasta disipar todas las obvias inseguridades que el brujo alojaba respecto a sus sentimientos.

―Creo que era una manera de no correr riesgos ―opinó, sorprendido de su propia elocuencia―. De ése modo siempre tenía una especie de excusa para mí mismo: si surgiera alguien de quien yo pudiera enamorarme, simplemente tenía que decirme a mí mismo que amaba a Jace lo suficiente como para darle prioridad. Y así ha sido hasta ahora ―se lamentó.

Magnus dejó pasar un silencio respetuoso antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

―¿Volvió a pasarte? Me sorprende que sacaras conclusiones con lo cerrados que son los _nefilim_ respecto a estos temas.

Alec volvió la cabeza hacia él, y por un instante Magnus juraría que había una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

―Jace no es el único que ha llamado mi atención desde entonces ―aseguró―. Sé sumar dos más dos: las mujeres no me inspiraban ningún tipo de atracción, y en cambio a veces me he quedado parado observando a algún chico que se haya cruzado en mi camino…

―Te comprendo ―suspiró Magnus con anhelo.

Alec frunció el entrecejo y le dedicó un gesto de incipiente enfado. Magnus levantó ambas manos frente a él en actitud pacificadora.

―Bueno, entiéndeme ―se explicó―. Uno no es de piedra, y la mayoría de _nefilim_ sois como pedazos de perfección con traseros insultantemente firmes.

El joven se tensó visiblemente, removiéndose en su asiento mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente al notar una creciente jaqueca.

―Tengo comprado mi acceso al infierno por hablar de todas estas desvergüenzas ―aseguró con resignación.

A continuación miró a Magnus por el espacio entre sus dedos y sonrió con amargura.

―No sabes cómo agradezco que aguantes todo esto ―se sinceró―. Definitivamente habría acabado hundiéndome si no hubieras resultado ser como yo. Con inclinaciones como las mías. No podría creer mi mala suerte al interesarme por alguien que no compartiera lo que soy.

Magnus sonrió con exagerada dulzura, anotando mentalmente que aquel no era el momento adecuado para revelarle que, en realidad, no era _exactamente_ como él. Sus gustos no se reducían a los hombres, si bien sus amoríos con mujeres habían sido ligeramente menos numerosos… Nada desdeñables, en todo caso.

Alec no necesitaba saberlo todavía. De todos modos, no había vuelto a fijarse en nadie más desde que le había echado el ojo a aquel _nefilim_ que absorbía sus pensamientos.

―Mañana se celebrará una justa ―anunció Alec. Había tirado tanto del hilo de su camisa que se le había descosido medio puño―. Te invito a que asistas: Jace lleva mucho tiempo esperándolo y seguro que se esforzará al máximo por dar un buen espectáculo.

―Nunca te he visto justar ―observó Magnus, aliviado por dejar atrás la tensión.

―Dicen que soy bastante bueno ―comentó Alec. Había un cierto tono de orgullo en su voz que resultaba refrescante.

―_Dicen, dicen…_ ―se burló Magnus―. Llámame desconfiado, pero mis ojos son los mejores jueces que conozco: ten por seguro que no faltarán a la cita. Y a ti, jovencito, más te vale ir acostándote si no quieres quedarte dormido en mitad de la liza. Iré calentando la cama ―añadió con un deje tentativo.

Alec asintió con aparente naturalidad, aunque notó que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Sabía de sobras que _no_ se iba a dormir nada más meterse en la cama. Cada vez más temía acabar siendo él el que se abalanzara sobre el brujo en un arrebato descontrolado en lugar de ser al revés. Dormir a su lado era como exhibir un dulce de mil sabores frente a los ojos de un hambriento. Un dulce particularmente colorido, se permitió añadir, al ver a Magnus embutiéndose en una bata verde limón con dibujos púrpura antes de deslizarse entre las colchas amarillo canario.

* * *

><p>Era un día inusualmente caluroso para estar tan cerca del invierno. El cabello, que necesitaba un corte urgente, se le adhería a las sienes en mechones húmedos. Alec se levantó la visera con un suspiro y se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras esperaba que el combate en liza se resolviera. Su primo Gabriel había encontrado la derrota en su mano hacía menos de diez minutos: había sido una situación particular, ver dos estandartes idénticos señalando que eran miembros de la misma familia los que se enfrentaban.<p>

Oteó las gradas y vio a sus padres y hermanos sentados en el palco. Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Max, el entusiasmo manifiesto con el que aferraba la barandilla a la espera del próximo movimiento de Jace. Isabelle en cambio parecía genuinamente aburrida, apartándose constantemente el cabello de la cara y tamborileando sobre su pierna desnuda. Su hermana jamás había comprendido qué encontraban de tan fascinante en los torneos, lo cual era una lástima: si quisiera, Isabelle sería una de las mejores justadoras de Idris.

El rugido de la multitud le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole volver la vista a la arena: Jace acababa de despachar a James Carstairs, que se quitaba el casco y saludaba a la multitud con su infatigable y dulce sonrisa. Jace en cambio mostraba un gesto hosco mientras bajaba del caballo, e ignoró categóricamente las ovaciones que le gritaba el público. Ni siquiera dedicó una mirada afectuosa a Max, que volvió a sentarse con aire decepcionado.

Alec frunció el ceño: Jace había estado algo ausente en los últimos días, y su humor seguía empeorando. Dos días antes había soltado un comentario inoportuno y mordaz sobre Isabelle que le había granjeado una bien merecida bofetada por parte de ésta. Él también había sido blanco de su mal genio durante un entrenamiento en el que Jace había detectado unos veintisiete supuestos fallos en sus posturas de combate. Por suerte para Jace, Isabelle perdonaba rápidamente los desaires, pero él aún estaba algo preocupado.

La trompeta sonó de nuevo anunciando el nuevo asalto. Alec espoleó a Fearless con los talones y se encaminó hacia el centro de la liza para ofrecer sus respetos a los monarcas. Su próxima contrincante era Maia Roberts, enfundada en una armadura de bronce y con el gravado de un lobo sobre la coraza. Le dedicó una mirada llena de determinación mientras se recogía la melena rizada tras la cabeza, se colocaba el yelmo ―que imitaba una cabeza de lobo― y tiraba de las riendas de su corcel gris hacia el otro extremo de la palestra.

Los hombres ―y mujeres― lobo eran oponentes interesantes, especialmente respecto a la impredecibilidad de sus movimientos. Desde que las justas eran un entretenimiento para los más jóvenes del que los adultos se desentendían, sólo había un puñado de licántropos adolescentes que participaran en los torneos, y Maia era la mejor de todos ellos. Aquella noche había luna llena, lo cual daría una renovada fuerza a la muchacha. Alec sintió palpitar en sus venas la emoción del enfrentamiento.

El tañido de la campana se elevó sobre la liza, y la multitud calló al mismo tiempo. Alec palmeó el cuello de Fearless y al animal salió al galope tendido, corriendo a toda velocidad en pos de su contrincante. Ya había competido antes contra la muchacha, y sabía que dejaba un pequeño hueco de pocos centímetros al cubrir el pecho con el antebrazo.

El choque era inminente. Maia levantó el brazo, elevando con pasmosa facilidad la gigantesca lanza. Alec reaccionó rápidamente inclinándose hasta que el yelmo le rozó las crines del caballo e introdujo su lanza por el hueco que la chica había dejado en su defensa, sintiendo como la de su rival le rozaba el casco. La lanza se partió en un millar de astillas contra la coraza de Maia mientras ambos se cruzaban, aunque ella fue capaz de mantenerse erguida en el caballo mientras volvía a la posición de salida.

Alec buscó de reojo a Jace mientras le cambiaban la lanza destrozada por una nueva, pero éste ni siquiera estaba pendiente del torneo. Sus ojos vagaban por las gradas, como si buscara a alguien concreto. Podía imaginar a quién, aunque tampoco era el momento de pensarlo.

Venció a la chica loba, aunque no con tanta ventaja como hubiera querido. Ella consiguió arrancarle un punto con un quiebro inesperado que casi le había tirado del caballo. Ello no cambio el resultado, sin embargo, y se encontró mirando cómo levantaban su estandarte en señal de victoria. Descabalgó con facilidad y fue a estrechar el brazo de Maia. Resultaba curioso que una chica como ella, tan fuerte y hábil en los torneos, resultara tan femenina la mayor parte del tiempo.

―La próxima vez no te lo pondré tan fácil, Lightwood ―aseguró ella, exhibiendo sus dientes blanquísimos.

―No lo querría de otra manera ―repuso él con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Repitió la inclinación ante la gente de las gradas, que aplaudían con entusiasmo. Recibir las alabanzas del público de las justas era un pequeño placer personal; una prueba para sí mismo de que, si quería, podía ser tan bueno como cualquiera… aunque Isabelle lo considerara un pasatiempo estúpido.

Captó un destello de algo de un rojo brillante por el rabillo del ojo. Magnus le sonreía desde las gradas, de pie y aplaudiendo pero mirándole fijamente sin pestañear. Aunque llevaba la armadura bien prieta sobre el cuerpo, Alec se sintió totalmente desnudo ante la intensidad de su mirada.

La tensión que había reinado entre ambos el día anterior había desaparecido después de aquella memorable conversación… y del tórrido punto y final, todo había que decirlo. Aparentemente no era el único lleno de inseguridades, y haberle aclarado que sus sentimientos por Jace no eran comparables a lo que sentía por él parecía haberle supuesto un alivio inmenso. La noche anterior, Alec había disfrutado de la versión más risueña del brujo, un Magnus que bromeaba constantemente y que le había despertado con cosquillas. Nunca había esperado una relación idílica, pero lo sucedido sólo unas horas antes se acercaba bastante a aquella utopía.

Un chasquido atronador sonó a sus espaldas, y Alec se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad justo a tiempo de ver a Jace caer aparatosamente por el costado de su caballo. Afortunadamente cayó sobre los codos y no de cabeza, lo cual seguramente le ahorró algún tipo de conmoción. Will le había derribado en el último asalto, adjudicándose la victoria, y su primo ya exhibía la lanza partida en alto como si fuera un trofeo de guerra.

Alec corrió hacia su _parabatai_ en medio de los vítores de la multitud… aunque en aquella ocasión iban dirigidos a un insospechado ganador. Jace se estaba incorporando: se le habían abollado los guanteletes, pero no parecía tener más secuelas.

―Puedo levantarme solo, gracias ―le espetó, rechazando su mano y poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

Alec permaneció inmóvil, como si en lugar de una respuesta mordaz le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en la cara. Hizo un ademán de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Jace simplemente se apartó.

―Déjame tranquilo, que estoy bien ―gruñó con brusquedad, arrojando el casco con furia contra el suelo.

Se marchó a grandes zancadas en dirección al castillo, sin molestarse en quitarse la armadura. Alec se quedó en el mismo sitio, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. William Herondale había ganado el encuentro. Y Jace parecía más fuera de sí que nunca desde que él le conocía.

* * *

><p>La noche se había cernido sobre Idris, limpia y sin rastro de nubes por primera vez en semanas. Ello había supuesto un descenso de temperatura que mantenía las calles vacías, con <em>nefilim<em> y subterráneos aglomerándose en unos pocos portales de los que manaban voces animadas y el destello cálido de un buen fuego.

Clary y Simon paseaban cogidos de la mano por las callejuelas tenuemente iluminadas. Habían tenido el buen criterio de salir del palacio por una de las puertas del servicio para no ser descubiertos y se habían desviado rápidamente hacia calles secundarias donde no tuvieran tantos ojos puestos en ellos.

Clary no había tenido valor para confesarle a su familia que estaba saliendo con alguien. Simon era encantador, el tipo de chico al que su madre adoraría… pero era un mundano y ella era la princesa de los _nefilim_. Su hermano y muy especialmente su padre no lo aceptarían. Sabía además que la Clave prohibía hasta cierto punto las relaciones amorosas entre distintas razas, pero era debido al mestizaje: los híbridos entre diferentes razas eran impredecibles, y podían concebirse criaturas con poderes anormales de las que nadie quería hacerse cargo. Aquel problema no existía en aquel caso, porque siendo Simon un mundano la herencia _nefilim_ primaría en su hipotética descendencia.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente. No tenía sentido pensar en algo que quedaba tan lejos…

―Estás muy callada ―observó Simon.

―¿Eh? ―sugirió ella, volviendo a la realidad. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras apoyaba brevemente la cabeza en su hombro―. Pensaba en la justa de hoy. Empiezo a comprender qué encuentras tan fascinante en asistir a los torneos.

Su compañero esbozó una leve sonrisa, medio sarcástica medio risueña. Alec había ganado la justa tras la desconcertante victoria de William Herondale sobre Jace; Will no se había mostrado decepcionado con su derrota, como si haber vencido a Jace en la semifinal fuera recompensa más que suficiente. Clary había esperado que Simon comentara lo sucedido con mucha emoción, pero el joven no mencionó nada al respecto, manteniendo una actitud estoica y vagamente satisfecha cuando alguien sacaba el tema a colación.

―A este paso, acabarás siendo tú la que te pongas una armadura y empuñes una lanza ―opinó Simon con una carcajada espontánea.

―Esa posibilidad no debe preocuparte, créeme ―garantizó Clary―. La única esperanza que tendría de sobrevivir frente a alguien como Maia o Alexander sería que, al ser tan bajita, la lanza me pasara por encima.

Simon se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

―Concédete un poco de mérito, ¿quieres? ―sugirió, tirando reiteradamente de uno de sus tirabuzones pelirrojos como si fuera un muelle―. Lo llevas en la sangre. Tal vez te llevarías una sorpresa si lo intentaras.

Clary le miró sin pestañear durante unos segundos y después entornó los ojos en una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Por favor, no me digas que te resulta eróticamente inspirador imaginarme con armadura y participando en un torneo…

Simon parecía azorado, y empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Clary había notado que nunca se sonrojaba, a pesar de lo pálido que era. Tenía suerte de no ser tan obvio como ella cuando la vencían las emociones. Le abrazó efusivamente antes de tirar de su mano en dirección a una callejuela retorcida que apareció a su derecha.

Alacante presentaba una belleza etérea y atemporal de la que Puerto de Plata había carecido. La segunda era aparentemente perfecta, con edificios exquisitos blanqueados por la cal, pero de cerca el moho carcomía los portales y el hedor ascendía ocasionalmente del agua eutrofizada de la bahía. En Alacante en cambio el agua de los canales era transparente como el cristal, inodora y limpia como si surgiera de un millón de fuentes de montaña.

Clary se detuvo sobre el que era su puente favorito de la ciudad. Los soportes y el pasamanos eran de sólido metal plateado, pero el suelo era de un cristal tan transparente que podían contemplar el suave ondular del canal bajo sus pies. Se acercó a la barandilla y se apoyó en ella con ambos codos, observando el brillo cinéreo de la luna en los complicados edificios blancos de Alacante.

―Me encanta este sitio ―reconoció―. La primera vez que estuve en Idris no reparé en él, pero un día que paseaba con mi madre, vi algo rojo bajo los pies que me llamó la atención. Me di cuenta de que el puente era de cristal al ver que era una flor roja que arrastraba el agua.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba diciendo aquello. Lo mismo daba: con Simon hablar de más nunca tenía importancia. El chal que llevaba sobre los hombros se le resbaló por un lado, pero la mano de Simon acudió rauda a recolocárselo antes de que ella pudiera moverse. Aquella misma mano se quedó allí, oprimiéndole el hombro y manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de él. Sólo llevaba una leve camisa, pero no parecía estar pasando frío.

―Hay luna llena ―observó Clary.

Simon elevó la vista al cielo y después la hizo descender por debajo de sus pies. El disco plateado se reflejaba en el agua oscura del canal, como una esfera luminosa sumergida a pocos metros de la superficie.

Después miró a Clary, y su pecho se contrajo al descubrir lo hermosa que era. No había palabras que describieran el brillo de sus rizos rojos pendiendo sobre los hombros, retorcidos en una horquilla de plata con forma de ave. Había contado una y mil veces las pecas que salpicaban su nariz y mejillas, pero siempre encontraba un nuevo lunar que captaba su atención. Algún día le explicaría a Clary la razón, pero a menudo se quedaba absorto trazando dibujos imaginarios sobre su piel, uniendo puntos como un niño que pinta sobre un papel…

La joven notó que él la observaba, y se volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa espontánea. Sus ojos eran cálidos tras los cristales de las gafas, conocidos y tranquilizadores como un cuarto en el que uno ha crecido. Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, Clary le recibió con los labios abiertos y expectantes. Le pasó las manos por el cuello, acariciando la piel helada de su nuca mientras se ponía de puntillas para profundizar en el contacto. Su boca sabía a menta y algo más que no supo identificar.

Aquella escena le evocaba pasajes de libros que había leído, de amantes furtivos que se encontraban en un puente entre dos orillas y se besaban apasionadamente.

Por desgracia, el idílico cuento acabó pronto.

Simon fue el primero en notar la presencia del tercero que les acompañaba en la penumbra. Frunció la nariz con desagrado y miró más allá de Clary, a la sombra sólida que se había desgajado del todo oscuro del callejón. Un joven de aspecto desaliñado y vestido con una gabardina hecha jirones caminaba en su dirección, tambaleándose. Llevaba una barba de varios días y le faltaba una bota. Se detuvo, inseguro sobre sus pies, mientras les miraba con palpable confusión.

―Buenas noches ―saludó Clary por inercia.

Notó la mano de Simon en su brazo, firme y helada a través de la tela del vestido. El desconocido se estremeció violentamente, como si sufriera una convulsión, y elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo con una sonrisa ida. La luz de la luna le bañó el rostro, perfilando los pómulos y las pestañas doradas.

―¿No creéis que es hermosa…? ―murmuró. Parecía borracho… o loco.

Simon experimentó un escalofrío que sacudió toda su columna vertebral. Comprendió de pronto por qué su cuerpo bullía en tal tensión y el sabor amargo que se derramaba en su paladar… Apretó el brazo de Clary, haciendo un ademán de ponerla detrás de él.

―Vámonos, Clary…

El desconocido los miró fijamente, y Clary contuvo un grito en la garganta. Sus ojos eran totalmente amarillos, titilando como velas en la noche.

―Tu carne huele bien, niña… ―siseó el chico.

Se oyeron una serie de chasquidos secos, y el joven soltó un escalofriante alarido de dolor. Clary tuvo tiempo de ver su espalda encorvarse bajo la gabardina, la nariz alargándose en un monstruoso hocico y los dientes desgarrando los labios al convertirse en afilados colmillos blancos antes de que Simon tirara de ella en dirección al palacio, desviando a aquella criatura a medio transformar de su campo visual.

Supo que no iban a conseguirlo. Sobre todo cuando un aullido agudo e instintivo se elevó a sus espaldas seguido del estremecedor sonido de unas gigantescas patas venciendo la distancia que les separaba. Algo enorme saltó por encima de ellos, cubriéndoles efímeramente el brillo de la luna; Simon se detuvo con brusquedad, manteniéndola tras él con una mano que le puso en el pecho. Clary, respirando entrecortadamente y apretando el antebrazo de Simon, miró por encima de su hombro a la criatura que les cortaba el paso.

Era mucho más grande de lo que Clary hubiera imaginado jamás que podía serlo un licántropo transformado. Tenía forma de lobo, aunque algo en los colmillos exageradamente afilados o la desarrollada musculatura que se atisbaba bajo el denso pelaje cetrino indicada su origen demoníaco. La lengua grande y rosada la pendía fuera de la boca, dejando caer un reguero de saliva en los relucientes adoquines. Los ojos habían perdido toda humanidad y era de un intenso color ámbar, fijos en ellos. Hambrientos.

―Simon… ―balbuceó Clary, sin aliento.

Sabía lo que los hombres lobo hacían durante la luna llena. Había oído hablar del influjo del satélite, del hambre insaciable que les impulsaba a cazar presas vivas… preferentemente humanos. Simon y ella sólo debían ser dos blancos fáciles ante un depredador insaciable. Clary podía oírlo gruñir en voz baja, un bufido creciente que le puso la piel de gallina.

El hombre lobo tomó impulso con ambas patas y saltó sobre ellos con un rugido ensordecedor, la boca abierta exhibiendo los dientes desnudos.

A la velocidad de un relámpago, Simon metió los dedos entre el cabello de Clary y tiró de la horquilla plateada, derramando los rizos rojos sobre sus hombros. Disparó la mano por inercia hacia delante justo cuando el hombre lobo saltaba sobre ellos.

El mundo estalló en rojo, y Clary sintió la sangre caliente impactar en su cara con un característico olor metálico que le dio arcadas. Chilló por la impresión, y acto seguido notó una fuerza descomunal que le despegó los pies del suelo, golpeándose la cadera contra los relucientes adoquines. Sus oídos se llenaron de un segundo grito, un lamento ronco que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Miró. Simon estaba de pie frente a ella, empuñando su horquilla ensangrentada con una mano tensa en dirección al gigantesco lobo. Éste se retorcía en el suelo, semiderrumbado sobre las patas traseras, con la sangre manando de una herida en el costado que humeaba como si estuviera en llamas. Clary tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba viendo.

_Plata._ Simon sabía lo que la plata hacía a los hombres lobo, y había reaccionado instintivamente utilizando su pasador como arma.

Pero un licántropo herido seguía siendo una bestia temible, con colmillos afilados como cuchillos y una musculatura potente que se tensaba en alerta. Simon sólo era un chico desgarbado empuñando una horquilla y estremecido como una ramita sacudida por la brisa. Clary no imaginaba un escenario lo bastante halagüeño en el que ambos salían vivos de aquella.

―Vete ―chilló Simon de repente, en dirección al licántropo.

Clary no podía verle la cara, pero no detectó ni un rastro de pavor en su voz. Era más bien una ferocidad manifiesta, instintiva, que le infundió espanto incluso a ella.

―He dicho que te largues ―insistió el joven.

Los ojos amarillos del licántropo le miraban con una mezcla de miedo y rencor. Rechinó los dientes y clavó la mirada en el objeto de plata que Simon aferraba: parecía estar valorando el peligro real de ser herido de nuevo. Gimoteó en dolor y desesperación, pegando las orejas al cráneo, y después cerró violentamente las mandíbulas frente a ellos antes de darse la vuelta y fundirse en la negrura, dejando únicamente un charco de sangre a sus espaldas.

Clary soltó el aire dolorosamente, y su voz casi sonó como un sollozo. Estaba sudando frío, y el cabello se le adhería a la frente de forma desagradable. Le temblaban las manos y una creciente sensación de náuseas sacudía su estómago. El terror, la certeza de la muerte, aún incidía en su mente, confundiendo sus pensamientos en una amalgama caótica que triplicada la intensidad de sus emociones. Luchó con fuerza para no echarse a llorar.

Simon se volvió hacia ella, tembloroso, con las manos pendiendo rígidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tenía la cara, el torso y las manos empapados de sangre, que contrastaba con su tez pálida y la camisa anteriormente blanca. Las gotas carmesíes resbalaban por los cristales de sus gafas y le goteaban sobre el pecho.

―Simon… Por el Ángel… ―balbuceó Clary, poniéndose en pie de un salto y corriendo a abrazarle.

El chico temblaba entre sus brazos, como si las fuerzas fueran a fallarle de repente y a dejarle caer desmadejado. Su respiración era errática y superficial, estertores que pedían aire a gritos. Parecía presa de algún tipo de _shock_, pero Clary sólo fue capaz de abrazarle más fuerte y rogar que no se desmayara. Se separó de él, cogiéndole por los hombros; sus manos tocaron la tela empapada de sus brazos, pero no sintió ninguna repugnancia. Dado que el joven no parecía reaccionar, Clary asumió el control de la situación.

―Tenemos que avisar a alguien, Simon… Podría hacer daño a otras personas si no le detienen…

El aludido la miró al cabo de unos segundos, como si no la reconociera. Tenía las pupilas contraídas y el marrón de sus ojos casi parecía negro. Por un instante Clary creyó ver algo en su expresión, una expresión ansiosa y voraz que la dejó paralizada. A Simon le temblaba la comisura del labio, dejando entrever el brillo imposiblemente blanco de sus dientes…

Escucharon voces a su alrededor, y en lo que dura un parpadeo había un puñado de _nefilim_ rodeándolos y preguntando sobre lo sucedido. Clary se explicó lo mejor que pudo, y de inmediato Simon se vio rodeado por una multitud que le palmeaba el hombro y le aclamaba como si fuera un héroe.

El joven permaneció ajeno a todas las muestras de agradecimiento, con la mirada ida y una incansable letanía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

"_Demasiado rojo, demasiada sangre…"_

* * *

><p>Alec llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y entró tras oír la voz de la chica permitiéndole el paso. Isabelle había encendido la chimenea, por lo que en la alcoba reinaba un calor agradable que contrastaba con el frío del corredor. La muchacha estaba sentada en la cama, cepillándose la larga melena negra. Llevaba un ceñido camisón azul celeste que le cubría hasta las rodillas, muy de acorde con su máxima de enseñar la mayor cantidad posible de piel si la situación lo permitía. A su alrededor había una acumulación de horquillas de cabello y prendas de diversos colores; su fiel látigo de electro permanecía enrollado en uno de los postes del cabezal.<p>

―¿No deberías estar llenando tu almohada de babas a estas horas? ―sugirió la chica, desenredándose un nudo del final de la cabellera.

―_Ja-ja_ ―soltó él con ironía. Isabelle seguía burlándose de su manera de babear al dormir profundamente, aunque hubiera sido cuando era pequeño―. He venido a hablar de Jace.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―preguntó la joven―. ¿Y dónde está, por cierto?

―Durmiendo la mona ―anunció Alec―. Ya sabes que no ha acudido a la cena, y cuando volvía a mi cuarto lo he visto tambaleándose por un pasillo. Apestaba a alcohol. Por lo que he conseguido entender, ha estado bebiendo en algún tugurio de los barrios bajos.

Isabelle le escuchaba atentamente, con los grandes ojos negros abiertos de interés.

―Lo he dado una ducha y luego le he acostado ―prosiguió el chico, dejándose caer en la otra esquina de la cama―. Ha intentando darme un puñetazo seguido de una bonita retahíla de elaborados insultos, algunos de los cuales resultaban ofensivos para nuestra madre. Seguro que mañana no recordará nada y nos mirará con cara de idiota cuando se lo contemos.

Isabelle enmudeció: Alec parecía seriamente enfadado... lo cual en realidad no era tan raro cuando se trataba de Jace. No había cosa que sacara más de sus casillas a su hermano que Jace o ella hicieran algo que les pusiera en peligro. Obviamente, emborracharse hasta casi perder el sentido entraba dentro del abanico de opciones que Alec consideraba "ponerse en peligro".

―Francamente… Sé que Jace es orgulloso, pero jamás esperé que le sentara tan mal perder frente a Will ―expresó el chico con aire agotado.

Isabelle se puso en pie con violencia, repentinamente colérica, y Alec dio un respingo como si temiera que fuera a atizarle. Su hermana era más temible sin armas y en camisón que algunos demonios a los que se habían enfrentado.

―Juro que a veces os abofetearía hasta cansarme ―clamó la chica―. Lo que le pasa a Jace es que está que rabia de celos porque la princesa Clarissa está saliendo con otro chico.

Alec pestañeó un par de veces y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. De por sí se consideraba despistado y de inconstante empatía, y dado lo mucho que estaba cambiando su vida en las últimas semanas fácilmente podría haber pasado por alto algo tan evidente como un Jace despechado.

Isabelle parecía desconcertada.

―Me asombra que no te haya dicho nada ―dijo.

―¿Por qué iba a hablar conmigo de eso? ―sugirió Alec.

―Es tu _parabatai_ ―sentenció Isabelle―. Y además es lo que me respondió cuando le eché en cara que no quisiera hablar conmigo del tema. Dijo que tú, siendo un chico, lo entenderías de una manera que yo no podría.

―Le comprendo ―soltó él sin reflexionar―. No eres la persona con más tacto del mundo, Iz.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Lo de Jace no parece haberte supuesto una gran sorpresa ―opinó.

―¿Qué…? Bueno, ya lo sospechaba ―admitió Alec―. Desde que la conoció ha sido distinto que con las otras chicas de las que se ha encaprichado, ¿no?

Isabelle escudriñó el rostro de su hermano como si intentara descubrir algún rasgo nuevo en él. Alec siempre había sido poco tolerante con las chicas con las que salía Jace, mostrándose huraño cuando aparecían las susodichas y demostrando de todos los modos posibles su malestar. En aquella ocasión parecía aceptarlo con naturalidad y una actitud casi despreocupada.

―¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano? ―sugirió Isabelle con exagerada seriedad. Levantó las manos cuando el chico iba a replicar―. Da igual, no me respondas. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

―Con Jace nunca se sabe ―suspiró Alec, frotándose los ojos―. Es como un constante dolor de cabeza… Todo sería más fácil si hablara con nosotros de las cosas que le pasan.

―No sabes lo irónico que suena que precisamente tú digas eso ―masculló Isabelle.

Alec la miró con extrañeza, pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa exageradamente apacible antes de ponerse en pie y caminar descalza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación pintada en suave morado. Se sentó en un diván frente al tocador y empezó a recogerse el pelo en dos elaboradas trenzas. Echó un vistazo a su hermano a través del espejo: el chico observaba uno de sus corpiños con el ceño fruncido, como si no comprendiera cómo se ponía o dónde.

―Anoche no podía dormir, y cuando fui a tu habitación para charlar tenías la puerta cerrada con llave ―comentó Isabelle con aire casual―. Di por sentado que ya estabas dormido, así que no insistí.

Alec fingió expresión desconcertada. La noche anterior había estado tumbado junto a Magnus, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente… aunque en la habitación del brujo, por lo cual no tenía modo alguno de saber que Isabelle había decidido hacerle una visita. Él nunca había cerrado su puerta con llave hasta tiempos recientes, por obvias razones, así que el detalle debía de haber llamado la atención de su hermana.

―No me di cuenta ―mintió. Obviamente, Isabelle notó la vacilación en su voz.

―¿Es por lo de las "horas felices"? ―sugirió la joven con una ceja arqueada―. Eres un chico, Alec. Sé que hacéis _ése_ tipo de cosas.

Alec se puso tan rojo que Isabelle se sorprendió de que no le explotara la cabeza. De haber sido otra situación, probablemente se hubiera reído. Sus ojos descendieron hasta posarse en una marca amoratada que asomaba por encima del cuello de la camisa de su hermano. No era tan pequeña como había creído al principio, sino que parecía seguir por debajo de la tela. Fue como si una súbita revelación cayera sobre ella, y cuando iba a soltar un comentario malicioso al respecto, escucharon las voces.

―¿Qué demonios es este alboroto? ―sugirió Alec, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta. Parecía aliviado por dar fin a aquella conversación―. ¿No saben qué hora es?

El chico abrió y se asomó al exterior, seguido por su hermana. Varios conocidos cruzaban el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, murmurando nerviosamente y dándose prisa unos a otros. Isabelle se fijó en uno en concreto, cuyo cabello plateado resultaba especialmente llamativo en la penumbra.

―¡Eh, Jem! ―le llamó―. ¿Qué es todo este jaleo?

El aludido se detuvo, con las mejillas arreboladas.

―¿No os habéis enterado? ―preguntó―. Han atacado a la princesa Clarissa.

* * *

><p>Isabelle entró como una exhalación en el gran salón, con su hermano pisándole los talones. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, como era de esperar a aquellas horas, a excepción de un círculo de gente reunido alrededor de una de las mesas centrales. La chica anduvo a grandes zancadas hacia allí y se abrió paso con ímpetu, propinando algún que otro codazo a los más reticentes, y por fin consiguió plantarse en el centro del corrillo.<p>

Clary estaba sentada junto a su madre, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre el rostro. Jocelyn depositaba una mano en su mejilla y le hablaba de forma tranquilizadora. El rey y el príncipe Sebastian también estaban allí, manteniéndose cerca de ambas con un palpable aire protector. Si le hubieran preguntado a Isabelle, hubiera jurado que Clary estaba ilesa, pero había tanta sangre a la vista que el vestido de la chica, originalmente amarillo, casi parecía del mismo color que su cabello.

―Por el Ángel, Clary… ―exhaló Isabelle―. ¿Estás bien?

―La sangre no es mía ―puntualizó la aludida con escasa paciencia, como si hubiera repetido lo mismo un millón de veces―. Es del que me atacó.

―¿Quién ha sido? ―preguntó Isabelle, sentándose al otro lado de la chica y tomándola de la mano. Tenía sangre seca a lo largo del antebrazo.

―No lo conozco ―aseguró Clary, intentando ordenar sus ideas―. Sólo sé que era un licántropo…

―¿Estás segura? ―insistió Isabelle―. Los hombres lobo de Idris son pacíficos. Encantadores en su mayoría, diría yo.

―Quizá haya sido un joven descarriado ―se aventuró Charlotte Branwell, con los brazos firmemente cruzados―. Algunos son incontrolables en las primeras fases de cambio.

Aquella hipótesis provocó que los rasgos de Valentine se tensaran en furia contenida. Se volvió hacia Lucian, líder de los licántropos de Idris, que había estado mirando a la princesa con aire preocupado y que se echó instintivamente hacia atrás.

―Pon correa a tus neófitos, Graymark ―siseó―. No quiero más incidentes de éste tipo.

―Y no los habrá, Majestad ―garantizó Luke, los afables ojos azules teñidos de precaución―. No permitiré que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Yo mismo me encargaré del responsable ―añadió, y su voz sonó especialmente inflexible.

Clary echó un vistazo a Luke, cayendo por primera vez en la cuenta de lo insólito que era que estuviera allí. Si era un hombre lobo, debería sentir la llamada instintiva de la Luna como todos los de su especie. O tal vez alguien como él, de férrea fuerza de voluntad, había sido capaz con el tiempo de contener el instinto que sometía a tantos otros.

―La guardia de la ciudad ya lo está buscando ―aseguró Sebastian, indiferente―. Tened por seguro que recibirá su merecido.

―Lo dudo mucho ―apostilló Charlotte―: si realmente es un hombre lobo joven en primeras fases de cambio, se asustará tanto por lo que ha hecho que lo más seguro es que intente huir de la ciudad. Y como todo sabemos, las salvaguardas sólo funcionan en un sentido.

Clary apenas había escuchado la gran mayoría de lo que se había dicho en los últimos minutos. Un temblor incontrolable sacudía sus manos, por mucho que las apretara una contra la otra. El pelo y la ropa le apestaban a sangre y el olor le daba náuseas. Se sentía más agotada que nunca en su vida, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Solamente quería la ignota tranquilidad del silencio.

―Quiero irme a dormir ―dijo en voz baja.

―Te acompaño ―propuso rápidamente Isabelle, ajustándose la bata que había tenido el buen haber de ponerse antes de bajar tres plantas a la carrera.

―Date un baño, Clary ―dijo Jocelyn, abrazando estrechamente a su hija y besándole la frente―. Te sentará bien antes de irte a la cama. Mandaré a dos guardias a la puerta de tu cuarto, por si te sientes más tranquila.

Clary quiso decir que no hacía falta, pero no le salieron las palabras. Isabelle cruzó un brazo con el suyo y ambas salieron a paso corto de la estancia, caminando a paso lento y casi ceremonioso en dirección a sus aposentos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Isabelle advirtió que Clary estaba temblando.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―sugirió―. Si es por el frío, no me importa ir en camisón hasta mi cuarto ―añadió, haciendo un ademán de quitarse la bata.

―No es eso ―murmuró Clary, con la vista fija en la cenefa que trazaba dibujos de runas bajo sus pies―. Sólo… demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, experimentando una mezcla de vergüenza y abatimiento. Isabelle debía considerarla una debilucha, incapaz de enfrentarse a un simple cachorro de lobo cuando ella debía matar una media de cinco demonios entre la comida y la cena.

―Nunca había visto a un hombre lobo transformado ―reconoció finalmente, intentando que no le temblara la voz―. Y cuando saltó hacia mí… No sé donde se ha quedado mi herencia de cazadora, pero desde luego debe estar muy muy enterrada.

―No has recibido el mismo entrenamiento que nosotros ―la animó Isabelle―: no todos nacemos impávidos ante los horrores del submundo, ¿sabes? Algunos debemos controlar ése miedo con el tiempo.

―Toda aquella sangre… ―balbuceó Clary, perdida en el recuerdo―. El simple olor me hizo marearme…

―A Alec le pasaba lo mismo ―recordó Isabelle en voz alta―. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un demonio _devak_, Jace tuvo la fantástica idea de decapitarlo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Alec. El pobre quedó pringado de sangre de los pies a la cabeza. Vomitó ―puntualizó―. Y ahora es un cazador tan bueno como cualquiera.

Clary se detuvo, forzando a Isabelle a quedarse parada a su lado. Cuando levantó la barbilla, sus ojos verdes llameaban en determinación.

―Quiero recibir el entrenamiento ―decidió―. Entrenaré con vosotros.

Isabelle pestañeó varias veces antes de levantar las manos frente a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Clary, tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Comprendo que te sientas impotente por lo sucedido, pero te recomiendo que pienses un poco antes. No puedes ponerte a entrenar con nosotros sin una preparación previa: hemos recibido un adiestramiento exhaustivo desde que éramos niños. Antes tendrás que estudiar mucho, aprender sobre las distintas razas de demonios, el uso de las armas…

―Todo eso me da igual ―insistió Clary, rebosante de convicción―. Quiero aprender a defenderme y a cazar. Y la manera más rápida es entrenar con alguien que haya cazado durante años. ¿Quién mejor que tú o tu hermano?

―¿Qué hay de tu propio hermano?

―No se me ocurre nada peor que ser instruida por Sebastian ―gruñó Clary―. Se empeña en tratarme como una niña, y su conversación tiene tendencia a volverse enfermiza.

―¿Qué me dices de tus padres? ―apuntó Isabelle, a quien la idea empezaba a parecerle cada vez menos descabellada―. ¿Aprobarán que quieras entrenar?

Clary enmudeció, porque aquel detalle se le había pasado por alto. Había recibido un entrenamiento básico en el manejo de armas cortas, pero siempre había estado encaminado a defenderse de cualquier posible atacante… ¡y para lo que le había servido! Uno podía ser diestro utilizando un arma y quedarse paralizado a merced del agresor cuando se presentara una situación real de peligro. Necesitaba aprender a controlar su pánico, encontrar la seguridad que el resto de _nefilim_ conseguía cuando salían de su hogar para enfrentarse a los horrores de la oscuridad.

―Hablaré con ellos ―garantizó, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Siguieron caminando sin hablar. No había nadie en los corredores, lo cual suponía un alivio: no le apetecía en lo más mínimo que la vieran enfundada en un vestido empapado de sangre.

―He oído que el mundano, Simon, es el que ha puesto en fuga al hombre lobo ―comentó Isabelle al cabo de un minuto. No parecía tolerar muy bien el silencio―. Es más de lo que podría esperarse de un humano corriente…

―Oye, en serio… ¿Podéis parar de despreciarle? ―le espetó Clary, súbitamente colérica―. Ya tiene bastante con que tu hermanito Jace se burle de él como para que encima…

―No me estaba burlando ―dijo Isabelle, tan seria que no tuvo más remedio que creerla―. Sencillamente demuestro mi sorpresa. Los mundanos son cobardes en su mayoría, incapaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que escapa a sus simples y esquemáticas mentes. Que haya actuado con tanta contundencia ante el ataque de un licántropo transformado indica un elevado grado de insensatez o que te quiere de verdad. Tal vez una mezcla de ambas ―añadió sin mucha reflexión.

Miró alrededor, como si esperase ver al muchacho en algún rincón en penumbra.

―¿Dónde está, por cierto? ―sugirió Isabelle―. Parece un buen chico, pero tiene toda la pinta de ser un novio celoso que vaga como una sombra tras su amada.

* * *

><p>Encogido la esquina más sombría de su diminuta habitación, Simon revivía una y otra vez lo sucedido apenas una hora antes. No cesaba de ver el rostro semitransformado del hombre lobo, el pasador de Clary en su mano, la forma retorcida que había huido hacia la oscuridad a curar sus heridas…<p>

Y la sangre… _oh_, la sangre. Aún la sentía tibia sobre la piel, húmeda en la ropa, y oliendo como si alguien hubiera rascado hierro oxidado hasta reducirlo a polvo. No había pensado que pudiera suceder aquello, sólo que aquel licántropo iba a herir a Clary y que él no lo hubiera soportado. Su mano ni siquiera había consultado con su cerebro al utilizar la horquilla como arma para defender a la chica.

Y entonces, sintiendo aquel dolor corrosivo carcomerle las entrañas, una parte cruelmente egoísta de su subconsciente le decía que lo mejor para él hubiera sido dejar que aquel licántropo destrozara a Clary frente a sus ojos…

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza para apartar tan escabrosos pensamientos. Se odiaba a sí mismo más que a nada en aquel maldito mundo. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en el interior de sus parpados, pero se negaba a dejarlas salir. Incluso entonces, después de los incontables años de pesadilla, llorar le suponía una sensación grotesca y repulsiva.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la sombra de la persona que estaba en el umbral se proyectó en el suelo de piedra gris. Reconoció su olor en el acto, pero tardó un poco en levantar la cabeza y mirarla a través del cabello que le caía sobre la cara.

Era Maryse Lightwood. Y Simon detestaba la expresión seria que se esbozaba en su rostro.

―He oído lo que ha ocurrido ―anunció la mujer, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En aquel breve lapso de oscuridad, Simon atisbó un destello en su mano. Se preguntó si era un cuchillo serafín y si Maryse había decidido dar fin a su vida. Se equivocaba: los dedos de ella se cerraban sobre una piedra mágica que depositó cuidadosamente en la rústica mesa que ocupaba una esquina. Después caminó hacia él y se sentó en la cama, observándole sin que ninguna emoción notable aflorara en su gesto. Sus ojos eran enormes y azules bajo el influjo de la piedra; se parecía tanto a su primogénito que el pensamiento le resultó extraño.

―Has sido muy valiente ―le alabó Maryse, y su voz tenía un matiz curiosamente maternal―. Te has arriesgado por proteger a Clarissa, y estoy segura de que sus padres te estarán eternamente agradecidos.

Simon quiso hablar, pero una oleada de temblores sacudió sus extremidades y asfixió las palabras. Se llevó las manos a la cara y tensó los músculos, intentando contener las sacudidas.

―Tranquilízate, Simon… ―murmuró Maryse.

―No puedo… ―balbuceó él, con la cara enterrada entre las manos―. He estado a punto…

―Tienes sed ―dijo Maryse.

No era una pregunta. Simon tragó saliva, que descendió penosamente por su garganta.

―Sí… ―admitió con voz queda.

Por todos los demonios que jamás había tenido tanta. Su garganta no quemaría tanto si se hubiera tragado un ascua incandescente, y notaba aquel fuego devorándole por dentro como un incendio cebándose con un bosque reseco por la falta de lluvia.

―Antes aguantaba más tiempo… ―balbuceó―. ¿Qué ha cambiado…?

―Casi has llegado a tu límite ―opinó Maryse―. Te acercas al momento decisivo, y será mucho peor a partir de ahora.

Simon se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba sudando frío… lo cual no era buena señal. Los que eran como él sólo mostraban aquellos rasgos, tan _humanos_, cuando algo iba terriblemente mal.

La mujer se puso en pie con gesto grave y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Abrió un armarito bajo de madera lleno de la ropa torpemente doblada del muchacho e introdujo la mano en el hueco entre un puñado de camisas. Sacó un frasco de cristal en el que se movía un líquido rojo oscuro, demasiado denso para ser vino… Se volvió hacia el muchacho aovillado en el rincón y le tendió el frasco.

―Bebe ―le indicó.

―Bebí ayer ―protestó él con fiereza―. No debería necesitarlo hasta dentro de dos o tres días…

Maryse se limitó a zarandear el tarro frente a sus ojos. Como siempre desde que era un niño, Simon notó que su atención se concentraba en la brillante superficie velada de rojo, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

―Tienes que hacerlo, Simon ―insistió ella―. Ya sabes lo que pasará si no consigues controlarte. Y lo primero será que no te permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que te acerques a la princesa.

Aquella última frase fue como un detonante en la mente de Simon, y su cabeza se volvió automáticamente hacia ella. Inspiró profundamente… aunque era un gesto que había aprendido de los demás, porque nunca lo había necesitado. Arrancó el tarro de la mano de Maryse; ésta respondió con un leve asentimiento.

El pulgar de Simon se enganchó en el borde de la tapa. Se oyó un fugaz "clac", y sus sentidos se nublaron cuando un penetrante olor a muerte llegó a sus fosas nasales. Notó dos pinchazos en el labio inferior, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba el recipiente a la boca. Apenas el líquido tocó su lengua, sintió una sobredosis de energía inyectarse en su sistema nervioso. Bebió y bebió, con leves ruiditos de éxtasis emergiendo de sus cuerdas vocales.

Mientras tragaba, la sangre densa y helada descendiendo por su garganta, recordó el momento exacto en el que su mundo se había roto. El instante en el que la bestia dormida había asomado tras la apariencia humana, desgarrándolo todo y exponiéndole como no le había sucedido hasta entonces.

Clary le había abrazado, cubierto de sangre caliente como estaba, y de pronto él era más consciente que nunca de lo frágil que era ella, de lo bien que olía, del calor arremolinándose en sus miembros. Del pulso vital, inquieto como el aleteo de un colibrí, que bombeaba incansablemente bajo la delgada piel moteada de pecas.

Terminó. Una falsa sensación de calor se expandía hasta los dedos de sus pies. Los temblores habían desaparecido y se sentía de nuevo vigorizado, sano. Fuerte de nuevo aunque la culpa le palpitara en el pecho como un corazón mecánico.

―Debes aceptar lo que eres, aunque creas que es una condena ―dijo Maryse con apatía, poniéndose en pie―. Negártelo a ti mismo es lo que de verdad te supondrá un infierno.

El chico se secó miserablemente la boca con la manga de la camisa y levantó la mirada hacia ella, las pupilas convertidas en dos puntos negros en una inmensidad pardo oscuro. Lágrimas de sangre se escurrían por sus mejillas, resbalando por su barbilla y goteándole sobre los dedos temblorosos.

Ya estaba en el infierno.

* * *

><p><em>Lalala... Lo de las "horas felices" es una alusión que no es necesario explicar, pero me hizo gracia cuando salió algo parecido en la primera película de Transformers xD. <em>

_Me encanta Simon (junto a Alec y Magnus forman mi tríada de personajes insuperables de TMI). Y aunque adoro el desarrollo de los libros, me encanta un posible escenario en el que Simon fuera el chico adecuado para Clary. Aunque ya advierto que no durará mucho (autospoiler LoL). _


End file.
